


Harry Potter and the Vanishing Princess

by StruggleMuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 108,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruggleMuggle/pseuds/StruggleMuggle
Summary: After the war, what's left is picking up the pieces. Harry continues the only way he knows how and takes solace in reading stories on the internet, not suspecting it would take his life in a whole new direction... Post-Hogwarts AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own any of the setting or characters contained in this story. Everyone knows Harry Potter and all sundry world setting and support characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money writing any of this, either. This is for fun and happiness and thank you, Ms. Rowling, for sharing.**

Rated M for romance, adult themes, coarse language, and sex further down the road.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into his livingroom. Lights turned on, followed by the wall-mounted screen across from the sofa. The screen showed four different programs at once, but instead of a conflicting cacophony, none of those programs had sound. Instead, soft music played from everywhere and nowhere.

He flopped onto the sofa and lay back with a sigh, resting his head on top of the soft leather cushioning and just remained motionless for a few moments, letting the music soothe the snarl of frustration on his brow.

When his forehead was smooth again, he sat up and looked at the screens. Top left was news and weather, and nothing important was displayed. Top right was his stock profile, which was overall up another three points, despite several stocks closing lower today than they had yesterday. Lower left was his e-mail. He had four new ones, but he'd get to those while eating. Lower right was video of the Chudley Cannons vs the Holyhead Harpies, and Harry watched that for a moment, until it became clear that the Harpies were dominating again.

"Poor Chudley." He grinned ruefully as he stood.

He made his way through the arch at the end of the room and into the adjoining kitchen, and pulled a piping hot meal from the stasis cupboard. It had been a great idea to make the week's worth of meals on the weekend for easy weeknights. Yet another idea he'd stolen from muggledom. He poured himself a glass of water from the filter jug, and took his meal back to the livingroom.

"Storylondon boards, full screen." He told the TV.

He stabbed a piece of broccoli and ate it as he scanned the entries. There was a new chapter posted not three minutes ago by his favorite writer.

"Queen of Silvergreen, newest chapter." He said, and the screen displayed text. As was becoming increasingly usual, Harry read while he ate.

' Danielle bit her lip as she took her seat. Jim Harrison was front and center in the huge meeting hall, reading over notes in preparation for his proposition, and her heart ached to see him. He stood proudly as he pored over his notes, his formal robes draping perfectly over his lean, hard muscles. There were others in the room who were built similarly, it was true, but Harrison's raw physical attractiveness was just the icing on the the cake. Danielle had watched Jim from afar for a long time, as she supposed hundreds of other women had, but all they saw was what Jim wanted them to see.

Danielle saw more than that.

She saw his frustration as he pushed the ministry to change. She saw his anger at those so mired in tradition and comfort that they put lives in jeopardy over and over again. She even saw that his drive for change, his rise to power was not what they thought it was. Jim didn't want power. He didn't want fame or fortune like they all thought he did. No, Danielle saw through Jim's carefully crafted illusion. She knew that everything he did he did out of compassion and a driving need for justice for all, and it made her stomach warm and trembly every time she saw him. Not for the first time, she wondered what it would be like to have his piercing green eyes looking at her.

"Get it together, Dani." She whispered to herself. It wouldn't do to be caught unawares while daydreaming.

Jim started his impassioned speech to the rest of the ministry, and she listened intently. Not only was it part of her job to evaluate the pros and cons of the proposal, Danielle also just loved his voice.

As Jim spun his message into a charisma-cocooned chrysalis, Dani noticed the board either half-asleep or feigning disinterest. The sight was not lost of Jim, either. Once, just for a split second, Dani saw his facade slip from his eyes. Sadness flashed behind those emeralds, only to be coated again immediately in confidence.

It cut her to the quick. He knew the board wasn't listening. He knew their positions were already decided, and yet he forged ahead like an unstoppable train anyway. She had to bite her lip again to keep it from trembling as her eyes stung and filled. She burned with the need to run to him, to hold him and let him know he wasn't alone, but she couldn't. She didn't. She kept her false mask in place and pretended to blend in, to go unnoticed, as she had been forced to do. She filed out of the chamber with everyone else when Jim had finished, and retreated back to her office to continue writing the story wherein she did all the things she desperately wanted to and couldn't. '

"Hang on." Harry said around a bite of chicken.

He re-read it, and shook his head. It seemed like the last paragraph was saying that the story was based on real life - and he couldn't deny the similarities between his own job and Harrison's. He also couldn't deny the similarities in character. If Queen of Silvergreen worked at the Ministry of Magic... Was she a real person, writing these stories , as her character did, to deal with things she couldn't change? Did he know her? She was in the Chamber during his Wizengamot speech, so she was a witch... and yet she was writing stories and posting them on the internet like a muggle.

Harry shook his head and relaxed back onto the sofa. The whole idea was ridiculous. She was probably writing about muggle parliament. Still, it might be interesting to meet her and find out.

He washed his plate and utensils and put them away, and as was habit, he retired to his study to go over his notes for the following day. The work normally kept his mind off Ginny, but he finished with no abatement. He pulled the framed picture of her from his desk drawer and smiled at it. They had had so much fun in the beginning. With the war over and Voldemort dead, it seemed as though the whole country had breathed a sigh of relief and the two of them had been celebrities for a little while. Ginny had loved that, and took to it naturally while he had borne it for her sake.

It took him nearly a year to put his finger on the difference between them while they bickered half-jokingly at first. The bickering had turned to a constant state of break up - make up, and then one day Harry had simply seen it for what it was. Ginny loved him, he knew that. He loved her, and she knew that. It simply wasn't enough. She lived for herself, and her plans for her future reflected that. Harry's Auror training and subsequent work had only reinforced how much change needed to happen, and it wouldn't unless he made it. It had come down to a choice between Ginny or making a better world where another Tom Riddle couldn't happen.

They parted as amiably as could be expected, they both realized that they didn't want to hinder the other. They were still friends, even if Ginny's schedule meant they didn't see each other much more than once a year.

He began to kiss the photo as he always did before putting it back in the drawer, but stopped instead. He shut the drawer, and put the picture on the wall shelf alongside the ones of Ron Hermione, the DA, and everyone else who had meant anything to him. He smiled at the collection of photos, and realized that he was finally over her.

He wrote a quick private message to Queen of Silvergreen on the Storylondon website, and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Daphne stepped out of the fireplace and checked her wards and other defenses. It was habit, but a necessary one. Thankfully, everything was intact and hadn't been tampered with. She looked around physically, checking each room in her house before cancelling her illusion. The mousy brown hair uncurled and lengthened, becoming straight and blonde, her jaw shrank, her cheekbones raised, and her eyes went from mud brown to clear deep blue.

She sighed as she relaxed, glad to be free of the disguise, and hung her shoes on the rack in the closet. She pulled her business suit off and hung it back up in the closet, then unstrapped her wand holster from her thigh and changed into yoga pants and Motorslayer T-shirt. She pulled her wand from the holster and gave her suit a good cleaning and pressing, then re-holstered it and put it by the bed. Thankfully, she had taken good housekeeping's advice and made her week's worth of meals on the weekend and stowed them in the stasis cabinet. It was a tight fit when they were all in there, but definitely worth the extra time. She smiled as she pulled a plate of spaghetti bolognese out and sniffed the steam coming from it. It had taken a few months of awful meals before she had learned to cook well enough to actually eat what she cooked. It was one more thing she was proud of.

She ate sitting on the floor between the coffee table and the sofa so she could see her laptop better. Around mouthfuls of pasta, she checked her email and, finding nothing new, logged in to her storylondon account.

She had a new message from RedGoldSkr.

She almost blocked the sender immediately, but the username was one that had been following her stories for some time, so it was probably not spam. She shrugged, and opened the message.

' Dear Queen, ' it read,

' I want to preface this note with my heartfelt thanks for your writing, I have enjoyed every word. Thank you.

I also can't help but see the intelligence and care behind what you write, and I have become curious as to who you really are as a person. If you are amenable, I would like to meet for dinner and conversation at The Cove Club this Sunday at eight.

Please respond with your positive or negative, and if you are married (which I assume you are), please bring your husband along. If you married him, he must be an interesting person as well.

\- Fellow writer and admirer, RegGoldSkr.

P.S. Table reservations will be under the name RedGold. '

"Hmm. That's a new way to get asked out I suppose." Daphne smiled.

Cove Club was public, but classy. Reasonably expensive but not extravagant, and invited her (non-existent) husband as well, so it was likely not an attempted knickerdive. Unless RedGold swung both ways, of course, which remained to be seen.

"Wouldn't be your worst date." She said. "Plus, it's not like you have to worry about being overpowered by a muggle, and really, what else would you do with yourself besides write stupid stories about pining for someone you can't have in a place where he'll never see them?"

Daphne sighed and replied in the affirmative.

* * *

Harry realized as he sat at the table that he hadn't ever really been on a date before. Not that this counted - Silvergreen said she would be coming alone, but that didn't mean she wasn't married or involved. He was desperately curious as to her identity; he hadn't lied to her, he had enjoyed every one of her stories over the past year or so. Especially the latest bit, that seemed like she had been watching him at work.

He sipped his glass of wine, suddenly aware from his inner monologue that he was being nervous even if he didn't really feel it. He thought about sitting on an empty beach, listening to the ocean for a moment until he calmed down.

It was another three minutes before the Maitre d' pointed a woman toward his table. She was about five foot nine, brown hair, with wide cheeks and a thick jaw. She wasn't unattractive, but it was a face that could blend in and be forgotten. He thought he recognized it from work, but couldn't actually place her. She came up to his table and flashed a smile.

"Mr. RedGold I presume?"

He stood with a smile, and shook her hand.

"Ms. Silvergreen -ah, excuse me- _your majesty_. Please, welcome." He indicated the table, and she seated herself, smiling.

"Commendations on your exquisite manners, Mr. RedGold." She inclined her head, eyes twinkling.

Harry inclined his head in return. "Thank you, your majesty, and thank you for agreeing to this. I have to admit I was quite nervous. I've never done anything like this before. Wine?"

"Yes please."

Harry poured her a glass. "I thought for certain you'd simply delete my message, knowing the internet as you obviously do."

She took a sip of the wine, savoring it in her mouth for a moment before swallowing.

"Oh, that's lovely. I very nearly did, if I'm honest. Once I read the message I knew you weren't just another internet slug. You chose this place, which is expensive, cozy, but very public. That alone shows you were serious, but to invite my husband as well shows you're not after my knickers - unless you swing both ways?"

"Life might be easier if I did, but no. Thoroughly heterosexual, I'm afraid." Harry grinned.

"That makes your message even more respectful. Not to mention there were no spelling or grammatical errors to undermine your considerate tone. Have you written anything on the boards?"

"Not yet. My job keeps me too busy. I have the makings of a story rumbling around the shadows of my brain, but I haven't put word to screen yet."

"That's a shame. You seem decent enough at writing."

"I have to write for work. Proposals, grants, policies, that kind of thing."

"Ah, that explains it. What do you do, if you don't mind me asking?" She took another sip of wine.

"I work for the Ministry. I can't say exactly what I do, but it's very cutthroat and frustrating most of the time."

"That makes it sound like you're a spy, you know."

Harry laughed. "I suppose it does. Nothing like that though. My weapons are pen, paper, and progressive ideas. The closest I come to spy work is driving by MI6 on occasion."

"Which is exactly what you'd expect a spy to say. Don't worry, Mr. RedGoldBond, your secret is safe with me." Her eyes danced as she grinned.

"Yes, well." Harry cleared his throat and looked around as though scanning for threats.

She chuckled, and he liked the sound of it.

They both took another sip of wine, and Harry was about to speak, but was interrupted by the waiter bringing their first course.

"Oh!" She said, "We haven't even ordered."

"It's chef's prerogative here. I ordered the five-course when I came in, I hope you don't mind."

"No no, that's wonderful, thank you."

Harry smiled and picked up his knife and fork, then paused. "I'm sorry, I should have asked if you have any food allergies?"

She put a forkful of her starter in her mouth and closed her eyes as she chewed.

"Oh that's delicious! No actual allergies, but I try to convince myself I'm allergic to junkfood."

Harry laughed. "Doesn't take much convincing if you ask me."

She lowered her head conspiratorially. "I have a weakness for good chips."

Harry leaned forward as well. "Don't worry, your majesty, your secret is safe with me."

She grinned back at him.

"If I might ask," She said when they'd finished starters, "What about my writing made you reach out?"

"You know, I've been asking myself that same question." He took a sip of wine. "Normally, you're a good writer, and I've followed your stories like they were movies in my head... but this last chapter - it was something else. It was like I was Jim Harrison, watching Danielle watching me through the screen."

"You identify with Jim, then."

"I suppose we have sort of the same job, but it was less about identifying with him than it was feeling the emotions present. I have to admit I don't normally go in for romances, but it felt real. Is it based on real people?"

She looked at him over the rim of her wineglass as though weighing her options.

"Based on, yes. Names and details changed."

"Are they people you know? There's a great deal of insight into Danielle's character. You must be friends at least."

"We're quite close, yes."

Harry nodded. "I'm interested, but I won't pry further. Supposed to be dinner and conversation, not dinner and interrogation." He smiled.

Her smile had begun to fall, but it returned when he said he wouldn't pry. "I appreciate that."

"Well, I wouldn't discuss my friends with some stranger either, were our roles reversed."

The second course arrived then, and neither waited to try it.

"I have to admit, I think I'm a little scared to start a story like that, knowing people will actually read it." Harry said.

"Mm. Definitely!" She agreed, "Scared the hell out of me the first time. I had to keep telling myself that nobody would read it - well, nobody important. If _nobody_ was going to read it, why post it?"

"Is it a thrill to post? Is that why people do it in the first place?"

"Maybe. In my case it was..." She looked around, then finished what was in her wineglass. "Sod it. For me it was loneliness in the beginning. I had just moved to m...to London, and I was not having a good time adjusting. Writing stories was a way to deal with how I felt, and eventually I posted them just for reassurance that I wasn't alone."

Harry poured her another glass of wine.

"Thank you, that couldn't have been easy to share, especially not with a stranger."

She smiled at him. "As strangers go, you're not especially strange."

Harry laughed. "Thanks for that as well. I do my best."

"How about you? What draws you to ...internet boards?"

"If I'm honest, probably the same as you. I'm not a very expressive person. I tend to keep things bottled up until I explode - at least I have in the past. I like to think I've grown some." He took another sip of wine. "My ex and I parted on good terms a little over two years ago. As a way to get over it, I found losing myself in work was unsatisfying. When I came home I would read the boards to relax, and t turned out to be somewhat cathartic as well. Apparently there are a lot of people having trouble dealing with their feelings."

She put her hand on his, just briefly.

"I'm sorry. I guess there are more of us out there than we know." She flashed a smile at him. "Still, you're a nice enough bloke. I can't imagine it would be that hard to meet a new woman."

Oh they want to meet me, but they never see_ me_, Harry thought.

"There never seems to be enough time." He smiled back.

The main course arrived then, and they busied themselves with it. The waiter replaced their dry, fruity white wine with a bottle of aged pinot, to accompany the salmon.

"This place is brilliant." She said as he poured her a glass of the red.

"Glad you like it." He smiled.

"I do. And it kind of makes me sad."

"Oh?"

"My family is old and snotty and doesn't have time for anything mu... anything new or different. The concept of trying a restaurant hasn't made it past the front gate yet."

"Now it's my turn to be sorry. I take it they're why you're here in London?"

She nodded. "They still believe in arranged marriages. Like it's the bloody middle ages."

Harry winced. "Ouch. I'm doubly sorry for that."

She smiled and waved a hand. "It's under the bridge now. I've escaped and I'm going to stay that way."

Harry held up his glass. "To escaping."

She smiled and clinked her glass with his. "Escaping!"

There were a few moments of silence as they ate.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you and your ex split?"

Harry debated for a moment what to say, if anything, then decided if she was open enough to share, he might as well.

"We were together from a young age, and we grew apart. We had love, but I think she was more in love with the idea of me instead of the the real me. As time went on, the things that became important to me weren't to her, and vice versa. We decided to break it off cleanly, before we started resenting each other and love turned to anger."

"Aww. That's nice. That's respectful, not just of each other, but of what you had between you . I've honestly not heard of that actually happening in real life before."

Yeah, I'm a storybook hero, Harry thought bitterly.

"I'm a relationship unicorn." He grinned sarcastically, and she laughed.

Her majesty took another sip of her wine, and just for a split second, her focus slipped. Sadness and longing shone out of blue eyes for just a split second, then darkened back to brown.

Harry's eyes widened. She was under an illusion! She _was_ a witch!

He wasn't so bad for a muggle, really. Certainly miles better than any of the previous ones she'd dated. Did he consider this a date? Did she?

Dessert arrived, and the waiter took away the second bottle of wine. Maybe she'd had a touch too much.

"Nobody sees me for who I really am either." She said. "Always big sister or rebellious daughter or ministry flunky. Nobody just sees Daphne."

Did she really just say that? Shit!

"I see you, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her again, and she was thankful he either didn't hear her name or was ignoring it for her sake. She hoped it was the latter, that would be really sweet of him. He had a really nice smile, too. Slightly lopsided, slightly sardonic, and it made his eyes giggle.

"This is to die for. Sweet without being too rich, tart and fruity, and completely lovely."

"You sound like a connoisseur of desserts."

"All women are." She pointed her fork at him with a grin. "Or should be."

He laughed.

He had a nice laugh, she thought. Genuine, and gentle.

"Though truthfully I never really noticed them until I ...came to London. It was a shock."

"They didn't have desserts where you're from?"

"Oh no, they did. Anytime I wanted. It just didn't mean anything. Starting out on my own, I took notice of not being able to have sweets whenever I wanted, especially not ones balanced for flavours by a chef."

"Ah, the old family you were talking about."

"Exactly! All the deliciousness in the world isn't worth what they wanted from me."

She finished the dessert and sat back in her chair.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you realized you didn't need to give it to them."

"Well thank you for that. You're very nice. I still have to look over my shoulder though, even though I ...came to London. Never know who might be working for them, looking for me."

"And you still came to meet me? Now I feel honoured."

"You should, I'm bloody brilliant."

He laughed again, and it was real mirth, not even a trace of his normal sardonicity.

"Not to feed the ego, but I think you're pretty brilliant too." His eyes were still laughing.

She realized she was overly warm in her cheeks, as she caught herself fanning her face with her hand, and stopped.

"Fancy a walk? I would like some air."

"I would love one."

He stood smoothly, and she realized he was quite tall, probably over six feet. His slim, muscular build and relaxed posture had hidden how wide his shoulders were as well. Daphne stood, and kept a hand on the back of her chair until the room stabilized again. Definitely too much wine. Definitely need some air.

He held the door for her on the way out, after thanking the staff and Maitre d'. The night air was bracing, and luckily not cold or rainy. They walked toward the river in silence for a few moments, and she felt more clear as they went.

"So was I all you imagined I would be?"

He smiled at her. "On the contrary, you were much more real and much nicer than I could have hoped."

"Happy to shatter your illusions, Mr. RedGold." She smiled up at him.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Well... that's a coincidence."

"Oh? Why?"

"Jim Harrison is based on a man named Harry."

"That is a coincidence." He smiled again, but his eyes held a knowing mirth.

"You were a lot more than I was expecting as well, Harry."

"Oh, I'm even more than that. And so are you."

She frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I mean we're both wearing disguises. Yours is absolutely brilliant, by the way. I didn't even notice until the meal was mostly over, and I'm trained to notice - hell, I used to teach other people how to notice."

"I'm not sure what you..." She began, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

He held his arm out to her, and she had a frozen second of indecision. Should she take his arm and risk him getting grabby? Should she thank him and leave, and risk missing out on seeing where things went?

"Fuck it, I'm a witch. If he tries anything I'll hex his bollocks off." She thought.

She took it the offered arm, and he led her down Waterson to a small park, lit by the streetlights just enough to be able to see, but still somewhat private.

"I mean this." He flicked his wrist, and there was a wand in his hand. He flicked it again, and it was gone.

Oh no.

She started to back away toward the street as she reached for her own wand. He held up both hands, palms out.

"Daphne, please. I had a great time tonight. I'd like to do it again if you're willing. I didn't let you know I'm a wizard because I'm upset, I did it to be fair."

She had her wand out and pointed at his privates.

"For the first time in a very long time, I feel like you have seen the real me, and it's because of this disguise."

What? That made no sense at all. "I don't understand." She frowned.

"When I let go of this illusion you will know who I am, but that isn't the real me. The real me is the one you've been gabbing with for three hours."

"I'm almost afraid to ask now."

He grinned. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

She laughed. "So it was about my knickers after all."

He laughed in return. "Not that I would mind, but that's a different conversation."

She grinned despite herself, and stepped closer, wand at the ready. "Alright, you first."

He nodded, his eyes searching hers.

"Just don't freak out."

He waved his wand around his face, and then made it disappear again. He shimmered all over for a second, and then Daphne was staring into the piercing green eyes of Harry James Potter.

"Ohhhh noooo."

* * *

She had a wand holster on her thigh beneath her skirt, and she slipped her wand back in it before burying her face in her hands.

"No no no no..." She said, then looked at him again. "You can't be you! You can't!"

"That's kind of what I've been saying. I'm very much me, but nobody really knows me. Well, except Ron and Hermione, but they're much too busy these days."

"But..._how_?!" She demanded. "It's a muggle board! You should never have been anywhere near it! Morgana's minge, I'm going to die of embarrassment."

Harry suddenly looked dour, and she found it hurtful to see.

"Nobody knows this apart from Hermione and the Weasleys... I was raised as a muggle until Hogwarts."

"_WHAT_?! But! But! You're ...you! You're the Boy Who Lived!"

Harry smiled ruefully. "Don't I know it. I think a more interesting question is why you're pretending to be a muggle when you're one of the sacred twenty-eight, but I'm willing to wait until you want to say."

Daphne flopped onto the park bench and just stared at him.

"My head is spinning."

"Sorry."

"You suspected from the beginning, didn't you? That last chapter..."

"It seemed a little too coincidental, but at the same time, you were bang on, about everything."

"Oh I know. I'm Danielle."

"Is that your name or do you mean the character is written from your perspective?"

Daphne frowned. "Why would you ask such a-" She realized her illusion was still up.

Harry simply looked at her, eyebrows up, waiting.

With a sigh, she dropped her illusion, and with it, Harry's jaw.

"Daphne Greengrass!?"

Daphne looked up at him, shocked. "You recognize me?"

Harry laughed. "Of course I recognize you. There wasn't a straight male at school who didn't know who you were. I heard you disappeared after the war."

"I did. I would still be disappeared if not for you, here and now."

"Really?! But you work for- no, your illusion is good enough to fool me for two hours, it's good enough for the ministry."

Harry looked around at the streets, the streetlights, the cameras, and the people walking around.

"Do you want to do this in public or should we go back to mine?"

Daphne narrowed her eyes at him, then relaxed. "I would say 'there's the knickers question again', but it's not like I'll be in any danger if I'm alone with you."

"Well... you were always beautiful. You didn't stop growing after school, either. I also happen to really like fit women." He grinned.

"Don't make me stun you, Potter."

Harry laughed. "How about I just leave it at 'you look amazing, Daphne. It's nice to see you again.'?" He offered her his arm again.

She stood and took his arm as they walked out of the park.

"I think I can accept that."

They walked across the street into the alley behind a row of shops, and Harry quickly checked for cameras. There were none, so he apparated them to his place.

They appeared in a courtyard with a stone fountain in the center. Stone table and benches sat either side of the fountain, surrounded by manicured grass and footpaths. The courtyard was surrounded on three sides by the manor house - made of warm, light-colored limestone with a smattering of ivy on the walls between the windows. A cylindrical tower topped with crenellations dominated the left corner of the house. Large bay windows dotted the second floor all around the courtyard, paired with several balconies on the third floor that overlooked. Several chimneys dotted the slate tile roof, and the right wing of the house held an open area on the third floor large enough to fit the great hall of Hogwarts on.

Daphne stared open-mouthed at the grandeur of it, and was further shocked at the swimming pool behind her, the private quidditch pitch beyond it, and the private lake beyond that. She spun in a complete circle and finished looking at Harry again.

"Don't move." He said, and she nodded.

He produced his wand from nowhere again, and made gestures in eight different directions.

"Okay, clear now."

"Isn't that a bit of overkill?"

"Maybe. Just because Riddle's gone doesn't mean there aren't those who want me dead."

He tapped her on the head with his wand, and she felt tingles cascade down her body. His wand disappeared again, and he unlocked the black oak door for her.

"Are there?"

"Four so far that have fallen prey to the overkill."

"What happened to them?"

"Stun, petrification, slowdown, confusion, disarm, silence, blindness, and immobilization in rotating sprays with overlapping fields of fire. After that, Azkeban."

"If you have all that going on, why bother to lock the door?"

"Those defenses are keyed to wizards and witches, not muggles. I'd rather not have to explain to muggles or their authorities what happened to the intruder."

"Makes sense. I have to say, I never expected this. This is absolutely beautiful! Where are we?"

"Potter Hall."

"I didn't know it still existed."

"It didn't. I spent my entire career as an Auror rebuilding it. Death Eaters had razed the entire place to the ground."

The foyer was a beautiful light blue-grey, with polished slate floors and white ceiling and trim. The sidetable in the hall and the bannister going up the stairs were of the same rich, dark polished walnut. The chandelier was a tastefully understated chrome and glass affair, with a _lumos solem _in the center.

"Wow, Potter!"

"Harry, please."

"I half-expected red and gold everywhere with Quidditch posters on the walls."

Harry chuckled. "I'm not fourteen anymore."

"So I noticed." She snuck a glance at his taut, muscular torso.

Harry led her into the livingroom, where the bigscreen came on and soft music began to play.

"This. This is impressive."

"Thanks. Care for a drink?"

She stood, watching the four displays on the screen. "I'd love a glass of wine, preferably something light, if you have it."

Harry chose a light sparkling prosecco, kept at forty degrees by spell.

When he rejoined her in the livingroom, she had already taken a seat on the sofa, so he handed her a glass as he joined her.

"So where do you want to start?" He asked.

"Start with what the numbers are in the top right there. What is that?"

"Well, it's after business hours at the moment, so it's a running tally of stocks I've invested in on foreign exchanges. During the day it shows domestic performance."

She looked at him blankly. "I understood the words, they were English, but I have no clue what you just said."

"You know about wizarding businesses."

"Of course, my father trained me from birth to be his successor."

"Muggle businesses aren't much different. If your father's business accepts money from another family, they've invested in his business and thereafter have a stake in its success or failure."

"Of course."

"Muggle businesses are like that but more complicated. They'll accept anyone's investment, and give out shares in return, millions of them. Each share carries a tiny portion of the percentage of the ownership of the business."

"Okay."

"I invested in dozens of different businesses over the years, based on how I think the business will perform in the future."

"Sounds a bit like gambling, if you ask me."

"Absolutely. There is an element of risk involved. However, I did my research into the nature of each and every business beforehand, and they haven't let me down yet. I've had to sell off all my shares of a couple of different companies before they started doing poorly or got out-competed by other businesses - but I had invested in the businesses that were out-competing them as well, so I still made money in the end."

Daphne pulled her legs up to her chest and sipped her wine as she looked into his eyes.

"You'd have made a brilliant Slytherin."

Harry smiled. "It was the hat's first choice."

"No!"

Harry nodded. "It's true. At the time, the only thing I knew about the school was that my parents had both been in Gryffindor, so that's what I asked for."

"What was it like growing up as a muggle?"

"I would love to be able to tell you what it was like to be a proper muggle, but the truth is I don't know. Hermione might be able to tell you, she was raised properly as a muggle."

"You were raised as a muggle but not as a muggle?"

"As a muggle, but not properly. Dumbledore dumped me with my mother's sister, Aunt Petunia. She's a squib, and growing up with my mother, she grew to hate magic for whatever reason. She, her whale of a husband, and their whale of a son treated me like a leper, like a freak. Ten formative years of being called horrible names, beaten, treated like a slave, and punished for accidental magic."

"Morgana's sake, Harry! How was that allowed?! Didn't Fumbledore even visit?!"

"Not once." He shook his head. "The only reason I was there was because Aunt Petunia was my last living blood relative, and there was a protection from it that kept death eaters unable to locate or harm me while I was there."

"Still. I'm surprised you're not completely mental. I always thought you were erratic in school, but had I known..."

"From what I knew of you in school, we were polar opposites." He said, his eye twinkling.

"Ice Queen, polar. Yay, well done you." She gave him a flat glare.

He grinned. "Sorry, couldn't resist. So yeah, first year was my first introduction to the wizarding world, and it wasn't just new and exciting and wondrous, it was freedom. I knew how to live as a muggle, I knew how the technology worked, but to me that world was a cupboard under the stairs, or making dinner, or mowing the grass. I loved mowing the grass, it was the only time I got outside."

"I can't believe that. I mean really! Tell me you at least went back and blasted the shit out of them after."

"Nope. As far as I know they're still all alive and healthy."

"Why?"

"Something Luna said to me at the yule ball one year."

"Lovegood?"

Harry nodded. "She said the worst thing you could do to a mean, petty person is leave them alone to be mean and petty while you live a good life."

"That's ...surprisingly wise."

"Luna's like that. She's brilliant and fun and positive and exceedingly observant."

"I should have spent more time with her in school."

"You were definitely not..." He motioned up and down her with his hand, "This person in school. Did you talk to anyone then?"

Daphne sagged some. "No, that's true. That's how I got my nickname, really. I hardly talked to anyone. Anything you said could be used against you, and likely would in Slytherin. I got an education apart from the school curriculum in detecting and avoiding traps, compromising situations, potioned drinks, and rape."

"Fucking hell. I thought you were all Snape's adoring little extended family."

"He only showed up when one of us was dumb enough to get caught. As long as you didn't get caught, there were no rules."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I'd known."

"There wasn't anything you could've done about it. I actually had it a bit easier than some of the others because I didn't interact. I kept my mouth shut and learned spells to detect spells on my bed and clothing and food, I learned how to ward my bed while I slept, and after that generally kept my nose out of it."

"Speaking of which - I've always wondered why you fought with us at Hogwarts against Voldemort."

"Now you're disappointing me. Think about it, as a Slytherin would."

"Okay..." Harry thought about it from her perspective. "In that environment... you knew what would happen if the deatheaters and their pureblood shits won and got their way. A win for Tom was a loss for you, and probably every other woman. So you fought for yourself by fighting against them."

"Got it in one."

"At the time I thought you were flip-flopping allegiances based on who it looked like was winning. Sorry."

"I imagine that's how it looked. You have the right of it though. A future filled with pureblood mania and tyranny was worse than a death sentence. Thank you for that."

Harry saw the noseless face again, right next to him, seething hatred burning in those eyes, that breath of contempt and corruption, cloying his throat with it as they spiralled through the air screaming.

"Harry?" Daphne's voice was small, tentative.

He smiled at her, but she could clearly see there was something going on.

"Sorry, memories." He smiled, but she could tell it was forced.

"Enough about school anyway, what happened to you after the end of the war?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I didn't wait for Hogwarts to be repaired, I took my N.E.W.T.s at the ministry and started Auror training a month after. I was eager to learn more, to learn how to defend myself properly. I thought they would know better than anyone."

"I sense a 'but' in there."

"Too intelligent by half, Greengrass."

"Really? You're going to call me by my last name after going on a date?"

Harry smiled. "Daphne."

A shiver ran up her spine. She liked the way that sounded on his voice.

"But?"

"But they didn't. Not really. I learned what they had to teach, and it wasn't enough so I went looking elsewhere. I learned muggle martial arts and the history of muggle warfare, and combined the two. When I became Head Auror two years in, I implemented a new training program."

"Based on muggle tactics?"

"Somewhat, yes. I learned the ways the Aurors had for silent and wandless spells and combined it with physical martial training. That, and the Auror division had no training in place, no protocol for team tactics."

"That explains your knuckles."

Harry looked at his own knuckles. The first two were larger and harder than the second two. Daphne's were the same.

"You're pretty observant yourself. What got you into it?"

"I first tried it because I thought it might be a way to keep fit and maybe meet a friend or boyfriend. I fell in love with it though. I found after a month or so of just dying in training I got faster and sharper and my mind got faster and sharper. I wish I had known about it from childhood, things might have been different."

"Did it? Get you a friend or boyfriend?"

"At first, yes. Then as time went along the friends wouldn't keep up, wouldn't apply themselves, and seemed more interested in the men. The men acted like it was their club and they tolerated the women there because we had tits and ass. It was a lot like school, and that made me angry."

"Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, you weren't there."

"On behalf of the idiot portion of the male species. They embarrass the rest of us constantly."

Daphne smirked. "Like your best mate."

Harry nodded. "Thankfully he grew up a lot the last year of school, and thereafter. He pulled his head out during our years as Aurors."

"Good, I'm glad for Granger's sake. Are they still together?"

"Married, actually."

"Are they happy?"

"I think so. Every now and again something crops up, but that's to be expected."

"Lucky. I'm sorry Harry, I was trying to avoid it, but it's gnashing at my brain. What was the deal between you and Vol - between you and Riddle?"

Harry looked at her over his glass, then took a quick sip and put it down. It was over now, what would be the harm in telling?

She could react like Ginny did, that's what.

Won't know til you try. Besides, if she doesn't, that's a major hurdle gone. If she does, you've only lost one evening.

He nodded. "Alright, but let me preface by saying that the ministry would like to keep all this under wraps so that nobody ever knows, so technically I'm breaking the law by telling you and you'll be breaking it by knowing."

"I break the law on a daily basis, Harry, defrauding the very ministry that would hunt me for it. If you're willing, I'm already an experienced criminal." She sipped her wine with a grin and expectant eyes.

Harry smiled. "Alright, but if you die of boredom, I warned you."

"Quit stalling."

He had to chuckle at that.

"There was a prophecy - a true prophecy, not fluffy handwavery - that said a wizard would be born who would destroy Voldemort. In the prophecy, it said that Voldemort himself would mark the child who would be his destroyer. What I didn't find out until much later was that there were two candidates for the prophecy, not just me."

"Who was the other one?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Get out! Longbottom was almost the boy who lived?"

"Apparently. Unfortunately for me, Voldemort chose to come after me first. He killed my father, and then came after me, but my mother stood in his way, knowing he would kill her."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. So he killed my mother, but her sacrifice to protect me invoked the oldest magic of all - love. So when he turned the killing curse on me, it rebounded on him and gave me the scar."

"So that's why."

"That protection was carried through blood, and was why Dumbledore gave me to the fucking Dursleys."

"At least you know your parents loved you." Daphne sighed. She flashed a self-deprecating smile over her wineglass as she took another sip.

"Cold comfort when they're not around. So how did you end up as a muggle - well, not really a muggle, since you're working at the ministry?"

"Not much of a story, really. Father accepted a marriage contract for me from the Notts. They're hunch-backed, slimy, death-eater lickspittles, so I ran away. Father would never expect me to live as a muggle and would never look for me among them, so it's the best place."

"And yet you work at the ministry?"

She made a sour face, as though she'd kissed a grapefruit. "Living as a muggle is hard and unrewarding. I did it for nearly two years, but the jobs I could get didn't pay much and living was scraping by. After watching a movie one nght, I came up with the idea of being someone else in the wizarding world. I knew I'd never manage it if I tried without help - the Aurors and you in particular would notice an illusion immediately. So I spent most of another year crafting this."

She pulled a locket out of her blouse and dangled it for him to see. It was silver, polished, and shaped like a butterfly.

Harry used all his magical senses to get a read on it, but came up empty.

"That is a beautiful piece of work. I can't get anything from it."

Daphne grinned hugely and tucked it back into her blouse.

"Non-detection, for the most part, combined with excruciating attention to detail for the illusion of my alter-self, and just a ghost of notice-me-not. Which begs the question - how did you see through it?"

"I didn't. It was just a flash, just a split-second at dinner, maybe you'd had a bit too much wine too quickly, but I know an illusion when I can see it."

"So you knew there was one, but that's all?"

Harry nodded, and sipped his wine.

"I'll have to fix that later then."

"I'll help, if you like."

Daphne stared at him, mock-shocked.

"Mr. Potter! You would assist a fugitive in subverting ministry rules?"

Harry laughed.

"I've been subverting ministry rules since I got there. It's my whole mandate to change the laws in general, I thought you knew that."

Daphne laughed, and Harry loved how it filled the room with life.

"Harry Potter, famous hero and secret subversionary. I love it."

"Says the Slytherin ice queen"

"Oh absolutely. I really wish you had been there too, now. I was a frightened child, Harry. What I wanted - what I needed - was friends. You don't find friends in slytherin."

Harry smiled at her, understanding. "Well, you're technically right since you're out of school now, but if you weren't, I'd be proving you wrong."

She reached out and touched his shoulder, and a ripple went through him, of recognition and desire. He hadn't noticed until she had touched him, but it had been a long time since anyone had. He missed it.

"That's lovely of you to say, Harry. Really, that means a lot." The look in her eyes reflected his own longing. "It ... feels so nice to just be myself for a change." Her eyes became glassy with extra water, and she blinked it away.

"I know exactly what you mean." He smiled, and held his glass up to her. "To being ourselves."

She smiled as well, and it made her eyes twinkle. "Being ourselves." She clinked her glass against his and took a sip. "So what's this subversion at the ministry? What is it you want to see happen?"

"Ultimately I'd like to see an end to the corruption and maneuvering. I'd like to see fair, impartial, unbiased decisions made for the benefit of all. An end to the medieval nonsense."

Daphne laughed. "Don't want much, do you?"

Harry smiled at her, sardonically again.

"No, I know it's a pipedream. I'll try my damndest though, and keep trying, and hopefully inspire the next generation to do better than we did, and so on and so on. It will take more than just a muggle-raised dreamer to make the world a better place, but if I can leave it to my children better than it was when I got it, then I'll have done enough."

Daphne bit her lip and schooled her face, but her eyes filled and tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"You alright?"

She nodded, still biting her lip, and closed her eyes as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Harry handed her a tissue from the box on the sidetable.

"Thangyu." She sniffed, and blew her nose into it.

She held it in her open palm when she was done with it, and it vanished.

"That..." She said, getting her breathing under control, "Is something worth fighting for."

"How about you? Any grand designs?"

She barked a laugh as she wiped away the last of the tears. "I wasn't looking beyond my own survival until just now. The farthest I'd gotten was asking you to show me how to make money like you do, with the muggle businesses."

Harry grinned. "Hey, it's a start. I'd be happy to show you."

"Thank you for that as well. It would be nice not to have to worry about it."

"That can be accomplished fairly quickly, I think. How much do you have to invest?"

"I managed to escape with a few thousand galleons I had saved up for the purpose."

Harry did some quick math. "Alright, if you invest say ten galleons each into the stocks I've found to be the best performers... you should be able to double your investment in five years or so."

"That long?"

"Afraid so. It's much faster if you have more to invest initially because it's a percentage return on what you invest. Eighteen percent is the highest I've seen."

"Oh."

"If you add when you get back to the initial amount you invest, then you grow it faster. Besides, the equivalency between euro and galleons is substantial. One galleon is worth just over a thousand pounds."

"A thousand!"

"So you'd be investing over ten thousand pounds in each stock, which at a modest ten percent return would make you another thousand each dividend cycle. Reinvesting the dividend would mean ten percent of eleven thousand, then twelve thousand, and so on."

"So the longer you keep it there, the more money you make."

"Yes, that's it."

"So really you're better off just forgetting about it until you're old."

"It still needs managing, but yes, it's a long-term thing. I won't insult you by asking if you can keep a secret, because you obviously can, so I'll just say it: I've been speaking with the directors of Gringotts to set up a small wizarding exchange so we can do the same thing with galleons."

"That's brilliant!"

"Maybe. Goblins don't have computers or networking as far as I can tell, so I'm waiting to see what they can come up with in that regard. I've given them the idea and shown them how the muggles do it, and provided a portion of my own reserve to starting it up, so hopefully they come up with something workable."

"Still, that's a hell of a thing. If anyone can figure it out, it's them."

"They were all very dubious until I told them about the brokerage fees. Then they couldn't hear enough."

"What's a brokerage fee?"

"Well, the ones offering the service of investing and moving the money around don't do it for free. They're called brokerages, and they charge a tiny fee for every transaction you request, whether you buy stock or sell it, so they make money whether you do or not."

"Oh. Yeah, that would do it."

"Hopefully they can figure it out soon. I don't want to be too old to make use of it."

"I'm sure your kids will romp all over it if you ...oh Merlin's ballsack, is that the time?!"

The television displayed 01:34.

"I guess it'll be a two coffee day tomorrow."

"Shit shit shit." Daphne put her mostly empty wineglass on the coffee table and stood up.

"Can you apparate?" Harry asked.

"Not into my place, but yes." She took a step toward the door, then a step back toward Harry, then more steps toward the door, then looked back at Harry. Harry hurried to follow her.

"I meant are you alright to apparate, you're not going to splinch yourself, are you?" He walked her out the back door to the apparation point where they had arrived.

"Oh. No, I'm fine. I might have made a hash of myself earlier, but I'm alright now."

"Okay good. I had fun tonight, Daphne, thank you."

She smiled up at him. "Me too, Harry. A surprising amount, considering it's also the most embarrassed I've ever been in my life."

Harry laughed. "I look forward to the next time I get to embarrass you then."

Daphne looked into his eyes, and kissed him soundly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her mouth was soft and warm and wonderful. He felt himself start to respond, but she broke the kiss and took a step back.

"Friday. I'll let you know where you can pick me up." She winked at him, and was gone.

Harry went indoors and got ready for bed, and couldn't stop smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Daphne checked her hair and makeup in the mirror again. Nothing had changed in the last thirty seconds. She knew he wouldn't be able to see her under the illusion, but she wanted the real thing to look nice for when she could take the illusion off. Maybe she should curl her hair? Just a bit at the ends? She had a few minutes. Maybe different earrings?

The doorbell rang.

She ignored it for a full ten seconds while her heart hammered at her ribcage. She took several deep breaths, put on her illusion, and went to get the door.

Harry was there as she opened it, dressed in a green suit like a leprechaun, with a red bowler hat, leaning on a white and red-striped cane.

Daphne just stared.

"Hah!" He laughed, "You should see your face."

"Probably looks about the same as that..." She waved her hand in his direction, "outfit."

He winked, and rippled. Suddenly he was dressed in black leathers, had a mohawk made of spikes, black eyeliner, and a chain running from one earring to a ring in his nose.

Daphne quirked her mouth to one side.

"Better?"

"Different direction, same result, I'm afraid."

His eyes danced as he pouted. "Fine, I'll be normal."

He changed instantly into the man she met at the Cove Club.

"Shall we?"

Daphne stepped out beside him, and turned to lock the door. She didn't really need to, she had avoidance charms on the entire house, but it was habit.

She took his arm when she had finished, and he led her to the street.

"Ooh, that's pretty. What is it?" His car was a sleek silver thing with chrome and blue highlights.

"BMW eye-eight. I liked the look of them, and electric cars are easy to run forever."

"They are?"

"A slightly modified refilling charm, and the batteries never drain. I have batteries running everything at home as well."

"Brilliant."

"Mind your head on the door."

"So where are we off to?" She asked as they pulled away.

"There were two things I couldn't get out of my mind from our last date - if you can call it that."

"I would."

He flashed a smile at her "It was nice, whatever you call it. The first is how cute you are when you're embarrassed."

Daphne frowned. "And the second?"

"How great you look when you smile. As you, I mean. This is okay, but can't hold a candle to the real thing."

"Flatterer. Shouldn't have told me you could have been a Slytherin, Harry, now I'll have to assume you're just trying to charm my knickers off."

He grinned. "I thought about it."

Daphne's smile fell. "Really?"

"No, not really. As if I'm that suave or shallow. Getting to know who you really are is so much more worthwhile."

"Oh. Well alright then. Carry on."

"Which is not to say I haven't thought about you... that way... I'm only human, you know."

She looked back at Harry, and caught the faintest pink coloring the tips of his ears and cheeks - which meant he must have been blushing furiously beneath the illusion. She relaxed back into the seat more as her heart beat faster and smugness radiated from her like an aura.

"How was your week?" He asked. "Hang on, I know you're at the ministry, but I don't think I asked what you actually do, I'm sorry."

"I'm Administrator of the department of misuse of muggle artefacts. It's glorified secretarial, but it pays the bills."

"No wonder nothing gets bogged down there anymore."

"Thank you. You should have seen it when I arrived. Uch. Department full of laziness and slobbery. Arthur Weasly was carrying the whole thing himself and didn't say a word to any of the others because it wouldn't be polite."

Harry laughed. "That sounds like him, alright. You should have seen his face when I installed their television last christmas. He prattled so many questions about it at once I think he forgot to breathe."

Daphne smiled. "He does love his muggle devices. I was happy to see him made head of counterfeit spells and objects, he earned it."

"The pay rise was a welcome thing, I can tell you."

"Ha! No doubt, with seventeen children coming and going."

"Six, actually."

"You know what I mean."

Harry pulled the car into a parking spot on the curb and turned the car off.

"We're here."

Daphne opened the door and got out, gracefully avoiding hitting her head on the door as she stood.

"Where's here?" They were in the middle of a high-rise district, blocks from the Shard building.

Harry only smiled and offered her his arm.

Seeing that he had something up his sleeve from the look in his eyes, she took his arm.

An instant later, they stood on the top of the Shard building, surrounded by blue sky and golden evening sunlight. A table, draped with tablecloth and set for a dinner for two, stood in the middle of the space.

"I thought you might enjoy the view while we eat."

Daphne couldn't suppress a thrill. The view was absolutely gorgeous, from the wide open sky to the river slithering through the land like an enormous glistening snake.

"Harry, this is beautiful. Are you sure this is ...legal?"

"I spent the last three days setting this up. Nobody can see or prove anything." He pulled her chair out for her.

She noticed that the wind was a slight breeze, barely enough to move the ends of her hair. It should have been a great deal more, that high up.

"You've spelled the place."

"For weather protection, bird avoidance, nondetection, and cleanliness." He grinned. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Thank you, that would be lovely. Contrary to our last date, I don't normally drink alcohol. I'd love a butterbeer, though."

"Butterbeer, coming up." Harry disappeared, and reappeared a moment later with butterbeers and two frosted mugs. He set the butterbeers in the ice bucket she had assumed had champagne in it, and poured her one into a frosted mug, then did the same for himself.

He disappeared again, and reappeared a moment later carrying a large silver serving tray, complete with polished silver lid. It reminded Daphne a little too much of home, but he was obviously making an effort, so she set that unease aside. No way was she going to let reminders of home spoil the mood.

She looked up at his face, now changed from his 'public' face back to his own. His green eyes sparkled as he set the tray in front of her.

"Be careful, they're hot." he said.

He pulled the lid off the tray to reveal seven conical containers of chips, some short and fat, some long and thin, but all of them steaming. Each container had it's own little label telling where it came from, as well as several of the little plastic cups used to hold condiments for dipping the chips into.

She laughed out loud, her unease entirely swept away.

"You didn't!"

"Of course I did." Harry smiled.

She looked up at him, her whole face shining with laughter, and he found himself reflecting her smile on his own face. He Apparated again to fetch his own platter, and then seated himself.

Daphne tried picking up a chip to eat it, but it was too hot. Halfway to her mouth she had to drop it on the platter and stuck her fingers in her mouth instead.

Harry raised his eyebrow, and Daphne tried not to look sheepish.

She waited until the heat in her cheeks had dwindled before dropping her own disguise.

"So..." Harry said after a mouthful of chip, "If you don't normally drink, why last week?"

Daphne held off saying anything until her mouth (and her fork) was empty.

"A combination of trying to appear 'normal' and unexpectedly good wine. I would still have had the glass at your place - that fit the mood perfectly. I would normally have had water with dinner though."

"Not fond of wine? Keep it for special occasions?"

"Oh I quite like the taste, when it's quality. I do keep it for special occasions, but because alcohol kills brain cells. I need those. I had to dose myself with healing draught when I got home, and those I can't stand the taste of."

"I hadn't thought about it that way, but you make a good point." He pointed at her with the end of a chip.

"If I hadn't run away from home and become a muggle, I'd never have known. How's that for irony?"

Harry watched in fascination as she poured ketchup into one of the small plastic dipping containers, then malt vinegar into another one, and proceeded to systematically test each batch of chips with each dipping sauce, with and without salt.

"What?" She asked when she saw him watching.

He grinned. "Nothing, I just like how your brain works."

She pursed her lips and stuck them out at him. "I like how yours works. This is brilliant." She grinned back at him.

"Glad you like it. I was a little worried, if I'm honest."

"Worried I wouldn't be completely gobsmacked?"

"Worried I was off the mark with the chips. I know you said you had a weakness for them, but seven at once is a little much."

"Well, nothing says I have to eat them all right away..." The look on her face said she probably would.

"True... I probably will though. Just this once." He grinned.

Daphne laughed and didn't say anything, she just smiled at him and ate another chip.

The sun slipped behind the other tall buildings as they ate, spraying honey-orange rays all around them that faded to peach and then to lavender as it finally set.

"I can't." Daphne said finally, and sat back in her chair. "I want to, but I just can't. I'm so full."

"Well, that's what you get for being fit and active." Harry waved a chip at her, and then put it down. "I'm glad you said so, I'm done as well."

Daphne stretched lazily and stood up, pushing her chair in. "Need to get up and do something now, or I'm as good as nodded."

"Fancy a walk on the beach?"

"That sounds lovely." She entwined her fingers in his, and he Apparated them.

The golden sand was shadowed as the last curve of the sun sank behind the horizon, but there was still light enough to see the waves rolling in and sliding out.

Daphne took off her shoes and socks, shrunk them, and slipped them in her purse.

"Mmm." She smiled, wiggling her toes in the sand. "This is nice. Where are we?"

"Durlston Bay, just south of Swanage." He took off his shoes and socks and put them away as well, and they walked through the wet sand at the edge of the surf.

"It's funny." Daphne said, taking his hand. "Five or six years ago I'd have thought nothing of this. It wouldn't even have registered how the sand felt or how the ocean sounded or how warm your hand is. I wouldn't have appreciated the effort you made for me tonight either."`

"What changed?"

She smiled, and let her hair hang in front of her face before looking up at him again.

"Privilege, I guess. My family has wealth and power, and I was brought up to toe the line. Bear the burden, do whatever it takes for the family and the assurance of its continuation. What I wanted never mattered. I was never Daphne, I was The Successor. I was marriage bait. A womb for purchase.

"After the battle at Hogwarts, it came crashing down on me what that really meant. I was going to be sold by my own father for more money and power for his benefit. That's what my existence meant. I played the good little girl and did what I was supposed to for a few months while I built my escape fund and moved it into my own name, and as soon as that was done, I disappeared."

"How did you get out? Where did you go?"

"I had never given them the slightest indication that I was anything but the dutiful daughter, so one day when I said I was going to go shop for suitable courting attire, they never questioned it. It was appropriate behaviour.

"Instead, after Apparating to Diagon Alley, I left through the Leaky Cauldron with my illusion up. I didn't talk to anyone, I just left; caught a train into London and never looked back. I wandered the streets for two days before I found a sublet on Grosvenor for a hundred eighty a week. It was so expensive, but I didn't have any idea what things were worth. I had no idea the value of money."

"That couldn't have been easy."

"It lasted two months, and then I was flat broke. I had been just living as I always had, idly and without a clue. I didn't know any better. I could have looked for a cheaper place, I could have gotten a job, but..."

"What did you do?"

"I went hungry for three days. I wound up in Hyde park, and a few generous people took pity on me and threw some change my way. I can't believe how much that galled me, that muggles were taking pity on me. I raged against it with everything I had, until the third night when it turned torrential. Even under the trees I was soaked and shivering. I didn't have the energy to cast a warming charm on myself."

"I'm sorry it had to come to that."

Daphne smiled up at him, her eyes glassy. "I'm not. It was the best thing that could have happened. I was rescued by a homeless woman who was ambling through the park looking for aluminium cans. She gave me an old coat she'd found, and I cried when I put it on. It was disgusting and reeked of urine, but at that moment it was every joy in the world. She took me to the homeless shelter in the park - barely a hundred meters off, and I had no idea. I talked to some of the people there, and learned that you could get money by doing jobs. I had a meal at the shelter and got a job the next day."

Harry squeezed her hand. "I'm glad it turned out alright."

"Oh it was an uphill battle. That first year was no Sunday broomride. I had to learn to live, little by little, until I knew what I needed to know. Once the attitude my family had instilled in me had been shredded and I was able to apply myself to all the things that were 'beneath me', I came to enjoy being independent. There's a satisfaction in being able to do everything yourself, with no help, no oversight, no house elves. It's kind of a hassle, but it's freedom and I wouldn't trade it. I had no idea what real freedom was back then."

"Any ideas what you want to do with your freedom in the future?"

"Only pipedreams so far. After hearing what your plans are I did a lot of thinking, and I think it would be a good idea to prepare children more, especially ones who can't get that kind of education. The ones whose families think muggles have nothing to offer. I'm not really sure what I could do though."

Harry smiled at her encouragingly. "Having a want is the first step. You're a brilliant woman, you'll think of something."

Daphne blushed into her hairline and was thankful there wasn't light enough to make out colors.

"This was really nice, Harry, thank you. Could we go back to yours again? It's getting difficult to see."

"Told you you were brilliant." He bent down and scooped her into his arms. She threw an arm around his neck for stability, and they Apparated to his courtyard and he carried her into the foyer.

To Daphne's shock, he threw her off, but she didn't fall. He'd cast a silent, wandless _leviosa_, and she hovered in front of him at chest height.

"_Accio_ towel." He said, and a fresh white towel sped to his hand from upstairs.

He started by wiping her toes and in between them, which tickled, but she bit her lip and let him finish. When her feet were sandless and dry, he sent the towel back where it had come from and pulled another from upstairs for his own feet. The sight of his muscles working as he cleaned her feet and his eyes glancing up at her set her insides burning.

Daphne slowly descended to the floor, and by the time she was standing, he had finished his own feet.

"Hope you don't mind." He said. "No house elves, and sand is a bit of a pain to clean."

"You can clean my feet any day of the week, Potter." She winked at him, wandered into the livingroom, and flounced onto the sofa.

He entered the livingroom after her, and the music and television turned on as he did.

"That's not a spell, is it? That turns things on and off?"

He grinned at her. "Actually it is, but it's based on muggle devices. Drink?"

"Butterbeer?"

He nodded and pulled two cold bottles from the stasis cupboard in the pantry.

"What devices?" She asked when he put the drinks on the coffee table.

"Biosensors. The theory is that these sensors can read your unique heat pattern and recognize that you're you. Unfortunately the actual devices themselves don't work perfectly, so I stole the idea and crafted a spell to do the job perfectly."

"So your spell reads your heat pattern?"

"Heat pattern, magic aura, and movement pattern. There's no way to fake all three."

"And you call me brilliant."

"I think there's room enough for us both to be brilliant." He grinned.

Daphne picked up her butterbeer and opened it, and waited for Harry to pick up his before clinking them together.

"I think you might be right."

Daphne put the bottle to her lips to have a sip, and pulled it away again. "I've just put my finger on it."

"You should probably wash it then."

She laughed and slapped his shoulder. "I mean, there was something different about you, it's bothered me the whole time, and I just realized - you're not wearing your glasses anymore."

Harry laughed. "you just noticed."

"So maybe I haven't been so brilliant this week."

His eyes still laughed, but he let it go. "Actually, it turned out I never needed glasses."

"You had glasses the whole time you're at school. I don't follow."

"My eyes were never bad." He tapped the place on his forehead where his scar used to be - it had faded so much as to be near invisible. "My scar was never just a scar, either. When Tom tried to kill me the first time as a baby, the act tore a piece of his soul off and stuck it there."

"You had a piece of Voldemort's _soul_ stuck in your head?!"

Harry nodded. "Apparently dark wizard soul is extremely unhealthy. It affected my growth rate, my eyesight, and my health in general."

"How did you get rid of it? If you don't mind me asking, I mean. What a horrible thing."

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer as he pondered whether or not to answer, then decided that honesty was probably best. Better that she know up front.

"I died."

"You _died_?"

"Tom killed me at Hogwarts, toward the end. In doing so, he destroyed that piece of himself. However, because we were still linked, it gave me the opportunity to come back. Without that piece of him damping my magic and everything else down, I was able to reflect his next killing curse with a disarming charm. In the end, he destroyed himself. Everyone thinks I am this shining hero, the mighty conqueror. I was just a scared, angry boy stuck in way over his head and thrashing desperately."

"I ...I never knew. I'm so sorry."

"You couldn't have. No-one can. The ministry has the truth locked away so it will never see light again."

She put her hand on his.

Harry covered her hand with his other. "For what it's worth - and you might hate me for saying so - I think you'd have made a brilliant Gryffindor."

"Thanks a _lot_."

"Even though you had no way to plan for the unknown you'd face when you ran away, you did it and you didn't go back, no matter how hard it got. That takes some serious guts, Daphne."

"Well, when you put it that way I guess I don't mind so much." She smiled.

"I never ran away, even though I used to dream of it. That makes you braver than I."

"I appreciate the thought, Harry, but wouldn't it have been braver to stay? You never ran in the first place, even though they were abusive."

"I think bravery is about conscious choice, rather than accepting the status quo. You decided to change your fate and then did it, despite the unknown and the subsequent hardships. I just went along with the path my life was on."

"You ran away from Hogwarts for a year."

"Yes, and no. I was still following that same path my life was on, but at the same time you're right, I did make the conscious choice to do what I thought was necessary to kill Tom once and for all."

"See? Still the bravest man I ever met."

"Bravest woman I ever met." He smiled and clinked bottles with her.

"I'll take it, but I honestly would've thought that was Granger. She went on the run with you, dodging death-eaters."

"The three of us had each other, though. Who did you have?"

"A bin-lady, I guess."

"And a coat ful of pee." He grinned.

"That's going to be a thing now, is it? Going to keep reminding me?"

"Maybe once or twice."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"...a day..."

She laughed, and he started laughing as he tried to take a sip of butterbeer.

"Prat." She smiled at him.

"Unrepentant." He smiled back.

Daphne laughed and sipped her butterbeer.

They sat for a long moment in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"As much as I hate to break the mood, Harry..." She quirked one side of her mouth, "Which way to the loo?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry! I was enjoying you being here so much I didn't even think. To the right, next to the front door. I'll give you a tour when you get back so you don't have to ask."

Daphne smiled at him on her way out of the room. "I'd like that."

The bathroom was light grey tile on the floor made to look like hardwood, dark grey brick tile on the main wall, and a simple off-white paint at either end. The sink and toilet were simple white porcelain, but of elegantly curved design. The ceiling was slightly recessed and light blue, and light emanated from a hidden shelf around the perimeter of it when she opened the door.

"I love your decorator." She told him when she had finished and picked up her butterbeer.

Harry stood and held his bottle out to her for a second. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Get out, _you_ decorated this place?"

"Sometimes on weekends I'd tour around different castles and open homes, just trying to get ideas how to decorate. In the end it was far faster to just do searches on the internet. I liked seeing different places, but really I should have just started online."

"I'm even more impressed now."

"Don't be, my first try was red brick and mosaic tile. It was horrible."

"Haha! At least you improved. Seriously, Harry, the little I've seen so far is beautiful."

"Thanks." He grinned. "You should have seen the place when I got here. The death-eaters had razed the entire property to the ground. Nothing left but ashes. Killed all the house elves too. They're buried out by the lake."

"How did death-eaters even get in?"

"Oh none of the current defenses were in place. I didn't even know this place existed until my Gringott's account manager told me about it. You should have seen what they did to the Black family residence. Made an absolute bin of the place, killed Kreacher too - he was the Black family house elf. I never liked him and he never liked me, but that's still really shitty. Buried him too."

"Black family residence?"

"Sirius left it to me in his will"

"Sirius Black? I take it then the rumors about him were false?"

Harry snorted. "Got it in one. He was a good man in a family of death-eaters. They had him hauled off to Azkeban without a trial. He was my father's best friend, and my godfather."

"Sorry, I never knew."

He smiled at her. "Don't feel bad, nobody did."

"I do feel bad though, I feel like I should apologize and thank him for being there for you."

Harry entwined his fingers with hers. "Thank you, that means a lot. I miss him."

"He left you the home?"

Harry nodded. "Made me his heir, actually."

"So you're Head of two families?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "Head of two extinct families. I'm the only member in both. At least until Teddy comes of age. I get to give away being head of the Black family."

"Teddy?"

"Edward Lupin, my godson. Remus and Tonks' little boy. They ...both died at Hogwarts."

"Sorry, Harry." She squeezed his hand.

"It kills me that he won't get to know them, but at least I can make sure he can hear about them from me. Plus, he's not alone. Tonks' mum Andromeda is looking after him, so he's still got some family."

"As much as they hate me now, at least I still have a family. Technically."

"Maybe with time and some patience you can have them back."

"Maybe. I hope so. I suppose Harmione and the Weasleys are your family now?"

Harry nodded. "Arthur and Molly Weasley sort of unofficially adopted me, and they've been absolutely brilliant. I'd be a fucking wreck without them. If they hadn't shown me the same kind of love they show their own kids I might be very different now. They were there to talk to and to slap me when I was being stupid and generally keep me from going truly mental after everything that happened."

"I did wonder how you were so... alright. You seem grounded, humble even."

"I never cared a fig for the fame or attention. The whole time I was getting beaten by my cousin and abused by his parents, out here they were making up stories about how awesome my life was and how many adventures I'd been on. It made me sick when I found out. Like why couldn't anyone - _anyone_ \- have come and seen me? I used to dream of being a normal person with a bed and clothes of my own, and then I found out I'm supposed to have been this child superhero."

Daphne bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "Sorry I'm late, Harry."

Harry smiled gently, looking into her eyes. He put his butterbeer on the coffee table and stood up, holding a hand out to her. She took it, put her drink on the table, and stood as well. Harry enfolded her into a hug that was warm and gentle.

"I'm glad you're here now. Thank you for that. Besides, you had it just as bad. Hell, every woman does while elitist pureblood nonsense reigns."

Daphne smiled and hugged him back. He felt wonderful.

"I guess we'll have to keep fighting for as long as we can, and hope some brilliant young people join in later."

Harry laughed. "Young people? You're like twenty-three?"

"Not until October." She smiled.

"Well there goes my older woman fantasy."

Daphne laughed. "When's your birthday then?"

"End of July."

"There goes my younger man fantasy." She winked.

Harry laughed. "Touche, your majesty, touche. Shall I give you the tour then?"

Dapnhe let go of him and stepped aside, motioning for him to go ahead.

The kitchen was next to the livingroom through an archway, and looked like there was room for four chefs. An army of pots and pans hung above the cooking stations, waiting patiently for use. The pantry was through another archway off the kitchen to the left and the main hall was through an archway opposite that. The end of the main hall had double doors in rich mahogany with brass handles. Harry opened them, and they stepped into the dining room.

"This is gorgeous!" Daphne said, trying to take it all in.

The enormous dining table had comfortably-spaced places for eighteen people. Either side of the double doors against the wall were long credenzas with thick runners on top to hold hot pots and plates. The doors of the credenzas were made of glass, and showed the tableware inside. The floor was a bright polished oak that made the dark wood of the table stand out. The ceiling was recessed like the bathroom, with light coming from around the perimeter, and the walls held photos and mementos.

"Thanks. Doesn't get much use, though. I think last time was boxing day with the Weasleys."

Daphne smiled. "I can imagine the noise. Ron and Granger bickering, Arthur banging on about all the muggle improvements..."

Harry laughed. "Spot on."

"Are there any little ones yet?"

"Victoire, She's Bill and Fleur's girl, she's three and smart as a whip. Watching her and Teddy run around this place was pure joy. I would have them all over more often, but everyone has work."

"Pity."

"We'll probably see Victoire before Christmas - that is, if you want to."

"I'd like that..." She couldn't keep the trepidation from her face.

"But?"

"Well... I'm me. They'll ask how we met and analyze me up and down in the first ten seconds. They'll see their adopted son consorting with a death-eater-spawn, regardless of the fact that my family was officially neutral."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"Especially Granger. You know you can't keep things from her. Nobody can. Entirely too quick, always was."

Harry chuckled. "Well, you have that right, at least."

"And the fact that I worked with Arthur. What if I let something slip and he realizes?"

"Well. Number one, you won't. You're too good. Number two, if you decide to tell them, then tell them everything. A few minutes' more talking won't harm anyone. Never underestimate the value of honesty."

"I'm also worried about being myself openly. I wasn't kidding when I said my family would hire collectors to bring me back. I represent substantial gain for my father."

"You don't go outside without shields up. You're very subtle, but I saw it."

Daphne blushed.

"Besides that, I think there might be only a few good enough to take you without suckerpunching you, and with your shields up, that's impossible."

"It still worries me though."

"I like you, Daphne. Whoever you used to be, I like who you are now. Even if you and I never become anything more than we are now, I count you a friend right now. So yeah, you can bet your gorgeous arse I'll be coming after you if anything happens."

Daphne looked up at him, brimming with unshed tears, and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. He closed his arms around her as well, but she let go of him and wiped her eyes.

"_Accio _tissue." Harry handed her a tissue.

"Sorry... just... even without knowing my family, nobody..." She dried her eyes and straightened her posture. "Sorry. Caught me off-guard." She smiled at him as she dabbed her eyes.

"Besides, I'm just getting to know you, and I hate being interrupted." He grinned.

She hugged him again, laughing. "Thank you, Harry. You glorious prat."

He squeezed her again, and kept an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the dining hall back into the main hall. She hung her arm around his waist and finished drying her eyes with the other hand.

"Main hall here has museum room on the left - there's not much in it yet. After that on the left is the east library."

Harry threw the doors open so she could see it. Bookshelves lined every wall, two stories high. The floor was polished granite, and the center of the room were reading tables and chairs and sofas.

"Beautiful." Daphne sighed, taking it in. "I bet you have to work Granger out of here with a prybar."

Harry laughed. "Well, you're not wrong."

The hall continued toward the front of the house, and split off to the right, back toward the foyer.

"Keep going straight, you'll hit the gallery. Right is the livingroom on the right, dojo on the left -"

"What the hell, Harry?! You have a dojo in your house? I'm impressed."

"Nothing fancy, but it does the job. How long have you been at it?"

"Four years of MMA and counting."

"Outstanding." Harry smiled. "I look forward to seeing what you've got."

"I look forward to you showing me your Auror martial art. Wandless magic plus violence? That is _hot_."

"Anytime." Harry grinned.

Harry slid the door aside for her, and they strolled through the dojo. The floor was soft black rubber-like material, and the walls were covered in the same material, but white, up to a seven foot height. Heavy bags hung from the ceiling to one side, and there were several standing targets shaped like people. The far wall held racks of gloves and padding and wooden weapons.

"Also doubles as a good dueling spot. Ron and I train in here when he's got time."

They walked into the hallway and continued past the foyer into the west wing.

"These doors here on the right are all individual workshops."

"Workshops for what?"

"One for potions, one for runes, one for alchemy, et cetera."

"That's pretty handy."

"I'm thinking of moving them to the basement, honestly. They're across the hall from the wine racks." He opened the door and showed her the floor-to-ceiling wine racks and shelves of liquor.

"The west wing here is mostly entertainment related, so I was thinking it might not be a good idea to have the workshops near the ballroom and the booze. Just in case I'm throwing a party and someone gets a bad idea."

"Hm. I see the point."

"End of the hall here is the billiard room on the left, the public bathrooms on the right, and the theatre straight on.

"Where's the ballroom?" Daphne smiled.

"'Round the corner to the right."

They continued to walk together, casually clinging to each other, until Harry leaned forward to open the double doors to the ballroom.

"Morgana's magic, Harry! Look at the size of it! It's like the great hall at Hogwarts!"

"Pretty close, yeah."

"I love the alcoves along the walls with statues - oh, and booths with tables! And the windows! This is just beautiful!"

"I had no idea what the windows used to depict, the plans for the place just said 'stained glass', so I paid some kids to come up with fanciful ideas for what to put there, then had them made."

"You _have_ to throw a party in here. At least once. If for no other reason than to make everyone else jealous."

Harry laughed. "I had actually been thinking of throwing a Halloween party here, but that's a whole lot of planning and I've been a little busy with work. I don't really care about making people jealous though."

"No, of course you don't. You're a kind person. You would though, whether you wanted to or not."

"I would just want people to have a good time."

"Well, if you were to join the social scene, I imagine anything you hosted would be the most anticipated event, just because of that. The balls and events I had to go to while growing up were thinly-veiled business conventions and pissy catfights."

Harry sighed. "You're not making a great case for throwing a party, you know."

Daphne smiled. "Nonsense. Just don't invite any of those people. You know enough nice people to fill this place with laughter and fun."

She shoved her shoulder into him playfully and closed the doors to the ballroom.

"Where to next?"

"Now upstairs to the fun stuff."

"On the second date? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Harry laughed. "Bedrooms are third floor, but I like your enthusiasm." He winked at her, and she couldn't help but laugh despite the heat in her cheeks.

Twin curving staircases of white stone ran up the sides of the rear foyer and faced each other on the second floor. The bannisters were a thick golden oak and contrasted the dark polished floor beautifully. The top of the stairs was a small semicircular sitting area with coffee tables and sofas the color of caramel. The wall facing the sitting area was an enormous window overlooking the back garden, swimming pool, and Quidditch pitch.

"This would be a lovely spot for tea in the morning." Daphne took a moment to sit on one of the sofas, and enjoy the view.

"It is, definitely." Harry smiled, as he'd done that very thing last week.

A short distance to the right was a solid wooden door in a round stone wall that reminded her of Hogwarts towers, faced by a long hallway that stretched left.

Harry saw her looking, and motioned for her to continue walking with him. "Down the left is the upper balconies of the ballroom on the right." He opened the double doors so she could see. There were tables and chairs at intervals around the balcony, but it was mostly empty space, open to the ground floor.

He closed the doors again, and turned up the hall that stretched away from the ballroom doors.

"Left is public bathrooms again, but on the right..." He opened another set of double doors, and these ones she could feel. They had been heavily spelled. The room beyond was nearly a replica of the Hogwarts duelling stage. Two stairs led up onto the stage of polished hardwood with large circular insets at either end. Three rows of long sectional sofa sat on raised steps like extremely comfortable bleachers at either end of the room.

"A dueling theatre. Nice." Daphne nodded as she took it in. "Do the spellwork on this one yourself as well?"

Harry beamed. "I did, thank you." Then he deflated. "It took _so_ long! The whole time I was learning what I had to to make it happen, I was kicking myself for taking divination instead of ancient runes. I had to learn probably three years' worth of runes classes to pull it off."

Daphne laughed. "I did wonder why we never saw you in runes. At least Hermione was able to talk to some people besides you and Ron in that class. I think we exchanged maybe ten words all year, but that was my fault."

He closed the doors again as they left, and continued around the corner to the left, along the front of the house.

Harry shrugged. "I was dumb and shortsighted -"

"Was that a glasses joke?"

Harry laughed. "No, but well spotted." He winked at her.

"Augh. You should be _pun_ished for that."

"Touche, your majesty. Touche yet again." He smiled and held her hand as they walked along the front of the house. "All these rooms here along the front of the house - with the exception of two more bathrooms - are guestrooms, and all the same."

They came arrived back at the main hall that ran from front to back of house, and a semicircular railing that overlooked the front entry hall. The floor of the hallway continued east, but instead of a wall on the left, it was open space with a thick, plush milk chocolate coloured carpet with more buttery soft caramel-coloured sofas and chairs.

"This is all really beautiful, Harry. I'm dying to know what's in the tower just there."

"Thanks." He grinned. "That...is the broom room." He continued along the hallway with her until it turned left, and he gestured with his hand at the double doors to the right.

"That's just the upstairs of the library."

A few meters down the hall on the left was a door in the circular wall, which he opened.

"Wow, Harry. You weren't kidding." The room was filled with brooms. There were brooms of different styles and ages mounted on plaques on the walls. There were several tables along the back wall that had brooms in various states of repair and enchantment. There were several racks of brooms all polished and trimmed and ready to go. An enormous double window that looked more like extra-wide double doors made of glass than a window overlooked the courtyard below. A thick carpet started as a large circle in the center of the room and stretched to the base of the double window like a runway. Either side of the double window were seven horizontal cabinets with brooms inside, and some of the cabinets had a name embossed in gold on the front.

"Ron, Susan, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Harry, Neville, Hannah, Ginny, George, Luna... I'm not seeing Hermione."

"Hermione has definitely improved since school, but she's not enthused about flying."

"Ah."

"These are the people who are up for a quidditch match when work and family isn't more important."

Daphne nodded. "And the workbenches?"

"Repairing a few, tinkering with others..."

"Tinkering?"

"To see if I can understand how they work."

"You want to make one better."

Harry grinned. "Trying to. It'll take a lot more work though, I still don't understand half of it."

"Well you've got something to do then when you're fed up with me." She smiled.

"Pff! When I can't be near you, you mean. I'm sorry, but you're by far the most interesting thing."

Daphne smiled smugly. "Well that's handy."

Harry wandered across the room and opened the door in the opposite wall, which put them back near the stairs.

"Ready for the third floor?" He winked.

"I'll try and contain myself." She deadpanned.

They walked up the stairs together to the third floor, and Daphne couldn't help a sense of excitement, even though she showed none of it. The third floor was a single hallway that spread to the left and right, floored with polished cherry hardwood. The walls were a faint powder blue with gold trim, and hung with pictures all along both hallways.

"The bathrooms are marked on the door. Every other door is a bedroom."

"Which one is yours?"

"Last one, double doors around to the left."

Daphne quirked a half-smile while her eyes danced, and she strolled down the left hall, looking at the pictures. There were photos from Hogwarts, photos of quidditch, and of Harry's friends and adopted family.

"As it's only me here, I only minimally finished the rest of the rooms. They're all the same."

Daphne opened the nearest door. The bedroom was a fair size. There was a stone fireplace, sofa and chairs, throw rugs, light cream walls, and a queen-sized bed.

"Nice, if a little anticlimactic." She smiled.

Harry laughed. "Climaxes happen in that one." He nodded at the double doors to his own room.

Daphne laughed as well, and moved to open them to avoid revealing how red her cheeks were.

Harry's room was large. The wall opposite the doors was curved outward and filled with windows and lined with a large curved bench just beneath. The ceiling was vaulted and white with dark wood beams, matching the white walls with dark wood window trim. Planters held small trees and bright green plants around the room. Several large wardrobes stood around the perimeter, all of them a rich dark walnut and beautifully carved. The king-sized bed against the left wall was raised on a small dais carpeted in maroon. The bedding was light grey and maroon, and planters on the walls beside the bed draped ivy down the wall.

"This is nice, Harry. I love the plants. The wardrobes are gorgeous."

"Thanks, I'm partial to the place myself."

"I don't see any climaxes though." She looked wryly back at him.

"They would have been old anyway, I probably hoovered them while cleaning." Harry grinned.

She laughed. "Pity." She said, and walked through the room to the closet. The closet was huge, and Harry's suits only filled the first few feet of it.

"Honestly I'm a little disappointed, I was hoping for some kind of secret messiness." She told him as she walked back across the room to the master bath.

"I'll try to leave the laundry unmanaged for you next time."

Daphne stopped at the entrance to the bathroom. "I take it back. That's a climax right there."

Harry chuckled.

"Where did you come up with all this? The stonework is beautiful."

"On holiday in Brasil. I loved the way the rainforest felt, and wanted to start my day with it."

"It's fantastic. Are the sinks and counter all one piece?"

"Yup. The bathing pool, waterfall, and shower area are all individual stones mortared together, but all taken from the same river."

"How do you keep the soil in one place?"

"Invisible moulding. I tried stone and wood, but I couldn't make it look decent."

"Are the plants real?"

"Yup. Thankfully there's enough moisture I don't need to water them very often, and the potlights are actually _lumos solem_."

"Job done. It's stunning."

"Thanks. Never expected to get compliments on my bathroom. Bit odd, I admit."

She laughed and ran her hands down his chest. "Never expected to be more attracted to you for your bathroom, either. I just found out I'm a little strange."

"I think I'll manage." He smiled.

Harry brushed her hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't wait any longer." She pulled him to her with a hand behind his neck.

Their lips met and pressed together with soft and insistent thirst. Their hearts quickened as they explored each other's mouths, the unspoken yearning between them finally found expression in the delicious dance of their tongues. A soft moan escaped Daphne, and she crushed herself against him, painfully aware of need building inside her. Harry's hands slid with agonizing slowness down her back to cup her behind. Daphne held his face and ran her hands down over his shoulders, she felt his taut strength under her fingers, his muscles flex as his hands explored her. More than that, they could each feel the other, in a way they'd never experienced before. It was deep, and felt like a key fit to the lock it was meant for. Deep inside the spark all wizards and witches had inside them a sense of recognition and belonging blossomed, and they could both feel the spark inside the other as they drew closer. Their magics sent tiny shocks through their brains as they kissed. As their passion heightened, their magics drew closer and closer to each other in waves of ever-increasing potence.

They broke the kiss then, resting foreheads against each other. Their hearts pounded as they regained breath, lightheaded.

She looked into his eyes, and she could see the same want, the same need reflected there that surged through her veins. Strangely, it comforted her and cleared her head some.

Harry took her hand and put it over his heart. She could feel it thumping fast and strong like a racehorse.

A giddy warmth emanated from her stomach, and she giggled.

"Absolutely brilliant." She breathed, and kissed him again softly.

"Speak for yourself. I had no idea bathroom fetishists could kiss like that."

She threw he head back and laughed, and he could see her pale face flushed with pink, her beautiful sapphire irises reduced to tiny rings around the pupil, her golden hair glinting in the light. She was radiant with joy, and his heart twisted in his chest at the sight.

"We practice on mirrors, you know. It's a common trait."

"Bathroom mirrors, of course."

"Naturally."

She let go of him and smoothed her hair and blouse, and smiled. "Thank you for the tour, Harry. Her eyes practically shone into his.

"You're welcome any time."

She took his hand in hers and walked toward the door, and looked back over her shoulder to the bed as they left.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked as they descended the stairs.

"Until early afternoon, unfortunately. I'd love to see you again after, if that's what you're asking."

"It is."

"If it's alright with you, give me your number and I'll call after I have a chance to shower?"

"Perfect." Harry pulled out his phone when they reached the foyer, Daphne retrieved hers from her purse, and they exchanged numbers.

"I would love to stay longer, but if I do I'll be frazzled tomorrow."

"We've got time. I like spending it with you, but I'm in no rush."

"You are a rush though." She kissed his cheek.

Harry followed her out the back door to the Apparation point, where she turned and hugged him.

"Thank you for tonight, it was the best night I've ever had."

Harry returned her hug, and kissed her before letting go.

"Was it the chips or the bathroom?" He grinned

"Both."

Harry laughed.

"See you tomorrow." Daphne stole a quick kiss and vanished.

He went back inside and had a cold shower, still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Mornin' Angel." Shirley greeted her with a hug and a gap-toothed smile.

"Mornin', Shirl." Daphne returned her hug.

It was Saturday, which meant breakfast was pancakes, and lunch was stew. They had both worked together on the same shift for enough time that they didn't even talk about what needed doing, they just did it and saved conversation for more interesting topics.

Daphne poured the pancake powder into the three-foot-high bowl of the industrial stand mixer while Shirley measured the water needed. Shirley poured the water in once Daphne was done, and she turned the mixer on low.

Shirley turned the griddles on, and Daphne oiled them down, and they waited for a moment for the batter to come together.

Daphne leaned on the counter, just smiling and looking far away.

"So... woss 'is name?" Shirley asked.

"Hm?" Daphne raised her eyebrows and tried to look at Shirley without looking at her. "Dunno what you mean."

Shirley laughed. "Oh luv. Yer think I don't know wha' puts tha' look on a gel's face? If yer dun wan'talk 'bout 'im, tha's fine. Nor my place to pry."

"Harry." Daphne said sheepishly.

Shirley looked her up and down. "'E's a looker, tha's for true. 'E's brainy. E''s respectful, and gentle, but strong."

Daphne gaped at her.

"How- ?"

Shirley laughed. "'Is face an' 'ard body put 'em stars in yer eyes. If 'e weren't at least as brainbox as yer, ye'd not respect him and woun't be seein' 'im ter b'gin with. If 'e weren't respectful and gentle, he'd end up flat 'n his face like 'alf the poor sods clutchin' at yer knickers, and if 'e weren't strong as well ye'd not think 'im an equal."

Daphne put her hands on her hips and adjusted her opinion of her muggle friend once again.

"Outstanding, Shirl. I'm impressed."

Shirley chuckled. "I used t'read fortunes in the park, dearie. 'At's all about readin' details and makin' deductions and gettin' it wrong until yer get it right."

"Well it obviously works."

"Yer too easy, luv. We've been doin' this for ages, I know yer."

"Well I still think you're brilliant." She hugged her again.

"So, don' leave an eld woman in the wind, tell us all 'bout 'im! Is 'e from a good family?"

"Well, yes, but his parents were murdered when he was just a baby."

"Oh no! Pox on th'murderin' bastards."

"It was ...political. Anyway, he's grown up alright."

"Well 'e's had to, if 'e 'as yer eye."

"Oh he's got just about every woman's eye, but they only see the looks and the money and the fame. None of them see him for who he is."

The mixer stopped mixing then, and they each filled a squeeze-gun from the vat of pancake mix. They squeezed twelve pancakes onto each griddle, and swapped the squeezegun for a spatula.

"Did 'e ask yer about yer?"

"Yes, all the more because he knows my father and has to deal with him at the Ministry. Our backgrounds are quite similiar."

"Ye're not 'fraid 'e'll run tell yer geezer?"

Daphne smiled. "Not in the slightest. Harry hates him and what he stands for, same as I do."

"Well, 'at's sommat."

"He's charming because he's not trying to be. He's funny, in a dry and absurd way, and he's not trying to impress or aggrandize. He's just lovely, inside and out."

"'E sounds a right treat, dove. I'm happy fer yer. Wot 'bout 'is todger? Vienna sausage or nice thick salami?"

"_You're terrible_." Daphne whispered. She turned and removed the pancakes from the griddle, oiled it down again and squeezed another 12 onto it while her cheeks betrayed her.

Shirley chuckled knowingly and did the same.

* * *

Harry quickly double-checked the charms he had protecting the area and found them still intact and untampered-with. He knew the charms and wards on his car were still fine, he'd taken his time with those and made them permanent.

Satisfied that there wouldn't be any surveillance on him, he shrank his car and put it in his pocket before Apparating to the top of the Shard building.

He shrunk the platters and cutlery and butterbeer bottles and mugs and all the things that merited keeping, and put in a different pocket. He Vanished the rest, and set about un-spelling the area. He left the weather protection for last, as he didn't feel like getting blown around by the wind before he finished. Before he got to it, his phone rang.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." She said. It was Daphne. "Are you available?"

"For hire or purchase?"

"Well, an astute shopper should always test before committing, so I'll say hire."

"Wise decision, Potters are prone to shenanigans and malarkey."

"Shenanigans _and_ malarkey? Goodness me, what's the minimum hire duration?"

"That depends upon the hirer, unfortunately. Some Potters have been known to hang around for ages."

"Well... no, there's no help for it, I'm afraid. I'll just have to risk it."

"Brave lady, brave lady. Where should I drop the hiree then?"

"Mine, for starters. I'll have to transport him to the work site."

"Very good, madam. Your Potter shall be shipped straightaway. Thank you for choosing Potters R Us."

Daphne laughed, and Harry hung up. He quickly finished de-spelling the top of the building, then apparated to her front door.

She was still chuckling when she opened it.

"Reporting for duty." He smiled.

Daphne pulled his bottom lip out and made a show of checking his teeth.

"You'll do, I suppose. You're not lame anywhere?"

"Only mentally."

"Perfect." She stepped into him and hugged him.

"You're mad, Potter."

"Says the bathroom fetishist."

"Fair point, really." Daphne smiled and locked the door.

"So where we off to?"

"London Bride Station first, to work up an appetite, then a bite to eat, then dancing. If you're up for all that."

She unlocked her car with the remote, and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I'm almost certain I'll manage." Harry said as he closed the car door.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She grinned, and pulled into traffic.

"What are we doing to work up an appetite today?"

"I thought it might be fun to play tag."

"At an indoor arena?"

"With arrows."

Harry looked at her, unsure if she was joking. One corner of her mouth kept creeping upward, like she was trying not to smile and failing. He decided it didn't really matter. If she wanted a combat training session, that was fine. If she was kidding, that was fine too. She certainly wasn't dull.

He modified his illusion to just cover his face, and transfigured his clothes into military pants and a t-shirt with a bullseye on it..

"I guess I'll practice dodging then."

"Lovely. I can't wait to see you run."

"You'd shoot me in the back?"

"It would be much more fun to hunt you down and pounce on you though, I must admit."

"Easy, tiger. I'm on hire. You wouldn't want to forfeit your security deposit."

Daphne laughed. "Sometimes a predator just can't help herself, you know."

"You break it, you bought it."

"I can think of worse things."

"Not getting out of it, am I?"

"Only if you seriously don't want to."

"No, I'm still joking. Besides, dancing frightens me far more than getting shot at. I'm used to getting shot at."

Daphne laughed. "I don't doubt it."

"I mean, I learned to dance some at Hogwarts, but that was the last time I did it."

"I learned growing up. It was one of the things my parents had tutored into me. It raised my value or something. I've never actually done it for real."

"I apologize in advance for the broken toes, and rest assured - I can heal them." He grinned.

"I'm sure you're not _that_ bad, Harry."

Daphne pulled into the station parking lot and found a space near the door. They followed the signs for Archery to a building near the train station, and ducked inside. The building must have at one point been a train station itself, because reception was behind ticket windows.

Daphne spoke to the young woman behind the glass, and was pointed to a side area where they would be given safety gear and their weapons. There were also several other people waiting.

The instructors went over the rules of the game with them, and then split them into teams. Daphne put herself on the opposite Red team, with a grin at Harry.

"I like your shirt." She winked at him as she walked to the opposite side of the field.

The field was separated into two halves, a red half and a blue half, and there were different-sized inflatable structures all over. Some were tall and thin, some four-foot square, others were triangles of various sizes. Contestants were not allowed to cross the boundary line between red and blue.

Harry grinned back at her and took position behind the farthest cube from the red zone. When all the players had taken position, the whistle blew that signified the commencement of hostilities.

Immediately a flurry of arrows tipped with large balls of foam flew in every direction. Harry kept behind his cube until the initial volley had subsided, and just crept from hiding place to hiding place, looking for Daphne.

It wasn't until after the third volley that he caught sight of where she was hiding. She was doing the exact thing he was doing, hiding in the back and looking for him.

Harry took aim, trying to calculate a trajectory that would drop the arrow on her head behind the triangle she crouched at. He let fly, and the arrow fell just short, dropping in front of the triangle.

Daphne apparently still hadn't seen him, because she shot one of his teammates in the face as he peeked around the side of an inflatable tower.

Harry took aim again, drawing a little farther back before letting go.

He was rewarded with Daphne dropping to one knee from the unexpected blow to the back of her head. She whirled and shot the teammate behind her.

Having found the range, Harry picked up another arrow and whispered "_Aguamenti minora_" to it. The arrow swelled with water, and nearly doubled it's weight, so when he nocked it, he drew back as far as he could before letting it loose.

The arrow arced high, nearly into the rafters, and dropped like a stone directly onto the back of Daphne's neck.

"AAAAaaack!" She squealed. "_POTTEEERRRRRR!_"

Harry waved. "Good morning!"

Daphne glared icicles at him, and let fly one of her own into the air in a high arc without even aiming. Harry rolled to the next obstacle and peeked out from behind it, only to have her arrow plop onto the top of his head like a runny jello. Sticky liquid oozed down his scalp, behind his ears, and down his shirt. He pulled the arrow off his head and sniffed it.

Treacle.

Nicely done, he thought. She'd guided the arrow and transformed part of it while it was mid-flight. Not shabby at all.

He transformed the arrow back to normal so the staff didn't have to deal with the mess, and fired it randomly back to the red side.

Harry covered the rest of his body with an illusion of himself that wasn't covered in treacle, and moved around the backfield to see if he could re-hide. Unfortunately, as he darted out from behind a triangle toward a tower, an arrow caught him in the ribs and sprayed him with more goop, this time the goop stuck and started expanding. Harry pulled some off between his fingers.

It was sponge cake. She was turning him into dessert.

"I see how it is." He grinned, and cleaned up the mess, making sure the arrow was back to normal. He waited until he caught sight of her again - she looked completely dry. He transformed part of the arrow into strawberry soft serve, and sent another high arcing shot, this time guiding the arrow all the way down the back of her shirt.

He was rewarded with another squeal. A moment later, his phone buzzed with a notification. Daphne had sent him a text: "I _love_ strawberry!"

He laughed, and was about to text her back when another arrow hit him in the chest, in the dead center of the bullseye on his shirt, and sprayed him with sprinkles.

He cleaned up the mess and texted back: "Excellent distraction! Another point to you, another topping on me." and he ended it with a smileyface.

He put his phone away and transformed part of his next arrow into a biscuit-crumble bomb, but the whistle blew that signified the end of hostilities.

Harry stood up with the rest of his team and walked back over to hand in their helmets and weapons , and was gratified to see that Daphne had done the same thing he had - made sure none of the mess was showing.

They thanked everyone for the fun, and Harry pulled her by the hand to a secluded spot at the side of the building.

"Why are we over here?" Daphne asked.

"I preserved your handiwork." Harry dropped his illusion.

Daphne took one look at him, coated head to waist in sprinkle-covered treacle sponge pudding, and burst into gales of laughter.

"Oh Morgana's mirth, Harry! You look a treat!" She scooped some of it from his face and ate it, still laughing. "And you're delicious!"

She snapped several pictures while he posed, and then kissed him.

"Thank you for that."

Harry cleaned himself off, and Vanished the dessert from his body.

"I would have left mine as well, but the icecream was dripping into... it was cold."

Harry laughed. "I know what you mean. I've still got traces of treacle in ...places. Should we adjourn for a shower and meet back at yours?"

Daphne nodded. "I was about to suggest."

"Alright, see you there in a few." He kissed her, and Apparated home. After a shower and change of clothing, he Apparated back to Daphne's.

The livingroom was a decent size, with a fireplace on the right wall and a television on a media cabinet against the far wall.

"I'm just choosing some earrings, have a seat in the livingroom." She called from somewhere down the hall.

"Nice place." He called to her.

"Thanks! It's small, but it's cozy."

She appeared again a few minutes later, wearing gold hoop earrings and a simple black shift dress that hugged her curves.

"You look fantastic." He said, standing up.

"I'm glad you think so." She said, with a slight curtsey.

"Where are we off to now then?"

"I was going to ask you that, honestly. We have yet to discuss your culinary preferences."

"Well, by now you know I'm a simple kind of bloke, in both senses of the word." He said as she locked the door behind them.

"Hardly. Let's start with your favorite meal."

"My favorite meal..." Harry thought about it while they climbed into her car.

"I think probably my absolute favorite would be Christmas turkey, with mashed, veg, yorkshire, and thick gravy... but that's probably mostly because of the first time I ever had it, and the memories associated."

Daphne smiled. "I understand that. That's part of my love of chips. That's what broke my three-day fast."

Harry smiled at her and held her hand.

"Fish?" She asked.

"Love it."

"Beef, lamb, chicken, pork?"

"Love it."

"Hmm... Lobster? Shrimp?"

"Love it."

"Sushi?"

"Not partial, but don't dislike it."

"Okay... Calamari? Octopus?"

"Never had octopus. Like calamari, especially lightly breaded."

"Me too. So yummy. How about veg then? What don't you like?"

"Mmm... not fond of brussels sprouts or cabbage really, except a shredded Napa cabbage, 'cause it just tastes like lettuce. Oh, and lima beans. Not a fan."

"Ew, lima beans."

"Exactly."

"Well good then, I was a little worried you had very definite ideas about what was food and what wasn't."

"I used to be more fussy about it, but I found the more fit I got the less I enjoyed heavy meals. I still liked the taste, but I didn't like how they made my guts feel like lead."

"That's another thing we have in common then. After being a muggle for a year I just couldn't tolerate the kind of thing we ate at Hogwarts."

"Do you miss it at all? School, I mean."

"No. The school was fine, even with all the horrible things that happened and the horrible people I was stuck with, but I hate who I was then. I can't hate the school for not fixing all the things that were wrong with the system, that's not what it's for."

"I understand, and some of the blame can be laid on the school, and everyone else. The muggles have a saying that I have adopted - one of many, I guess. ' All that is required for evil to flourish is for good to do nothing.'

"Sometimes I think if Dumbledore had rallied the good people in the beginning instead of keeping everything to himself... maybe all the people Tom and the death-eaters killed wouldn't have had to die."

"That's a part of what drives you, isn't it? Trying to disallow good from doing nothing. Trying to prevent the circumstances that produced Voldemort."

"A good deal of it, yes. The way things are now, based on a feudal system of families - it's been proven to not work the world over. Whenever any family gains a hold on power, corruption ensues. The system needs to be re-worked so that power isn't power, it's responsibility. A burden that we have to all share."

"How can I help?"

"Are you sure you want to get stuck in the same shit with me?"

"The muggles have another saying - 'Nothing worth doing is easy.'"

Harry chuckled. "Alright, I'll go over things on Monday and see what I can ask you for."

"Thanks." She smiled at him,

"No, thank _you_. I'm sure there about a million and four things that need doing."

Daphne pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car.

"This looks nice, what's this about?" Harry asked, looking at the sign that read 'Blues Kitchen' over the door.

"Good food, good music, no madhouse nightclub nonsense."

"I like it already."

"A few acquaintances I've had have taken me out to nightclub nights. Sometimes it can be fun, but for the most part I hated it. They all got stupidly drunk and claimed to have a good time, but would they really know?"

Harry chuckled. "Well if they liked it, I guess. Doesn't float my boat either."

The waiter took them to their seat and handed them menus, but Harry left his on the table.

"You're not hungry?" Daphne asked.

"I'll get to it. I'm hungrier for you than I am for food."

Daphne's eyes went wide and the tips of her ears went lobster.

Harry laughed, seeing her reaction. "Well, that too, but I meant to know you. What's your favorite band? What's your favorite spell? Do you like making potions? What is your favorite thing to do? When's your brithday? What's your favorite colour?"

She seemed relieved and disappointed that he hadn't meant sex, but then laughed at the torrent of questions.

"You too! I'll go first, since you asked, but I want to know all that about you too."

"That was just the top of my head. I have more." He grinned.

"Okay okay! Let me think! You said band first? I don't have a favorite band really. I love metal. My favorites right now are Cauldron of Skullhead, Unleash the Rot, and Motorslayer."

"Wow, that was unexpected."

"Girls can't like metal?"

"Not at all what I meant."

"What then?"

"You're so bright and happy, I just figured the music you like was like that. It was unexpected because it was unexpected, that's all. What do you like about it?"

"I love the energy. The thunder, the wailing, the relentless screaming. It makes me feel powerful. I also love the long hair thrashing everywhere." She smiled.

"See? I wouldn't have guessed that about you."

"What about you?"

"I'm not much for metal, if I'm honest. On occasion, sure. Maybe I just haven't heard anything good, I don't know. Usually I'm looking for something to soothe after a day trying not to murder half the Wizengamot."

"Ha ha! I can see that. I don't have to deal with many of them and I'm the same."

"Favorite spell?"

"Favorite spell... again, don't think I have just one. They're all too useful. I'm partial to the _Muffliato_ in public, and illusion, of course. You love the disarming spell - at least you used to."

"I still like it, but I don't use it much anymore. I'd have to go with _Leviosa_ and _Accio_, probably, just out of usefulness. I'm also getting more and more partial to runes."

"I meant what I said, you can clean my feet like that _anytime_."

"The look on your face alone was worth doing it more." He grinned.

Daphne hid behind the menu.

Harry laughed. "What's your favorite thing to do? What do you do for fun, besides martial arts?"

"There's not much to tell there, truthfully. I'm fairly bagged by the time I get home after work, and just make myself dinner and putter or write. Weekends I'm still trying to find things I like to do. Sundays I usually try a new recipe after cleaning the house. I'm a bit of a bore."

"The treacle sponge in my shower begs to differ."

She laughed. "That was pretty good."

"Definitely warrants another try, maybe this time without muggles around."

"Definitely. Not having to hold back or clean up would make it much more fun. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"By myself, probably flying or maybe building something new. I like seeing friends as well though, they're my family."

Daphne nodded. "Sadly I don't think there's anyone I have like that. I have some acquaintances, but they're all muggles. Not really anyone I could trust fully. Morgana knows my family isn't my family."

Harry put his hand on hers. "If there's anyone who understands..." He quirked a corner of his mouth.

Daphne put her other hand on top of his. "I know you do, Harry. I know."

The waiter came by then, forcing Harry to look at the menu, and they both ordered a salad - Harry the jerk chicken salad, and Daphne the shrimp taco salad.

A band was setting up on the stage, and tuning instruments.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"October thirteenth."

"That makes me three months older than you - well, two and a half." He grinned. "July thirty-first." Harry looked around, and surreptitiously cast noise-reduction between them.

"That's much better, thank you."

"My pleasure. Favorite colour?"

"Green." She said without hesitation.

"Blue."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't get to see the sky much growing up."

Daphne's eyes went soft, but her posture went rigid and she clenched her fists. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"You alright?"

"I'm just ... that makes me really angry, that's all."

Harry smiled. "I appreciate that. Why is green your favorite colour?"

"Because the garden was my escape, both at home and Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled. "I can see that. Nobody goes to the garden at Hogwarts if they aren't being forced."

"No, there were a few girls. I was much too good to consort with the likes of them, though."

"Is that a regret?"

"Of course. More friends I could have spent time with if I hadn't been up myself."

"Have you thought about how you're going to manage being yourself again? You can't stay Eunice Blatterly forever."

Daphne made a sour face. "I would love to be myself again. I can't do that until I'm untouchable by father or his snatchers. That means leverage on him or the ability to destroy what he loves - namely his wealth."

"I might be able to help with that."

"Well first, I don't want a single knut from you, let's be very clear about that up front."

Harry smiled. "I was thinking about showing you how to do it yourself, but I'm gratified you only want me for my body."

Daphne smiled back. "It _is_ a lovely body, let's be fair."

Harry laughed.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, your father is careful to cover his tracks whenever he does anything untoward, so finding leverage on him won't be as easy as attacking him financially."

"You've already thought about all this?"

"For him and every other pureblood fanaticist like him. As a just-in-case measure."

"Harry Potter, you cunning snake you."

Harry grinned. "You know your father has several businesses that bring money into the family."

"And provide covers for his other businesses, yes."

"All you'd have to do is find out who has stakes in his businesses and buy them out."

"Or find some leverage on them to force them to give it up."

"Exactly. Then one day Ambrose goes to the bank and finds you holding his purse strings."

"I like it. You'll teach me how to make that happen?"

"I'll teach you what I know. I'm no expert yet. I have already started doing that to your father though, just so you know."

"Why?"

"As a bargaining chip. I was saving it for when I really need it. I have some proposals coming in the future that I really want passed, and they're ones that he is very unlikely to sign without coersion."

Daphne's eyes twinkled with approval.

"So if we join forces and make a two-front assault, it should take us less time, even."

"Theoretically."

"It won't?"

"Well, we'll still have to do a lot of research on a lot of people."

"True."

Their salads arrived then, and Harry had to admit his was excellent. The spices set his mouth to burning, but the flavor was worth it.

After a few moments of silence while they ate, Daphne asked, "Not that I don't love you for it, Harry, but why risk exposing your hand early just to help me? It seems like you're not really getting anything out of it."

Harry took his time answering.

"You know how much I value my friends. If you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of into you. Also, from a principle standpoint, I would love for you to get to be you. I would love the same for everyone. Really though, I thought I was being rather selfish about it."

"Selfish?"

"I also want you to be you because I want you."

"Oh." Daphne's cheeks colored.

"That is, if you're looking for a boyfriend at all."

"If you're alright with -"

"Yes."

Daphne smiled back at him, and her gorgeous blue eyes seemed to glow. "So we're a thing then?"

"Officially."

"Well then I am officially over the moon." Daphne smiled and held his hand across the table.

"Right there with you. I can scarcely believe it's been less than a week."

"It doesn't seem it, does it. It feels like ages when we're not together."

Harry felt heat creep into his cheeks and ears. "It does, I admit."

"Harry - what's your middle name?"

"James, after my father."

"Harry James Potter, are you blushing?"

Harry laughed. "Maybe just a little."

"Good." Daphne grinned. "Glad I'm not the only one."

The band started playing, and Harry had to adjust the sound level within their sphere. It was an upbeat, jazzy sort of tune, the kind that Harry imagined he'd find in Mississippi or Missouri or other places blues came from. Other couples had already gotten up and were dancing, so Harry resigned himself to the inevitable, and sure enough, Daphne leaned over the table with a wink and she stood.

"Time to face the music, Harry." She grinned and took his hand, half dancing before she'd even reached the floor.

He could find the beat and keep it, that wasn't an issue. Harry just had no idea what to do with himself once he did. Wave the arms some, wobble the knees in time, swing the hips a bit...

Daphne, on the other hand, looked amazing. She looked like she was born dancing and it was natural as breathing to her. It didn't hurt that she was so beautiful.

She was also just about dying from laughter.

Thankfully, the band took pity on him before too long and switched to a slow song. He pulled Daphne close to him, still laughing, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Finally!" She said next to his ear. "Finally something you're not immediately brilliant at. I was beginning to think you were a superwizard."

"I'm shit at a lot of things. I try to work on them so I'm not so shit. Dancing... I just never got around to."

"You're doing just fine like this."

"This is slow and romantic. Sway in time, take a step, steal a cheeky kiss..." He kissed her neck below her ear. "This I can do."

She nearly purred when he kissed her. "So you can."

"I have no doubt that you will take every opportunity to make me shake my thang until I do so adequately."

"Not sure. I might just keep your thang to myself. I haven't decided."

"For the record, that would be my preference. As prone to it as I am, I'm not exactly fond of embarrassing myself."

"But you do it so well..."

Harry grimaced, which made Daphne laugh again, and she returned the favor by kissing his neck.

Harry slid his hands down to rest on her hipbones, and liked the way he could feel her muscles working.

"Mmmm." She nuzzled his neck.

Harry wasn't sure after that if the band played slow songs or fast songs or how many songs later it was, he was happy just to sway along with her as they kissed and talked and looked into each other's eyes.

Daphne glanced at the door after an interminable time, and Harry nodded.

"That was less horrible than I imagined." He said when they were in the car.

"I'm glad you think so." She smiled back at him.

"You like that place, you've been there before."

"Spot on. I like the mood there most nights. Saturdays it gets a little lively, but other nights it's great for relaxing and thinking."

"What do you think about when you go?"

"Everything, really. What will I do if I'm caught at the ministry, How will I get free of my family, When will I ever get a boyfriend..." She flashed a grin at him.

Harry flashed a smile back and squeezed her hand.

"I guess that means you're more naturally outgoing than I am - I do all that at my desk. Wondering about boyfriends notwithstanding, of course."

Daphne laughed. "Well I wouldn't judge. I know some gay men, I could introduce you."

"That's sweet of you, but I think I found all I could want."

"Aww, thank you Harry. What a darling thing to say."

"Nonsense. You're almost too perfect. Part of me is waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Too _perfect_? You're joking."

"Well I think so..."

"Harry, I _lie_ to be employed. I lie to everyone, all day. I'm a hunted fugitive from one of the most powerful families in Britain, and until three years ago had no idea how to look after myself. I only learned how to make spagbol this year!"

Harry laughed. "Well, I guess when you put it that way..."

She pulled the car into her driveway and switched it off. Harry accompanied her to the front door.

"I can't believe you thought I was perfect. _Me_."

He bent and kissed the back of her neck. "Sorry, still do. Despite your protestations."

She shivered when he kissed her, and giggled. "You're mad, Potter."

"Mad about you, it seems."

She turned after opening the door and slithered her arms around his neck as she planted a sizzling kiss on him.

"Fancy a butterbeer?" She asked as she disengaged.

"I think talking to you over a butterbeer might just be my new favorite thing."

She laughed. "Well that's convenient." She closed the door after they were inside, and floated two butterbeers out to them from the fridge.

They each caught one, and took a seat on the sofa.

"Have you ever thought about working somewhere else that wasn't the ministry?" He asked. "I was thinking about what you said about being discovered."

"I have thought about it. I could see myself as a teacher maybe. I don't have any crafting skills, so that's out."

"Actually, you do. Your necklace is a brilliant piece of work."

"Ok then, I'll amend that to be high-class black market crafter of illicit goods."

Harry laughed. "Okay, you get my point though, it doesn't have to be illicit. You could be a high-class crafter of bespoke magical artefacts."

Daphne chuckled as well. "I do see your point, but between quitting the ministry and making money as a crafter, I'd still need to make money somehow, or die of starvation like a good artist."

"As if I'd let that happen."

"Not the point, Harry. I appreciate the thought, but I'll make my own way. I'm through living off anyone else's money."

"I think you'd make a brilliant teacher, for what it's worth. What would you do if you were already wealthy - on your own terms - and didn't have to work?"

"If I made more than I could spend... I think I'd like to travel and see the world. After that, if I didn't encounter anything on the journey that changed my direction, I think I might see about putting my money to good use, funding the kind of changes in wizarding society that I'd like to see happen. What about you, what would you do?"

Harry smiled. "I don't have to work. I could live quite comfortably on what I have."

"So you'd be at the ministry regardless."

He nodded. "No-one else is stepping up to make the necessary changes, so it's down to me."

"Us."

"Excuse me, down to us." He smiled, and clinked bottles with her. "I think I would like to travel as well, but there are so many things that need doing..."

"Job one I think should be digging up dirt on the members of the Wizengamot that won't vote the way they should."

"I've been hesitant to do that. Using corrupt tactics makes me -us- corrupt. We'd be changing nothing."

"Theeeere's the gryffindor in you. In general you're not wrong Harry, and I love your sense of honor, but with specific regard to this case, you are mistaken."

"How so?"

"If you were to stoop to dealing with corrupt people in a corrupt way, you would be corrupted, that's true, _if nothing else changes_. You are forcing the corrupt people to abandon the very system that lets them flourish, and replacing it with one that won't _allow_ corruption. If you have to use corrupt methods because force is all they understand, then so be it. Even if you hate yourself for stooping to their methods, once the deed is done, there can be no further corruption.

"Hate having to do it. Hate them for making you do it, for not being swayed by reason and fairness. Keep hating it and never stop. Once the change is done, you're done. It's your sacrifice for future generations, Harry. Not your descent into corruption."

Harry nodded after he'd listened, and swirled his butterbeer in its bottle as he thought about it.

"It's true I wouldn't be using their methods if they were swayed by reason and fairness. I'd have nothing to do with them if that were the case, and nothing would need to change."

"I think we should do away with hereditary seats as well. The Wizengamot is supposed to be the supreme wisdom in the land, not the lazy, entitled descendants thereof."

Harry smiled. "That is already in the works, hidden in a proposal for mandatory testing."

Daphne laughed. "I love it. Can you picture my father submitting to testing to retain his seat? He'd turn purple and explode."

"Even worse, the testing has nothing to do with magic. All the tests are about wisdom and judgement."

Daphne laughed even harder.

"It would be kind of funny if it weren't so sad." Harry quirked a corner of his mouth.

"I agree. I used to hate him, you know. Especially that first year. I hated him so much I could taste it."

"You don't now?"

"That kind of hate is tiring, and only prevents you carrying on with your life. I haven't forgiven him and likely never will, but I'm over it. I won't waste my time on it."

"Sensible."

"I can be at times, I suppose." She sipped her drink.

"I like you when you aren't as well, so that works out." He smiled.

Daphne stood, put her drink down, and sat in his lap with her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Whatever I did to deserve you I hope I keep doing it."

Harry chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"You were incredibly intelligent, honest, insightful, caring, forthright, humble, kind, inventive, bright, outgoing, delightful, and beautiful. I don't think you could stop if you tried."

"All that? Really?"

"That's just what came to mind."

"If you weren't you I'd accuse you of being deliberately charming."

"I can't be charming because I'm me?"

"Not deliberately, no. You mean what you say."

"Of course I do. Why would you say something you don't mean?"

"Exactly my point."

She slid her chin over his shoulder and hugged him for a long moment, and then sat up.

"_Accio_ tissue." She said, and dabbed her eyes.

"You alright?"

She nodded and blew her nose. "Sorry. Just overflowing. You're so brilliant, Harry, and you make me feel so special, and you're real, and you're into me, and I just don't want to wake up from this... I overflowed, that's all."

Harry brushed her hair behind her ear and held a hand on her back.

Daphne finished cleaning her face and took a deep breath and smiled at him. She Vanished the tissue, and got up to wash her hands. Harry moved to stand by the door.

"Leaving?" She asked when she'd finished.

"I don't have to, I just thought..."

"That I'd broken the mood and you didn't want to snog a weepy woman?" She smiled.

Harry smiled. "Sorry, I've never been good at dealing with tears."

"Well, you're going to have to deal with causing tears of joy, Harry. I'm a woman, and it happens sometimes."

"What should I do when it does?"

"Be yourself, Harry. Your soft touches, your support, your closeness mean everything."

"That's all?"

"That's all any woman could ask of you."

Harry reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I... I like touching you."

Daphne cupped his hand in hers and nuzzled into it. "I like us touching each other."

He reached up and cupped her other cheek and kissed her gently, tenderly. She let go of his hand and ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back. Harry felt the surging of his blood mix with the electric tingling of the kiss, and his heart pounded. Daphne moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer, teasing his lips with her tongue and digging her fingers into his back. The insistent need to take her pulsed through him, creating a growing wave of Want that threatened to overwhelm. He could feel their magics growing closer as well, faster and stronger, like a magnet getting too close to steel. If he didn't stop now...

He pulled away, panting. Her eyes held the same unrelenting fervor his own did.

He looked toward the door, but she didn't let go.

She shook her head. "Stay."

He opened his mouth to ask if she meant on the couch, but she bit her lip and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He helped, starting with the buttons at the bottom of the shirt. They met in the middle, and she peeled it back off his shoulders and planted kisses on his chest. He tried to pull his shirt off the rest of the way, only to get stuck at the wrists. He hadn't undone the sleeve buttons. He tried to pull his hands through anyway, but the sleeves were too tight.

Daphne giggled at his frustration, and Vanished the shirt. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. She kissed him hungrily, tasting his mouth and tongue. His hands, now free, pulled her close and cupped her ample breasts, feeling their delicious weight and softness.

She pulled her dress up over her head, and Harry stepped into her, pressing his body against hers as he kissed her again. As soon as her dress was on the floor he undid her bra and slid that off as well. Daphne pressed into him, moaning deep in her throat with her eyes closed. He kissed across her jaw and down her throat as he crouched, kissing and licking and sucking her skin. Her breasts were full and round, perfect pink-tipped globes that demanded attention. Her breathing was hoarse and ragged as she crushed his head into them, wordlessly demanding more kissing, more licking, more sucking.

Harry was only too happy to oblige, and after a long moment traced his fingers down her taut stomach and slid them between her legs, lightly and gently stroking her sex. Daphne groaned and shuddered. She grabbed his hair with one hand and his wrist with the other and forced his hand deeper into her. Moistness seeped through her panties, enough to make wet sounds as he wriggled his fingers. He leaned forward, scooping her up into his arms.

Harry looked into two different rooms before finding her bedroom, and lay Daphne gently on the bed. She tried to undo his pants, but he stopped her and forced her to lie back.

"Let me be greedy. I want to taste you."

She relented, and he peeled her panties off and tossed them as he kissed her stomach and trailed his tongue down, kissing and licking in turns while she moaned. He paused over her mound, breathing in and out, knowing she could feel the difference between the heat of his breath and the surrounding air.

He kissed her mound gently, teasing with his tongue, and then did the same with each of her inner thighs before moving back to tease her folds apart. Daphne's breathing was almost a grunt, mixed with occasional whines as he took great and deliberate pleasure with his mouth. Her whining reached a new pitch and volume as he slowly slid two fingers inside her and gently wiggled them back and forth.

"AAH AAH AAH AAH" She cried, still rising in pitch and volume, until he brought his fingers toward his palm. She screamed a short, truncated note, and spasmed, thrashing her head against the pillow and clenched into a ball on the bed. Over and over she spasmed, and each time the contractions forced a new hoarse cry from her throat.

When the contractions had subsided, he started again, very very gently at first, knowing she was extra sensitive, and gradually building. She was sweet and slightly tangy, and tasted like electric sunshine when he licked inside her.

Her breath came in short gasps as she bucked, and in no time clamped her thighs against the sides of his head as a new series of spasms rocked through her.

Again, he started gently at first, kissing and touching and licking, but she grabbed him by the hair and stared wild frenzy into his eyes.

"Iwa. I want you. Now." she gasped and sat up.

Harry got off the bed to remove his trousers, but they Vanished. His naked erection pointed at her, and she looked at it for as long as it took her to grab his hips and pull him onto his back on the bed.

She mounted him and slid backward onto his length with a deep groan of pleasure. She bit her lip and closed her eyes and she ground against him. Her hot wetness enveloped his member in a hot, squirming vise of pleasure. He could feel her magic with his own as the two finally touched, mixing inside each of them and setting off explosions in their heads like supernovae within colliding galaxies.

"Oh Harry. You're so hot. You feel so good." She growled. She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself down on him with her face contorted in pleasure. He lay still for a moment, absorbed in fondling her perfect breasts, teasing and pinching.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Harry gripped her waist between her short ribs and her hips, and began to thrust upward into her, slowly, steadily, and heavily. Immediately Daphne's panting breaths became hoarse grunts of need as she desperately sought to keep him inside her.

She looked down at him, her beautiful blue eyes seething with lust and pleasure.

"Give me." She panted between grunts, "Give it all. Give me everything. I want all of you."

Harry nodded, still looking into her eyes, and used his whole body, every ounce of muscle he had to slam his hips into her.

"YES!" She screamed at the ceiling, her head thrown back. "YES! YES! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!"

Harry could feel his own orgasm overtake him with a moment of pure ecstacy as the magic inside him merged with hers into a universe of fusion that exploded everywhere all at once. In that brief, shining unity, he felt so complete that Harry knew he had never been whole until that moment.

Daphne could feel his hot essence being pumped into her, and screamed as the air was forced from her lungs by the contraction of her stomach. She fell off him onto the bed, still clenched. The contraction subsided just long enough for her to take a shuddering breath, and then scream it out again. She screamed twice more before her body let her rest.

She rolled onto her back, still jerking as spasms clenched her abdomen.

"I never... I never knew... Oh Harry." She panted.

Harry lifted her from the bed with _Le__viosa_, and pulled the blankets down. He put her into the bed and pulled the blankets up over her, then climbed in next to her and held her close. He stroked her hair while her panting subsided and her breathing grew slow and steady, feeling more satisfied and fulfilled than he ever had before.

* * *

Daphne stretched languidly, like a cat in the sunshine.

"Mmmm, and breakfast in bed, served by a gorgeous naked man. True decadence achieved."

She sat up, and Harry placed the tray in front of her with a kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Back at you."

She tore the toast into strips and dunked them into the eggyolk like it was a dipping sauce.

"Mmm this is so perfect. You're perfect." She blew him a kiss. "Aren't you having any breakfast?"

"I would, but you're sitting on it." He winked.

Daphne laughed. "I love your enthusiasm, but if you give me one more orgasm my stomach muscles are going to snap."

"That would be a hell of a thing to explain to a medwitch." Harry chuckled.

Daphne snorked and almost choked on her toast.

"Augh, my throat is raw too."

"I can do a bit of healing, if you'd like."

"Don't you dare! I want to remember every twitch, every ache."

"I love your enthusiasm, but if you heal we could do it again."

"Oh we will. We will. Just...maybe not today." Daphne smiled through a blush. "I want to remember everything about... about my first time."

"Your _first_?!"

She nodded, still blushing. "With the real thing, anyway."

"I'm a little stunned, to be honest. You're so beautiful, you could have any wizard or muggle you wanted by snapping your fingers. Why not?"

"I didn't _want _any of them. I wanted -want- a partner. An equal. Someone I could live and grow and enjoy life with. I had enough of boys trying to worm into my panties at Hogwarts. Men only see big tits and a pretty face, they don't see me. Muggles - some are nice, and intelligent, and could be good partners for other muggles. I'm a witch. I'm not going to suppress half of my identity, Harry, that's no way to live. No wizard has seen my face since the day I left home, and no wizard wants to fall in love with Eunice. The whole point of her was to be bland and forgettable."

Harry nodded. "I get it. I'm sorry. I mean, I'm still a little stunned by it, but I understand. I'm sorry you haven't been able to until now, but I'm thrilled to be here." He smiled.

"You're such a sweetheart, Harry." She cupped his cheek and smiled. "Hang on, why haven't you had any others? I mean, you told me about your breakup with Ginny, but that was what, three years ago?"

He kissed her palm. "Same reason. They see the legend, the boy who lived, the Wizengamot rising star, blah blah blah. Not like you." Harry quirked one corner of his mouth and looked sheepish. "I will also admit to a certain amount of brooding over Ginny and wondering what I did wrong."

Daphne moved the tray with her empty plate to the floor and scooched forward to wrap her arms around him. "You're just darling, Harry." She kissed him.

"Yours and yours alone."

"Likewise, as if it needed to be said."

Harry kissed her again, deeply, passionately, and Daphne returned every ounce. Daphne broke the kiss first.

"I could use some help getting to the shower, if you don't mind. And with...washing."

Harry smiled. "It would be my absolute delight."

He didn't even bother to use magic, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the shower by main strength.

Daphne's shower was tiled, with glass doors held in place by brass fittings. Harry opened the door with his foot and placed Daphne on her feet inside.

"Thank you." She grinned, and turned the water on, then adjusted the temperature.

Harry stepped in behind her and closed the door. Daphne put her head under the water, and concentrated for a moment. "_Efficio_" she whispered. She turned around to face Harry then, and ran her hands through her hair, smoothing the water through its length.

Harry took the opportunity to fondle her breasts some more, because he just couldn't get enough.

"Mmm" Daphne cooed. "That feels so nice." She wiped the water from her face and kissed him deeply again, then switched positions with him so he was under the water.

Harry repeated the same motion as she had made, smoothing the water through his hair, and she was surprised how good he looked with it all slicked back. She loved how it had a mind of its own, but he looked delicious with it all in place as well. She lathered soap in her hands, and applied it to herself, making sure she tenderly washed the bits she had so abused the night before. That done, she pulled Harry out of the water and rubbed herself all over him to soap him up.

A grin plastered itself to her face when she felt him harden between her legs almost immediately. She slid her hands down his hard body and loved the way his skin felt as her fingers glided over it. She lathered some more soap on her hands, and wrapped them around his hot thickness, sliding back and forth as he moaned and kissed her. She slid her hands up and down his length, then between his legs and hefted his eggs, gently fondling. She could feel them tightening in her hands, and suppressed a fascinated giggle.

She guided him by the hips into the water again, and rinsed him off as she sank gingerly to her knees. She took the end of him in her mouth, closing her lips over his most sensitive part, and a groan of pleasure escaped his chest. She licked up and down his length, delighted that she could feel his pulse on her tongue. She made certain she had enough saliva on his whole length, and took a breath. He was a tight fit, but she went slowly, smiling at his reaction to being swallowed. His hips bucked involuntarily as she pressed her nose into his stomach, so she backed off a little and moved forward again.

Harry's hands clenched into fists over and over as she worked, licking up and down him, plunging into her throat and licking his purse. His groans of pleasure became faster and wilder, and she could feel his eggs tensing when she licked them. One last lick of the tip of his length, and she plunged it down her throat to the base. Harry let out a long, strained groan, halfway between a growl and whine, and Daphne found her new favorite sound.

The heat from his erection turned into a liquid magma that pumped directly into her stomach. She reached up to cup his hard-working jewels, gently massaging as though to coax out the last remaining liquid. Harry's thighs quivered, and with his eyes still closed, he reached out to stroke her hair.

"Uhhhhh." He croaked.

She waited until the last of his twitches passed, and slowly backed herself off him, sucking as she went to make sure nothing escaped.

"Sweet baby Merlin." He panted, and pulled her close, pressing her against him and then kissing her. "Where did you learn that if last night was your first time?"

She smiled at him. "It's the age of the internet, Harry. What else is a horny single woman going to do?"

"Fuck I love muggles right now."

Daphne laughed and hugged him. "I've never done that before, but you can bet I will again. Doing that to you made me happy in all kinds of ways."

"That makes two of us." He kissed her again. "How did you do that? It's like you weren't breathing."

She pulled back to look slyly at him. "I wasn't. I came up with a spell to make my lungs a hundred times more efficient."

Harry laughed. "That could have a hundred uses, but you did it just for this, didn't you?"

"Bet your tight little arse I did."

He laughed again and hugged her tight. "You brilliant beauty."

"Damn right." She hugged him back fiercely.

When they had finished actually washing themselves and each other, they dried themselves (and each other), and dressed.

"What would you like to do today?" She asked him, sneaking a handful of his butt.

"I was thinking about that. What to do, I mean, not you grabbing my behind. We should probably visit Ron and Hermione."

"You think that's wise?"

"Well, truthfully I'm reluctant and I'm not at the same time. I know you don't want your existence bandied about, and keeping you under wraps might be the smartest thing to do, but at the same time they're my best friends, and have years and years of experience keeping my deepest secrets, so they're trustworthy. Also, if we don't and they find out later, and they will, they'll be let down that we didn't trust them, and that'll get worse the longer it goes on. From a purely selfish standpoint, I just can't wait to show you off."

"Aww, Harry. You're proud of me, like prized beagle. I'm touched."

"What? No, not like - you're taking the piss."

"Who, me?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"You're lucky you're sore. I'd give you a good touching right now."

Daphne laughed. "Later, handsome. The more things your delicious mind can come up with, the better."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Better to hold it against me." She pressed herself against him, rubbing his thighs.

"Insatiable woman." He grinned. He kissed her deeply again, but she broke the kiss before he started hardening.

"Don't start now, we'll never leave the house. I'm all for taking a few weeks off work and doing just that, mind you, but not today. I agree with your assessment of your friends. I can't say I'm looking forward to it, but you're right. The last time I spoke with Gra - with Hermione I wasn't pleasant."

Harry smiled ruefully. "Just be yourself, Daph. If nothing else, at least you'll have that to talk about."

"I love the way you always look at the bright side. Never change." She kissed him. "Come on then, we'd best go before our libidos make mince of both of us."

* * *

Ron picked up his phone and pressed his finger to the scanner to make it stop singing the Gryffindor Fight Song. He read the text from Harry, and dropped the phone in his lap.

"Merlin's bollocks."

He put the phone back on the coffee table and launched himself from the recliner and practically ran up three flights of stairs to the library.

Hermione was sitting on the loveseat with her feet up, engrossed in a book while she sipped tea.

"Babe." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Harry's on his way over."

"Thanks for the warning, but did you need to run up the stairs for that?"

"With his new girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped the book shut and put the tea cup on a coaster. "Seriously?"

"He just texted."

"Shit, my hair's a mess, I have to find something to wear..."

"You're gorgeous, love. You're always gorgeous. It's aggravating."

She smiled and kissed him, then shoved him out of the way and ran to the bedroom.

Knowing what came next, Ron went to the livingroom and started there, making everything tidy and spotless.

Hermione came downstairs minutes later, and saw that everything was in order. She kissed Ron on the cheek and relaxed.

"Thanks."

"Love you."

"Love you."

Harry rang the doorbell a few minutes later.

Ron opened the door. "Harry, welcome mate. Good to see you."

Harry stepped inside and smiled at his friends. "Ron, Hermione, allow me to introduce -"

Daphne stepped inside next to Harry.

"Greengrass! You're Daphne Greengrass! Harry, that's Daphne Greengrass! Have you gone mental?!" Ron exploded.

Harry and Daphne exchanged wry grins.

"Yes, allow me to introduce Daphne Greengrass, my girlfriend. It's going to take a lot of explaining, so let's all just get comfortable."

"Actually, let me start by apologizing." Daphne said, looking to Hermione. "The last time we talked I was an absolute cow, and I'm sorry. I would like to take it back if I could. I'm not that person anymore."

Hermoine listened carefully, looking Daphne in the eyes as she spoke. When Daphne had finished, Hermione nodded.

"Accepted. Welcome to our home, I'm looking forward to this story."

Ron gaped at her.

She glanced back at him, then nodded to the sofa.

Ron sat down.

Hermione motioned to the furniture. "Please." She pulled her wand out and waved it at the coffee table, where four cold butterbeers appeared.

"Oh thank you, that's lovely." Daphne smiled, and sipped hers.

"Thanks Hermoine." Harry smiled at her. "So, you remember the storyboards I was reading for fun?"

"Yeah, Storylondon or something." Ron nodded, still unsure whether to relax or stay suspicious.

"I had a favorite author, whose work I was following."

"Queen of silver, right? You mentioned it."

"Silvergreen, but yes exactly."

"Queen of Silvergreen. Nice. I hadn't put it together." Hermione nodded to Daphne, who smiled.

"Don't feel bad, Harry's username practically screamed 'I'm Harry Potter', and I completely glossed."

"Huh? What was your username, Harry?" Ron switched from suspicious to confused.

"RedGold Seeker."

Hermione giggled. "I can see that being embarrassing."

Daphne smiled ruefully.

"So anyway, Daphne posted a chapter that was set inside the ministry, and practically comes out and says she works there and that I'm her main character. I hadn't figured out her username either at this point, even with that clue, so don't feel bad.

"So I sent her a message saying I'm a fan of her writing and curious as to the person behind the writing and invited her to dinner."

"It was the most interesting thing I'd gotten, and figured it was better than staying home and writing my emotions out. It's not like I had to worry about grabby muggles." Daphne supplied.

Harry smiled at her before continuing. "So we met for dinner. Daphne was... well, why don't you show them?"

Daphne nodded, and put up her illusion.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I've seen you at work." She lifted her wand and made a motion with it, but Daphne's illusion never even flickered. "Okay, I'll admit, that's impressive. No way the ministry screening would get through that."

"Coming from you, that's high praise. Thank you." Daphne grinned.

"So long story short, Daphne has a little too much wine, and her illusion slips for just a second. I hadn't realized at all until that point, so after dinner we take a walk. I was under illusion at the time as well."

"I hadn't seen he had one on though, I was still oblivious at this point - and a little tipsy."

"So I let her know I'm under illusion and that I know she is too."

"He said 'Show me yours and I'll show you mine.'"

Hermione laughed. "Oh Harry, you didn't!"

"I dunno, that sounds a bit fun." Ron smiled.

Harry grinned. "I did, and she demanded I go first, so I dropped it."

"I freaked out. Total meltdown. Not only did he know me and my history, he also knew I worked at the ministry. My cover was blown, and I was half afraid he would accuse me of being a death-eater on the spot. He didn't, of course. He's Harry. He was nothing but gentleman."

"So we went back to my place and started talking. I told her about my childhood, she told me about hers, and why she fought with us against Voldemort."

"I've always wondered. I mean, I appreciated the help at the time, but it always struck me as odd." Hermione said.

"It had finally crystallized in my mind what my future held. Voldemort winning meant every woman losing. After that sunk in, during the battle, it sunk in that my father was not really any different. I was nothing to him. A bargaining chip. Another vault of gold."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

Daphne smiled. "I'm not one to accept the path chosen for me. Two or three months after the battle at Hogwarts I hid under an illusion and walked out of the leaky cauldron and became a muggle."

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"That can't have been easy." Hermione said, her eyebrows rising slightly in the middle.

Daphne shook her head. "When the muggle money I'd procured ran out I nearly starved to death. I had to learn to live all over - well, for the first time, really. It was a harsh lesson, but I like to think I'm a better witch because of it."

"So you've been hiding in plain sight all this time at the Ministry?"

Daphne shook her head. "Like I said, I lived as a muggle. It wasn't until I had learned how to do it successfully and became independent that I realized I wasn't doing it very well." Daphne fished her necklace out of her shirt and showed it to Hermione. "It took me most of another year to craft this. I could never hold an illusion well enough or long enough to get through a day at work on my own."

"That is just lovely." Hermione said, examining it.

"Thank you. You and Harry have both complimented it now, so it must be true." She smiled.

"It's a bit of silver, isn't it?" Ron said, looking at it.

Daphne and Hermione shared a look.

"So, thanks to this, I've been at the ministry for nearly three years now. It's a foot in my own world, and pays the bills better than any of the muggle jobs I could get."

"Still, it must hurt on a daily basis being part of it and not." Hermione sympathized.

"Hold on, why are you here as you instead of your illusion then?" Ron asked.

"Because Harry trusts you. I trust him."

"Oh. Good on ya then." Ron grinned.

"It's worse than that, Ron." Hermione said, then turned back to Daphne. "I know about your father's bounty."

"Bounty? What?" Ron frowned.

"One group of snatchers came close when I was starting out, but not since."

"It's still active as far as I know. It hasn't been rescinded, at any rate. All it would take is a rumor."

Daphne nodded, fully aware her anonymity was in their hands.

"Well, nothing to fear from us, of course." Hermione smiled at her.

"Hell yeah. Stuff Ambrose." Ron agreed.

Daphne laughed. "Thank you for that."

"So, what's your plan for dealing with Ambrose and getting Daphne out of the closet?" Hermione gave a pointed look at Harry.

Harry smiled back. "Too sharp by half, Hermione. Always."

Hermione looked pleased with herself.

"Not that I'd turn away help, but we haven't gotten as far as specifics yet." Daphne confided.

"I was thinking of a hostile takeover, combined with a sinking ship." Harry said.

Ron grinned. "Isolate and impoverish. Classic."

"A few more layers couldn't hurt." Hermione said. "Keep us in the loop."

Harry grinned. "Count on it."

"Thank you both so much. I was half afraid you'd only see a Slytherin."

Ron laughed and pointed at Harry. "He's more Slytherin than most, the greasy sneak."

"As always, I take it as a compliment."

"So how long have you and Harry been dating?" Hermione asked, pointedly ignoring Ron.

"Almost a week. Once last week, then Friday and yesterday. It's a bit quick, I know." Harry admitted.

Daphne looked at Harry, who smiled back at her. Hermione noticed everything.

"I fancy a spot of lunch." She said. "Give me a hand in the kitchen, Daphne?"

"My pleasure." Daphne smiled, and followed Hermione in to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Hermione started pulling food from the stasis cupboard and handing them it to Daphne, who put them on the counter.

"What's it to be? Sausage sandwiches? Continental luncheon? Or the 'If you hurt him' speech?"

Hermione looked Daphne in the eyes. "I'm glad you already know what I'm going to say, that makes it easier. I can't tell if you're snide or contemptuous about it though."

"Neither, Hermione. I've been looking forward to it and I absolutely adore you for it."

"You're in love with him."

"I am."

"He's smiled more today than in the last four years."

"He's so gentle, Hermione. He's so much more than I ever deserved..." Daphne's eyes started watering. "Shit, I'm sorry. Do you have a tissue?"

Hermione pointed her at the tissues on the table.

"Thank you." She dabbed her eyes and sniffed. "I always held out hope I could feel this way, but I never actually expected... and certainly not with him."

"You don't care about who he is?"

"He's Harry, that's who he is. He's a brilliant, sweet, kind, honest and honorable man, and nobody sees that except you and W... Ron."

"And you, now."

She nodded. "I never gave a shit for fame or money. My own father wanted to sell me for it. _Sell me_. Fuck money."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, still looking at Daphne.

"I'm thinking sausage sandwiches. You?"

Daphne sniffed, and nodded. "I think that sounds lovely."

Hermione smiled. "If you prep the buns and condiments, I'll start on the sausages."

Daphne smiled, and set to work pulling plates and arranging things.

Hermione watched her work, and was surprised by her efficiency and familiarity.

"You really did live as a muggle, didn't you?" She asked quietly.

Daphne nodded. "First of all, I don't lie. Not anymore. Not in years. Secondly, Yes I did. One of my first jobs was in a restaurant. I still volunteer every Saturday at the homeless shelter where I started my new life."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply -"

Daphne smiled. "Don't stress over it, Hermione. There's no way you could have known. The only experience of me you have is from school."

"True, but I also know Harry, and should have trusted his judgement more."

"Nonsense. Emotional reactions happen first, and yours was to protect him - and like I said, I adore you for it."

"Harry sometimes forgets that he's just as human as the rest of us and needs protecting like anyone else." Hermione said. "It doesn't help that he's world-class in protecting others."

Daphne grinned. "That was actually part of my story. It's not a facade with him - he genuinely does care for others and wants to protect them, but I also saw that behind that he was sad and angry and frustrated that it was necessary to do so."

"You were always too perceptive." Hermione grinned.

"Thank you for that." Daphne grinned back. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to grow up, I think we would have gotten on famously if I'd been me back in school."

"For what it's worth, I think so too. What made you stop lying if you don't mind the question?"

"It's painful, but no, I don't mind. I made a friend - my first real friend - a few months after I started getting on my muggle feet. You remember how I was, I wasn't the friendliest girl, but Hayley didn't care. She was warm and full of jokes and irrepressible and made me feel better. She was one of the waitresses at the restaurant I worked at. She invited me into her group of friends - which made me cry - but I still hadn't understood that the way I was raised was wrong. I fabricated my background, keeping the truth hidden. Tactically, it was the correct move. I didn't understand that relationships aren't combat. Lies always come out, and when she found out that I had lied about everything she was devastated and never talked to me again. She was stone-faced and cold at work the next time I saw her, and I realized I'd taken a wonderful, happy woman, and turned her into me. I quit that morning and cried for weeks over what I'd done."

"That's awful, Daphne, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but it was necessary. I'd choose to go through that pain every time rather than staying the horrible girl I was."

"Did Hayley ever forgive you?"

Daphne grinned again, seeing how Hermione was so quick. "I did go back to apologize, you're right, but she didn't let me. I yelled everything I needed to say through her door, but I have no idea if she heard. I left a note on her door begging her not to let my stupidity kill her beautiful smile, and that was the last I ever saw or heard. I'd like to think she did forgive me, but I won't ever know."

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together and raised in the middle, and her lower lip stuck out.

Daphne nodded. "I just hope she's happy again, wherever she is."

"How... did that change how you feel about your family? I mean - I don't want to barge, but I'm seeing the real you for the first time, and you're not at all who I expected. I'm fascinated." Hermione quirked one corner of her mouth. "Sorry."

Daphne laughed. "I'm not proud of a lot of things I've done, but at the same time I'm not ashamed of who I am now. Honestly, I miss my mother and sister. Mother not as much, but Tori and I were close growing up. We always looked out for each other, even if that really just meant scheming together. I've missed her becoming a woman."

"You keep an eye on her, don't you?"

Daphne nodded. "How could I not? I was sorely tempted to arrange an end to her marriage to Draco, but after watching them for a while, it's plain to see they're both in love. I couldn't deny her what I wanted."

"He does seem to have changed a little as well."

"Not as much as I'd like, but certainly more than I'd feared."

Hermione put the finished sausages on buns, and pulled out her wand to float the plates and condiments out to the livingroom.

"That smells heavenly, thanks luv." Ron said as they took their seats again.

Hermione smiled at him and sipped her butterbeer before scooping diced onion onto hers.

"You were sayin' mate?" Ron prompted Harry.

Harry nodded and finished his mouthful of sandwich before answering.

"Just that, provided I had a safe space for it - which I do - I wouldn't be averse to mucking with a broom to try and tweak the flight profile."

"Let me know if when that's going to happen. I'll be happy to help you test it out, and the call the fire and ambulance."

Harry laughed. "Git."

"Says the wanker whose Firebolt isn't _fast_ enough anymore."

"I didn't say that, I just said I was curious how fast was too fast."

"As long as you don't find out what too fast is by dying." Hermione frowned.

"Seriously." Daphne frowned as well. "I would be very put out."

Harry laughed again. "I love you all too, but I wouldn't be testing it by getting on and seeing what happens. I'm not fifteen anymore."

"Sometimes I wonder." Hermione said. "At _both_ of you. Don't think I didn't see you winking, Ronald."

"Busted." Ron grinned and kissed Hermione on the neck, causing her to giggle and shy away.

Watching them made Daphne feel warm inside. They were so natural, so loving.

Harry caught her looking at them, and smiled at her. He held her hand and mouthed the words "Thank you".

Daphne looked into his bright green eyes and realized she'd do just about anything to keep him looking as happy as he did just then.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harry woke to birds chirping and the first rays of the sun leaning into the room to create dazzling golden highlights on Daphne's hair. She lay nestled in the crook of his arm with her face on his chest, and her face was so smooth, so worryless and innocent he couldn't help but see her in his mind's eye as she had been as a child, even though he had never seen the real thing.

He reached over and pulled a few stray hairs out of her mouth and tucked them behind her ear. She stirred in her sleep, and tried to burrow her face into his chest. She wrapped her top leg over his, and rubbed her groin into his thigh several times before relaxing again with a smile.

Harry clenched his jaw to avoid laughing while an unbearable lightness bubbled in his chest.

"You are the most precious thing in the world." He whispered to her, and softly kissed the top of her head.

He knew he must have fallen back to sleep because he woke to the sound of her alarm. Daphne rolled off him to shut it off, then quickly burrowed back into the warm spot she'd vacated.

"Mmmmm" She purred as she rolled half on top of him. "Don' wan' go."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Where? Where do you go Saturday mornings?"

"Shetter." She mumbled. "Vonteer."

Harry let her lie there for a moment, knowing she wouldn't let herself go back to sleep no matter how much she wanted to. He stroked her hair and just held her while she overcame her inertia.

Sure enough, a few moments later she heaved herself up and kissed his neck.

"Thanks babe. You are the best." She smiled, and peeled herself off him to stand.

"No, you are." He smiled back, and sat up. He pulled her close and nuzzled her stomach, then kissed it. "When do we have to be there by?"

"Seven. Mix the pancakes, get the griddle - did you just say we?"

"'Course I did. I think it's a fantastic thing volunteering your time there."

"Doesn't mean you have to."

"It means something to you, so it means something to me."

She sat on his legs, straddling him, and looked him in the eyes, searching them.

"You mean that."

"Of course I do."

She hugged his head to her chest, so he wrapped his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Keep this up, you'll spoil me for life, Harry."

"All part of my master plan." He flicked her nipple with his tongue, and she giggled. She let go and stood again, then pulled him by the hand toward the shower.

"I love this plan, I'm excited to be a part of it." She grinned.

"I love how you've taken to quoting movies."

"Caught that one, hm?"

"And this one." He pinched her behind.

She squealed and hurried into the bathroom as he chased her.

They washed each other, taking turns in the water stream. They were on a schedule, so they kept the erogenous play to a minimum, dried, and dressed quickly.

Daphne wore a pair of ragged bluejeans that were too baggy, and an overly-large Unleash The Rot T-shirt, and they hid her figure fairly well. He supposed she didn't particularly want to be seen as alluring while working. He followed her cue, and dressed as casually as he could in faded jeans and a baggy T-shirt.

"Damn it Harry, is there anything you _don't_ look good in?!" She mock-glared at him.

"Dragonpoop." He quirked one corner of his mouth.

Daphne laughed. "I remember that! Okay, so there's one thing."

She locked the door as they left, and drove toward downtown.

"What have you been doing the last few weeks while I've been off doing this?"

"Visiting Teddy. I normally go on Sundays, but this last month I've been selfish and spent as much time with you as I could."

"And that makes you selfish?"

"Damn right it does. I did it because it was what I wanted. Not what I should've done, not what was best, but what I wanted."

Daphne snuck a quick glance at him and blew him a kiss. "I like it when you do what you want, but we should also go see Teddy. He's important to you."

"True. Shall we pop round tomorrow then?"

"Why wait? We can go as soon as we're done at the shelter."

"We could. I'll find out what Andromeda is doing later and see if that's alright."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll make sure you have some time for that while we're working."

Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Have I mentioned recently that you're the absolute best?"

Daphne laughed. "No, but feel free anytime." She winked at him.

She pulled into the parking lot for the shelter and parked.

"I feel it fair to warn you about Shirley." She said as they got out of the car.

"Okay?"

"She's the woman I work with in the kitchen. She's a sweet woman, and I like her, but she's a little... incredibly crude."

Harry laughed and opened the door of the shelter for her. "I'll try not to laugh too much and encourage her then."

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "What is with you and loving to embarrass me, Potter?"

"I love how every time I'm in the doghouse I'm 'Potter' instead of Harry."

"Well, that should be additional motivation to stay _out_ of the doghouse then, shouldn't it?" She winked at him and laughed.

"Good thing you already know I'm not much for doing what I'm supposed to."

"Fair point, darling. Fair point." She kissed his cheek. "Never change."

"Hadn't planned on it." He grinned winningly. "So, what should I do first?"

"I think for the first few hours, just keep the supply of clean plates and cutlery flowing. Mostly people are considerate and stack the used plates on the table near the kitchen, in which case all you need to do is load the dishwashers and turn them on, then stack the plates where we can get at them in order to serve. Cutlery goes in the bin on the table at the front, there."

"I see. Sounds easy."

"Sometimes people are less than considerate and leave plates and cutlery on the tables, in which case you'll have to go clear them up."

"Keep an eye out. Got it."

Daphne sighed. "Come on, I'll introduce you and get it over with."

Harry chuckled.

Shirley was an overweight woman in her sixties with rough hands and scanning eyes, but also a ready smile. Harry thought she looked a bit like Molly Weasley, if Molly had seen a stretch of very rough years. Streaks of light brown stuck out of her mostly white hair, just like the occasional bristly hair that stuck out of her chin.

Daphne entered the kitchen while he trailed behind, and immediately went to hug Shirley.

"Cor!" Shirley grinned, "'Ere's the princess. 'Ow's yer week then? Oh, 'ello! this 'im?"

Daphne stepped back and held an arm out to Harry. "Shirl, this is Harry, Harry, Shirley."

Harry stepped forward with a smile, hand extended. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oooh, 'E's a posh drop, inne?" She winked at Daphne. "'Bout time you showed up! Busy tumbling the servants, no doubt?"

"Shirley!" Daphne said, aghast.

Harry just smiled. "A bloke has to stay in shape somehow."

Shirley cackled with laughter. "Quick too! Cor I love a quickie."

Harry leaned down and whispered to Shirley, "So does she." Shirley cackled with laughter again.

"Back in a sec, Shirl." Daphne pulled him away.

"Yer sh'd take a few minutes at least!"

"You took that well." Daphne said when they were out of earshot.

"No different than quidditch changeroom talk, really."

"That was actually fairly tame, for her."

"She must be fun at parties." He smiled.

Daphne laughed and kissed him. "You're darling."

"Only yours. I'll let you get to it then, I'm already itching to organize this mess." He stole another quick kiss, and set about stacking plates and organizing.

"'E's nice." Shirley said when Daphne returned.

"He's wonderful." She poured the pancake powder into the industrial mixer bowl while Shirley measured water.

"Austrian or Italian?"

"Definitely Italian."

Shirley cackled again.

The morning went smoothly, Daphne and Shirley settled into their usual rhythm, and Harry made sure they were well supplied with dishes and cutlery. When he wasn't busy he chatted with the people who came to get food, and more than once Daphne found her chest squeezing at the sight.

"E loves yer." Shirley nodded at Harry.

"You think so, really?" Daphne bit her lip.

"'Is face shines wiv't. Ever' time 'e looks at yer t'em eyes fill up wiv sparks."

"We went to school together, but back then he was just the golden child, the one everyone made a fuss over. I never bothered to look any deeper."

"Yer lucky then. Face like 'at, body like 'at, an' posh - 'e'll 'ave 'ad dozens linin' up fer a ride."

Daphne nodded. "I am lucky, for sure. He always hated the attention and fame. If I had bothered to look back then, I'd have seen that."

"'E's a kind 'eart too. Jus' lookin' at 'im wiv dem lot yer can see it."

"I've never seen someone so strong be so gentle."

"'At's yer gone loopy, too."

"Head over heels." Daphne smiled at her.

Shirley chuckled. "I prom'se t'be on me best an' nor make too much fun at yer weddin'."

Daphne hugged her. "You're a treat, Shirl. If and when that ever happens, you'll be the first to know."

"Oh doll, if only yer c'd see 'two of yer. If 'e 'asn't arsked yer by this time next y'r, I'll eat me knickers."

Daphne laughed. "Well, at least you'd be full after."

Shirley cackled again. "Yer bloody cheek! I'll miss yer when yer spendin' yer days legs up an' screamin' 'is name."

Daphne blushed, eyes wide. "Okay, okay, you win, keep it down." She threw an embarrassed glance out into the dining hall at Harry. Thankfully it looked like he hadn't heard.

Shirley grinned knowingly. "I see. 'At's already 'app'nd"

Daphne went scarlet.

"Oh ho! More'n once! Cor, I'd luv me a taste o'tha'."

"Not happening." Daphne replied immediately. "Mine."

Harry poked his head into the kitchen. "Seems like everything... are you alright, Daph?" He saw her face was red and was immediately concerned.

Daphne nodded. "Just another Saturday's embarrassment."

Harry smiled, understanding, while Shirley cackled. "Cute as anything. Looks like everything is under control here for the moment, I'm going to go call Andromeda, unless you need me for something?"

"'Ow 'bout a nice -" Shirley began

"NO!" Daphne said over her. "We're fine, let me know what she says."

Harry chuckled and ducked back out as he pulled his phone and went outside.

"I'm 'appy fer yer, ducks. 'Bout time yer 'ad some luck."

Daphne smiled at her. "Thanks, Shirl. When's the last time you had some happiness of your own?"

"Pshaw. I'm too eld fer any o' 'at nonsense. My age a man is jus' 'nother 'noyance. I'm perfickly 'appy wiv me 'lectrics, thank yer kindly."

"And that would be why you were complaining about the electric bill."

"Aye."

Daphne stirred the stew in the twenty-gallon commercial crock pot, then made sure all the preparations for the lunch shift were done.

Harry returned a few minutes later, smiling. "She said she's looking forward to it."

"Takin' yer t'meet 'is mum?"

"I wish." Harry shook his head. "More like a favorite aunt."

"Fuck a duck! 'At's me foot in me mouth again. Sorry, chook. She told me 'bout yer mum 'n' dad, an' I forgot."

"No harm done." Harry grinned, hiding the old, familiar sting. "Though really you might want to wash your feet before consumption. No telling what's on the floors."

Shirley grinned back. "Aww, bless. Fought 'tasted a bi' off."

Harry went back to organizing the front, and Daphne finished the lunch prep.

"S'only few minutes, luv. Why don't yer take yer man an' bugger off. Nowt left but waitin'."

Daphne hugged her. "Thanks Shirl. If there's any problems, call me and I'll pop back."

"Nons'nse. You loves go 'ave some fun. Grab 'is arse once fer me." She winked.

"Done." Daphne grinned.

She waited for Harry to finish loading the dishwasher, then took his arm and headed for the door. She waved back to Shirley as they left.

When they got into Daphne's car, she rested her head against the steering wheel and let out a long sigh.

"Thank Morgana for that."

"You alright?" Harry placed his hand on her back

"Relieved." She said without moving.

"That it's over? You didn't look like you were very stressed."

She laughed. "You're sweet. No, that Shirley was being good."

Harry chuckled. "How bad is not good?"

She lifted her head off the steering wheel and scrunched up her nose and stuck out her lower lip. "Noice t'meet yer, 'arry! How's yer feel 'bout arsefuckin'? 'Ow big's yer cock then? Sling 'im out, let's 'ave a look."

Harry started laughing and couldn't stop until his stomach hurt and tears left the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, well. I would not have found it so amusing."

"...with the face!" Harry scrunched up his face to mimic Daphne. His voice was two octaves higher than normal and he devolved immediately back into giggles.

Daphne couldn't help it, she started giggling too. Just watching him crying with laughter made her giggle inside.

"Merlin's balls, I haven't laughed like that in forever." Harry said when he finally calmed down. He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you for that."

"If I'd known that was all it took, I'd have done that ages ago." She grinned, and started the car.

Harry directed her onto the A-five, then right onto the A-five-oh-one until they hit Claremont square. Daphne managed to find a parking spot on the next block, so they walked hand-in hand onto Grimmauld Place.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked, perplexed. He was walking straight toward a wall.

"The Black Residence is at Grimmauld Place, number twelve." He said.

Daphne gasped as generations of wards and protection and secrecy charms dropped away from her.

"Oh."

"Sorry, it's under Fidelius and Unplottable. I should have said something earlier."

"At least they're protected, that's good."

Harry pulled her into him and wrapped his arm around her waist as he stepped up onto the stoop and rang the doorbell.

Andromeda answered after a moment, and smiled when she saw Harry.

"There you are!" She hugged him, and turned to Daphne.

"Andromeda, this is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne, Andromeda Tonks."

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Daphne smiled.

"So _you're_ the one putting that big dopey grin on his face! A pleasure to meet you as well. Come in, get comfortable before he realizes you're here. Tea?""

"Please." Harry smiled, and embraced her briefly. "Where is he?"

"He's playing in the back garden." She said as she walked away down the long, thin foyer. The floor was bright honey oak hardwood, complemented by rich cream-coloured walls and contrasted by a dark walnut staircase that hugged the wall to the right.

Harry showed Daphne into the sitting room. The floor was the same hardwood as the foyer, but the walls were a light, pale green, and the furniture either cream with chestnut-colored wood or chestnut-coloured leather on the sofas and a few of the chairs. Huge bay windows let in copious amount of light, and filled the room with a happy, relaxed atmosphere.

Andromeda returned moments later carrying a tray with a teapot, cups and saucers, and containers of milk and sugar. She put it on the coffee table in front of them, and sat in one of the chairs opposite.

"Help yourselves." She said with a smile.

"Sorry I haven't been around as much lately." Harry said straightaway.

"Bollocks." Andromeda said, frowning. "That's enough of that, Harry. Not another word." Her frown evaporated. "You've been busy living your own life and I'm positively thrilled." She turned to Daphne. "You see what he's like. Thank you so much for shoving a sunbeam up his arse. I'm tickled pink someone's finally putting a smile on him, and even moreso because it's you, dear."

Daphne couldn't help but smile. Andromeda reminded her of a much more civilized Shirley - and then her brain processed the last thing she'd said, and Daphne's smile faltered.

"Because it's me?"

Andromeda nodded as her eyes sparkled. "Cissa's going to have absolute conniptions."

"Oh! Oh." Daphne smiled worriedly at Harry.

"Something I should know?" He raised an eyebrow.

Andromeda started laughing, genuine belly laughs.

Daphne took a deep breath a hoped to Merlin, Morgana, and magic in general that it didn't change where she hoped their relationship was headed.

"My sister got married while I was in hiding. She's now Astoria ...Malfoy."

To her total shock, Harry started laughing.

"You can't say there's no sense of humor to things." He said when his chortling faded. "That's too rich."

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

He kissed her hand. "I can't say I'm not disappointed I'll never be able to make fun of Draco's sense of taste again."

"I was worried you might need to rethink things." She bit her lip.

"Bollocks!" Andromeda cut in. "As if my head of house were so fickle."

"Don't get incensed now, I'm sure it's just a fear." Harry squeezed Daphne's hand. She smiled again and nodded, trying not to tear up at the sudden relief.

He turned to look at Andromeda. "You remember the stories I told you about Draco at school."

"I know, I know. Lucius's fault, that was too. Stupid simpering twat. Draco has grown up a lot since then, even I have to admit."

"I wasn't blameless either, Auntie. Draco and I have both grown up since then. Even if it's strictly professional, we talk at work when it's necessary, and we're both interested in keeping it civil. I can only assume Astoria is much the same as Daphne on the inside - smart, determined, and strong - and if so, that explains a lot."

"I honestly don't know. When we were younger she was absolutely brilliant. She was my best friend. Now... I don't know."

"Well she hasn't become a raging bitch or anything, but she could certainly do with some sunshine of her own. She doesn't mention you at all." Andromeda said.

"I was very likely disowned, probably stricken from records and a forbidden subject."

"From what little I've heard, your father went off the deep end after you left. You might want to invite your sister somewhere private for a chat. She had to deal with a lot of shit after you left."

Daphne nodded. "You're right. Honestly I've been afraid to."

Andromeda smiled. "I can understand that, dear, but the longer you leave it..."

"Come to think of it, they've probably both had a lot to deal with in terms of fallout." Harry said. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Draco's fallout is nothing to do with you, Harry. Your choices were forced on you. Granted, Lucius - may he rot - did the same to Draco, but none of that is on you. Daphne, you made the right choice. Don't think I'm saying you didn't. I just know how it feels to have a sister blame you for everything. Bella was never very loving, but after I found Ted, I wasn't there to keep her grounded anymore." Her eyes held sadness and regret, but also sympathy.

"Point taken." Daphne said.

Andromeda smiled at her. "Sorry to bash you over the head when you just get here. You're both wonderful for humoring an old woman."

"Nonsense." Harry frowned. "You're family, and I respect your knowledge and opinion."

Andromeda stood, and held her arms out to him, so he stood and hugged her. "Such a lovely boy. How you managed to turn out so well despite everything..."

Harry laughed. "Love you too, Auntie."

Daphne smiled at them. Even though the blood between them was distant, they were family and treated each other with love. Not for the first time, she felt a surge of envy for families that lived like that from the beginning. She knew she had made the right choice in escaping her father and the fate he set for her, and everything she experienced only confirmed it.

"You too, dear." Andromeda turned to Daphne. "I owe you a big one for bringing Harry such happiness."

Daphne grinned and stepped into the hug. "Thank you for your honesty and the reminder, I think I needed it." She whispered.

"We all do, from time to time." Andromeda whispered back. "Welcome to the family, dear."

"Thank you." Daphne said as she sat back down. "It's wonderful to be here."

Harry handed her a cup of tea just the way she liked it, and she smiled her thanks at him.

"So how have you been?" Harry asked. "Need anything?"

"Thank you, no, dear boy. We're just fine. When Teddy gets a little older I was thinking it might be a good idea to travel some and give him an idea how big the world is, and how different peoples can be, but for now we're both just -"

The back door opened and then closed again. "Nana! Nana!" a little voice cried, as shoes came thumping toward the sitting room. "I finded a fat toad!"

A five-year old came running into the room with dirt on his hands and knees, grass on his shorts and shirt, and bright green hair. He held up both hands to show Andromeda the large toad squatting there.

"He certainly is a big fat toad, isn't he?" She smiled at the boy, who nodded.

"What have I said about bringing outdoor friends into the house?"

The boy's gap-toothed smile fell. "Don't bring them in."

"Because?" She continued to smile.

"Becauthe they're already where they belong, and taking them thomewhere elthe ithn't fair."

"And you understand that, don't you? You wouldn't like it if someone picked you up and took you somewhere else, would you?"

"No, that wouldn't be fun."

"Alright then. Please go put Mr. Toad back in the garden where you found him, then go wash your hands, dear."

"Alright Nana."

"There''s a good boy." She kissed his forehead, and he ran back outside.

Daphne melted. "How do you stand him being that adorable?"

Andromeda laughed. "I think that soon enough he'll turn into one of those." She jerked her thumb toward Harry.

"Hey!" Harry complained.

Daphne chuckled at his mock indignance.

"He lose another tooth?" Harry asked.

Andromeda nodded. "Wednesday dinner. Came out while he was eating custard, of all things. Right in front, too, poor boy."

The back door opened and closed again, then the sound of running water issued forth along with tuneless humming. The water stopped, then there was a pause before more thumping of feet on the floor.

"Nana, ith Unca Harry coming - UNCA HARRY!" The boy raced from the foyer and leapt into Harry's lap and threw his arms around his neck. "When did you get here?" The boy asked. Daphne watched his hair change from green to black.

"I was sitting here the whole time, kiddo! You didn't even notice me. It's like I was invisible."

Teddy laughed and poked Harry's nose. "You not invithible. I thee you right there."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see Daphne too then?"

Teddy frowned, and then spotted Daphne sitting right next to them. His eyes widened, then turned blue. His hair straightened and became blond, and he clambered into Daphne's lap.

"Ith you a Veela?" He asked, still wide-eyed.

Daphne couldn't suppress a giggle. "Sorry, Teddy, I'm not a Veela, I'm just a witch."

"Thome of my thtorybookth thay Veelath ith the motht boodafuletht of all." He reached up and played with her hair, stroking it and smelling it. "You thmell good."

"Thank you. Girls like to be told they smell good."

He nodded, clearly tucking that information away for later. "Are you going to be my auntie?"

Daphne laughed. "I'll tell you what - I'll be your auntie unoficially, how's that?"

"What'th unofithially mean?"

"It means even if I never really become part of your family, I'll still be your auntie."

"Okay." He hugged her neck and clambered back to Harry's lap. "Unofithally rockth." He told him.

Harry chuckled. "You're not wrong."

Andromeda was biting her lips to keep from laughing.

"I loothed another tooth!" Teddy said and grinned widely to Harry.

"Oh my gosh, really!?" Harry feigned surprise. "Oh no! How will you eat?!"

"It'th okay, Unca Harry, I eat lottha thoft thtuff like thoup."

"Oh! Whew, good call. I was afraid you would get so skinny you might turn into a newt!"

Teddy thought that was hilarious and laughed at Harry.

"I not gonna be a newt! I finded a big toad! Did you thee?"

"I did see. He was a big one!"

Teddy nodded. "I leaved him outhide becauthe nana theth that'th their home and I don't wanna make him thcared."

Harry nodded sagely. "That's very kind of you, Teddy. I'm proud of you for being considerate toward other beings."

"What'th conthiderate?"

"It means you think about what they might be feeling or thinking. It means you don't want to do to them what you don't want someone else to do to you."

"Oh. Well, if I don't conthidate, then they won't be my friendth."

"Exactly. You're pretty smart, you know that?"

"I read lotha bookth, jutht like auntie 'Mione. She'th thuper thmart." He slapped his own forehead with his palm.

"She's super proud of you for reading lots, too."

"I wanna get thuper thmart like her and do all the magicth."

"I dunno... _all_ the magics?"

Teddy nodded emphatically. "All the magicth."

"Even anti-tickle magics?" He tickled Teddy's ribs, resulting in delighted squeals.

"Thpecially anti-tickle magicth!"

"Well, keep reading then, and keep listening to nana. Have you been practicing your colours?"

Teddy nodded.

"Okay, are you ready?"

Teddy took a deep breath and focused, his little brows furrowing together while his bottom lip retreated under his teeth.

"Blue." Harry said.

Teddy's hair darkened to royal blue within seconds.

"Red."

His hair went red.

"Green."

His hair flashed to green, quickly.

"Yellow."

Teddy smiled over at Daphne while his hair turned bright yellow

"Black."

His hair flashed to black, quicker than any other colour.

"Purple."

It lightened to a deep purple slowly.

"Toffee."

His hair shifted between brown and blonde for a moment, then went the color of caramel.

Harry laughed and gave him a high-five.

"That was brilliant! Well done!"

Harry pulled a toffee out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Yay!" He hugged Harry's neck for a moment and then started unwrapping the toffee, then stopped and looked to Andromeda.

"Oh alright, just one."

Teddy grinned and stuffed the toffee in his mouth. He looked even more adorable with one cheek bulged out like a chipmunk.

She looked into Harry's eyes, and saw such joy and love that her breath caught in her throat and her eyes began to water. She could see, just as plainly as if it had been written in the air between them that to Harry, family was everything. All the love he never experienced himself as a child was inside him, just waiting for a chance to be lavished on this boy... and his own children. She could see it there. He wanted them more than he wanted anything else, and at that moment she realized she wanted them as well.

It must have shown in her eyes as well, because Harry's softened, and he smiled a beautiful little smile just for her.

"Will you read me a thtory, Unca Harry?"

"I would love to, kiddo." Harry stuck his hand out, and a book flew into it from the shelf.

Teddy smiled at Daphne as he settled in Harry's lap, and his eyes went green while his hair went blonde. Daphne clenched her hands together in her own lap and focused on breathing to prevent the stinging in her eyes from becoming tears. She made a mental note to thank Teddy one day for treating her to a preview of what their own son might look like.

Harry read the story of Dibbly the Drake, whose love of butterflies got him lost in the dark forest. Harry did different voices for all the characters, and it wasn't until the story was nearly finished that she realized the tone and cadence with which the bully spoke sounded exactly like Draco.

She burst out laughing as soon as she realized it, but clapped a hand over her mouth to avoid interrupting further. Harry's eyes twinkled as he went back to the story, knowing she'd figured it out.

Andromeda floated the tea tray back into the kitchen as Harry finished the story, then Harry floated the book back to the bookshelf.

"Nother one!" Teddy demanded.

"Sorry, Ted. I promised the rest of the day to Auntie Daphne. We'll be back soon enough, and next time you can read me a story."

Teddy pouted, but still agreed. "Okay. I'll read Othcar the Owl. I like that one too."

"That sounds like fun!" Harry said.

Teddy dropped the pout and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck again, so Harry just wrapped an arm around him and stood up like that. He walked toward the foyer, and pretended to trip, throwing Teddy off, who then hovered in midair, giggling like mad.

"Now I see where you learned that trick." Daphne said.

Harry grinned at her. "He likes it too."

"I love you, but I _don't_ want to know." Andromeda said sternly, just before hugging Harry, who laughed and blushed at the same time.

Teddy spun lazily in the air, and held both arms out to Daphne. "Auntie Daffy! Auntie Daffy!"

She had to laugh, and scooped him up to sit on her hip. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and kissed her cheek, and then tried to dive out of her grasp, so she set him on the floor. He then raced into the kitchen and back again, then ran around the livingroom.

"Give him another few minutes, he'll be sound asleep." Andromeda smiled, watching her watching the boy.

"He's brilliant." Daphne hugged Andromeda again. "Thank you."

Harry opened the door for her, and smiled to Andromeda. "See you next week."

"See you next week." She smiled at the both of them before they left.

Daphne attached herself to Harry's side like a magnet as they walked back to her car. Her mind was parsing everything she'd taken in, and comparing it to her own childhood. She didn't remember any time when she was ever as carefree and loved as Teddy was. She remembered having fun playing with Astoria at times, and she remembered her mother caring for her when she'd been hurt, but she tried to find a memory wherein love flowed freely among her family, and came up empty. No, maybe that was unkind. She knew her mother loved her. It was the open affection that had been lacking - but to a child, was there any difference?

When they reached the car, Harry gently turned her and pushed her up against it with his body. He kissed her deeply and tenderly, and she responded in kind. She slipped her hands in the back pockets of his jeans and held him against her.

"You were brilliant." He said, breaking the kiss to look in her eyes. "Telling him you'd be his auntie anyway no matter what - the exac-" His voice hitched. His mouth closed and his eyes filled. He paused to swallow and take a deep breath, blinking against the tears. "The exact right thing."

Then she understood.

Teddy wasn't just Harry's godson. His parents had both been killed by Voldemort or his followers. Harry saw himself in Teddy, and was determined that Teddy never know the pain or isolation he had lived with.

After watching him with Teddy, Daphne had been amazed at how much more she loved him. She had drowned in it as her heart squeezed almost painfully, and she had thought that had to be the limit. There just wasn't any way to love him more than she already did.

She was wrong.

"Damn you, Potter." She whispered. "It's already an effort to breathe. Why do you insist on making me love you more every day?"

He rested his forehead against hers. "I was about to ask the same of you."

Daphne looked into his deep emerald pools, and spoke in a voice that seemed to come from deep in her chest. It was low, it was soft, it was smooth. He _felt_ it as well as heard it.

"Take me home, Harry. Take me to bed."

Harry kissed her tenderly as he pulled her off the car and stood beside her. The car shrunk as she watched it, and he picked it up and put it in his pocket. The familiar tug of Apparation made itself known, then Harry placed her car in her driveway and it grew back to normal size.

She took her keys out and let them in, and only just managed to take her keys out of the lock before he closed the door and was on her. His lips devoured hers and she ran her hands over his face, his hair, his body. She wondered briefly if he could feel her need, if the aching yearning inside her reached out to touch him, but the look in his eyes said his aching need matched her own.

Somehow their clothes were just gone. She felt his hot length pressed against her stomach and it lit the fire in her belly. She pulled him to her, crushed him into her, and wrapped a leg around his waist, trying desperately to be closer. His hands gripped her behind and lifted, impaling her upon him and mixing their groans of pleasure. Their magic cores like two balls of lightning kissed and danced around each other. She gripped him with her legs and held him inside her as she reveled in the hot fullness of it. Her lips had his neck and she tasted him, the slight salt of the morning's sweat. The scent of him filled her mind as he filled her belly, and the sound of his pleasure filled her ears and her heart.

He carried her to her bed and lay her gently down, but she didn't let go. He belonged to her now, and he was where he should be. He lay upon her and filled her even more. Her breath hissed through her teeth as her pleasure mounted, flowing in waves from her core in time with his pushing. Their magics slid along each other, each pressing against the other, mixing and uniting but remaining distinct.

Their peaks came simultaneously, as they stared into each other's eyes, and it was not a crash as it had been before, but an all-encompassing fulfillment that lasted even after the white-hot moment had passed.

They stay like that, gazing into each other and kissing tenderly as he softened inside her, and only when he had no more fullness to give her did she release him.

They lay beside each other, each kissing and caressing the other for long minutes.

"Damn you, Greengrass." Harry whispered, and rose from the bed.

He picked up the overnight bag he always left by the dresser and began picking up things he placed around the room and putting them into it.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't."

Daphne sat bolt upright, sudden fear clawing at her very world.

"So... that's it?" She whispered. "You give me everything I ever wanted and then just decide that's it, I've had enough?" Tears flowed in rivers from her eyes.

Harry stopped, surprise on his face at the sudden deluge. He dropped his overnight bag and crouched in front of her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't live without you anymore. I've tried my hardest to wait and give you your space. I know you're fiercely independent and I love that about you too, but... if you don't move in with me, I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

Daphne exploded in half-laugh, half-sob, and slapped his shoulder. Then balled a fist and hit his chest as she collapsed against him, sobbing.

"You can't _do_ that!" She yelled. "I thought you were breaking up with me!" She hit him again.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." He held her close and she shed tears down his chest. "Why would you think that? Especially after ...that."

"I don't know." She sniffed, then held out her hand and a tissue flew into it. She wiped his front. "I got snot on your chest."

"You get anything you want on me, Daphne, but get this in your head. You're stuck with me. I'm ruined for anyone else now."

She looked up at him, and he continued wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry. Careless words."

She nodded and kissed him. "Arsehole."

He laughed and kissed her again. "Guilty. So, you'll come live with me then?"

"Bet your tight little arse."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Good morning, darling." Draco smiled at his wife. "Sleep well?"

Astoria rolled her eyes at him in mock exasperation. "Oh Draco, don't ask rhetorical questions over breakfast, it's much too early."

Draco chuckled. "Well then I will simply say you look radiant this morning and I hope you feel as well as you look."

Astoria smiled back at him. "I do indeed, my husband. I trust you are as well?"

"Aside the usual ache in my chest your beauty causes, I'm wonderful, thank you."

Astoria chuckled. "We're already married, Draco. Flattery is a road to nowhere."

"Were I to attempt flattery, I might be inclined to agree. Flattery would pale in comparison to the truth of you."

"So you have no deceptions planned for me then?"

"I wouldn't say that. The truth is, planning a deception for you is a pleasure. I am a simple man, and you may rest assured that most deceptions I have planned will lead to the bedroom, of course."

Astoria giggled. "Of course."

"And you, my dear? Have you any deceptions planned for me?"

She smiled coyly back at him. "Deceptions, manipulations, and seductions galore, my love."

Draco smiled back at her and took a bite of breakfast. "Merlin's Magic what a woman."

"I know what our name means to you, my husband. We shall make it clean again. Respected again. Powerful again."

"I would be fine with earning some respect. Power will happen or it won't, I don't care about it. Father was obsessed with it, not realizing it's a trap."

"Power is a trap?"

"It takes all your time to create it and maintain it. It becomes it's own self-serving end, and what you wanted to use the power for in the first place falls by the wayside. At least, that's what I've seen of it."

Astoria cocked her head unconsciously, looking at him and re-evaluating. Six months ago, Draco's voice had dripped with bitterness and anger when he talked about his father. Apparently her efforts to rebuild his sense of self-worth had met with some success. It didn't hurt that she genuinely enjoyed seeing the boy inside him, but the boy himself had grown. He was becoming a man rather than a boy in a man's body, and that meant there was indeed a chance to earn some respect from the wizarding world at large. Further, he had gained a modicum of wisdom from somewhere, and that was a new and exciting development. She actually felt a rush of warmth in her stomach to hear him understanding the truth of his past. He had learned the lessons of Lucius and Voldemort. He had seen where chasing power leads, and he was beginning to choose his own path. Very interesting.

"As you say." She took a bite of her toast. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I have several appointments in the Alley. Probably several disappointments as well, but that can't be helped."

"You're cleaning house, as you mentioned?"

Draco nodded and finished his mouthful. "Yes. It will mean a leaner Christmas, but only for this year, perhaps next."

"I'm glad, Draco. I couldn't care less about the money, but that says you've had some success with the other businesses?"

"I have, and you're to thank for it."

"Nonsense, it was your effort, your wit and charm."

"And your idea." He smiled at her. "Without you, my wit and charm would amount to so much wind."

"Tsk. Never sell yourself short, Draco. A veneer of humility is a useful thing, but beneath it should be confidence."

Draco sighed. "You're right of course, but I think I've had enough of posturing and social games."

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "You would deal directly? Without guile?"

"With you, yes. It's bad enough I have to pretend I don't want to punch Potter at the ministry. I don't want to have to maintain false front in my own home."

"Well, that's reasonable I suppose. You frightened me for a moment."

"Mind you, a veneer of absolute honesty would change how I'm viewed there. Potter is pushing for transparency in the wizengamot. He's doing it properly, as well. Not a single one of the old windbags suspects what he's up to, but I can see the track he's on. If I were to jump to the end of that track - at least superficially - that would go far to polish our name, and put us in an advantageous position fiscally."

Astoria thought it through.

"Interesting. It would put you in Potter's camp though, are you sure you could handle that?"

"I'm not sure. If nothing else, the thought of stabbing him in the back will keep me smiling."

"It's bold, yet contrite. It will foster trust and respectability while providing perfect cover. Have you thought of a public demeanour?"

"Simple clothing. Well made, but not elite, in brighter colours. I was sick of all the black in any case. Reminds me of father. I'll have the elves rework the gardens to be green and pleasant, and redecorate the entertaining rooms to match. I of course have learned from my father's mistakes and will trod the straight and narrow, being fair but tough."

"It sounds like you've given it sufficient thought. I'm impressed, Draco."

"You deserve my best, darling."

"I do, and I'm delighted with your end of the bargain, my love."

"Good. As for -" He was interrupted by a soft POP as an elf appeared holding an envelope with her name on the front out to Astoria with both hands, head down and looking at the floor.

She took the envelope from its hands.

"Thank you, Gobby." Draco said.

Gobby's ears fell flat against its skull and its eyes started darting around wildly.

"M - may Gobby be excused, master?"

"Yes, of course Gobby. Keep up the good work."

Gobby whimpered and vanished immediately.

Astoria raised an eyebrow at him.

"Practice makes perfect, darling." He grinned.

Astoria laughed. "The poor thing was so frightened it had no idea what to do. You devil."

Draco finished his breakfast and kissed Astoria's cheek. "I'll return after lunch, my dear."

"I shall see you then. Keep up the good work." She grinned at him.

Draco stepped into the green flames of the floo while still chuckling, and was gone.

Astoria dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin before placing it on the table next to her plate. She broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. It wasn't parchment, which was odd. She unfolded the page, and the writing on the page was perfect. It was of absolutely uniform height, absolutely uniform straightness, and had no slant to it whatsoever. It was also not put there by any quill.

**I know where your sister is.**

**157 Ross Road**

**Come alone.**

Astoria pulled her wand from it's place in her robes and waved it over the paper.

"_Tandemago."_

An image appeared over the envelope of a witch waving her wand while surrounded by hundreds of owls. She wore uniform robes of grey and blue, and had her plain brown hair tied up in a tight bun. She glanced around her nervously as words appeared in the air in front of her, but the text was too small to read in the image. The witch was not someone she recognized.

"_Reliqua_."

The envelope glowed a faint lavender and the words _Nuntius Revelio_ floated upward out of it.

"Gobby."

Gobby appeared beside her.

"Where did this letter come from?"

"Owl brought it with the other mail, mistress."

She nodded. That would explain the image. If that witch were working for the owl post she would be wearing uniform robes and be surrounded by owls. However, she seemed furtive, clandestine in her actions. That, combined with _Nuntius Revelio_ said she ought not to be looking at other people's mail, and considering it had been an envelope with her name on it, Astoria was both interested and irritated by the fact. Given the nature of the message, she smelled Father's hand in it. That alone made her think she ought to ignore the message, but if she went to see what this was all about, there might be some chance of thwarting the old bastard at whatever game he was playing, and that made it worth the risk.

"Very well. If Draco should return before I do, tell him I have stepped out for a moment and shall return shortly."

"Yes, mistress."

She stood and brushed her skirts to ensure there were no breakfast remnants, then applied Notice-Me-Not and Muggle-Repellant charms before Throwing a pinch of powder into the floo.

"Diagon Alley." She said, and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in Grangewood park. The clouds were high and wispy and infrequent, letting a rare blue sky glow with sunlight and warmth. The bright green of the early-summer trees seemed to radiate through the park as well, creating a happy atmosphere, and Daphne couldn't help but smile, even after sitting on a wooden bench for an hour and a half.

"Weather is kind of making me wish we'd put this off until next weekend and just gone to a quiet spot for a picnic." Harry's voice came over the earpiece.

"We could have done this last weekend, but _somebody_ just couldn't wait for me to move in." Daphne couldn't hide the amusement or love in her voice.

"Says the red-faced, bouncing ball of excite-" His relaxed, amused voice stopped, cut short, and returned sharp and tense. "Heads up, Apparation south by the entrance to the park."

Daphne's heartrate increased, and she sat up straighter. "Can you see anything?"

"Just a sec. _Imago Mea_. Yeah, it's her. She has notice-me-not up, and probably muggle repeller from the way people are moving out of the way for her."

"Hmph." Daphne sounded none too pleased at that.

"She's casting something."

Daphne began to glow faintly, outlined in blue.

"Probably _Magum Revelio_." She said.

"Likely. She's headed toward you."

"I know I said it before, but thank you for doing this, Harry. Two hours up a tree can't be comfortable."

Harry's chuckle sounded in her ear. "Nothing a couple cushioning charms didn't fix. Relax, Daph. She's almost to you."

It took a great deal of effort for her to not hug the young woman who sat next to her on the bench. Astoria had grown a great deal, though she was still thin. Her face had lost some of its youthful roundness, leaving her a beautiful young woman with high cheekbones and bright, clear blue eyes. She had Mother's narrow, strong jaw, and it was easy to tell she still exercised, if not anywhere near the level that Daphne did. Her long blonde hair was braided and wrapped into a bun on the back of her head, emphasizing her slender, pretty neck. She wore a deep blue dress cinched at the waist, with black dress robes trimmed with blue.

She sat on the park bench next to Eunice and pretended to look out over the greenery.

"I don't know you." She said. "What do you want?"

Her tone and words were condescending, and structured that way on purpose, to immediately seize any upper hand in negotiation. It had been taught to Daphne as well while they were very young. Her question also seemed direct and to the point, but it wasn't really. Daphne knew that was just Tori's way of fishing for information. What was not said told as much as what was.

"You control it well, but you're nervous. You're glad I'm a witch rather than a wizard, as it cuts down on the more unpleasant things that might be asked for. You're expecting me to ask for money or magical items, or possibly a favor to be named at some future date."

Astoria smiled slightly. "It is such a relief to deal with a professional. Amateurs are so unpredictable. So, what is it you would have from the House of Malfoy?"

Harry's voice sounded in her ear. "Heads up, five - no, six - more Apparations at the entrance. They have notice-me-not, but are just shoving people around. Wands are out. Looks like a snatcher team. Shit." The sounds of rubber scraping on bark sounded then, and she knew he was climbing down.

"What I want most cannot be given, but from the House of Malfoy I will ask for your cooperation for the next few minutes."

"It's to be kidnapping then?"

"On the contrary, a snatcher team just arrived and I'd like you to get down behind this bench and remain safe."

Astoria looked at Eunice sharply, then scanned around behind them. Her gaze came to rest on the dirty, disheveled individuals who were approaching them from the entrance. Eunice casually put a hand on the back of the bench and vaulted over it to stand and walked in the team's direction.

Astoria thought about crouching behind the bench, then thought better of it and hurried to hide behind a thick tree.

Eunice casually strolled toward the snatchers until they were less than twenty feet apart. She stopped then and waited. The four wizards and two witches in front of her also stopped, wands pointed directly at her.

"Well well well. Not every day the meat comes quietly to slaughter." The greasy wizard in the middle said. Daphne thought he might be the leader, he had walked with the biggest swagger.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing." She smiled.

He looked from side to side at his companions.

"You don't seem to be quite grasping the situation here, moppet. There's six of us and one of you." He frowned, confused by her apparent lack of fear.

"I'm in position." Harry's voice spoke in her ear. "I have the three on your left, I'll leave you bigmouth and the other two."

"Go." She said, and ran toward the leader.

He frowned harder, wondering what was going on, then shrugged and fired at her - a stunner, from the look of it. She gathered and concentrated her magic, then batted it aside like harry had trained her to.

The expression on his face changed from bored amusement to shock, then to pain as she yanked the wand from his hand with a whispered _Expelliarmus_ and then kicked him in the groin. The witch to the right of him fumbled with bringing her wand to bear, and fired wide. Daphne ducked and kicked her legs out from under her, then rolled on top of her and punched her in the face as she released her own _Stupefy_ into the downed woman. She dove to her right and rolled to her feet as the last wizard of the group still standing fired a stunner at her and missed. Daphne swung her shinbone at the man's thigh and released a _Bombarda_ through it. His thigh broke as his center of gravity was suddenly inverted, and he hit the ground screaming two meters away. She was on him in a flash and collected his wand, then took her time collecting the others.

Harry's three opponents had simply collapsed where they stood as he stunned them, so she had no difficulty in collecting their wands. The leader - bigmouth - was still clutching at his privates and breathing heavily.

Eunice calmly clutched a fistful of the man's greasy hair and dragged him toward the bench. She dropped him at the end of the bench, and sat facing him , elbows on knees.

"You really should get some idea who you're going after before you start yapping like a little dog."

He opened one eye and stared hate and fear at her as he sucked breath through his yellowed teeth.

"And start taking care of yourselves too. Nobody appreciates being hounded by filthy cretins."

Astoria came to stand beside her, eyes wild and pulse racing.

"Who _are_ you?" She whispered.

Eunice looked up at her and nodded toward the bench. "I'll get to you in a moment."

Astoria considered taking out her wand and Apparating home, but realized if she did she may never get another chance to find out exactly what in Morgana's Magic just happened. So she sat down and watched intently.

"Now." Eunice said, turning her attention back to bigmouth. "What's _your_ name, handsome?"

Bigmouth looked up at her uncertainly. Usually he was the one asking the questions.

"You can stay quiet if you like, but that's a path that leads to permanent damage."

"Alright, fuck's sake!" The pain in his groin was beginning to subside, and granted him the power of speech. "Reggie, Reggie Digwater."

"Good, that's a good start, Reggie. Now on to the important things. How did you know she would be here?" Daphne knew they were actually there for her, but insinuating that they were there for Astoria might make her more willing to go somewhere for a chat. She really didn't want to have to kidnap her own sister.

Reggie took his time answering. He moaned a couple of times first.

"We have a witch. In the owl post. Had her looking for anyone connected to her."

"You filthy dregs have been _reading my mail_?!" Astoria kicked him in the chest.

"Augh! Yes! We've been trying to get any kind of clue about your sister for near five years!"

"Good, Reggie, good. Now another big one - who do you work for?"

Reggie instantly clammed up, his eyes went flat and and he shook his head.

Eunice shook her head sadly. "I told you where that road goes, Reggie." She leaned over and slapped her hand down on top of the one still holding his balls, and squeezed. "Think about what happens if I channel a _Bombarda_ through the palm of my hand right now, Reggie. Think about it."

"Okay! Okay! Please don't! Fucking hell. Nott. Jacob Nott."

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it? And you get to keep your collection of soft objects." She took her hand away and stood up.

"Merlin save me from fucking witches." He muttered.

Eunice turned to Astoria. "Now, we will be Apparating to a safehouse. It was my intention to have our chat here, but I would like to go uninterrupted, if it's all the same to you."

Astoria nodded.

Reggie stood, still hunched over, and put a bracing hand on the back of the bench. Daphne kicked him in the balls again from behind, and he dropped like a sack of stones.

She held her hand out to Astoria, who took it, and she Apparated them to her previous living space.

Harry finished texting Ron, who Apparated into the park next to him a few minutes later.

"Bloody hell, Harry, been having fun again I see."

Harry grinned. "I was a bit worried, honestly, but I shouldn't have been. It turned out to be a great deal of fun to watch."

"You didn't do this then?"

"Only half. I stunned those three there. The ones with broken bones - and balls - was all Daph."

Ron winced just the same as all men do when watching another man get whacked in the happysack. "Remind me not to get her angry with me. What have we got then?"

"Reggie Digwater and crew. I already emailed you the video I shot of Daph interrogating him. Works for Nott."

"Ooo. I'll get the veritaserum all warmed up."

"That one has a broken thigh, and Reggie here might need a reproductive specialist. Just so you know."

"A broken thigh?"

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "Muay Thai kick plus _Bombarda_."

"Oh fuckin' hell! Women are _brutal_."

Harry couldn't stop grinning. "Flew two meters before he hit the ground."

Ron laughed. "Careful mate, you're starting to sound like you're in love."

"I am, mate. I absolutely am."

"About bloody time. You know I'm sad it wasn't Ginny, but I'm glad for you."

Harry held out a hand and Ron shook it as they grinned at each other. "You'll always be my brother anyway, you know that."

"Go on get outta here, ya big softie. Let me know how it goes. And dinner next Saturday. Don't forget, Hermione'd have my guts for garters."

"We'll be there. Have fun with this." Harry grinned again, and Apparated to Daphne's.

Daphne and Astoria were already inside when he arrived, so he applied his illusion and let himself in. Daphne and Astoria were seated at the dining table, and Daphne was pouring them tea. Harry didn't say a word, he just took a seat on the other side of Astoria so she was surrounded.

"Well, this is fun. I've never been kidnapped by a husband-wife team before." Astoria smiled winningly, but her eyes were cold and calculating.

"So you haven't started chatting yet, glad I didn't miss anything." Harry said.

"I know you wanted to be here, so I waited, hon."

Harry smiled at her. "You're the best."

"Well, at least you're both pleasant. That'll make the torture more like a garden party." Astoria took a sip of her tea.

"Knock it off, Tori. For fuck's sake." Eunice dissolved and left Daphne in her place.

Astoria put her teacup down and reached for her wand, which Harry quickly took from her.

Astoria glared death at him when he did, but her hands clenched each other in her lap and she sat quivering with tension until Daphne spoke.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I should have come to you much much sooner."

Astoria's left hand was like lighting. She reached up and slapped Daphne's face hard enough to echo off the walls.

"_How dare you_." She hissed. "How _dare_ you even _speak_ to me. You _left_ me. You _left_ me there as the only target for all the _shit_ you caused."

Daphne only nodded, tears building on her lower eyelid. "I know. I didn't know at the time, of course. All I could think about was getting away from father and the Notts. I'm sorry, Tori. I deserve your hate, and I'm sorry."

Astoria looked anywhere but at Daphne, then grabbed her teacup and held it in both hands. Her knuckles and fingertips were white. Her lips were an almost invisible line and she breathed heavily through her nose.

Silence reigned for a long moment.

"Okay." Daphne said softly. "If you don't want to talk you don't have to stay." She sat back in her seat, defeated, and tears fell onto the table as she looked away from Tori.

Astoria was confused. Daphne didn't cry. Daphne rarely laughed, but she _never_ cried. Even when they were children Daphne scolded her for showing too much emotion. If you show what you feel, you invite others to manipulate your feelings. They had been father's words, but they came to her ears from Daphne's mouth. What the hell had happened? Where was the real Daphne? Who was this woman in front of her wearing her sister's face?

"What... what are you _doing_?" Astoria asked. She hadn't intended to speak, but once it started, she couldn't stop it. "My sister has the strongest will. The strongest mind. She seldom laughed but she _never_ cried. What the hell are you doing?"

Daphne shook her head sadly. "Oh I cried, Tori. All the time. Just never until you were asleep. I didn't want to upset you."

Astoria opened her mouth to say something else, but no words came out. She closed her mouth again. "What happened to you?"

"I woke up, Tori. After getting you out of the castle I went back. I went up to the battlements and I fought against Voldemort and his band of sickening filth. I had my eyes opened to the nature of the people father would have sold me to."

"Sold you?" She frowned. "That's not what bride price is about."

"Oh no? How much did father get from the Malfoys for you then?"

"That was ...different." She said in a small voice.

"I know. If it hadn't been, it wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have allowed it."

"Wait... you knew?"

"As if I would ever _not_ watch over you. You're my best friend, Tori. You're my sister. I considered stopping it anyway, but it was plain enough that you care for him. Congratulations, by the way." Daphne smiled tentatively.

"Thank you." She said, almost automatically. Then she seemed to take in her big sister's presence. She looked into her eyes and her bottom lip started to quiver. "Thanks Daph." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I really should have come to see you years ago. The bounty father has on my head made me ...a bit paranoid. I've been in hiding until today... well, no, actually. Until this prat found me. He's partially to thank for this happening today."

Harry just nodded and smiled.

"You still haven't answered, Daph. What happened to you? Where did you go? What did you do? Why are you full of muscle and why can you beat snatchers with your bare hands?"

Daphne sighed. "I realized that death eater Nott would have no compunctions about raping me whenever he felt like it. I had a good hard look at my future, Tori. It was rape and childbirth and misery and pain. So I left. I should have taken you with me, and I'm sorry for that. I'm happy for you the way things turned out, but after I left I started learning exactly how much I didn't know. How incompetent and dependent mother and father had kept us."

"Incompetent? Dependent? We had a privileged upbringing!"

"Exactly. I could calculate business profit margins in my head, and had no idea how to wash my clothes. I could evaluate social and business tactics at a professional level and had no idea how to feed myself. Can you cook?"

"...I see what you mean."

"I had to learn to live as a muggle, with no comforts, no house elves, and only myself to rely on."

"As a _muggle_?!" Astoria looked horrified and disgusted.

"Yes, as a muggle. It was that or starve to death."

"Oh."

"Even then, I sat starving for three days and raging against the necessity. It took that long for hunger and misery to balance out my rage and disgust. I had the same attitude then that you do now. It was beneath me.

"Once I started to do what I had to do to survive and started to let go of that notion, I learned that there's a great deal of satisfaction to being able to do everything on your own, without any help. I learned how to live. I learned the value of honesty. I learned how wrong I was to believe and trust our parents."

"Father went berserk when you left. It was...a frightening time. That was when I decided to see about... other arrangements."

"Did he go berserk with worry over his teenage daughter, or did he go berserk with rage at being thwarted?" Daphne asked, gazing into Astoria's eyes. She already knew the answer.

Harry noted the time, and went to the kitchen to prepare a small lunch.

Astoria lowered her eyes, not wanting to tell the terrible truth. "He's still not right, you know. Still goes on about returning to prominence and not worrying about money, as if we ever did."

"I know. I see him most days."

Astoria's head snapped up. "You _see_ him?"

Daphne nodded. "Not as myself, of course." She applied her illusion again to make her point. "He sees a nobody. He would never bother to ask a ministry flunky about themselves."

"You work at the ministry?!"

Daphne nodded. "Where would he never look for me?"

"Morrigan's mother, Daphne."

Daphne laughed out loud and hugged her. "I haven't heard you swear in so long! I've missed you so much, Tori."

Astoria was surprised at the sudden hug, but couldn't deny it felt wonderful to have her sister back.

"I think that's the fifth time? Maybe sixth? That you've ever hugged me."

"Another mistake I aim to correct. Get used to it, Tori. I'm not who I used to be."

"I can't say I'm displeased with the change, but... how? Why? Why contact me now?"

"In school the way I was - the way we both were - made sense. Hex first and keep everyone away. It made sense for the times. Having lived through some really shit times, I learned that being that way makes life lonely and forgettable. I want to live every moment, Tori. Really live it. I'm in love, and I hope it's leading toward marriage, but every day is a gift and I don't want to forget a single moment."

"With _this_ guy? Who is he? What's his name? Is he from a good family?"

"Yes, with this guy. I moved in with him last weekend and it's been pure bliss. His family is complicated and I won't go into it, but it wouldn't matter anyway. Pureblood is bullshit."

Astoria clicked her tongue. "Tsk. I know that Daphne. No need to be insulting. I asked if he was from a good family, not a pureblood family."

"Oh. Sorry. Yes, I think so. I don't think he could be himself otherwise."

"Good. If he ever hurts you, I'll hex his bits off."

"He won't have any by the time you get there, but I appreciate it." Daphne smiled.

Harry chose that moment to bring lunch. He'd made tomato and mozzerella bruschetta with crumbled sausage, and set it down in front of the ladies.

"It might be a little hot just yet." He warned.

Daphne didn't care, she picked one up and blew on it before biting into it, and a smile spread across her face while she chewed.

"Fantastic as always love, thank you."

Harry just winked and blew her a kiss.

Astoria would have preferred a plate, knife, and fork, but she settled for mimicking her sister. As soon as she started chewing, the bright flavor of tomatoes came through, wrapped in sweet basil and garlic, with counterpoint explosions of sausage and subtle mozerella, all painted on a canvas of olive oil. She took another bite, and another, and simply could not stop chewing until it was gone. It was the single best thing she had ever eaten.

Harry managed to grab one before the ladies polished the lot off, and sat chuckled quietly to himself.

"That was... unbelieveable." Astoria said finally. "You have to let your elf teach mine. Please."

Harry laughed, and Daphne shook her head. "I - we - don't have any house elves, Tori."

"I'd be happy to teach you if you want to learn." Harry said.

Astoria turned to look at him, aghast. "_You_ made this. Just now."

Harry nodded. "It took about half an hour, but yeah, it's a simple recipe."

"_How_?!" Astoria gaped at him. "How can you make food better than a house elf?!"

Harry grinned. "Well, you see the thing about house elves is - they're not human."

Astoria's gaze went from shocked to flat deadpan in less than a second.

"They don't have human tongues. The food they make is good. It's always good - but to make it great, you need to taste it with a human tongue. Haven't you noticed that house elf food is always a little bland? Their tongues are more sensitive than ours, so they always underspice."

"When you say it like that it sounds so simple... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because it wasn't given. You can call me... Harry. Yeah, Harry's a good name. Call me Harry."

"Alright...Harry. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And I yours, Mrs. Malfoy. I apologize that it had to be under such circumstances."

"Yes, well. With as angry as I was - am - at Daphne, it's probably just as well."

"Be angry. Be hurt. Be vengeful. Just don't be a stranger. I want my sister back, Tori. I know it'll take time to get to know each other again. I know I've changed a lot -"

"You still have a lot of explaining to do as well." Astoria said primly. "And that will take a long time. There simply isn't any choice but to meet again and again."

"Next Sunday lunch? I can show you all my favorite restaurants one at a time." Daphne smiled at Tori.

Astoria smiled back. "I'd like that. Shall I meet you at the park again?"

"Perfect. Noon?"

Astoria nodded, her eyes bright. "I think I should get home for today. You've given me a lot to think about already."

Daphne nodded and stood.

"I'm ...free to go?" Astoria ventured.

"Oh Tori cut the nonsense. As if I would ever hold you longer than it took to say I'm sorry."

"You aren't afraid I'll see where your safehouse is?"

Daphne took out her wand and tapped Astoria on the head with it, keying her into the wards.

"Now it's your safehouse too. Of course I trust you, Tori. I made a mistake in not letting you know that sooner."

"Hm. You aren't afraid I'll spill everything to Draco?"

Daphne shrugged as she walked toward the front door. "I trust you, Tori. If you decide to trust him, that's your prerogative. You've always had good judgement."

"This is not how I expected my day to go this morning, I must admit. Hearing you with words like trust and good judgement on your lips- this is... different."

"I'm different, as I said. It will take some getting used to, and I hope you decide that you can." She hugged Astoria again, a full hug this time.

Astoria nodded. "I hope so too. I have to say, whatever you've been doing has agreed with you. You look healthy, if a little... muscley."

Daphne laughed. "Price of being capable, I'm afraid."

Astoria smiled and nodded once. "Sunday next at noon in the park."

Daphne nodded, and Astoria walked out the front door to the street, where she disappeared.

"I think that went well." Harry said, sliding his arm around Daphne's waist.

Daphne turned in his arm and kissed him soundly.

"Better than I'd hoped."

"It's kind of sad. Seeing her makes me realize how far we've come and why we would never have gotten along at school."

"Oh I don't know. You being in Slytherin might have kick-started my understanding."

Harry smiled and kissed her. "Wasn't talking about you, love. I wasn't in any position to see past the facade back then. Even if you had understood more, I wouldn't have been mature enough to notice."

"I knew it was your fault." She grinned at him.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Daphne laughed and grabbed his behind.

* * *

Reg sat slumped forward in the chair. His wrists and ankles were lashed to the sturdy wood frame, and then he'd been stuck to it by sticking charm. Without his wand, he was going nowhere and he knew it.

Of course it was just his luck he'd get stuck facing the bloody Weasel. Merlin-be-damned _Head_ Auror made it damn near impossible for a capable wizard to make a dishonest living.

"Well." The bloody Weasel pulled a chair over and sat facing him. "Mister Digwater, you've been a very naughty boy."

"Aye, makes me mum proud."

Weasel smiled. "No doubt. We have a number of questions for you, and your full and honest cooperation could make your life that much easier from here out. Wotcher say?"

Reg leaned over and spat on the floor and sat back glaring at him defiantly.

"Go fuck a dragon, Weasel."

If anything, it only made Weasel's grin wider. He looked over his shoulder at the blank wall. "Let the record show the suspect was wholly uncooperative and just a little insulting."

'I'll give you bloody insulting, you shit mop.' Reg thought as he glared.

Weasel went to a little cabinet on the wall and pulled out a large pair of pliers with sharp little teeth in the jaws, and a small bottle with an eyedropper cap.

"You bought yourself a one-way ticket to veritaserumville, my friend. Guess who's driving the train?" He grinned and clacked the pliers together. "My colleagues reckon I'm a bit 'round the twist, but I just love this bit. Thinking about the kind of honesty we're about to share fills my heart with such joy - you're going to show me your soul, Reg, and I just think that's a beautiful thing, don't you? It doesn't hurt that I love these little pliers, too. Want to know how many death eater tongues they've nearly pulled out?"

Reg slowly drained of color, and shook his white face.

Ron just chuckled and filled the eyedropper, which he then set on a small table he conjured beside his chair. He picked up the pliers and clacked them together a few times.

"Veritaserum is expensive stuff, as I'm sure you know Reg. Wasting a drop of it not only makes me look bad, it also causes a _ton_ of paperwork, and I _hate_ paperwork, Reg. If I ask you to stick out your tongue, you won't make me waste a drop, will you?"

Reg shook his head vigorously.

"There's a nice bloke. I knew you and I were going to get on." He picked up the eyedropper and put the pliers back on the table. Reg nearly wet himself with relief.

"Nice and far, now. Wouldn't want any _paperwork_."

Reg shivered and stuck his tongue out as far as it would go, eagerly awaiting the three drops of truth Ron measured there.

Once it was done, Reg smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Tastes like peppermint."

"Thanks for that. We've got a new bunch working in the potions lab, and they're bloody brilliant, this lot. The old stuff used to taste like barmy quidditch socks."

"I like peppermint."

"Does your boss like peppermint too?"

Reg nodded.

* * *

Behind the hidden window, inside a hidden room, Susan Bones stood with her hands behind her back, watching everything taking place in the room before her. She heard the door open and another enter, walking to stand beside her.

"Fucking frightening, isn't he?" Kingsley said.

"He's good, I'll give him that, but you never watched Potter work. I couldn't watch Potter."

"Harry? Really? He's so... normal."

"Not when he was interrogating. I don't know who that person was or where he came from, but he gave me nightmares. You were there at Hogwarts, you faced Voldemort. Harry made him look like an amateur."

"I'm... happy I never got to see that then. It seems... wrong."

Susan nodded. "I think that may have played a large role in his moving on from being an Auror. I don't think he liked doing it, no matter how effective it was."

"That seems more like the Harry I know. What do you think we'll get out of Mister Digwater here?"

Susan grunted. "We've already gotten more than we bargained for. Apparently his crew of six were beaten physically as well as magically by a single witch."

"Do we know who it is? Can we hire her?"

"My first questions as well. All mister Digwater and his crew were able to say was brunette. Tall and short, fat and skinny, wearing muggle clothes and wizard robes. Some of them even changed their stories of what she looked like halfway through. It's like they were all _Confundus_ed. The one thing they all agree on, however, was that she didn't have a wand."

"Then how -"

"That's what I'd like to know. Wandless magic on that level limits the possibilities to maybe five or six witches in the world, let alone Britain."

"You're thinking maybe Granger - sorry, Weasley?"

"It was the first name that came to mind. Everyone knows she's the best there is. If she's somehow learned to fight from Potter..."

"Now _that_ is a frightening thought."

"I used to wonder why in Merlin's name Granger went for Weasley when Harry was so obviously there for her. Now I'm just thankful those two aren't breeding."

"Merlin's Mercy. I never thought about that. That would be..."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're head of the DMLE then. The worst I have to worry about is publicity."

"Thanks for that, mister Minister."

Kingsley folded his hands behind his back as well, and the two of them stood there for a long while, lost in thought while they watched Head Auror Weasley get everything about everything from mister Digwater.

* * *

Draco was reading the prophet while drinking a cup of tea when Astoria entered the lounge and sat next to him in her favorite chair.

"Good day, darling?" He asked.

"I... I'm not sure."

"Well, it must have been interesting at least -" He looked over at her, and immediately dropped the paper. "Are you alright, Tori? What's happened?"

Astoria's blank stare shifted, and she looked at him, directly into him, piercing him with her gaze.

"This morning. What you said about honesty between us. Did you mean it?"

Draco found his insides squirming. It was the kind of question Voldemort asked you, and there was no denying, no prevaricating, no dissembling. Luckily in this particular case, he had meant it. He wanted to trust her. He wanted someone he could tell anything to, especially how he really felt. They had only been married a short while, and they enjoyed each other enough to call it love, but Draco knew what love was by the virtue of never having had it before. What they had was a good beginning, but he wanted more. He wanted all of her, he just didn't want to scare her by saying so too early. He stared back into her eyes and let her pierce him.

"Yes. Yes I did. We are married, we are partners. There should be trust between us. I... I want to trust you."

Her eyes softened, and the hint of smile played with her beautiful lips. She picked up his tea and took a sip before putting it back down.

"I had lunch with Daphne today."

Draco's brows shot up. "Seriously?"

Astoria nodded. "I'm not sure what I think about it yet, let alone how I feel about it. She's... not the same. It's like there's a different person inhabiting her. She talks the same, looks the same, if a bit more muscley, but there's no control anymore."

"No control?"

"She cried, Draco. My big sister cried in front of me. Daphne _never_ cried. I can count on one hand the number of times she hugged me before she disappeared, and today she did it twice. She _apologized_. She didn't explain, she didn't tell me her reasons, she accepted guilt and apologized."

"That... doesn't sound like her. Are you certain it was her?"

Astoria nodded. "Without a doubt. She knew our childhood, our father's words."

"It sounds like years in hiding have taken their toll. Could she be restored do you think? Maybe if we took her in and helped her get right again?"

She shook her head. "She 's not _wrong_, she's just... different. She's moved in with some cooking wizard."

"Cooking wizard?"

Astoria put her hand in front of her mouth. "Oh Morrigan, the _food_, Draco. They have no elves! This man made food I very nearly wept over. It made the most scrumptious elf-made meal seem like mash."

"That's... how?"

"He said elves aren't human. Their tongues are more sensitive than ours, so their food will always seem bland to us."

"Oh, well that makes sense at least. How does he know how sensitive an elf's tongue is?"

Astoria giggled. "I don't want to know."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into his livingroom. The lights were on, as was the wall-mounted screen across from the sofa. The screen showed four different programs at once, but instead of a conflicting cacophany, none of those programs had sound. Instead, heavy metal thumped from everywhere and nowhere.

"Welcome home." Daphne rose from the sofa and hugged him tightly. Harry sank into her arms with a deep sigh and held her tightly for a long moment. He raised his head finally and kissed her hello.

"Thanks Hon, I needed that." He smiled.

"Rough day?"

"Not rough, just frustrating and overly long. I'm tired of the main tactic being to drone on endlessly about nothing so that nothing ever gets done."

Daphne smiled and pecked him on the nose. "Their time is coming love, we're seeing to it."

Harry smiled and hugged her again. "I know. Not soon enough for my tastes, but I know it has to be slow and incremental or it won't happen at all."

"Cunning requires patience, hon."

"I know. I was fine with that before you."

"You're blaming me for your lack of patience?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Absolutely." He grinned. "Now you're here, I just want all the nonsense dealt with so we can get on to the important things."

"Aww." Daphne pouted and kissed him. "You say the sweetest things." She snuggled into his chest.

She pulled back after a long moment. "And, speaking of important things... today's day off paid quite the dividend."

"That sounds promising. How did it go?"

"Well, after last month's embarrassing incident, I tried what you suggested and went after their suppliers. It cost a thousand galleons each, but as of today Gringott's recognizes that Prongs Inc. maintains a controlling interest in every supplier Nimbus has. If I go back to them next day off, they'll be far more likely to listen."

"You're brilliant." He kissed her forehead.

"Me? It was your idea. I just made it happen."

"Okay, you're forceful too then." He grinned and kissed her again.

"I'll take it." She grinned back, then moved back to the sofa.

"Portfolio, full screen." She said to the TV. The list of holdings and their revenues filled the available space. "And, even though you've spent -"

"We've spent."

Daphne flashed him a look. "_We_'ve spent nearly ten thousand galleons on the process to date, that investment has increased revenue from each of the places it's gone. Projected investment revenue." The screen switched to a graph of lines, one of which was fairly flat but slightly inclined in blue, and one that was red in the beginning, and turned green as it crossed the blue one at an upward angle. The green line was faint, but soared above the blue one.

"If nothing else changes, the investments should pay for themselves in the next six months."

"That's a great bonus, but I'm less concerned with making more money than I am with choking off your father's."

"Once we get Nimbus, we'll have closed the circle on him. Then it's just a matter of watching his moves and making better offers to anyone he tries to invest in."

Harry nodded. "You hit Nimbus last time, and it's my turn to take a day off this week. I'll hit them again on Tuesday."

"Poo." Daphne pouted. "I wanted to land them."

Harry chuckled. "If it means that much, go ahead. Can you afford the time off?"

"Honestly love I don't think I need to be Eunice anymore. When I took the rest of everything I had and invested it as you suggested, it was absolutely the right thing to do. I could live off the interest now. More than that, with even the paltry sum I contributed to our takeover I don't think I'd need to work again."

"You would though. You could start your bespoke magical artefact shop."

She chuckled. "I could. Besides helping you get done what you want to get done - which I do want to do - I haven't really decided what I want to do with myself yet. I know there's something I can do to help everyone, I just don't know what it is yet."

"I have to admit I can't wait to stroll through the Alley arm in arm with you, but you know that would make you more of a target, don't you?"

Daphne flashed a predatory grin. "The first group was lots of fun, and they were three months of training ago. With both of us back to back I'm not worried."

Harry's face lit up with a huge grin. "I'm less worried about Hermione these days as well, thanks to you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Convinced her to come to training. Until you showed up, she 'left that to the boys'." He made air quotes.

"She just wanted another beginner to start with. She hates feeling overwhelmed, if you hadn't noticed."

"I didn't know that was all she wanted, she never said anything. She works at improving rights for all magical creatures - which means reducing privilege for witches and wizards. That makes her a target, and that makes me worry."

"Well now she has both of us looking out for her as well as being able to kick an ass or two herself."

"And I worry less, thanks to you."

"And I'm nearing my freedom, thanks to you. I'd call it a good trade."

"You're a vicious negotiator, Daph." He kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know. I'm getting - I've got a vague worry, like an itch between the shoulderblades."

"What about?"

Daphne sipped her butterbeer and swung Harry's leg so it was aligned to the back of the sofa, then snuggled into him and lay against his chest.

"It's too easy." She said with a sigh. "It feels too easy."

"What does?"

"I keep expecting something horrible to happen that will ruin both our lives and tear us apart - or worse, I'll wake up starving and wet under a tree."

Harry put his drink on the coffeetable and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm afraid nothing like that can happen, Daphne. You see, it's far, far too late for you. You wandered into my clutches, and now you're mine. Nothing can escape - not dark lords, not injustice, not enemies, not friends, and certainly not someone as..." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her, "...brilliant and precious as you. I'm afraid you're absolutely done for."

Daphne hugged his arms as they hugged her, then shifted so she could kiss him.

"You always know just what to say."

"I haven't a clue what to say, really. I just sort of ramble about how I feel and it seems to work." He winked at her and kissed her again.

Daphne sighed. "Well, I was going to relax before bed, but..."

"But?"

She pulled her wand out of its holster. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." She waved it at him and he began to float. She grabbed him by the ankle and headed for the stairs.

"But now it seems there will be some exercise before bed."

"Oh. Drat." Harry said with a smug grin as he laced his fingers behind his head.

* * *

Hermione daintily dipped a chip in malt vinegar before eating it.

"So then he starts thanking me because you're coming to training."

"Well it is sort of your fault."

"I told him you just wanted another beginner to start with."

"See? This is why we hang out, Daph. I don't need to tell you the obvious." She smiled.

"Oh, well good. All this time I thought it was just because I make you look good."

Hermione laughed. "As if. Bloated cow."

Daphne laughed in return, feigning martyrdom. "The truth hurts."

Hermione snorted, but her eyes giggled.

"He said he worries about you less now that you're learning, so I thought I'd encourage you to keep coming, I love having you there, and it makes Harry more relaxed, so it's win-win for me."

"I do feel more confident now, if I'm honest. It's hard, but good fun too. That, and Harry's concerns aren't exactly wrong."

"Good, That makes -" Astoria appeared next to their table.

"Tori?" Daphne looked around at the other patrons, but Astoria must have had Notice-Me-Not applied, because not a single one of them looked in their direction.

"Mother -" Tori's voice hitched, and she clamped her mouth shut as she took a deep breath through her nose. "Mother has collapsed. She's been taken to St. Mungo's. I'm heading back there now."

Daphne's face fell into a mask of dread. She had become more open in the past few months, but she would not need to compose herself if it wasn't bad. Really bad.

Daphne looked at Hermione.

"Why are you still here? Go!" Hermione shooed her.

"I have to-"

"I'll take care of it, go!"

Daph got up and hugged her quickly. "Thanks, Hermione. You are the best."

She applied Notice-Me-Not to herself, grabbed Tori's arm, and Apparated on the spot.

Hermione hoped it wasn't anything serious.

The Apparation point for St. Mungo's was a few meters outside the front door, and by the time Daphne got to the reception counter, she was barely keeping herself from running.

"Which room for Lady Greengrass?" She asked when she got the attention of the girl behind the counter.

"Lady Greengrass is in a private room, only family -"

"She's our mother. Which room?" Daphne growled.

The girl took one look at Daphne's face and blanched. "Uh. Four-sixteen. Stairs to the left."

"Thank you." She said through clenched teeth as she passed on the way to the stairs.

She followed the numbers on the doors when she reached the fourth floor, but she needn't have. Draco was sitting in a chair outside the room. He looked up as she approached, and his eyes went wide.

"Daphne!" He said, clearly shocked.

She ignored him and went into the room. Astoria went to stand beside their mother's still form, and held her hand.

"How is she?" Daphne asked as she took her place next to Astoria, one hand on her shoulder.

"They don't know. Preliminary said there's nothing wrong with her body."

Daphne briefly hugged Tori with one arm and went to the other side of the bed.

"Hi mum, it's me. Astoria and I are both here with you." She held her mother's hand, gently patting it.

"Daphne came just for you, mum. I told you not to worry about her."

Very faint creases appeared between her mother's eyebrows.

"I missed you mum. I'm sorry I couldn't come see you sooner."

"She met a good man, mum. Daphne's happy. Can you believe that? She smiles all the time."

"I did. He's the best, mum. I hope you get better soon so you can meet him. I think you'll really like him too."

A tear fell from the corner of her mother's eye and made a dark spot on the pillow.

"Tori is happy with her man too, mum. She tries to hide it, but I can see."

Her mother's hands suddenly clenched theirs with unnatural strength. It wasn't meant to hurt; it was the grip of desperation.

"Daph...ne..." Her mother whispered. "Kill... him... I'll... kill..."

An alarm went off, the room filled with red light and the door opened. Shrill sounds emanated from the doorway as Draco jumped to his feet and looked inside.

Their mother quivered for a moment, then began to shake and seize, huge convulsions arching her back off the bed.

Several Healers pushed past Draco in the doorway and surrounded the bed with wands out, already casting.

"Vitals spiking." One of them said.

"Has she had a magic scan yet?" The one who was obviously in charge asked.

"She has no chart yet. Scanning now." A witch said, waving her wand in a complicated pattern.

"No outside magic coming into the room." Another reported.

"Magical scan shows... Unforgivable! Imperius!"

"Get a Curse Unit in here quick." The Healer in charge nodded at one of the others, who then took off running. "What's the duration?" He asked the one doing the scan.

"Duration... Oh dear Merlin no. Duration ...forty-six months."

"_What_?!" He rushed to look over the witch's shoulder at the scan. "Merlin's blood! Okay, you two!" He looked at Daphne and Astoria. "I'm assuming this is your mother?"

They both nodded.

"Good. Close your eyes and think of the happiest memory you have of her. Keep it firmly in your mind, and push your magic through that memory into her. Gently, but constantly."

Astoria looked shocked. Daphne sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes.

"Quickly, and hope we're not too late." The Healer urged Astoria. She gluped, and nodded, then mimicked Daphne.

Daphne was six. Astoria and Draco and Neville and Millicent and Tracey all sang the song. She blew out the six candles on the cake, and everyone cheered. Mother laughed. She _laughed_. Her face shone with happiness and love as she clapped for Daphne, and Daphne froze the memory there. It was the only time she had ever seen Mother so happy. She gathered every scrap of love she could and pushed it toward her on a current of magic.

Astoria was twelve. Mother had finished explaining marriage contracts and what was expected of a pureblood daughter, but Tori could only think about arranging one for Daphne. She claimed to hate Draco, that he had become a horrid boil, but Astoria could see that was just a shell. It was armor he put around himself to protect the boy she knew. It was obvious to her, shouldn't it be obvious to Daphne too? She shared that with Mother while they sipped tea, and Mother's knowing smile told volumes more than any words could have. Tori desperately wanted a smile like that when she grew up. Mother knew _everything_. She held that moment, held that wish in her heart, and sent all the magic she could in a steady stream through it.

Draco sat in the hall next to the door and directed the Curse Unit inside when they arrived, though he would much rather have thrown up and hidden away somewhere. Forty-six _months_. What kind of sick, depraved... no, he knew exactly what kind. He had grown up around them. Ambrose might never have been a death eater, but he was fully as deranged as one.

He wrung his hands again and leaned forward on his elbows. He didn't like the feeling of needing to do something and not being able to do anything. It felt like he was standing there waving his wand at a wizard he respected, threatening to kill him with impotent tears, knowing that if he didn't Voldemort would kill him, and that was exactly the way the monster had planned it. Killing him would have been his father's punishment.

A pair of shoes stopped in his field of vision and pulled him from his reverie. A hand was stuck out as though to shake.

"Good, I'm glad you're here, Draco. It speaks well of you."

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?"

The hand was still there, so he shook it, more to get rid of it than anything.

"Same as you." He took a seat on the other side of the open door.

Oh no. No no no no no. Daphne and _Potter_?! Now he felt genuinely ill. He fervently hoped today didn't get any worse.

"Alright, CLEAR!" came a voice from the room, followed by the sound of chanting and sparks sizzling.

Draco stuck his head around the corner again, to see the curse unit systematically destroying the curse attached to - enforced upon - Lady Greengrass. It took them only moments.

"And complete." The same voice said. It came from a wizard with dark hair that was white at the temples.

The two wizards and witch that made up the curse unit then all took a deep breath. The head Healer in the room then instructed two others to gently remove Astoria and Daphne from their mother.

Potter casually waved his wand into the room and created a second bed, which Daphne and Astoria floated gently onto.

"Thank you, young ma - er, Lord Potter." The head Healer said.

Potter nodded at the man and sat back down.

It had been years since he'd seen Potter do anything magical, but it seemed the rumors concerning his ability were true. Draco was fairly certain he could have done the same, but he was equally certain he probably would have had to work at it. One more thing to hate the sanctimonious prick for.

"Vitals are stable, chief. Looks like her reserves are recovering as well."

"We'll keep her a few nights for observation, make sure her magic recovers enough to stay stable."

The head Healer and his team of four exited the room then.

"Excuse me, Healer." He said.

"Yes... Mr. Malfoy, isn't it?"

"Yes." He shook the man's hand. "Will she be alright?"

"She's out of the forbidden forest, as they say, but I've never seen an imperious be active for so long. We'll keep her for observation. Physically I think she'll be alright, but we'll have a Mind Healer check her out in the morning to make sure her faculties haven't been compromised."

"Thank you. If she needs anything, anything at all, I'll ensure she has it."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure that will bring her some measure of peace."

"Is Astoria - are her daughters alright?"

"Fine, fine. They are likely going to be tired for a day or so, they gave most of their magic to their mother. Rest and food and drink should restore them soon."

He nodded as the man and his team walked off, and left him alone with ...Potter.

"You can go ahead and hate me openly, Draco. I don't mind."

"I thought that's what I was doing."

Potter actually chuckled, the manic git.

"Have you been here long?"

"Not going to just leave me alone, are you?"

"No."

"Over an hour."

"I'll be here until Daphne wakes. If you had things to do, I'll ensure their safety until you return."

"Why would I leave when my wife is in the room with her recovering mother? Are you some kind of monster?"

"I've been called worse. It was an olive branch, Draco. Forget it."

Now he was on about olives. Fuck Potter was weird.

That was it, he decided. That was why Potter continued to annoy the shit out of him. He didn't know the right things. He didn't do the right things. He had no idea his place in anything. He was weird. He even pulled weird things from his pockets. He had a hand-mirror now that was thick and black, and obviously not a mirror. It had moving pictures on it, it made sounds, and he was ...doing... something with it. Tapping or stroking or something.

"Hey Hermione."

"Harry! Are you with Daphne?"

"Yeah, at the hospital. Thanks for letting me know and taking care of Daph's absence."

"Let her know we're thinking of her and hope her mum is alright."

"Alright, I will. Here, say Hi to Draco."

He held the thing up, and Granger's face appeared.

"Oh my god you're not kidding. Umm.. Hi Draco." She waved at him and looked incredibly awkward. As usual.

"You've put Granger in your little box now, is that it?"

"It's Granger-Weasley now, thank you."

Was it some kind of portal? Apparently she was seeing and hearing him.

"Certainly. Apologies, Mrs. Granger-Weasley." It wouldn't do to be impolite to a departmental undersecretary, even from a useless department.

Thankfully, Potter pulled his weird little artefact back to him, laughing at Granger's obvious if now-silent bollicking. Still, how bloody useful would it be to be able to just talk to people from wherever you were without sticking your head in a bloody green fire?

"Potter... Am I correct in surmising that you can use that ...whatever it is... to communicate instantly across distances?"

"You would."

Interesting.

"Provided the person you want to speak to also has one."

Ah, there's the catch. Still, as catches went, it wasn't an especially prohibitive one.

"Ah."

Probably some bespoke thing he'd had made and handed out to his sycophants in the Praise Potter Club.

Unfortunately, he recognized the next voice coming out of the little box. It belonged to Lee Jordan. He hadn't heard that voice since school, but he knew Jordan had gone on to be employed as a caller for the Quidditch League.

"Is that?" The words were out before he had a chance to rein them in. Shit.

"Holyhead versus Puddlemere." He took out his wand and tapped the little box, and the image sprung into view above it as the little black thing floated in the air between them, showing the players in perfect clarity and colour as the game took place. "Sorry, I should have remembered you're a fan."

"Which game is this?"

"This is today, right now, in Manchester."

"You can watch games without being there?" Shit! Get your mouth under control, you stupid!

"And record them. I'm recording this one too, in case I missed a great play or two. I record all the Holyhead games."

"Why only Holyhead? You could make a mint renting or selling those."

"The games are already broadcast for free, so that's a non-starter. As for why Holyhead..."

"Ah, yes. The Weasley girl. Jenny? I forgot you had been involved."

"Ginny. Yeah. It's long over between us, but I still love the game. I started recording them when she started playing, and now it's just habit. I wouldn't feel right if I missed one."

Draco looked from the game to Potter and back. Now that he really looked at him, he had to admit, Potter looked much better than he had in school. Confident, comfortable. He looked like a Lord, especially in his Mintistry robes. He was worried though, and it showed. Not overmuch, but the strain around his eyes and the fact he kept glancing into the room showed enough. He still showed too much emotion, but hell. Nobody who recorded quidditch games could be _all_ bad.

"We should talk about your mother-in-law." Potter said after a blissful half-hour of quiet quidditch watching.

"How do you mean?"

"I don't think she should go back to Greengrass manor."

Draco raised his eyebrows at him. At least he grasped the obvious.

"I think she should go home with you. As much as I would love to care for her, we don't have house elves, which means she wouldn't be cared for around the clock."

Didn't have house elves? How the bloody hell did the man _live_?

"That's twice in one day we've agreed, Potter. The world must be ending."

He hadn't meant it as a joke, but Potter chuckled anyway.

"You might be right. Can I ask you something, Head of House to Head of House?"

"Formally? That doesn't seem like the insufferably amiable usual version of you, Potter."

"I'm not feeling especially amiable just now." His tone carried a hard edge to it. That alone piqued his interest.

"Go ahead."

"Is Astoria the Greengrass heiress?"

That was a shock. What interest could he have in who the heriess was? Did he think it should be Daphne as the older? It had been, until her vanishing. He had to know she'd been stricken from the records and disowned. Not even Potter could be that stupid. It was a matter of public record in any case. Was this just Potter being lazy because he was sitting right there?

"Yes, of course."

Potter nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Good, good. I tried to access the records to check a few weeks ago, but was denied. I wanted to be sure because after today... I think Ambrose's future has become uncertain." He looked back into the room again, presumably at Daphne, thought from his angle he couldn't see either of the daughters.

"Assuming the Auror department can confirm his wand cast the unforgivable, I would say his future seems quite certain."

The predatory grin that flashed across Potter's face reminded him that Potter had been Head Auror, and was responsible for the incredible leap forward in their effectiveness. It was easy to forget, with how naive and drivelly he was.

"Speaking of which, your mother gets out soon, doesn't she? I hope she's as well as can be expected, given her accommodations."

"You should know, Potter. You put her there."

"The _law_ put her there, Draco. I argued for minimum security, if you recall."

That was true, he had. It had been surprising at the time.

"I had forgotten about that."

"She saved my life. I owe her."

"What? What are you blathering?"

Potter sighed and ran a hand through his tangled mop.

"You weren't there until after that. I'd forgotten. In the woods, I was surrounded by Tom and his merry band. Your mother was assigned the task of making sure I was dead, which I wasn't. She lied to Tom - right to his face - and said I was. That let Hagrid carry me back to the castle. You saw the rest. I owe her."

Now it made sense! Finally! That whole situation had been a pain in his brain for years. At the time he'd just wanted to shove it all into the past and ignore it. Get on with digging himself and his family out of a grave. It explained some of the things mother had said as well the last time he'd visited.

"Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"This is the first time you and I have spoken about anything other than policy."

Oh. He had a point.

"What else are you keeping from me?'

"I'm upset I don't get to make fun of your sense of taste anymore." He indicated the room they sat in front of.

The chuckle rolled out of his chest before he could stop it.

"You're such an ignorant savage, Potter."

Potter chuckled again. "Yeah, I'll take that."

* * *

Susan pored over the report in her hands. She had seen Weasley getting most of it from Digwater's mouth, of course, but it was easier to digest in report form. He and his whole crew were going to Azkeban, there was no doubt about that. The laundry list of offences committed at the behest of Lord Nott made that a certainty. That was cut and dried and plain as the writing on the page. It was the other things in the report - the details - that worried her. The mention of 'Lady Imperius', that was especially worrying. Was this some new dark witch with designs on Moldywart's legacy? And where was Nott getting all his money? His official jacket listed two or three legitimate concerns and about seven illegal ones, but that revenue had been taken into account and was reflected in their house statements. Where did he get the money to start purchasing other businesses outright, not to mention keeping a full-time, long-term team of snatchers?

The arithmancy didn't add up.

She sighed and closed the report, but carried it with her to Weasley's office.

"Afternoon, bosslady." Ron smiled.

"Afternoon, Ron. About the Digwater report -"

"Sniffers are out looking for Lady Imperius, and financial division has the request for Nott's books."

"Thank you for introducing me to an entirely new feeling, Weasley."

"Eh? What's that?"

"Being glad I hired you."

Ron laughed, then Susan laughed.

"You'd almost think I'd been working here for years." He said with a chuckle.

"In my experience, that hasn't mattered so much." It was true, and that sobered her mirth considerably.

"No, that's a sad truth, innit?"

"In any case, glad you caught a case of the Competence."

Ron laughed again. "No offence Sue, but if I hadn't I'd have to answer to a higher power than you."

Susan genuinely laughed at that. He was absolutely right.

"How is she these days? I think the last time I saw her was Christmas before last."

"Only because she was on the continent for the last Quidditch game. That's next month, you know."

"Merlin, is it June already?"

"All month long, funnily enough."

"Stick to interrogation, you stink at humor."

Ron had a sick comeback to that, but chose not to share it. Sue was great, a good friend, and a good team player, and a good boss, but she _was_ still his boss.

"Weekend after next we're going to fire up the grill, you're welcome to come. Bring a date if you want."

"Thanks, Ron, but work -"

"Isn't going anywhere and we both know it. You don't take the time, the time will take you, Sue."

Trust him to throw her Aunt's words at her. Bastard.

"Bastard. Alright, when and where?"

"Anytime after ten in the morning, Potter Hall. Bring a bathing suit."

"Oh nice! Glad Harry's getting back into living."

Ron laughed excessively at that.

"Wait til you get there. You can meet the woman responsible."

"Get out, he's got a woman now?"

"Or she has him. Either works, but personally I think it's more that she has him."

"Now you're just making me interested."

"Oh? Regret not making a run at him when you had the chance?"

Susan shrugged. "Of course. Always will, but you and I both know how that would have turned out. It was plain to see."

Ron nodded. "Sorry Sue, didn't mean to hurt."

Susan waved a hand. "No sense dwelling on what would never have happened. So, what can you tell me about the one who finally landed him?"

"She was a Slytherin."

Susan stared at him under raised brows.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. "

"This look is acknowledgement of you taking the piss, Weasley. We both know what school house you were in is as meaningful as what quidditch team you favor."

Ron looked dismayed. "Hey! Chudley's making a comeback this season..."

Susan laughed.

"Meanie." He pouted.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Daphne turned to find Harry and snuggle into him, but he wasn't there. The space beside her was cold as she swept her hand through it, seeking him.

"Uhhnn." She complained. She cracked one eye open, and immediately closed it as light pierced her brain.

"Lights off!" She croaked. The lights obediently turned off.

She ventured an eye open again, without the horrid stabbing this time. There was a TV in front of her, and she could smell delicious things cooking. She opened the other eye and looked around. She was in the living room. In a bed. There was a bed in the living room and she was lying in it.

Harry came in from the kitchen with a frown on his face and looked at the lights, then strode to her side when he saw her.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "How are you feeling?" He had stubble on his face and it tickled her skin.

"Starving and really need to wee. What happened? Why am I in bed in the living room?"

"First off, your mother is still recovering. She's fine for now. You and Astoria saved her."

Panic welled up as the memory hit her. Mother so pale, so weak. Tears. Convulsions.

She gripped his hand as his words registered, and she relaxed.

"Thank Morgana. Where is she?"

"She's staying with Astoria and Draco for now. She hasn't regained consciousness yet, but the Mind Healer didn't think there would be any lasting damage. She said we'll just have to care for her and wait for her to wake on her own."

"With Tori and Draco?"

"She's still unconscious. I felt it best that she be somewhere she can be watched over around the clock. We don't have any house elves."

She nodded, the tension draining out of her again. "You're right, of course. Thank you, Harry."

He kissed her. "Go to the loo, I'll have something for your tummy when you get back."

She smiled love at him, and nodded before she rolled out of bed and padded quickly down the hall. The bed was gone when she returned, replaced by a tray table in front of the sofa that held a large bowl of steaming soup and a sandwich, accompanied by tea. She took a sip of tea - which was lovely - and a bite of sandwich before elegantly downing half the soup a spoonful at a time.

"Thank you hon, this is fabulous."

"My pleasure of course."

"What's with the stubble?"

Harry rubbed his face, as though he'd not noticed it.

"Forgot to shave I guess."

"Grows quickly, does it?"

"Not really. Hospital was Monday, Daph. It's Thursday."

"What?! I've been asleep three days?!"

"Two and a half, really."

"Why?"

"Because you went a little overboard. Healer MacNaughton told you and Astoria to give your mother some of your magic to shore up her badly depleted reserves. You, as a loving daughter, overdid it."

"Shit. I feel fine now though."

"You're still under magical restriction. You're not allowed to do any magic for a further forty-eight hours."

"Shit."

"It's just as well, pool party is this weekend. Be good and don't use any magic until then and you should be fine."

"I can still exercise though, right? _We_ can still exercise?"

"That's a different kind of magic." He winked. "Just no _Efficio_."

She pouted at him.

"Hey, I agree completely! It's me who's put out by it! Next time don't push yourself so hard. Stubborn woman." He smiled and kissed her again. "I'm glad you're awake, hon."

She smiled at him around a bite of sandwich.

"Fiddling with you while you're asleep just isn't the same."

She tried to laugh and choked on a piece of chicken, and had to wash it down with some tea.

"Well, turnabout is fair play I suppose." She grinned.

Harry laughed and went back to the kitchen and brought them both a butterbeer. He handed Daphne hers, then placed a large object on the coffee table in front of her.

"Are you adjusted enough to turn the lights on?"

She nodded at him while taking a sip of her butterbeer, then closed her eyes.

"Lights." He said, and the brightness flooded through her eyelids, but wasn't painful. It took a moment to get used to, and she was able to open her eyes comfortably.

The object on the table was a small bow made of gold on a wooden stand with a gold nameplate. The bow was half-drawn, and the arrow nocked had a large slice of layer cake with a cherry on top instead of a tip. The nameplate was engraved with "Dessert Shooter Champions 2003", and was empty below that, waiting for names to be placed.

Daphne swallowed quickly and then laughed, slapping his shoulder lightly and repeatedly.

"You made it! That's brilliant, hon. Brilliant! Oh I can't wait! This is going to be such fun!"

"Only if you're good between now and then. No magic now, fun on Saturday. Magic now, no fun on Saturday. Right?"

She pouted. "Alright. No way I'm missing that. Has everyone responded yet?"

"Bill and Fleur can't make it, Bill got called to Egypt so they're there for at least a week."

Daphne's face fell, then rose again. "Shit. I wanted to hear her squealing with laughter. On the up side, she won't be there in a bikini making us all look bad."

"Oh please."

"What? You can't tell me you don't think she's hotter than hot."

Harry grinned. "I used to, certainly. I had a huge crush on her from fourth year until the battle. It diminished into a secret crush when Ginny and I got together, but it was still there. You blew her out of my mind completely. I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you are, Daph. Never."

"Aww, you are such a sweetheart." She kissed him. "Completely full of shit, but such a sweetheart."

"You know I'll never lie to you, Daph. No-one compares to you." He kissed her again and made her believe it.

She ignored the rest of her food and stood up, her bright blue eyes shining. "I find myself in need of a shower. Would you like to join me?"

Harry picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

It was a beautiful, highly-polished cherrywood box that sat on the breakfast table, gleaming a rich red when Draco sat next to Astoria. A gold nameplate on top said simply 'Draco and Astoria'.

"Good morning darling." He inclined his head toward her to show his affection.

"Good morning, dear. I assume this is not of your doing, as you would be unlikely to address yourself as 'Draco'."

"Correct as always. Where did it come from?"

"Gobby said it was delivered to the front gate by a wizard."

"By a wizard? Not a self-respecting one, clearly."

Astoria smiled slightly, but remained silent.

"Gobby."

Gobby appeared to Draco's left. "Yes master?"

"Did you check this box for traps and curses?"

"Yes, master. Magic bes inside the box, but no traps, no curses, no badness for master and mistress."

"Very well."

Gobby bobbed his head and disappeared.

With a confidence and nonchalance he didn't feel, Draco reached out and levered the lip of the box open. It was hinged along the back, and opened smoothly and silently. The contents of the box were obscured under a sheet of parchment. He lifted the parchment out, and saw there were ten slots inside the box, vertical, like a toast rack made from expensive polished wood. Inside each slot was a thin, sleek black obelisk exactly like the one Potter had fiddled with at the hospital. That alone made his mood plummet.

He took a deep breath and let it out, determined not to bring Astoria's mood down. She was still recovering after all. Knowing it would be nothing but utmost aggravation, he raised and opened the sheet of parchment, but instead of Potter's nasty cludgey scrawl, beautiful, even, flowing letters lined the page in perfect order.

Curious, he read it aloud to his wife.

"Dear Draco and Astoria, please accept this humble gift, I hope it finds you well. I thought you might like to distribute some to your friends or business partners, so I have included extras. There are instructions on their use included in the booklet inside the box. Enjoy, Harry."

"Most curious." Astoria noted, looking inside the box. "What are they?"

"Potter never said what it was called. I assumed it was a bespoke thing he'd had created, but there are ten of them as a gift, so perhaps not."

"Potter? Harry is Harry _Potter_?!" Astoria's eyes went wide. That bitch! She disappears for years, shirks every responsibility for her own selfish desires, then crawls back full of regret and emotion with no decorum at all, and she's somehow managed to bag _Harry Fucking Potter_! Astoria would be having _words_ with her sister soon. Quite soon.

"Yes, I'd assumed you knew."

Of course he'd been in disguise. 'Call me Harry, yeah Harry's a good name'... If she didn't know better, she'd accuse him of being cunning. She took a breath and forcibly set her annoyance aside to be dealt with when she next saw Daphne.

"He was wearing an illusion when we met. You say he has one of these...whatever they are?"

Draco nodded. "He was using it while you and Daphne slept in the hospital. He talked to Granger-Weasley on it, then watched a quidditch match that was in progress in Manchester on it."

"So it's some kind of communication and remote-viewing mirror?"

"Precisely my surmisal. I suppose we'll find out for ourselves soon enough. I'm struggling to understand why Potter would be making such an overture, however."

"Oh Draco." She put her hand on his forearm. "You're so cute."

"Darling?"

"Think, Draco. He wants to marry Daphne. You're going to be brothers."

His breath intook sharply as his wife's words settled into his brain. Birthdays, Yule, Samhain, Beltane, Solstices, all spent with that braying buffoon...

Draco's world ended.

Astoria took in his sudden and profound depression, and patted his arm. That was all it warranted. Her attention was drawn more by the curious artefacts in the box. She reached out and took one in the middle from its place in the rack.

"New Witch recognized. Do you wish to claim ownership of this phone?" It was a pleasant woman's voice, coming from the little black thing.

Claim ownership? Of course!

"Yes." She said.

"Fingerprints recognized and imprinted. Thermal image recognized and imprinted. Thaumatic signature recognized and imprinted. Congratulations, you are the new owner of this smartphone. Please state your name for labelling purposes."

How very interesting! "Astoria Malfoy."

"This is now Astoria Malfoy's phone." The disembodied woman's voice had been replaced by Astoria's own when it said her name.

"That is adorable! It captured my voice just then, did you hear it?" Astoria smiled.

Draco only stared, swallowed by utter misery.

She ignored him and pulled the instruction booklet from the box, still grinning, and flipped through it.

"Ooh look, it can change colours! Oh, and you can give it a name so it knows you're talking to it. This is just brilliant! Astoria Malfoy's phone?"

"Yes, Astoria Malfoy?"

"I wish to address you as My Phone."

"Mode of address changed to 'My Phone'."

"My Phone, change colour to Ferrari Red please."

The phone lightened almost instantly to a blazing cherry red.

"Ooh, I like that! That is a lovely colour, don't you think dear?" She glanced at him, and saw his expression hadn't changed, and decided to tease him a little.

"This is such a wonderful gift, we simply must have Daphne and Harry round for tea."

"Potter for _TEA_?!" Draco began choking and coughing. Astoria hid her smile behind the instruction booklet. He was so much fun to abuse.

* * *

Teddy looked around the big dreary room, and seemed to sense that this was no place for children. He was already holding Andi's hand, but he stepped closer and held onto her robes with his other hand as well.

"Name?" The bored wizard behind the counter asked.

"Andromeda Tonks and Edward Lupin."

"Name of prisoner?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"Surrender your wands... wand and step to the side for search."

Andromeda placed her wand on the counter in front of the man and pulled Teddy with her into the screened off area behind the counter. Another dour-looking wizard pulled his wand and waved it in front of them. He examined the resulting display in the air between him and Andromeda, then waved her through the door behind him.

"Nana, is this a bad place?" Teddy said, his normally boisterous voice tiny and timid.

Andromeda greeted the guard on the other side of the door, and he started forward, leading them to Narcissa's cell.

"Yes honey, this is the place that people have to come to when they make poor life choices."

"Is grauntie Cissa a bad person?"

She smiled down at him and squeezed his hand. "No honey, grauntie Cissa married a bad person, but she didn't have any choice. She was loyal to her husband, and things he did and made her do were bad. Grauntie Cissa is here paying the debt her husband made her have."

Teddy's face scrunched together as he considered that information.

"Why does grauntie Cissa have to pay for her bad hubband?"

"That's just the way the laws are, honey. That's why you have to be extra good, because your wife has to pay for your bad choices too."

He nodded.

"Do you know why we're here today?"

Teddy shook his head.

"We're visiting grauntie Cissa today because she gets to leave here soon."

His little face seemed to brighten then. "Is she going to come live with us?"

Andromeda smiled at him. "Maybe. Would you like that?"

He nodded his head exaggeratedly. "Grauntie Cissa is nice."

"I think so too. She may not come live with us, though. Uncle Draco is grauntie Cissa's son, and I'm sure he'll want her to come live with him and auntie Stori, but we're going to make the offer and see what grauntie Cissa wants to do."

"Okay nana. That's fair."

When they arrived at Narcissa's cell, she was standing near the bars, an expression of barely restrained anticipation on her face.

"Cissi. Still holding up?"

Narcissa's face pulled into a joyous smile, and doubled when she saw Teddy. Her lower lip quivered and tears sprang into her eyes despite her best efforts.

"Andi. Thank you so much. Good morning, Edward!" She crouched to be closer to the lad. "Thank you so much for coming to see me."

"It's okay grauntie Cissa. You're nice. Nana and I like nice people."

She had to put her hand in front of her mouth and breathe deeply for a moment to avoid sobbing.

"Thank you, Edward. That means a great deal to me. I think you're very nice also." She smiled broadly at the tot and then stood again. "Grauntie?"

Andi smiled at her sister. "Great Auntie."

Narcissa smiled. "I love it."

"So, have you thought about what you'll do when you leave? Have to spoken to Draco?"

"Yes, but not in weeks. He and Astoria did make the offer, but I'm... somewhat loathe to intrude."

"You have a place with us, of course."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Andi. Perhaps for a short while, but I'm genuinely looking forward to making something of myself. After Lucius I ...feel the need to decide things for myself."

Andromeda nodded. "Understandable. Have you given thought to ...your surname?"

Narcissa smiled. "This place has been something of a blessing in that regard. I did not expect to be freed of the... Lucius, not at all. Now that he is gone... I find myself unwilling to remain a Malfoy. I'm not sure where that will leave me, but my own two feet is better than shackled to that..._man_." The look in her eyes said she'd had other words to describe Lucius on her tongue, and the fact she didn't use them in Teddy's presence made her thankful that her sister was still inside that woman. Cissa had always been thoughtful and controlled. It's what had made her so much fun to tease when they were girls.

"I rather thought you might say something like that. Thank you for restraining your vocabulary just then."

Narcissa smiled at her, and stood just a little straighter. "My Great Nephew is present." She grinned and winked at Teddy.

Teddy smiled broadly and blinked his eyes once, then twice, then frowned and tried to hold one of his eyes open while he blinked.

"I could speak to the head of house about naming you a Black again." Andromeda offered. She was certain Harry would accept her immediately, but she wasn't certain Narcissa would ask. She was always proud.

"I'm fine with being nameless, Andi. I appreciate the offer, but it's unnecessary."

"Cissi, don't be ridiculous. You know the kind of prejudice you'll face being Nameless. It would be almost impossible to land a decent job."

"It's what I deserve, Andi. I love you more than you know for even being here, and I understand the situation it will put me in. I'm still looking forward to it."

Andromeda's brows fell. "It's your choice, Cissa, but I think you're greatly underestimating the difficulty. I won't attempt to dissuade you, but do keep it in mind. Our family is... not like it was. There's love at Grimmauld Place now, Cissa. I never thought I would ever see it, but it's true. I can't wait for you to be there. Skylights, bright colours, warmth..."

"You're joking."

Andi smiled and shook her head. "It's beautiful and full of life, especially on Saturdays."

"I... I would like to take you up on your offer then, at least for a little while until I get on my feet. We can discuss my surname at length then. I admit, even though I've had five years to think about everything, I can't exactly make an informed decision with no frame of reference. There isn't a lot of new news that trickles in here."

Andromeda smiled. "Good! I'm glad, it will be nice to have a bigger family." She turned to look at Teddy, who was still wrestling with his face. "Hear that, Teddy? Grauntie Cissa is going to come live with us for a while."

"Yay!" He cried, and forgot about his face. He put his arms out to Narcissa, but Andromeda scooped him up before he could take a step forward.

"We're not allowed to hug, Teddy. Not while grauntie Cissa is still here."

"Oh." His face fell.

"We'll come back next week when grauntie Cissa is set free, and you can give her all the hugs you want then, okay?"

He smiled again and nodded. "Okay. Do you like hugs, grauntie Cissa?"

Narcissa couldn't stop the grin or the forming tears. "I like hugs very much, Teddy. Thank you for asking."

"Nana says I give the bestest hugs! We'll come give you hugs next time."

She simply nodded as her eyes filled.

"We'll be here Thursday morning, bright and early."

"Thank you so much, Andi." She whispered.

"You're _family_, Cissa. Despite what that... _man_ wanted."

Narcissa bit her lips together to keep from sobbing. She started to put an arm out, stopped herself, and let it drop again.

"Chin up, sis. We'll see you next week."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I can't wait."

Andromeda nodded to the guard, who escorted them back the way they had come, and left Narcissa alone again.

She sat on her bed and let the tears fall, awash in familiar pains. She yearned for contact, even a simple hug, and had since long before she had been put in Azkeban. It had taken her a long time to admit to herself, and even longer to come to terms with the fact. The closest thing she had ever had to being touched as a lover had been snogging Albert Runcorn in a broom closet twenty-five years ago. As soon as she'd been married off to Lucius there'd been nothing. Lift your skirt, thirty seconds of squirming and then clean up. He'd never hugged her, kissed, her, or even told her he liked her. The fact that he'd become violent about it in later years was an improvement. She'd at least been able to weave a fantasy around that.

Draco had been her only source of comfort and contact, and he'd grown too old to put up with her need to mother him years before her incarceration. She fervently hoped Teddy would be alright with her carrying him around for a few days.

She sighed and sagged sideways to lay on the bed. She knew she had work to do to establish herself again, to make a life that was her own. She would not settle for anything less. She had done her duty to her family - though if she could wind the clock back she'd have taken Andi's example and told her parents to go fuck themselves. She should have just fled somewhere nice. Italy or Greece maybe. Once she had enough money of her own she was going to travel. That was a promise to herself. Lucius had several properties abroad, but they had never just enjoyed themselves, and certainly never as a family even though they had all been there at the same time.

What she was going to do with herself was another source of anxiety. She had been an upper-tier student, but that was a long time ago. She hadn't accomplished any real magic in twenty years. She could organize a ball. She was an expert on Pureblood etiquette, but without a Pureblood name to go along with it, she seriously doubted there would be any call for those skills. She came to the same conclusion she always did, she would have to wait and see what things were like when she got out.

Soon... soon.

* * *

Lenora opened her eyes and realized at once she was free.

She was in a comfortable bed, in a spacious and well-appointed room, with vases filled with colourful flowers on every flat surface. Light streamed into the room from the large window in the wall next to her, and as her eyes adjusted she made out another presence in the room.

A house elf was busy arranging flowers within one of the vases, this one made of crystal that threw tiny rainbows onto the walls.

"Where am I?" She asked it.

The house elf let out a squeak and jerked its head around to look at her.

"Gobby bes getting mistress now! Mistresses mummy no bes moving!" It disappeared with a crack.

It was Malfoy Manor, then. Thank Morgana for that.

She barely had time to lever herself more upright before Astoria appeared.

"Mother." She smiled pleasantly. "I'm pleased you're finally awake. How do you feel?"

Impeccable manners, perfect hospitality, finely dressed, and slightly aloof. Her daughter had become the Pureblood Lady she had always wanted to be. It made Lenora proud and happy, but tinged with sadness as well for some reason.

"I feel fine right now, thank you Astoria. I suppose I will have to move around a bit more to make a thorough inspection, but I'm thrilled to have my mind be my own again. Was that your doing?"

Astoria shook her head. "You collapsed, and Migsy took you to St. Mungo's. Scans showed you were under the Imperious - and we'll get to that shortly - so they called in a Curse Unit to break it. You've been here since. That was Monday, it's now Friday."

"Gobby," She called. The house elf appeared. She stooped to whisper something to the elf, and it disappeared again.

"Are you hungry?" Astoria asked.

"Thank you dear, I'm famished, but I would kill for a cup of tea first."

Astoria grinned widely and pulled a cup and saucer from a small cabinet next to the bed. The smell of the tea permeated the room almost instantly, and steam rose lazily from the surface of it when Astoria handed it to her.

"Perfect, Astoria, thank you."

She sipped the tea and sighed in pleasure. It was exactly the way she liked it. As soon as it hit her palate and warmed her throat and stomach, she realized she was both parched and ravenous. The cup was empty in moments.

Astoria took it from her and placed it on the dresser behind her, and Lenora had just folded her hands in her lap when another crack sounded, and a blonde woman appeared, wearing shorts and a T-shirt, and holding hands with the house elf that had disappeared.

"Gobby bes sorry, mistress! Gobby takes long for getting into wards!"

The blonde woman turned to look at her, and Lenora's breath hitched in her throat.

Daphne smiled down at her warmly and scooped her gently into a hug.

"That's fine, Gobby. Please bring mother the soup you prepared."

There was another crack as the house elf vanished again.

"So aside from hungry, how do you feel mum?" Daphne let her go and sat back.

"Shocked. What are you wearing?"

Daphne laughed and hugged her again. "That's my mum alright. Glad you're feeling better." She stood up then and hugged her sister. "Thanks, Tori. I appreciate it."

"Yes, well. I just got you back, I wouldn't want to put you through what it's like to lose anyone."

Daphne's breath hissed in through her teeth. "Ouch. Yeah, I deserved it, but... ow."

Lenora watched the interaction with a confused frown - until she realized that this _was_ her Daphne. Her beautiful little girl was gone, and this warm, guileless athlete had taken her place.

"What _happened_ to you?!" She demanded. Tears simply flowed out of her eyes and wouldn't stop no matter how much she tried.

Daphne's face stretched in compassion, and that only made the tears continue. She sat and hugged her again, holding her close.

"I'm sorry mum, that's a long, long story. We have plenty of time to get it all out in the next while. I'm more concerned with what happened to you and who I'm going to kill for it."

The steel in her voice caused her to push away and look into her eyes. Daphne's beautiful sapphire eyes held deep understanding, and no little amount of anger. There was no mask, no calculation, no confusion, and no trepidation. Her little girl had become a woman. A strong, powerful woman...

And she had missed it.

The fact stuck in her throat, squeezed her chest to the point of collapse, and twisted her face as more burning tears dropped from her cheeks. Sobs pushed their way from her chest as she held Daphne tightly.

"Mum?"

"Mother, are you alright?" Astoria asked as she fidgeted with her hands.

"My babies..." She sobbed. "My babies are two grown women... and I missed it! I missed it all!"

"Shhh..." Daphne rocked her back and forth. "That's not true, mum. You were there for Tori's wedding, you know Draco. You know what a great woman she is."

Lenora nodded, now aware she was soaking Daphne's shirt.

"Missing out on my pain and bullshit is _my_ fault, mum. Not yours. I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't face the life father chose for me. I would rather have died."

She sniffed and dabbed her nose on a tissue Astoria handed to her. "One more thing your father will answer for."

"I'm sorry mum. For not coming to see you sooner."

"Don't be daft, Daphne. We both know you couldn't. I'm sorry for being weepy. I've missed you terribly. And sorry for making a mess of you shirt, too."

Daphne looked down at the dark spot on her chest and chuckled. "So _that's_ how he feels..."

Lenora pulled the covers from herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Astoria and Daphne both held one of her hands. "Be careful, mother. Go slowly, you've been in bed a while." Astoria cautioned.

"Exactly why I need to get up." She leaned forward and flexed her legs, and stood, and was immediately grateful to have strong daughters. A wave of vertigo swept over her, but thankfully passed quickly. They accompanied her to the door of the bathroom, and she felt solid enough to leave them there.

When she finished washing her hands, she realized she was in desperate need of a shower, but it would have to wait until she'd had some food.

She opened the door to leave the bathroom, and saw a tray with soup and finger sandwiches waiting for her.

"I was about to ask about some food, thank you Astoria." She was somewhat uncertain on her feet, but strode to the bed and sat on it nonetheless.

"Eat first, we can fill you in on everything later, mum. You need to get healthy first."

"For once we're in agreement." Astoria nodded. "You first, mother. Get some food into you. We need you to be able to answer some questions as well."

A look at Astoria's tense, contained anger was enough to make her acquiesce.

"Definitely in agreement." Daphne fairly blazed with it.

"No reason I can't do both." She took another spoonful of soup. It was very good soup.

"Do you remember why he cursed you?" Astoria couldn't wait to know.

"Your contract with Draco mollified him some, but your father wasn't just furious about you disappearing, he went ...somewhat overboard... afterward. He spent two years doing nothing but raging as he sent private teams everywhere looking for you. Any ghost of a hint of your whereabouts sent him into a frenzy. That was why I encouraged you and Draco during that time, dear." She looked at Astoria. "He wasn't paying any attention to you, and I knew it was your best chance for happiness."

She took another spoonful of soup as Astoria put pieces together in her head.

"I never fully understood. Thank you."

She smiled at her youngest. "You're my children. I'm just sorry I wasn't... I didn't realize it was so bad. I should have done more."

Daphne sat on the bed next to her and held the hand she wasn't eating with. Her hands were thick with muscle, callused, and two the knuckles were enlarged. The knowledge that she'd missed so much stabbed her again, but she blinked through it and continued to eat while gripping her hand, almost afraid to let go.

"Ever since he found out that the House of Malfoy had been so politically and financially diminished, he's been obsessed with trying to control things. Lucius being stripped of his Seats in the Wizengamot and the Hogwarts Board combined with Malfoy no longer being a Noble house shook him. He didn't pay enough attention to your marriage contract, and felt cheated when he finally saw what he'd agreed to. After that he started doing business with people he never would have before."

"People like who?" Daphne asked.

"Donald Jugson and Rance Mulciber, for starters."

"Oh no." Astoria sighed, crestfallen. There was no better way to drag a house down than to consort with known criminals.

"He's probably being watched by the DMLE then." Daphne said.

"I tried to get him to see reason, but he accused me of betrayal - as if I would ever countenance such a thing. I didn't believe he would do what he did even after his wand was out. He said at least one thing would do what he wanted it to. "

Daphne's free hand balled into a fist as she struggled to breathe evenly. Astoria's were also fists.

"As time went on he seemed to get better. Whatever he was doing with his new associates seemed to mollify him, but then last year he started acting paranoid and muttering about 'chitterglitter' and how everything would be alright again."

Daphne squeezed her hand. "You're sure he said chitterglitter?"

"Yes, dear. Does it mean something to you?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I'll have to check when I get home." Daphne said softly.

It absolutely meant something. It meant her father had read her diary. Even after the intervening years it felt like a betrayal, but Daphne chastised herself for it. Of course he had read it. She'd disappeared. Where else was he going to go for clues? Still, she would have to discuss it with Harry before jumping to conclusions about what it meant.

"If it does mean something, please let us know, dear."

Daphne nodded and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'm going to run and check on that now then, I'll be in touch."

Lenora wouldn't let her go without another hug, and Daphne hugged Astoria after as well.

"Gobby." Astoria said. The house elf appeared, and set a plate with bite-sized pastries next to Lenora's soup bowl.

Daphne smiled and bent down to kiss the elf on the top of his head. "Thank you, Gobby. Please thank all the other elves as well for keeping my mum safe."

Gobby turned bright red and started bouncing from foot to foot while wringing his hands.

"Please take my sister home now, Gobby." Astoria frowned at Daphne.

"Yes mistress!" He took Daphne's offered hand, and the two disappeared.

"I would accuse her of trying to to steal my house elves, but they don't keep any." Astoria told her mother.

"They don't keep any? No house elves at all? Is she living in a shack?" She had a sudden worry for her eldest daughter.

"I found out two days ago that the man she's been living with is Harry Potter. I would imagine she lives at Potter Hall."

"Are you serious?"

Astoria nodded. "I met him months ago when Daphne first revealed herself to me, but he was under an illusion at the time and I had no idea. Apparently he sat with Draco in the hospital the whole time we were asleep next to you."

"I thought he and Draco hated each other?"

She nodded again. "I did too. Apparently most of that is Draco's histrionics at this point. Harry sent us a princely gift recently, addressed to Draco and myself. Coupled with that and the changes in Daphne - she no longer employs deceit, by the way - I have to assume Harry in fact carries no such loathing."

"How can she expect to gain an advantage without using deceit? I thought I taught her better than that."

Astoria smiled. "Mother, she no longer needs the advantage."

"I don't understand."

"I watched Daphne destroy a team of six snatchers by herself."

"Six?!"

"Wandlessly."

She looked into Astoria's eyes for the telltale signs of one of her pranks, but found none.

"I hate to admit it mother, but my dear lost sister is possibly the most powerful witch on the planet."

"And she lives with Harry Potter."

"Both points I'm furious with her for, and she has yet to explain either of them."

"Well at least I haven't missed the explanation."

"At least she was right in saying that we have time. You're here now, you're safe, we're together again. As soon as we get father dealt with we can all sit down and talk as much as we like."

"Thank you, dear. And thank you for coming to my rescue."

"I just wish I'd known something sooner, mother. It should never have gotten to that point."

"There was no way you could have known, dear. I just wish your father had let Daphne go. He's going to have to pay for what he's done... but I miss the man I married."

* * *

"How do I look?" Harry asked Daphne. He spun in a circle in front of her.

"Ha ha. Funnyman. Lift your leg up and show me the bottom of your shoes?"

Harry did.

"Are you doing it?" She asked.

"Yup. Guess that means good to go."

"Remind me again why you're doing this instead of me?"

"Oh, just a whim. Certainly not the _years of training and experience_."

"Alright, alright. No need to get in a snit about it."

"Says the one who really wants to go but knows it's better if she doesn't."

She grinned. "Guilty."

She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I'm only going to have a look at this cave of yours. Quick look around and then come right back."

"Just be careful. If he has taken over that cave, there could be wards and traps and things."

"Relax, Daphne. I wrote a lot of the 'be cautious' rules that Aurors have to follow now. I won't do anything stupid."

"Mountain Troll."

"Yes yes, okay. I have a history of doing stupid things, but that was when I was young and didn't know any better. I have you to come back to now. I won't jeopardize that."

"See that you don't." He had no idea how she did it, but she managed to frown and pout at the same time.

"If I'm stupid tonight, I'll miss seeing you in a bikini tomorrow. No chance."

That turned her frout into a grin.

"Okay then. I'll see you to the door at least." Daphne held out her hand, and Harry took it in his. She could feel his hand, the shape of it and the warmth, but it was also like it wasn't there. She had been under the invisibility cloak with him before, but it still amazed her how thin and light it was.

They walked to the back door, and it opened seemingly on its own.

"Wish me luck." Harry's voice came from nowhere.

"Be safe, I'm going to be frazzled with worry the whole time."

"I know. I'll be back soon as I can." The ghost of a kiss touched her cheek, the door closed, and Harry was gone.

"Shit." She told the door.

Harry Apparated as close to the Greengrass estate as he dared, and had a lovely walk through several verdant meadows before reaching the west side of their property and the rocky hills that lay thereupon. Before he got too close, he paused and put his glasses on.

What he'd told Daphne about not needing glasses was true, he didn't need them at all. He'd taken advantage of having a pair he didn't need to have the lenses replaced with just flat glass, and then he'd enchanted them himself to never come off unless he wanted them to, and to see all forms of magic. They had been extremely useful in his time as an Auror.

He looked around the rocky hills, and toward the taller hill on the left he could see a faint magical aura, radiating like bright pink fuzz in the air. The manorhouse in the distance appeared to have several different flavors and strengths of magical protection. Just as well he wasn't going there.

The area around the entrance to the cave was littered with small glowing spots on the ground, and the entrance had a bubble of pink over it as well. They were very low-power, so they were probably just designed to alert the owner if they were disturbed. He took his time, carefully stepping around the spots on the ground until he stood before the semicircular bubble.

He took the small aluminium archway from his pocket, and enlarged it to be three feet high. It was just a simple piece of aluminium bent into a pointed archway a foot deep, with runes scrawled on the outside of it. Harry had gotten the idea for it from the movie Hudson Hawk, and it had taken weeks of experimentation to get right, but it had seen endless use when he was an Auror. No-one at the DMLE knew to this day how he had gotten through intact wards, but it was because of the Hudson Arch.

He stuck the point of the arch into the ward near the ground, and then levered it upright. The ward caught on the runes along the outside of the arch and remained intact as he set the arch on the ground and stepped through. He lifted the arch and carefully set the Ward down the same way he'd picked it up, then shrunk the arch and stowed it away again.

He turned around to look into the blackness of the cave and gave his eyes time to adjust, but sadly there were no chitterglitters to be found. As a little girl Daphne had found the cave and wandered in, only to be amazed at the glittering ceiling and the occasional chittering sound. She hadn't realized they were bats' eyes and voices until much later, but Harry had to grin when she'd told him the story. She was fearless even then.

The floor had also been cleaned, and the cave only bore a faint, old odor of guano. Clearly the bats had not lived there in some time.

He cast a very low-powered _Lumos_ far in front of him and kept it hovering there as he navigated his way deeper into the cave. A few hundred feet in, the passage opened into a large chamber, but Harry stopped to pull out the Hudson Arch before moving any closer. The Wards around the opening to the chamber were very high powered and designed to immobilize. Harry decided he'd rather not hang around that long. Daphne in a bikini.

He very gently eased the arch under the Ward and slipped through, and equally gently set it down again once he was. The interior of the chamber was taken up with a large machine sitting on top of a wooden platform that seemed to be purpose-built for it. The machine itself looked to be the hideous love child of a photocopier and a slot machine.

Harry quickly took out his phone and snapped a few photos of the machine up close. He was about to start fiddling with some of the dials and switches when he heard cursing coming from the cave entrance. He quickly doused his _Lumos_ and jumped off the wooden platform to hide behind the machine.

"Worthless. Fucking worthless inbred pureblood shitspawn." Ambrose Greengrass strode angrily into the cave, directly up to the machine. Several _Lumos_ attached to the ceiling sprang to life, providing more than enough light. Ambrose never even slowed his march. He hastily attached a cloth bag to a wide spout on the left side of the machine, then went to stand in front of it.

Harry backed away from the machine, pulled out his phone, and started recording video of what was happening.

Ambrose took something from his pocket, lifted the lid of the machine, and placed it inside. He closed the lid, then took a deep breath. He pulled his wand from his robes, and concentrated. He tapped his wand on the machine's front, and it whirred to life. It whirred and clanked faster and faster until it was a steady cacophony.

Galleons began pouring out of the wide spout and into the bag hanging below it. It was a trickle at first, just one or two, then more and more until there was a steady stream of them flowing into the bag, which obviously had expansion charms woven into it. Hopefuly featherlight as well, or Ambrose would have no hope of lifting it.

Ambrose stood at the front of the machine, concentrating - presumably on running the machine - so Harry took out a small pouch and gently levitated a handful of the galleons into his own pouch, then closed it tightly and put it in his pocket.

Ambrose let the machine run for nearly ten minutes before tapping his wand on it again and sagging against the front of the machine as it slowly ground to a halt. The galleons became a trickle, and the last one bounced down the chute into the bag with a solid Tink!

He leaned against the front of the machine for a long moment breathing heavily, then stood and retrieved the bag attached to the spout. He strode wearily back through the wards at the chamber mouth, and as soon as he was outside, the lights winked out.

Harry cast his own _Lumos_, and used the arch again to get outside the Wards. He didn't bother weaving his way through the Ward minefield again, he just Apparated home once he was out.

He stood in the Apparation point by the fountain for a long moment, deciding what to do about Daphne. The fact that Ambrose was counterfeiting galleons meant he was a walking deadman, of that Harry had no doubt. If he told Daphne right now, she would want to do something about it right now. She would most likely want to go and talk to her father about it and ask why. After that they would very likely go to the goblins at Gringotts and bring them the evidence. He could take it to the Wizengamot, but the likelihood of Ambrose buying his way out of trouble with the same counterfeit galleons he was in trouble for was high.

Harry supposed nothing would be hurt if he waited until Monday and took the counterfeits to the department of mysteries and tested them to be certain they _were_ counterfeits.

He nodded. That was a plan. He would test them on Monday, and preserve Daphne's weekend fun. She was so looking forward to it. He was too. He hoped they all were. He took a deep breath, and centered himself. He didn't like lying to Daphne, but it was only until Monday. He would tell her everything then.

He opened the back door and closed it behind him, then unwrapped himself from his invisibility cloak. The glasses got shrunk and went back into his neckpouch, as did the cloak. When he looked up, Daphne crashed into him and hugged him like she was trying to forge-weld their bodies. Harry just wrapped his arms around her and quietly struggled to breathe.

"Okay, I'm good." She took a deep breath as she let go, and kissed him.

Harry smiled and kissed her back.

"So, what did you find?"

"Sadly hon, there aren't any bats there anymore."

"Well... yeah, that's kind of sad. Was there anything else there?"

"Rocks. Some bat guano."

"Hm. Well you're back safe, that's all that matters." She kissed him again.

"Your loving arms is the only place I want to be." He grinned and rested his forehead against hers.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Saturday morning dawned like most other June mornings in England - chilly, overcast, and drizzly. As such had been the case for every June he could remember, Harry was glad he had taken the time to install and test his own weather modification system. He had come across a couple of short-term weather modification charms during his years as an Auror, so while he was researching the runes necessary to construct the dueling theatre, he took the time to find out what it would take to turn those charms into permanent runes.

Like all good ideas, it had grown far beyond what he initially envisioned and had become a way to select the weather and temperature in a two-mile radius around the main house. Harry had opted for a lower-powered runes solution that took a while to work, but maintained itself with ease. That was why Harry stood to the right of the back door with his hand on the wall.

"I am Lord Potter." He said.

"Good morning, Harry." A synthesized female voice said. Part of the wall he had his hand on levered gently forward, revealing a control panel which lit up when it was in position.

He sat the cloud cover to zero, the temperature to seventy-five degrees, and the humidity to three percent, then activated the system. He had a few hours before anyone showed up, so he left it on its lowest power setting, and closed the panel again.

"Seal weather control panel." He told it.

The panel sank into the wall and became one with it.

Harry couldn't help a pleased little grin.

Daphne wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

"What you up to?"

"No good." He reached around and grabbed her behind.

"Mmm. I love it when you're up to no good." She kissed his neck again and let go to take his hand and led him up the stairs.

"I was setting the weather for today. Wouldn't do to have a pool party in the rain."

"Setting the weather? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by now, but I am."

"I was too the first time I ever came across localized weatherchanging charms. I just incorporated them into a rune circle four miles across centered on the house, and installed a panel to control it."

"Four miles across?"

"It was actually easier to do it on a large scale rather than small. The smaller the circle, the harder the system has to work to accomplish its end. A four mile circle meant it took a lot less power to do."

"Oh. Probably less obvious, too."

Harry grinned and kissed her. "I love that you get it."

"I love you." She kissed him again.

"You do? Serious, proper love I love you?"

She cocked her head slightly, unable to tell if he were joking.

"Granted, I don't have much experience to base my claim on, but fuck yes."

Harry grinned. "Well, this is a shocking development. I have to say, I'm completely flattered."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "When you're finished taking the piss, eat your breakfast, you'll need your energy later."

He grinned and stepped into her instead, peppering her with kisses as he spoke. "I." Kiss. "Absolutely." Kiss on the neck. "Adore." Kiss on the other side of her neck. "You." Kiss on her forehead. "Too." Kiss on the lips.

Daphne giggled and pushed him down into the chair in the seating area in front of the window at the top of the stairs, then sat on his lap straddling him. She floated his breakfast plate to her waiting hand, and fed him a forkful at a time, occasionally dropping kisses on him as he ate. When he was done, she floated the plate back to the coffee table.

"Feel free to do that every morning. That is one hell of a way to eat breakfast." He kissed her chest.

She wrapped her arms around his head and held him close for a moment before climbing off him. "Just be thankful we made love less than an hour ago and I'm still happily satisfied."

"Why is that something to be thankful for?"

"Otherwise we'd be ruining that chair right now."

Harry laughed.

"I can make another one." He winked at her.

Daphne laughed and just smiled at him while she ate her own breakfast. Harry pulled his chair around next to hers and held her hand the entire time. While she ate, Harry's thoughts were on her, on the both of them, on the future, and most importantly on the frighteningly powerful feelings she gave him. Sitting there beside her, just enjoying each other's company without words, watching the way the morning sun turned the loose golden cascade of her hair into a halo, Harry arrived at an undeniable, inescapable decision.

When she finished breakfast, he gave her hand a squeeze and picked up the dishes to return them to the kitchen.

Daphne kissed his cheek. "I'll get changed and ready to greet people."

Harry chuckled. "Go over your strategies for coating me in sweets, you mean."

Daphne laughed. "Maybe a little."

Harry grinned. "Go on then. I'll wash up and get changed after."

Sweet baby Merlin he loved to watch her walk. She left up the stairs to the bedroom, and Harry slid down the bannister to the first floor. The dishes were a trifle, he finished washing and drying and stacked them back in their places, then the cutlery and frying pan, and all the while his imagination worked overtime.

Instead of running upstairs immediately, however, he took two of the large standing stasis cabinets outside to the fountain and placed one on either side, facing away from the fountain, and filled them with snacks and ice cold butterbeers. Then he conjured a dozen chaise lounges in the pool area, as well as four more tables and benches near the fountain. If that wasn't enough, he could always make more. He went back to the kitchen and tasted the barbecue sauce to make sure it was up to snuff, and as he thought, letting it come together overnight married the flavors quite nicely. He double-checked the plates of meat and vegetable skewers, the hamburgers and buns, and everything else he'd prepared, and found nothing amiss, so he kissed Daphne in the great hall on his way to get changed.

Daphne was talking on the phone when he returned.

"I didn't expect it would be your kind of thing, Tori, but you will have fun just watching if you'd prefer. We could even tap you all as judges, if you're up for that."

"And you say there's a pool."

"A large pool, with sundeck. It's also sunny and seventy-five degrees here."

"Sunny and seventy-five? Are you in the south of France?!"

"No. Harry built a weather control system."

"A weat- you're joking."

Daphne shook her head at Tori as Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"I can show it to you if you like." Harry grinned at Astoria.

"Show me your bathing suit." Astoria said primly.

Daphne turned the phone on Harry, dressed in short dark green swim trunks.

He grinned and waved.

"Morrigan's Mother," Astoria whispered. "I meant yours, Daphne!"

Daphne showed hers. She was wearing a swimsuit that was a sports-bra top and shorts in bright red with white accents.

"I see. So you're going muggle fashion."

"It's the clear winner when swimwear is concerned. It fits, it'll let you move, and it breathes beautifully."

"Mother says you might as well be naked. Where did you get it?"

"Sports Beach in Westfield London."

"Very well. _If_ we show up, it will be late, of course."

"Don't make it too late, or you'll miss the start of festivities. There's tons of food and butterbeer and juices and all manner of things, so don't bother bringing anything, just your wonderful selves. Completely and utterly informal today."

"Well if you're going to be running around the yard like children I would hope so."

Daphne tapped a few commands on her phone.

"Oh! What is this?"

"I sent you a picture of the Apparation point if you want to come that way, and we also have the floo wide open for today. Destination Potter Hall."

"Oh. Alright then, that makes things somewhat easier. Show me Harry's swimsuit again?" Astoria's voice rose an octave during her last question, and Daphne frowned at her impish expression.

"Ah, what the hell, you'll see it all day anyway." She aimed the phone at Harry, who laughed.

"Yes, well. I suppose we _might_ be able to stop by for a while..."

"Love you too, Tori. Bye mum!"

She hung up and hugged Harry.

"Thanks for that. I can hardly wait to see Draco's discomfort." Harry grinned.

"Be nice, hon. He's still getting over the loss of his father, you know."

Harry looked like he was about to say something, frowned, looked like he was about to say something again, then sagged.

"Shit. Way to ruin a good schadenfreude."

"That's my Harry." She kissed him.

"I had giggles and everything."

"Now you can have some compassion for an abused, pasty white git."

Harry chuckled. "Trust you to put it in perspective."

"That's what women are for, hon."

"Really? Here all this time I thought it was for -"

He was interrupted by the floo flaring into green flame.

"Ten galleons says it's Ron and Hermione." He whispered to Daphne as he stood beside her.

"No bet. And you're lucky you didn't finish that sentence."

Harry chuckled again as Ron and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace.

They were both dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, and Hermione had a wide-brimmed straw hat on. She was carrying her favorite clutch, so she probably had sunblock, a couple air mattresses, drinks, enough food to feed half an army and an entire library in there.

"Hey you two." Harry grinned and shook Ron's hand while Hermione and Daphne hugged, then hugged Hermione while Ron shook Daphne's hand and looked at the ceiling while turning slowly pink.

"Good to see you, you're both looking amazing!" Hermione beamed.

Harry and Daphne pointed at each other and simultaneously said,

"It's her fault."

"It's his fault."

Hermione laughed and Ron chuckled and started to calm down. Apparently he hadn't expected to see quite so much of Daphne.

"Go on through, you guys, you know where everything is. Make yourselves at home, as always." Harry motioned them toward the back door.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said, and started to lead Ron away, but he stopped for a quick whisper with Harry.

"Have you got it working yet?"

"Sorry, not yet. Been a bit busy."

Ron grinned and let Hermione pull him toward the back yard. "Sorry, had to ask."

"Go relax, ya great muppet."

"What was that about?" Daphne asked after Ron and Hermione were out of the house.

"Broom tinkering. Same as when we went to see them the first time. He'll happily condemn me for it while he bounces in place and waits for his turn."

"Well he is only twenty-three."

Harry smirked at her.

They waited for a few more minutes before Harry gave up.

"This is silly." He reached out and conjured a five-foot tall placard saying 'The Party is That Way In the Back Garden' with a large arrow pointing at the back door.

Daphne took his hand as they walked to the back door. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're too polite." He kissed her hand.

Ron and Hermione were both on the lounges by the pool, holding hands. Ron had taken his T-shirt off, and Hermione had taken her shorts and T-shirt off to reveal a gold coloured bikini with green accents. Harry thought they both looked great, but he hoped Ron remembered the sun protection charm, or he'd be very unhappy when he got home. Then Harry realized he hadn't cast it on himself either, so he did. He hit Daphne with it too just to be safe.

Harry conjured a chair next to them, and one for Daphne as well, then sat down. He was about to ask how their week was, but Hermione sat up a little and rested against her elbows.

"How's your mum doing?" She asked Daphne.

"Aw, thanks Hermione. She's doing alright, actually. With any luck she'll show up here today."

"Are you sure you want to expose her to this bunch so soon after getting out of hospital? One look at Ron might be enough to send her back."

"Nice, babe. Thanks for that." Ron rolled his eyes.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I think it'll definitely be a shock, but I also definitely think she could use one. Especially one that involves good, honest, reliable people who genuinely like each other."

"What's she doin' comin' here then?" Ron asked.

"She's going to have to meet Harry at some point, best get it over with quickly, like pulling a bandaid." Daphne winked at Harry.

"The amount of love in the air is just astounding." Harry deadpanned.

Ron and Hermione chuckled, and Daphne kissed harry on the cheek.

"Harry..." Hermione asked, squinting, "Why are there racks of bows on the quidditch pitch?"

"Today isn't just a pool party. It's also the inaugural tournament." He turned to Daphne. "You have your phone on you?"

She slipped it from its hidden pocket on her hip and handed it to him.

"Tournament?" Ron sat up. "Tournament of what?"

Harry pulled up the snaps of himself coated in treacle sponge with sprinkles and handed Hermione the phone. She immediately burst out laughing. Ron didn't bother to hide his sniggering either.

"It was our... what? Second? Third date?"

"Third."

"Third date. Daphne thought it might be fun to shoot arrows at each other - with big soft sponges on the tips, of course - and it was fun. It was even more fun to _Aguamenti_ one of them and drop it on her head."

"Right on the back of my neck, the bastard."

"Oh you didn't Harry!" Hermione put a hand in front of her mouth.

"I absolutely did. She got me back worse though, dropped one filled with treacle right on my crown, and it coated _everything_. So I fired back one filled with strawberry ice cream. I was expecting tar and feathers next, but she sends me a text instead saying she loves strawberry ice cream. So while I'm texting back, I get hit straight in the chest with a spongecake bomb. The dirty minx distracted me on purpose!"

"And you fell for it."

"And not all I fell for." He smiled at her. "Anyway, when it was over and she was taking those snaps, we thought it would be even more fun to play with no muggles around so we didn't have to cover ourselves with illusions and vanish the evidence and such. That's what the tournament is today."

"Wait... you want me to shoot arrows at Ron and cover him in _dessert_?"

"Unless you're on the same team." Daphne said. "Personally I think a girls versus boys tournament would be fun too."  
Harry could see Hermione's imagination kick into gear. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced at Ron.

"Points for completeness of dessert, embellishments, and symmetricality. There's a trophy for the winners, and next year I was thinking of having the arrows record video, and we could have prizes for funniest video and such."

"Tell me you didn't invite George and Angelina." Ron said, his eyes wide.

"Of course we did." Harry frowned.

Ron groaned. "This is going to be immortalized in the shop, you do know that, don't you? Hell, he'll probably start an entire line of dessert-based items after this."

"Uh, I hadn't thought of it, but... great?"

Ron groaned. "Who d'you think he's gonna test them on?!"

Harry brightened. "Yeah, still not seeing a down side."

"_Wanker_." Ron sighed.

Harry chuckled and pulled a butterbeer from one of the cabinets by the fountain and floated it over to Ron.

"Lighten up, mate. Criminals will be even more frightened of a Head Auror with a sense of humor."

"Alright, alright. Save it for the tournament." Daphne said. "Don't make me sideline the both of you."

"Definitely have to be on different teams, these two." Hermione nodded to Daphne.

"You're gonna be custard trifle, ickle Ronniekins." Harry grinned.

"We'll see about that, _fairycake_." Ron grinned back.

Harry looked like he was imagining exactly how to turn Ron into a trifle, when he suddenly stood up and looked at the quidditch pitch.

"I forgot to alter the pitch, dammit. Come on, you can give me a hand." He waved at Ron.

Ron stood up and followed Harry down to the pitch.

Daphne took Ron's lounger and lay next to Hermione. "You know that means you and I are going to have to be on different teams too." She said.

Hermione grinned. "Looking forward to it."

Daphne grinned back.

"Hullooo?" Neville's voice sounded from the house.

Hermione just raised an arm and waved him onward.

"Hey Hermione." Neville drew alongside them and immediately averted his gaze.

"Hermione?! What are you wearing and where can I get one?!"

"Hannah! Nice to see you again! You and Neville?"

"For about a month now." She hugged Neville's arm.

"Congratulations!" Hermione stood up and shook their hands.

"Congrats!" Daphne smiled at them, then thought better of it and stood as well to shake hands.

"Thank you, Pleased to meet you, I'm Neville Longbottom." Nevile said to Daphne as he formally bowed over her hand.

Daphne laughed. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Longbottom. The boys are just on the pitch, setting up if you're wondering."

Neville smiled his pleasant social greeting smile, and Daphne had to admit it was quite good. He'd likely practiced it quite a bit for the Wizengamot.

"Thank you, Miss...?"

"Greengrass. You can call me Daphne."

"Daphne Greengrass!" Neville exclaimed, shocked. He recovered quickly, and replaced his genteel smile with a genuine grin. "It's wonderful to see you again. I should have guessed you'd turn up at Harry's. He has a reputation for the impossible."

Daphne laughed. "I'd quite agree, but how do you know it wasn't me accomplishing the impossible?"

Hannah laughed at Neville's slow blush. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Greengrass! I like you."

"Daphne, please. Pleasure to meet you too, miss Abbott."

"Hannah, please. Only people who are angry with me call me miss Abbott."

"Hannah. Please, make yourselves at home. There are drinks and snacks in the cabinets there, and if you're serious about a spot of quick swimwear shopping, I'd be happy to take you."

"Really? I would love to take you up on that. All I've got is a Madam Malkin 19th century swim anorak."

Daphne laughed, knowing exactly what she meant. "I'll just go let Harry know we're stepping out for a moment then."

Hannah giggled and kissed Neville's cheek. "Thank you so much for bringing me Nev."

Neville cleared his throat before answering. "My pleasure."

Daphne held out her hand and a pair of shorts and a T-shirt flew into it from an upstairs window, followed shortly by a pair of trainers. She slipped them on as she was walking toward Harry, who was conjuring a waist-high hedgerow across the entire middle of the pitch, one side of it blue and the other red.

"I'm going to go take Hannah to town for a quick spot of swimwear shopping. We shouldn't be gone more than a half hour."

"Thanks for letting me know, but wouldn't it be more efficient to wait until the others were here and take everyone who wanted to go at the same time?"

"That... I guess we'll wait a bit then and I'll let you know at the time."

He grinned at her and went back to finishing the hedge.

"Harry brought up a valid point." She said when she got back to the pool area with Hermione and Hannah. "it would be rude to scarper now and leave Susan, Luna, Angelina, and the Patils hanging."

"Susan's coming?!" Hannah beamed. "How did you manage that?!"

"As much as I would love to know everything, you'l have to ask Susan, sorry. Unless something comes up, she shouldn't be long."

Hannah pouted. "I hate waiting. Congrats on getting her to come in any case."

"Well thanks, even though I had nothing to do with it." Daphne grinned. "I just hope she's on my team."

"Team?" Hannah's eyebrows rose.

"For the game later. There's a whole preamble to it, we'll explain everything it later."

"That would have something to do with Harry and Ron dotting the pitch with oddly-shaped shrubberies?" Neville asked.

Daphne grinned at him. "Too sharp by half, Lord Longbottom."

"Please, It's Nev. We went to each others' birthdays when we were tots for Merlin's sake."

Daphne laughed. "You remember!"

Neville laughed. "Of course I remember. You got me into my first fight, with Vincent."

"You fought Crabbe?" Hannah gasped.

"We were what? Six? He wouldn't stop pulling Daphne's hair and made her cry."

Daphne laughed. "That's right! My sixth birthday. I'd forgotten all about that! Neville pushed him down and they both got to sit with their parents."

"Aww Nev, you are such the sweetie." Hannah kissed his cheek.

"This is _beautiful_!" A female voice came from the door to the house. "And a sodding great Quidditch pitch as well!"

Daphne was unsure who she was, but a second later the unfamiliar woman was joined by a familiar red-haired man. Weasleys were unmistakable. She joined in as everyone waved at them.

"George, and Angelina, I presume! Glad you could make it." She smiled at the couple.

"Thank you, it's lovely to be here again, miss...?" George grinned, not recognizing her.

"Greengrass, but please, call me Daphne."

George failed to stop his eyebrows from climbing his forehead.

"Wait, _you're_ the Vanishing Princess? How on earth did you accomplish it, when you _look_ like that?!" Angelina exclaimed. Daphne and Hermione laughed.

"Exactly!" Hannah nodded.

Angelina leaned forward to whisper to Daphne. "And what are you wearing?! You look _fantastic_, you and Hermione both. I'm insanely jealous right now."

Daphne just chuckled. "Come with us when we step out, and we'll show you."

Angelina straightened again. "You have a deal."

She looked back at George, who had an inquisitive look on his face, and she patted his chest. "Never you mind. Girl stuff."

George just managed to look disappointed while smiling.

"Completely and totally informal today, by the by, so if you fancy a snack or butterbeer, they're in the cabinets by the fountain, help yourselves." Daphne added.

"Thank you, O gracious hostess." George bowed formally.

"George, do that again. I need to record it, so Ron can learn some manners." Hermione pulled her phone out of seemingly nowhere.

Everyone laughed, and Hermione looked over her shoulder to the Quidditch pitch just in time to see Ron walking up behind her.

"Hey." Ron said, waving at everyone.

Hermione went slightly red and kissed his cheek. "Hey, hon. Love you." She said sheepishly. Ron raised an eyebrow at her and she turned even more red.

Harry stepped in behind Daphne and wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning.

"So, how are you all? We don't get to see enough of each other." Harry asked. "Well, except for you Nev, you have to put up with me all the time."

Neville chuckled and George stepped over and ruffled Harry's hair. "Too right, Harrykins! We had to find out the embarrassing way you even had a ladyfriend!"

"Harry has a ladyfriend?" A soft voice came from behind George.

"Luna!" Harry grinned and hugged her. "Glad you could make it! Yes, I have a ladyfriend, Luna, Daphne Greengrass, Daphne, Luna Lovegood."

"We actually used to talk some in school." Daphne shook Luna's hand.

"You've gotten more capable." Luna said as she shook her hand.

"I've had to. I'll tell you all about it later." Daphne smiled.

"I'd like that." Luna smiled, then exchanged hugs with Hermione and Hannah, and greeted the rest of the group more formally.

"If you'd like a drink or snack, they're in the cabinets by the fountain, help yourself." Daphne smiled. "It's completely informal today."

"Thank you." Luna said. "It's been some time since I could just be myself socially."

"Who else would fit in your clothes?" Harry asked her.

Luna smiled. "Thank you Harry, but your sense of humor hasn't improved much."

Harry laughed along with everyone else. "Touche, Luna. Touche."

Luna gave a smile and a small curtsy.

"I've missed your wit, Luna." Hermione grinned.

"I've missed you too, Hermione, but I'm making up for it now by seeing far too much of you." Luna raised her eyebrows and glanced up and down her, but with a good-natured smile.

Hermione laughed, not even slightly embarrassed. "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

Luna looked at Ron. "I suppose you're alright with me trying your wife?"

Ron's face went wide, like he'd just been slapped, but before he could scrape together a coherent reaction, Hermione replied in mock indignation.

"_Luna!_'

Luna's barely contained grin and waggling eyebrows let her off the hook.

"I see you're still taking the piss out of everyone, Lovegood. Couldn't happen to a nicer bunch, if you ask me." Oliver Wood sauntered up behind Luna, and the circle widened to accommodate everyone. Alicia and Angelina wrapped their arms around each other and bounced up and down.

"Harry. Nice place you've got. Wot've you done to your pitch?" Wood shook Harry's hand while Harry grinned back at him.

"It's just for today, I promise. If you have some free time at the end of next month, we have an annual game."

"I'll bloody make time."

Harry pointed at him. "_That's_ the Ollie I remember. How have you been?"

"Well as can be expected. Frustration at work, not enough time at home."

"You can say that again." Alicia frowned at him, then let go of Angelina and greeted everyone else, Harry last. "Thanks for inviting us, Harry."

"Nonsense Alicia. I'm just sorry I've been up myself until now or I'd have done so sooner."

Alicia smiled to Daphne as she noted the way Harry hovered around her. "And you must be the reason he's rejoined humanity. Thank you for that. I'm Alicia Spinnet."

Daphne smiled and shook her hand. "Daphne Greengrass, but please call me Daphne."

Alicia looked surprised. "Wow, really?! You look so... different."

"Harry and I have a mutual non-up-ourselves pact. We keep each other honest." She smiled.

Alicia laughed. "Well it's working, I haven't seen him smile this much ...well, ever."

Harry kissed Daphne's neck. "What can I say? She's like a smile factory."

"Aww." Alicia turned to Oliver. "Why can't you be sweet like that, ye dirty great goon."

Oliver winked at her. "We're already _married_."

Alicia just slapped his shoulder. "Cheeky sod!"

Oliver saw Susan approaching from the house. "Sue! Help! Spousal abuse!"

"I would love to help you Ollie, but I already _know_ you." Susan gave a wry grin and walked next to Hannah to give her a hug.

"Yay!" Hannah squealed and hugged her best friend. "How did they convince you to come?"

"Honestly it was Weasley. He pointed out that there's never time unless you make time, and I don't want to be suddenly old and friendless."

Hermione turned around to look at Ron, but his expression was undecipherable.

"I'll talk to you about it later." He whispered in her ear, then kissed her neck.

The circle widened again to admit Padma Patil and Ernie MacMillan, both of whom immediately stared at Hermione.

"Bloody Hellfire." Ernie breathed, and immediately looked away again.

"You _have_ to tell me where you got that." Padma said. "Please."

Hermione grinned. "Just waiting on your sister, I think?" She looked at Daphne.

Daphne nodded. "Just Miss Patil and Mister Finch-Fletchley, Mister Creevey, Mister Smith, and my family left to turn up."

Hermione nodded. "Then as soon as your sister turns up, Padma, we'll take a short trip just us girls."

Padma smiled. "Lovely! Where are we going?"

"Shopping!" Hannah said with glee.

"What a lovely day." Padma smiled.

"Hear, hear!" Hannah agreed.

Hermione laughed. "Wait until we get to the good part." She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

The circle split open when Justin and Parvati came through the door, and Daphne, Hermione, and the rest of the women surged forward, and swept Parvati back through the door into the house with them.

Justin came forward and shook everyone's hand in greeting, then asked, "What was that about?"

"The ladies expressed an interest in updating their wardrobes." Neville supplied.

"Oh." Justin said. "Does it have anything to do with Hermione being in her underwear?"

"It's a bathing suit, ya nonce." Ron sighed.

Justin looked unbelieving.

"Trust me. Her underwear is... worse."

Now Justin's eyebrows reached for the stars. "Then why are you even still alive, Weasley?

"Sheer stubborn pigheadedness, mate."

"If Parvati comes back any sexier than she already is, I'm a deadman and I'm blaming all of you, just so we're straight."

Harry chuckled. "I'll take that blame, proudly. If Daphne comes back any sexier than she is. at least I'll die happy."

"Hear hear."

"I have to admit, I was having a difficult time not looking. Is that where they've all gone together, to get ...swimwear?" Wood asked.

"If I know Daphne and Hermione, yes." Harry nodded. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if they came back with underthings for later as well."

"It's been a pleasure knowing you, chaps." Ernie saluted.

The door to the house opened then, and Draco Malfoy walked out. He shaded his eyes from the sun, then took out his wand and cast something on himself.

"What the fuck is Malfoy doing here?" Oliver breathed quietly.

"He's married to my girlfriend's sister." Harry replied.

"You're fucking kidding."

Harry shook his head.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry mate."

"I'm going to have to get used to him sooner or later, might as well start now."

Zach Smith and Dennis Creevey followed Draco outside. Zach saw Draco, and nearly drew his wand. He looked nervously from Draco to Harry, then left it sheathed as neither party was being hostile.

Harry walked up to the now-approaching Zachary, and the rest of the lads followed behind him.

"What the fuck is Malfoy doing here?" Zach hissed quietly to Harry.

"Married to my girlfriend's sister."

Zachary's face became sympathetic for a just a second, until he managed to connect the dots in his head, then shock took over.

"Your girlfriend is Daphne Greengrass?! You _wanker_! Is she here?"

"She lives here, mate. She just took the other ladies shopping. I was about to see if you lot want a tour."

"Shit. I suppose I've got no chance then?"

"Not a hope in hell, mate. Sorry."

"Shit. Ah well. If I had a knut for every time -"

"That's enough, thanks. I get it, but that _is_ my girl you're talking about."

"Hah! Right, sorry."

"In any case, you'll see more of them all than you ever dreamed when they get back."

Zachary frowned, not understanding.

Harry held his hand out to Draco, who reluctantly shook.

"Potter."

"Please, call me Harry. I don't bear you any animosity. You're free to if you want, but it'll be one-sided, and that's pretty boring."

Draco smiled despite himself. "You're not wrong there. ...Harry."

Harry grinned and said to the group, "Since the ladies may be a while, I thought I'd give you all a tour if you're interested?"

The group assented, and Neville held the door for everyone.

Harry shot a quick text to Daphne, telling her to just put everyone's purchases on his account to make things easier. She replied that she'd try, but wasn't willing to step on toes to do it. Harry supposed that was fair. He put his phone back in his pocket, and took all the lads on the same tour he took Daphne on. He noticed Draco's eyebrows rise when he saw the ballroom, and again when he saw the dueling theatre.

"Wow, that takes me back." Ernie said, looking around the theatre.

"Seriously. DA all the way. Fancy a match, MacMillan?" Justin pulled his wand out.

Ernie pulled his wand out with a grin. "You're on, daffodil."

"I won't stop anyone who wants to have a go, this room is warded to shit and back, but be aware that the tournament this afternoon will be magical."

"Tournament? What tournament?" Draco frowned.

"It's voluntary, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, Draco. Daphne and I will explain it all later. I rather imagined you might get a giggle just being a judge."

Draco still looked confused and on-guard, but nodded.

"Well, I'll save myself for that then." Ernie put his wand away. "If Harry's planned it, you'll want your A-game."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Justin nodded and put his away as well.

Harry nodded. "We'll move on to the broom room then."

"Broom room!?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised. "Am I going to have to be jealous now, Potter?"

Harry smirked. "You don't _have_ to, Ollie, but you can if you want."

Ron and Ollie looked at each other and said simultaneously, "That means yes."

They filed out of the dueling theatre and Harry paused when they reached the broom room.

"The only thing I ask is that you don't touch the ones on the tables. I'm in the process of fiddling with those ones and they might not be the most stable things in the world."

"Uh, Harry... define 'fiddling'." Justin said before entering the room.

Ron answered instead. "Lord Joyride isn't _satisfied_ with his Firebolt anymore."

Zach gave a disbelieving look. "You're trying to make a Firebolt _better_?"

Oliver had been about to say something witty when his eyes fell on the contents of the broom room. Instead he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I... I need a minute. Go ahead."

Draco was the first to stroll through the broom room, taking note of the racks of brooms, the ones on the walls, and the ones in their own storage cases.

"Not bad, Potter. Temperature and humidity control. The whole room is a giant humidor."

"Broken up into separate zones as well. What's good for the new ones would be bad for the relics on the walls."

"I have to admit, I'm surprised. That is a ...depth of caring... I would not have expected from you."

Harry smiled ruefully. "Sadly I only really started being properly concerned recently. I had the chance to own the Wronsky broom last year, but it was snaked out from under me during negotiations."

Draco suddenly grinned from ear to ear and oozed Smug.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "That was _you_?!"

"It has pride of place in my collection."

"Son of a..." Harry clenched his fists over and over and then sighed.

"Your tears are delicious, Potter." Draco smiled broadly and continued his inspection of Harry's collection.

Ernie opened the wall-mounted cabinet with Ron's name on it and peered inside. "That's a bloody Firebolt! Are these all Firebolts?!"

"Well it wouldn't be fair to make everyone else fly a Roomsweeper while I'm on my Firebolt, would it?" Harry asked in return.

"Bloody hell... must be nice to be rich."

"I won't say it isn't, but you all know I grew up with nothing. To me it's just one more thing I need to learn."

"What? What does that mean?" Dennis asked.

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Say you're sitting under a tree, just minding your own business. Somebody drags a cart load of lemons up to you and drops it, and says 'this is yours now'. Do you guard it? Do you eat them all? Or do you learn to make lemonade, lemon pie, lemon ice cream, and sell them to people?"

"Uh... sell them to people I guess."

"Why?"

"Because it gives you income and gives everyone else pies and whatnot?"

"Exactly. It improves the quality of life for everyone, and increases what you gained in the doing. The economy is exactly the same. I had to learn what there was to do with money so that it enriched everyone, while simultaneously earning more money than I spent. I didn't grow up with money, so when I suddenly had all this, I had to learn how to deal with it. Just one more thing."

Draco's smile slowly fell as Harry's words sank in. It was galling, but Potter actually understood. He _got_ it. After cutting his own foot off financially by breaking ties with his father's illegal businesses, Draco wondered exactly how far reaching Potter's money was and where he had put it. It made bile rise in his throat, but he had to admit a single grain of respect for the bastard.

"Do you mind if I ask how exactly you're accomplishing that?" Oliver asked.

"Not at all. I'll happily share everything I've learned, but not until later. Today's about fun. Remind me before you leave, I'll give you a phone and we can talk whenever."

"What's a phone?" Zach asked.

Harry pulled his out of his pocket and showed it to Zach. "It's a communication device. Anybody else that has one you can talk to at any time - provided they feel like talking to you."

"May I?" Zach held his hand out.

Harry handed to him as he said "Wake up, phone."

The screen flashed to life and Zach looked at the various icons he had on the home screen, then touched one.

"Thank Morgana for that." Daphne's voice came through the speaker.

Zach quickly handed it back to Harry. "Did I break it?"

Harry chuckled. "That was Daph sending a message." He quickly read it her text. "They're on their way back, so let's head back to the pool."

"Oh good." Zach sighed.

"I would be surprised if you could break it, honestly. I put unbreakable charms on all of them."

"Oh. Good." Zach smiled again.

Harry led the way as they all traipsed back down the stairs and out to the pool. He took a butterbeer from the cabinet on his way past, and held it up. "If you want one, help yourself, that's what they're there for."

He heard the cabinet being opened and closed several times behind him as he went to stand between the fountain and the pool. Surprisingly, Draco came to stand next to him as they both sipped butterbeers.

"The one on the wall above the tables that looks like a treebranch. You know what that is, don't you?" He asked.

"I didn't when I mounted it, no. I found it in the family vault, buried under things in the far back corner. It took months of reading the family journals to figure it out."

"I was lucky, mine was engraved. P. Malfoy 1 QWC 1473."

"Lucky. I thought about adding its identifier to a little plate on the plaque, but I thought if thieves ever got hold of it it might be better to not have it identified. I know what and whose it was, and that's enough."

"Hm. I don't see thieves ever getting in, but it's a fair point. I should probably disillusion the engraving."

"I would love to know if they were on the same team or not, but I don't suppose we ever will."

"There might be a record, somewhere. Our records are spotty at best that far back."

"Same. Had writing and magic for ten thousand years, and nobody thought to jot things down."

The witches arrived just then, flowing through the door into the back yard in a riot of colour and laughter.

Every single male eye was focused on them.

Draco very nearly dropped his butterbeer when he saw Astoria striding toward him confidently in white strappy heels and an ice-blue light cotton sundress that left her shoulders bare.

"Merlin's Mother." He whispered.

Neville leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I'm a dead man." as Hannah approached him in black heels and a bright red dress that was much like Astoria's.

"Eat healthy grains and vegetables and get plenty of fluids and you might survive." Harry whispered back. Neville patted his shoulder.

The Patil twins had shorts and T-shirts on that were form-fitting and snug, and showed miles of smooth, muscular leg. They also wore smug expressions, and Harry supposed that Ernie and Justin were in for more surprises later. He wasn't sure they would handle it as well as Neville though, they seemed to be more... enthusiastic.

Angelina wore an orange sleeveless football jersey that was somewhat loose and gave glimpses of the swimsuit she wore underneath, and a pair of form-fitting yoga shorts in heather grey. The jersey said Weasley across the back, with a large number one. George couldn't take his eyes from her.

Alicia had a similar outfit on, but her jersey was light cotton, in navy and gold, with Wood across the back and big number one. Both she and Angelina had toe-less trainer sandals on, and large grins.

Luna and Susan entered the yard arm in arm, Luna wearing sparkly pink jean shorts and a light yellow T-shirt with a winged unicorn on it, combined with sturdy hiking boots. Harry just smiled and giggled on the inside. Luna was so... Luna. Susan wore a smile for the first time since before the Dumbledore's Army days, and it transformed her from a dour arsekicker into the beautiful young woman she was. The bright yellow spaghetti-strap sundress that hugged her curves and flared out at the waist helped quite a bit. Harry noticed Zach couldn't take his eyes off her.

Even Lady Greengrass wore something new. It was much more conservative than the others - short sleeved rather than sleeveless, and fell to below the knee. Her dress was evergreen with a floral pattern, and she had matching mesh-topped trainers. It was easy to see where Daphne and Astoria acquired their looks.

Daphne strode right into Harry and kissed him soundly. "Mission accomplished. It was worth the whole weekend just for that. Opened a lot of eyes, that did. Some of these boys are in for a hard night."

Harry laughed. "Am I one of them?"

"Bet your tight little arse."

"Think we should dive right into the Activities?"

Daphne nodded. "Give them a minute, then we'll start the explanation. They've waited long enough."

Harry nodded, and rested his forehead against hers, until she shifted and put her back against his front and wrapped his arms around her waist. They waited until the initial burst of conversation had died down, then Harry cleared his throat.

"Excuse me all!" He waited until he had everyone's attention. "Before we get to the splashing about in the pool and yummy barbecued food, we thought we'd invite you all to play a game with us that we invented by accident on our third date. We think it's a great deal of fun, but it is also quite messy, so no hard feelings if you decide you don't want to participate."

"What's it called?" George asked.

"Well, it doesn't really have any kind of official name, but we're been calling it 'Dessert Shooter' - but that's more descriptive than a proper name."

George laughed. "Count me in on the name alone then!"

Daphne took out her phone and pulled up the pictures of Harry, then enlarged them and projected them into the air above the phone.

Draco started laughing.

"Can you guess what dessert Harry is?" She asked.

"Looks like treacle sponge pudding." Padma said.

"Exactly! With sprinkles." Daphne grinned smugly.

"The game as we've come up with it goes like this: There's a time limit of five minutes per round, during which you have to make as complete a dessert on your declared opponent as you can. When time is called, the judges will judge the desserts for completeness, symmetricality, and embellishment, and those points go to the one who crafted the dessert. When every pair is finished, the judges tally up the scores, and the team with the most points wins."

"How do we make desserts on people?" Justin asked.

"By using the bow and arrows." Daphne said. "You know what? It might be easier to show you." She turned to Harry. "Up for a preliminary?"

Harry grinned. "You're on."

"Oh this is gonna be good." Ron grinned and pulled Hermione to the sidelines of the Quitdditch pitch after Harry and Daphne. The rest of the group followed, even Daphne's mother.

Harry and Daphne both picked up a bow and three arrows, then retreated to behind one of the many oddly-shaped shrubs dotting the pitch.

"You ready?" Harry shouted to her.

"Go!" She yelled back.

Both of them grinned as they peeked over the tops of their respective hedges, then shot arrows into the sky. Daphne and Harry both shot all three arrows into the air. Daphne's prescribed a graceful arc up, then split as the ones on the left and right angled outward but still toward Harry. Harry's arrows dove low over the middle hedgerow and slunk across the ground in three different directions toward Daphne.

Daphne's arrows were faster than Harry's, but he was able to roll backward out of the way of the first one. The other two adjusted and landed on either shoulder as he came out of his roll and ballooned into chocolate mousse that covered his entire torso. The arrow that hit the ground oozed a bucket of caramel sauce.

A shriek told him that his arrows had hit, and he concentrated on them until they'd delivered their payload. When his magic had taken its full effect, he decided to be a good sport and scooped some of the caramel sauce on himself.

"You good hon?" He called.

"Yeah, that's good enough for a demonstration." She stood up and walked back to the sidelines to stand beside Harry, her thick layers of chocolate and whipped cream reached from her knees to her shoulders, but the large cherry perched on her head made Harry giggle.

They held each other's hand and took a bow as most of the group laughed.

"So, any questions?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how the bloody hell do you score that?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed.

"Well, both complete desserts, so a point for that. Both symmetrical, so a point for that, and both have one embellishment - a cherry and caramel sauce. So one point for that. Three points to each of us." Daphne explained.

"Oh, right. That's easy then." Ron said. "I'm game."

"I am so game." Hermione said, looking at Ron.

"Completely insane!" George grinned. "I'm in!"

"We're in." Angelina corrected.

"I'm pants at transfiguration, but I'll give it me best." Justin smiled to Parvati.

"I'm brilliant at it, and you are going to be apple pie." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm brilliant at it too, but you are going to be Ernie sorbet." Padma grinned at Ernie.

"I guess that means we're in." Ernie sighed.

Alicia leaned over and whispered something to Oliver, who then went beet red.

"We're in." She said, smiling sweetly.

"This is going to be embarrassing as hell, but I'd regret it more if I didn't." Dennis grinned.

"Then I volunteer to be your opponent, and we can both be embarrassed and happy." Luna said, taking his arm.

Susan frowned. "You're out of your mind Harry, but Merlin bless you. At least you never throw a dull party."

"Guess that's me in too then. Sue, fancy a target?"

She smiled at him. "Sure, dessert's on you."

Everyone laughed, and Zach couldn't stop smiling - or looking at Sue.

"I will abstain, thank you very much. At least for today. I'm not sure I'd be up to it at the best of times." Lady Greengrass stated primly.

"I will stay with mother, as she is still technically under my care." Astoria said.

"I can do no less," Draco nodded to his wife, "But I will play the judge and will be as fair and impartial as I can, given the criteria set forth."

"Then we will both judge." Astoria said.

"I believe I should also judge, if only to provide a tie-breaking vote." Lady Greengrass said. She wasn't smiling and clearly thought the game juvenile, but the sight of her daughter as a parfait had the edges of her mouth twitching upward.

Harry took out his wand and conjured a wide flat platform with stairs so the judges could have an unobstructed view, then conjured three comfortable chairs and a small side table for each so they had somewhere to set their drinks.

"Thank you, kind judges." Harry grinned, with a short bow.

While Harry had been making the judges' stand, Daphne had created a scoreboard with each of the pairs on it. Down the left side the names were in red, with Daphne, Ron, Luna, Ernie, Parvati, Angelina, and Susan on the red team. Down the right side of the scoreboard the names were in blue, with Harry, Hermione, Dennis, Justin, Padma, George, and Zach on that team.

Harry and Daphne Vanished the desserts covering them before blowing a kiss at each other.

"For those of you who don't want to carry around a bunch of arrows, the hip quivers on the racks there only carry one arrow, but there's a refilling charm on the quiver, so there should always be one in it." Harry called out.

"Thank you for that." Ernie said. "That'll stop me counting my fingers to find how many shots I can hold."

"Everyone knows you can't down more than three shots before you fall asleep, MacMillan. You're a lightweight!" Justin grinned at him, and they both chuckled, but Ernie feigned smoothing his eyebrow with his index and middle fingers while he did.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Daphne asked the crowd.

"That'd be me!" George grinned. "Us, sorry!" He smiled at Angelina. She smiled back and nodded, then took her jersey off and set it on one of the spectator chairs. George bit his lower lip when he saw her thin, pink, very supportive halter top. Angelina noticed him noticing and gave him a smug grin.

"Try not to lose your concentration, hon." She kissed his cheek, and sashayed over to the rack of bows to choose her weapon. George followed, smiling like the cat that got the canary, and just grabbed the bow off the end of the rack without bothering to test it. They each grabbed a hip quiver from the rack as well.

Angelina took up position behind a large topiary erumpent and nocked an arrow, then nodded to Daphne, who was acting as timekeeper as well as scorekeeper. George quickly shucked his shirt off as a precaution and threw it to Harry, who set it on one of the chairs. He nocked an arrow and simply stood in plain view, waiting for the signal.

"Are you ready?" Daphne asked them.

"Ready." Angelina smiled, clearly excited.

"Time fer a laff." George grinned at Angelina.

"GO!" Daphne shouted.

Angelina had taken aim at George before Daphne gave the word, and as soon as she did, Angelina let the arrow fly. George was still bringing his bow up when the puffy-tipped arrow bonked him straight in the forehead with a "PAFF!" sound.

Angelina started laughing.

"I forgot to get my wand out!" She said, and laughed even harder.

"Angie, that's just hurtful!" George called to her, then turned to the crowd. "She muggled me!"

He let fly his arrow toward the red side of the pitch, then pointed his wand at it, and it swerved to head straight at Angelina. She was busy getting her wand out and still laughing when the arrow hit her in the stomach and exploded into a layer of flaky pastry like a large flat skirt that stuck straight out.

"Ahhh!" She cried. "What the hell!"

She finally had her wand in hand and nocked another arrow, pulled back, and nearly lost her footing as George's second arrow hit her in the back just above the flaky pastry. Thick, fluffy whipped cream coated the top of the flaky pastry, over six inches thick.

"That's cold!" She yelled, and fired at George.

"Not as cold as getting muggled in the first shot, you meanie!" George shouted back, then dodged to his left, which made her arrow fly on by him. He loosed his third as Angelina's arrow slammed into his back and surrounded him with a flaky crust of his own that hung at his waist and curved upward at the edges.

"Is this your way of calling me 'sweetiepie', darling?"

He guided his arrow past her in a lazy arc, intending to hit her in the back, but she was too quick, and put her back against a tall shrub. Instead, he guided the arrow low along the ground like he'd seen Harry do, and hit her in the right armpit when she drew back to fire.

Her arrow sprang away from her bow as another layer of flaky pastry covered her whipped cream. She ignored it and nocked another arrow quickly and loosed it in one smooth motion. She managed to grab control of the first arrow and guided it into George's pie shell where it became a flood of orange goop and solidified once it had filled the shell, then quickly changed her focus to the second arrow as it sailed far toward the back of the blue side of the pitch, and she guided that one into the back of George's neck where it turned into two huge scoops of ice cream and slid down his body to rest on top of the pie.

"Gyahh!" George squealed. "Now _that's_ cold! Heartless Harpy!"

George's arrow fell to the ground beside her and just lay there. His concentration had been completely broken by the ice cream, and Angelina realized it with a grin. She nocked and loosed another while George recovered his wits hidden from view.

"Stick your head out, baby!" She called. "Just show me some of that famous Weasley hair so I can finish making you my sweetie pie!"

Two arrows shot out at the same time from behind a topiary hare and wobbled through the air toward her unsteadily as George bolted out from behind the hare and jogged sideways across the pitch to keep her in view. She blew a kiss at him as she fired another arrow and ran the opposite direction to try to get away from his arrows while she kept sight of him and guided her own.

George's arrows steadied when he stopped moving and concentrated. She made ready to dodge them, but at the last second they swirled in a circle over her head and dropped onto her chest and head before she could move. Unfortunately, concentrating on dodging meant that her own arrow didn't hit as well as she'd have liked. Instead of dousing George in a spray of walnut bits, only a few hit his globes of ice cream and a few stuck into his pumpkin filling.

They both nocked another arrow, but the buzzer sounded the end of the round before either of them could fire.

Ever the gentleman, George went to the hedge separating the two of them, and kissed her hand before holding it as they marched toward the judges.

Astoria was openly smiling as George and Angelina turned in place so they could see the dessert from all angles.

"One for complete dessert each, one for symmetricality each?" She looked at Draco.

"I concur."

"Mother? Astoria looked at her.

"Indeed."

"I count one embellishment on the red player and two on the blue. Judges?" Draco said as he looked to his wife and mother-in-law.

"Agreed." Lady Greengrass said.

Astoria whispered something to her mother, who frowned at her, but then rolled her eyes and agreed. She then leaned over and whispered to Draco who grinned and nodded.

"Three points to Blue, Five points to Red." Astoria pronounced, then looked at Daphne, who put the score on the board.

"Wait, Five?!" George complained.

Draco grinned back at him. "One for the Muggling, because it amused the judges."

Angelina started laughing and kissed George on the cheek. George dropped ice cream down her back. She pushed a handful of whipped cream into his face, and then Ron and Hermione pulled them apart.

"Mm. You're delicious, Angel." George licked his lips, clearing a cream-free spot around his mouth.

Angelina just hugged his arm, as it was the only bit of him she could reach, even while mushing their desserts into each other.

"Feel free to get cleaned up, you two." Harry congratulated them. "And thanks for going first." He turned to the rest of the crowd. "Who'd like to go next?!"

No-one said anything for three seconds.

"Ron and Hermione, thanks for volunteering!" Harry grinned at them and everyone laughed.

Ron glared at Harry darkly while Harry grinned even wider back at him. Hermione calmly took out her wand and set her bag on the chair she had been sitting in. She cast a sticking charm on the wand itself, and stuck it to the top of her right forearm so that tip half of the wand extended out past her wrist. Ron grabbed a bow and quiver from the rack, then put them down and took his shirt off before picking them up again.

As soon as Daphne yelled "GO", Ron dove behind cover. He started the match at the back of the pitch, as far away from Hermione as he could, only to then realize he couldn't see her to guide any arrows at her. Before he could move to change position though, a lone arrow soared into the air over the blue side of the field, and just stayed there. Another joined it, then another and another, until there was a circle of thirty-three hovered in the air.

"Uhh... this is still a game, right hon?" Ron called out.

"Of course, of course! Just like _chess_." Hermione's voice had a steel edge to it, and Ron winced. He looked toward where Hermione was, behind the hedge wall, but without revealing where he was hiding. The circle of arrows in the air above began to swirl and descend, scattering wide as they fell, until one impacted his ribs. Then all of them seemed to swarm on him, dropping out of the sky like attacking dragons, and Ron didn't bother to try to dodge, he got up and flat out ran. It was a futile gesture, however. Hermione's perfectly controlled arrow army slammed into him like padded machinegun fire, and before Ron had taken five steps the last one plopped onto the top of his head.

He stood up and sighed, then looked down at himself. He was a tower of pastry balls piled in a pyramid, with alternating butterscotch and chocolate coatings that formed a striped spiral up to the top of the pyramid - the one perched on Ron's head was pink.

Two more arrows soared overhead from the Red side of the pitch, these two flying in lazy circles around him as they drizzled sauce on him, one chocolate, and one butterscotch.

Ron wiped the chocolate and butterscotch from his eyes and looked around, taking in the fancy french dessert he'd become in the blink of an eye, and his face went red. He fired three arrows in rapid succession, and was rewarded with squeals of Hermione's laughter from behind a tall, thin shrub.

"Treacle tart?!" She yelled, "Really?!"

Two more arrows soared toward Ron, and he didn't bother to move. It apparently didn't matter if he was hidden or not. He sighed and shot another arrow at her, which exploded over the bush she was hiding behind and created a localized blizzard of icing sugar that gently coated her.

"At least you put frosting on!" She called, her voice much more amused than it had been.

The two arrows coming at him dumped pink drizzled frosting as that one spun circles around him, and the other exploded overhead, dropping a payload of sugar quills that stuck into his pastry, including one that stuck directly into the top of his crown and bent backward at a jaunty angle.

The buzzer sounded, and Hermione came out from hiding to join Ron in front of the judges. As soon as he saw her, Ron brightened considerably. It turned out Hermione was incredibly sexy with her hair slicked down and dripping with treacle.

Draco, Astoria, and her mother conferred briefly before Draco handed out the points.

"Three for Red," He leaned forward, grinning like mad, "and _eight_ for Blue." For some reason, Draco seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

Ron looked immediately angry, then stopped himself, glared at Draco, and sighed. Hermione leaned over and whispered something to him, and he brightened again, like the sun coming out from behind clouds. He smiled at Hermione and held her hand as they walked off.

Dennis and Luna went next, and it was a similarly one-sided battle. Dennis managed to shoot and guide two arrows, but his admission prior to game start was correct, his transfiguration was not very good. Luna ended up looking like she'd been standing on a wet, muddy road when a caravan went by. Luna, on the other hand, copied Hermione's trick of conjuring a large mirror at the opposite end of the Blue half and used it to unerringly target Dennis. When the buzzer sounded, Dennis was a light, fluffy lemon pavlova with berries, lemon jelly wedges, white chocolate stars, and drizzles of lemon icing.

Ernie versus Padma was a closely-fought match, but only in the last minute. Padma had completely dominated Ernie and turned him into a banana split sundae with chocolate and butterscotch sauce over vanilla ice cream - but then at the last minute Ernie had the idea of disillusioning himself and his arrows, and managed to turn her into a butterscotch tart with whipped cream and raspberries. He also then had to sit down due to being nearly magically exhausted.

Neville versus Hannah was cute as anything, they both appeared more interested in running about and laughing at each other and themselves than in any serious competition, and that suited everyone just fine. It made everyone smile (almost everyone) to watch them enjoy themselves. When the buzzer sounded, Hannah was a marshmallow-cookie sandwich sporting a smileyface made of icing, and Neville was a shortbread snowman with white icing, liquorice beard, jelly eyes, and sherbet fountain nose. They were still giggling as they started nibbling each other.

Parvati became a huge cinnamon wheel coated with chocolate glaze despite her athletic zigzag running. She was true to her word as well, and Justin became a large slice of apple pie with whipped topping and ice cream. He was not so athletic.

Zachary put up a surprising amount of fight against Susan despite her clear tactical superiority. She hammered him relentlessly with arrow after arrow, forcing him to dodge and weave and run, but he proved surprisingly sneaky, and judicious use of disillusionment saw Susan turn into a black forest cake with cream and cherries on top. Both Susan and Zach were all smiles and out of breath when they finished, though Susan still had the magic left to conjure herself a spoon and try some of the strawberry sundae with hot fudge and sprinkles that Justin had become. He managed to look pleased and embarrassed at the same time.

Both Oliver and Alicia took a page from Hermione's book of tricks and ran about the pitch while controlling several arrows in the air above them. Whenever they spotted each other it was a storming mess, with desserts parts flying everywhere. When time ran out, Alicia sported most of a lemon lavacake with biscuit crumble, and Oliver waddled toward the judges as a huge round lemon jello with blueberries in, and a huge blueberry perched on his head.

"It's even my colours!" He grinned at her before they kissed.

"Puddlemere jelly for the win." She grinned and took his hand as they exited the field, leaving only Harry and Daphne left to compete.

Neville took over as timekeeper, and Luna as scorekeeper so that Harry and Daphne could take the field, and as they did a quiet tension fell over the whole pitch. Even Daphne's mother seemed to shift forward on her seat.

Harry and Daphne both drew three arrows and nocked them all at the same time, holding the bow sideways to support the heads of the arrows. They each took up position behind a shrub with the bow and arrowheads peeking up over top. They each turned to look at Luna and waited.

Luna smiled at everyone, clearly savoring the moment. "I kind of like the feeling of everyone waiting on me. It feels like I'm in control of everything. It's quite nice."

Harry put his bow and arrows down on top of the bush and clapped. "You tell us, Luna!" he grinned.

"I thought you'd be used to it just from being a woman!" Daphne called back.

Luna grinned at her, and nodded. "Go."

Daphne loosed all three arrows and quickly drew another before the first three had crossed the dividing hedge.

Harry flickered, then loosed his three arrows and they stopped in midair over the hedge like Hermione's had done. Every few seconds he would pop up over top of his shield shrub and add another arrow to the stack in the air.

Daphne's initial three arrows all converged at high speed on Harry's forehead, only to pass directly through him and splash desserts all over the ground behind him. Harry didn't even change his expression, he just kept adding arrows to the airborne pile.

Daphne cursed quietly then as three arrows slammed into her and coated her with layers of angel food cake, strawberries, and icing. She hadn't seen them coming at all.

"Where you hiding, you sneak?!" She shouted, then she also flickered. She stood there scanning the blue side of the pitch with an arrow nocked.

Astoria reached out anxiously and clutched Draco's hand in her own, without taking her eyes from the pitch.

Harry appeared standing next to the dividing hedge and shot an arrow not at Daphne, but directly down on the Red side of the hedge. It hit the ground and blossomed into a flood of white liquid that rushed around the shrubs toward the back of the Red side of the pitch, and then it all abruptly disappeared, leaving the pitch as it was. Daphne appeared next to where Harry was standing at the hedge and fired an arrow straight through his head. It hit the pitch yards away and gooped chocolate pudding over the ground.

"Ha! I knew it!" Daphne said.

Two unseen arrows impacted each other inside her head and spilled desserts on the ground through her body.

"Oops, guess I wasn't there."

Harry's voice sounded from the illusion standing next to the dividing hedge. "Clever girl."

Several unseen arrows then exploded over both sides of the pitch. Fine white powder drifted down over the Red half from three separate detonations, and three arrows over the Blue half rained pink glitter toward the ground.

"Really Harry? Quoting Jurassic Park at me?"

"Well you _are_ hunting me..."

"Ha! Not anymore!"

Two explosions happened three meters off the ground near the dividing hedge, and a large creme swan appeared with a hole in it's center.

Another explosion happened right after, near the back of the Red half, dumping strawberries on the unseen Daphne.

The creme swan fell quickly back to earth, but not too quickly, and the crowd heard more twanging of bowstrings, but before anything else could happen, their time ran out and the buzzer sounded.

Daphne and Harry appeared, as did the platform Harry had been standing on. It was a thin tower with a large square at the top.

"Nice. I wasn't thinking in three dimensions." Daphne kissed his cheek.

"What gave me away?"

"Your disillusionment is good, but there's a slight ripple around the edge, and when I moved the light caught it just right."

"Ah well. Live and learn. Where did you have your arrows waiting?"

"I had a couple near the hedge, and a couple in the middle of your area."

"Smartie pants." Harry grinned at her.

"I wouldn't have spotted you if you'd had Notice-Me-Not on as well."

"Honestly I was stretched a little thin at that point."

"Honestly, I'm a little disappointed with both of you." Draco said.

"Oh really..." Daphne arched a brow at him.

"Really. You should have humiliated him more, and you should have been more humiliated. it would have been a really good day then."

Harry chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, Draco."

"Anyway, two for Red and three for Blue, not that it makes much difference at this point."

"Red team wins! Well done, dear." Lady Greengrass congratulated Daphne.

"Yay! Congratulations Red team!" Harry shouted, and started clapping.

A cheer went up and everyone else clapped as well.

"And a round of applause for our esteemed judges!" Harry called out, clapping for them as well. "Thank you all, for making our stupid little game a success!"

Astoria scoffed at that, and Draco turned to look at her. It wasn't like her to be openly derisive, and it felt a little jarring. He would have to ask her what she was thinking about later.

"Red team members, please don't forget to pick up your trophies from the table by the floo when you leave!" Daphne shouted.

"We get trophies?!" Parvati asked, incredulous.

"Sure, just a little something to remember the day by." Daphne smiled at her.

"Speaking of which, I'll go engrave them, now that we know what the winners' names are." Harry whispered to Daphne. "I'll bring the food back out and get started on that."

"You're the best." She kissed him quickly before he went back into the house.

"Feel free to shed your desserts and have some fun in the pool!" Daphne called out, before Vanishing the dessert from herself. Everyone else did the same, and there was time to count to five before Justin and Ernie both cannonballed into the deep end.

Harry brought a small case back outside with him a few minutes later, and went to the brick grill on the far side of the pool. Fire sprang up beneath the grill, and Harry carefully put the case on the granite countertop next to the grill. He pulled several plates out of it, as well as a large pot filled with something red.

"I didn't know you liked to cook." Luna said, standing just far enough away that she wouldn't be in the way of his moving around.

Harry smiled at her. "Sometimes it's a pain, but at times like this it's a pleasure.

"Oh good." She smiled back, and stepped into him to hug him.

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, Luna. What was that for?"

"I haven't seen you in some time, and I was a little afraid you had become Harry Potter, Wizengamot Leader and Very Important Person. However, it's clear that you're still just Harry, and that makes me happy."

"Aww, thanks Luna! You say the nicest things. I don't want you to change either, unless you want to and it makes you happy, of course."

"You're a good friend, Harry. I'm happy Daphne makes you so happy. It's good to see you smile again."

"Honestly Luna, I didn't think anything was wrong. I thought we all just went our own ways, then along comes Daphne and the sun comes out again and I realized it had just been me sulking and not making the effort. So yeah, it's all down to her, really. Not that you didn't know that already." He grinned at her.

She grinned back at him. "So what are you making?"

"Standard barbecue fare. Burgers, bratwurst, spareribs, grilled corn on the cob, vegetable skewers, potato salad, and garden salad. I thought everyone might have had enough of dessert by now."

"Interesting. Would you like some help?"

"I would love some company, but really there isn't much to do. I did the salads and all the prep work long before now."

"Oh. Well I suppose I can do that too." She smiled. "I didn't know her very well, but it seems to me that she has changed quite a lot."

"Suffering will do that." Harry smiled back at her.

She could see that he was both glad and very upset that she had suffered enough to change her. She supposed he was upset that Daphne had suffered at all but glad that she was now alright. Luna thought Harry looked good when he was in love. She herself didn't love Harry that way - even though like most girls she'd had a crush on him at one point - but she did love him as a friend, and she was both upset for what _he_ had suffered and glad that he was alright now. Maybe it was just the nature of love.

"I'm glad you're both well now."

"Thanks. Some days I wake up and I still can't believe she's real. Like it's illegal for me to feel this good."

"Aww. Harry, more than anyone else, you _earned_ the right to feel as good as you possibly can for as long as you live. Daphne isn't the only one who suffered."

"You too then. Hell, most of us. Ron and Hermione- " He stopped and looked around. He couldn't see either of them anywhere. "Actually, speaking of, did you see where they went?"

"I saw them leave, but decided not to follow them. I think they went around the side of the house to have sex."

"...Oh." Harry's eyebrows raised of their own accord. He would have to make sure it rained extra hard for a while tomorrow.

Luna hugged him again. He had his hands in hamburger patties, so he did his best to hug her back without using his hands.

"We will have to do a better catch-up later. I should go talk to Daphne now."

"I'm sure she'd like that."

It had been a while since he saw Luna skipping, and it made his heart light. She skipped up to Daphne as she was chatting with Hannah and Susan, then Daphne and Luna sat by the pool on chaises facing each other and started talking. Ron and Hermione came back from behind the ballroom, hand in hand, and both took a dip in the pool. He made a mental note to change the filters tomorrow too.

Harry observed the group as people mingled and talked, and was surprised and gratified to find Ollie and Draco talking, most likely about the broom room and their shared passion for flying. Astoria and her mother were talking with Parvati and Justin, and most of the rest mingled in a large group by the pool. It seemed everyone was having a good time.

"We should do this more often." Harry said to himself with a smile.

The food didn't take long to grill, and the stasis cabinet he'd built into the barbecue area made sure everything was piping hot and fresh when he floated it on platters to the serving tables. Thankfully almost everyone seemed to grasp the informal nature of the barbecue and remained chatty while they ate. Daphne helped Astoria and her mother with serving themselves and made sure they had plenty of serviettes. After Astoria and Draco studied the others for the correct method of eating barbecued ribs, they both copied as well as they could while trying not to get sauce on their faces. Of course they didn't quite manage it, and the combination of elite table manners and finger food amused Harry greatly, especially with Draco scowling through it.

Everyone seemed more relaxed after dinner, some had a dip in the pool, but most everyone pulled chaises or chairs into a circle and just chatted. They talked about old times, they talked about new times, but no-one talked about the war. Daphne and Astoria and their mother sat next to each other while Daphne explained where she had been and what she'd been doing since she left.

Harry slipped into the house and made sure the parting gifts were arranged with names by the floo. When he rejoined everyone outside, the sun was starting to set behind the tips of the trees by the lake. Oliver and Alicia were the first to stand and give their apologies for having an early day the next day.

"Thanks for coming, Ollie, Alicia. don't be strangers. We'll be doing this kind of thing more often in the future, I think." Harry shook Ollie's hand and hugged Alicia goodbye.

"Thanks for having us, Harry." Ollie said.

"We'll have to have you both over some time for a pickup game." Alicia promised.

"I would love that." Harry grinned.

They said their goodbyes, and Harry reminded them to pick up a trophy and their parting prezzies so they could stay in touch, and before the green flames had died down, Neville and Hannah came in to say goodnight as well.

As if by unspoken agreement, the party broke up then, and Harry and Daphne said goodbye to all their friends with smiles and hugs and thanks. Somewhat surprisingly, Draco, Astoria, and Lady Greengrass were the last to leave.

"Draco, thank you for coming." Harry shook his hand.

"Thank you for an interesting afternoon, Harry. You've both given us some things to think about."

"No doubt we'll be seeing more of each other regardless, but anytime you want to talk, you have my number and the floo."

He looked like he was going to say something else, but tightened his lips instead and nodded. He waited by the floo for Astoria and her mother to finish their goodbyes.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Potter." Lady Greengrass said, holding her hand out. Harry kissed her knuckles as expected - he did know Pureblood custom, even if he usually chose to forego it. "I can't remember the last time I saw so many people genuinely enjoying themselves at a party."

Harry chuckled. "It's Harry, please. If everyone isn't enjoying themselves, is it really a party?"

She smiled politely, and Daphne laughed. "Ignore the philosopher, mum, he just wants everyone to relax and have fun."

"At least here, anyway. Our door - and floo - is always open to you, even if you don't want to relax and have fun." Harry smiled.

"Very kind of you... Harry. Might I have a word?" Lady Greengrass gestured to the hall, and took his arm as it was offered. They retreated a few steps down the hall, far enough that they wouldn't be overheard.

"It's a breach of tradition for me to ask," She began, "but Daphne's father... What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Harry laughed and hugged her. She was taken aback, but patted his back before he released her.

"I am truly, madly in love with Daphne."

"Oh!" She smiled then. "Well, it's clear she feels the same about you."

Harry grinned. "I can only hope so. She fills me with more joy than I thought existed."

Her eyes started to fill, and she put a hand on his shoulder as her eyes said what she didn't trust her voice to.

Harry handed her a handkerchief out of midair and she dabbed her eyes as he led her back to the floo.

Astoria didn't bother with formalities, she simply nodded at Harry and said "Thank you."

Harry slipped his arm around Daphne's waist and nodded back with a smile. "Anytime."

Before the green flames even died away, Harry nuzzled Daphne's neck.

"I need to talk to you. Come have a seat."

She backed him off to arms' length. "You alright? What's wrong?"

He smiled at her. "I'll get to that in a minute. Did you have a good day?"

She grinned back. "I did. I really did. It was a blast."

"Good, I'm glad. Mission accomplished then." He took her by the hand and led her to the living room so they could sit on the sofa.

"I lied to you. I did it on purpose, and I did it so that what I have to tell you wouldn't overshadow and ruin your day today. I wanted you to have a great day and be happy."

"You lied to me?" She frowned. "About what?"

"I planned to wait until Monday to tell you, but it's killing me to keep it from you. I couldn't wait." He took out his phone and queued the video of her father in the cave for her to play.

"What is this?" She took the phone from him.

"You'll see. Just play it."

She glared and frowned, but pressed the play button. The video showed the cave, the platform, the machine, and Ambrose, then zoomed in to show Ambrose placing the galleon in the copier, then flew around Ambrose to show his face, then slowly floated over to the spout on the side of the machine as it began to churn faster and spew galleons. It floated downward and showed the galleons that Harry extracted from the machine so that she could see they were galleons, then panned backward and played the whole scene until Ambrose left the cave and the lights went out.

"Fucking idiot..." She breathed. "Fucking stupid..." Her hand went to her mouth and tears started to fall.

"Exactly. This is why I didn't tell you immediately. I knew damn well it would ruin your weekend. Us doing something about it didn't have to be immediate, since it's clear he's been doing that for some time now. It would have been a waste to ruin the joy you had today. I'm just sorry I have to ruin it at all."

"Stuff that. Having fun today might have helped me _get over_ this. You're supposed to be my _partner_, Harry, not my father. I understand why you did it, and truthfully I might have made the same mistake in your shoes, but I also know damn well that you would be saying the same thing I am now. Don't you ever fucking do it again, you hear me? I'm not a child, and we'll handle whatever comes our way together. Manipulating events like Dumbledore isn't who you are and isn't anyone I want to be with."

Harry's chest squeezed. The back of his neck went cold and his guts felt like they were bleeding.

"I didn't... I'm not like... But I did. That's exactly what he used to do." He said softly, his face slack and disbelieving.

"You were only thinking of my happiness, Harry, and I love you for it. I didn't need to know this right away because of how quickly I'd want to do something about it, I needed to know right away because of the nature of you and me. Because I trust you to tell me. Because we're partners."

Harry nodded, still horrified by a mental picture of himself in Dumbledore's clothes.

"Talk to me, Harry. Are you alright? You look pale."

"I ... I mean, I deserve it, I did it... I'm not... I don't want to be Dumbledore." He whispered.

His skin was pale and clammy, and his hands trembled. His pupils were tiny pinpoints.

"Harry?" She smoothed his hair back from his face, but he was looking at nothing. "Shit. Harry, look at me, you're scaring me!"

His eyes flicked to hers and his pupils opened again. He held out his arms, and she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Daph. I'm so sorry." He began shaking and she could feel wetness on her neck. "I didn't think. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I have an issue or two left..."

Then it sank in what she'd done.

Dumbledore was responsible for Harry being at his Aunt's house. Every beating, every snarling empty stomach, every year of growing up in hatred and isolation and loneliness was laid at Dumbledore's feet. He was responsible for Harry's only family - his godfather - being in Azkeban for twelve years without a trial. He was responsible for pushing Harry into a place so dark that he felt it was his duty to die for everyone else.

And she'd just compared Harry to him.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean you were like Dumbledore! I meant he used to try to control information as well! You're nothing like he was!" She stroked his hair while his head was still nuzzled into her neck. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean that. I love you, and I'll keep you from ever becoming anything like that, I swear. He never had anyone to tell him he was doing the wrong things for the right reasons, but you have me. I'll never let that happen."

Harry's hands bunched into fists, clutching the back of her shirt as sobs wracked his entire body. She held him close as it came out of him, stroking his hair and rocking gently back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She told him softly. "I didn't think about what I was saying. I didn't mean to dredge that all up again. I'm sorry, love."

It took minutes for the unexpected horror to bleed out of Harry, and he hung onto her, clutching her as a lifeline the entire time. When the sobs filled with naked pain subsided, he pulled away enough to wipe his face on a handkerchief, and then wiped her neck with it.

"I didn't want to keep it from you, love. Wrong thing, right reason, like you said. Lesson learned. I... nobody's ever compared me to Dumbledore before. I had no idea..." He said as he wiped his eyes and nose.

Daphne's face twisted as she began to shed tears. "I'm so sorry, hon. So much pain..."

"And you didn't cause any of it, Daph. Not your fault."

She nodded, and kissed him. He kissed her back, full of love and trust again, and it made her chest squeeze.

"This is so not how I wanted our first fight to go." She borrowed the handkerchief to wipe her own face.

Harry bark a snotty laugh. "Not even sure if stumbling across a trauma trigger while making your point counts as a fight."

Daphne laughed once like a tiny explosion, and tears started again. "I'm so sorry, Harry. You're always so strong, so impervious..."

He stroked her hair and held her close. "And this is how we find triggers and defuse them, love. Not by walking on eggshells and pretending everything is okay. I'll do some thinking, and come to terms with it. We'll do some talking about it later, and I'll be better for it and we'll be stronger for it."

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes, I do. You wouldn't hurt me on purpose. You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose?"

She nodded again, and managed a small smile. Harry kissed her forehead.

"You know how much I love you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good." He kissed her again. "We're good?"

She took a deep breath and let it out, and seemed to calm down. "We're good." She kissed him again for good measure. "The video is the only thing you were hiding?"

Harry nodded. "That wasn't enough?"

She rested her forehead against his, and they stroked each other for a while before Daphne kissed him.

"So... What are we going to do about my father?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Gobby!" Astoria called.

Gobby appeared with a soft CRACK. "What can Gobby does for Mistress?"

"Tea for three in the lounge, please Gobby."

"Right away, Mistress." Gobby Disapparated.

"Tea?" Draco looked at his wife.

"We need to have a chat about what we just experienced. You're welcome of course, mother. I'll just discuss it with you later if you're not feeling up to it."

"No, I feel quite good, actually. I think perhaps the sunshine and company has done me a service. "

"Excellent, I'm pleased you're feeling better."

"As am I. It is lovely to see you smile." Draco said.

"Thank you both for taking me. I had forgotten what fun feels like."

"That's indirectly what I wanted to speak to you both about." Astoria said as they walked into the lounge and seated themselves. Gobby had already placed tea for three on the side table.

"You think we should get closer to Harry as a family." Lady Greengrass said as she seated herself and accepted a cup of tea from Draco.

"And not just for Daphne's sake." Astoria nodded.

"I can't say I'm best pleased at your conclusion." Draco frowned. "What's your reasoning?" He handed her a cup of tea, exactly the way she liked it, then took one for himself as he sat.

"You consider Potter an enemy?" Astoria asked.

"Not anymore. He was a hostile git in school, but I was also under father's influence at the time. I like to think we've both grown up since then. While not enemies as such, I wouldn't call us allies either. Potter seems to be making the attempt to ensure there are no hostilities between us."

"I think that's fairly accurate. Mother, would you agree?"

"I would. I saw no evidence of hostility or even that we were merely tolerated. I saw a very open and honest group of friends attempt to include the three of us. I also saw Daphne being in charge without ever being in charge. I also saw that Harry loves her as much as she loves him."

"They were rather all over each other." Draco nodded. "Shamefully so."

"Don't judge, Draco. It's simply how they are. They're in love and they don't care who knows it. They're powerful enough that they don't _have_ to care."

"Potter has some political clout, that much is true..."

"True, but not at all what I'm talking about. While we were judging their dessert game, what did you see, Draco?"

"I saw a bunch of adults running around throwing food at each other. Some of it was quite amusing."

"Really... Mother? Did you see anything different?"

"Yes dear, but it's your point to make and your husband."

Astoria smiled at her mother, then turned back to Draco.

"You watched that entire display and saw next to nothing. I saw high-level transfiguration on the run. I saw accuracy training. I saw control of several simultaneous objects along different paths while avoiding obstacles. I saw multiple illusions and conjurations and transfigurations _while being disillusioned_. I saw deviousness training that would make Salazar Slytherin green with envy. Granger's display of cunning, power, and precision in particular was just frightening, and the only reason Harry and Daphne's match was less so was because they were _evenly matched_.

"Politics and wealth are well and good, darling, but what I saw was a hideous display of real, raw power. I saw a training regimen disguised as a simple game, and I saw the head of the DMLE seeing what I saw and drooling over it."

Draco went stock still, playing through his memory of the game and seeing the whole thing from Astoria's perspective. She was absolutely right. It had been a display of power and cunning _and he hadn't even noticed_!

"Merlin..." He swore. He hadn't seen Bones drooling, but he could imagine it. Aurors weren't trained as well as people who played that game would be.

"I love my sister, Draco, and I will get back to being close to her for that reason, but even if Daphne weren't my sister, I would be getting close to her and staying there. Can you imagine what years of that kind of training would do for you? You could gain sufficient _real_ power so as to make politics and wealth irrelevant. Couple that with wealth and politics, and you could make your father look like a simpering amateur."

Draco's head swam with the possibilities. He sipped his tea, not really seeing or tasting it.

"I take it back, dear, and I apologize. You are absolutely correct, and I thank Merlin, Morgana and Magic itself for having you in my life." He turned to Lady Greengrass. "Thank you, mother, for bringing Astoria into the world. She is a treasure beyond compare." He turned back to Astoria. "I would have completely squandered the opportunity before us without you, my love. Thank you for your insight and correction."

"I also saw consistent wandless casting from both Daphne and Harry." Lady Greengrass said.

"_And_ Harry can cook better than a house elf." Astoria grinned. "The benefits of being close to the House of Potter dwarf any possible detriments."

"I just want to be part of Daphne's life again. I missed her terribly. I also think they will have beautiful children and I'm looking forward to spoiling them immensely." Her mother smiled.

"Can you imagine their children growing up playing that game? Can you imagine ours, growing up alongside them? They will be the next royalty." Astoria reached over and held Draco's hand.

"I can see I will have to work on putting aside my previous conceptions and endeavour to be accepting of my former enemy. You make a compelling argument, Tori."

"In addition, unless something monumental happens between them, I think Harry will be my brother-in-law in the near future."

"I can't say I ever wanted to be family with Potter, but it does look as though that's going to be the case. We should start thinking about a wedding gift, I suppose. Something suitably familial."

"Excellent idea." Astoria smiled. "We should also -"

Her phone made a warbling sound.

"That's Daphne." She said as she took it out and answered it.

"Hello Daph - what's wrong?" She could tell immediately that Daphne had been crying.

"Hi Tori, sorry to bother you, would you mind if we came through? I have some bad news about father."

She looked to Draco, who nodded. "No, of course. Please come through."

Daphne's face nodded, and the line closed as she hung up.

"Gobby!" Astoria called.

"What can Gobby does for Mistress?" Gobby appeared next to her.

"Please show Daphne and Harry into this room, and prepare another two cups of tea for them as well."

"At once, Mistress." Gobby Disapparated, and appeared moments later leading Daphne and Harry to the lounge. He stood by the door while Daphne and Harry entered the room, and two more cups of tea appeared on the table.

Astoria could tell they had both been crying. They'd only just left the two of them beaming with smiles! What in Morgana's name was going on?

Daphne went immediately to her mother and hugged her, while Harry took his phone out and then pointed his wand at it.

"Sorry to ruin your day, but you need to know." Daphne said before hugging Astoria.

Harry put his phone down on the table and a large three-dimensional picture appeared in the air above it. The picture resolved into a cave, and they all looked on in silence as the video played out. When the coins started flowing in a torrent out of the machine, Lady Greengrass put her hand in front of her mouth and tears squeezed themselves out of the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Ambrose. What have you done?" She whispered.

"I took a sample of the created galleons while I was there, and we're going to go to the Department of Mysteries in the morning to test whether they're actually counterfeit, though obviously we suspect they are." Harry's voice was soft and filled with regret.

"Stupid, stupid stupid!" Astoria was furious. "We're already one of the top ten wealthiest families in Britain, what in Morgana's name is he thinking!?"

"I don't... I think something might have gone wrong in father's head." Daphne said, looking at her mother. "First he spends stupid amounts of money to send teams of people after me who are more likely to hurt me than deliver me. Then he..." She clenched her fists and tried to control her breathing. "Then he holds mother under the imperious for _four years_. Now this."

"Is... there anything that can be done? If they are counterfeit... what does that mean?" Draco asked, looking at Lady Greengrass.

A look passed between all three of the Greengrass women, a look that said they knew Ambrose was as good as dead. Daphne and Astoria were not as forgiving as their mother.

"He has to be turned in." Astoria said. "And hope to Morgana the press never gets wind of it." She reached out and held her mother's hand. Lady Greengrass held onto it in both of hers and drew a shuddering breath.

"I agree. That is not my Ambrose. That is someone who must be stopped."

Daphne nodded. "That's what I thought. I just... I thought you should know."

"Is there anything I - we can do? To help?" Draco asked.

Harry picked up his phone, then held out his hand to Draco, who shook it.

"Thank you for offering, but I don't think so. Daph and I will handle it in the morning." Harry said.

"Let us know?" Lady Greengrass asked.

"Of course mum." Daphne hugged her mother again, then Astoria again. She held Harry's hand as they walked back to the foyer.

In the silence that followed the flaring of the floo, it was plain to Draco that both his wife and her mother were in need of comforting. It was equally plain to him that he had no idea how one might accomplish such a thing.

How did Potter always make it look so easy?

* * *

"Hopefully there won't be many people around."

Daphne poured them both a coffee and dropped two sugarcubes in hers, then stirred it with a spoon. Harry set a plate with fresh hot pastries on it on the table next to the fruit.

"There aren't usually many people there Sunday mornings. I used to go in and get prepwork done while it was quiet."

"On second thought, let's just go. Breakfast will keep in the cabinet, and I'm too frazzled to bother." She put breakfast in a stasis cabinet, and hugged Harry.

Harry kissed her forehead, and stuffed a pastry in his mouth in two bites as they headed to the floo.

The Ministry was indeed nearly empty at half seven in the morning on a Sunday. They both had to surrender their wands at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries, but that was standard procedure.

The testing booths were on the far left in their own cordoned-off section, behind multiple series of Wards. Harry took a galleon out of the small pouch and handed the pouch to Daphne.

"Might be faster if we both test at the same time."

Daphne nodded, clearly reluctant but also clearly determined. "Come get me if you finish first." She kissed him and walked into the closest booth. More Wards buzzed into existence around her booth, and Harry sighed as he entered another.

"Now, let's see what you're made of." He told the coin as he placed it on the bench.

There were several smallish ledgers along one counter of the booth, all connected to the wands on the testing bench. As soon as he picked up one of the wands, the corresponding ledger began to magically record.

Harry started with the Illusion wand, and it showed no illusions present. He moved on to the transfiguration wand, and it showed no transfigurations present. None of the wands meant to detect the slightest traces of magic showed any magic present in the coin, and that was impossible.

Harry knew for a fact that the goblins had magic on each and every single coin that existed - it was how they kept track, how your vault ledger was able to update at all. For this coin to show no traces of magic at all was just not possible. It was possible for a coin that had been sitting in a vault for hundreds of years to have the magic on it fade, but even then it would report faintly.

Harry decided to amplify the detection wands' ability with his own. He tried the whole series of tests again, funnelling his own magic through the test wands. At first there was no change, but when he tested it again with the arithmancy wand, the ledger registered goblin magic present, as did the illusion wand, but no specifics.

He took out a regular galleon from his own pouch and tested it. It registered goblin magic in the arithmancy spectrum, as well as a faint charm and divination aura, as expected. He dug deeper into the regular coin, funnelling his own magic through the wands again, and the regular coin registered a tracking spell, the magical serial number, and a thin, elegant trace designed to report the condition of the coin, all of goblin magic.

He tested the counterfeit again, this time trying to dig under the goblin magic as he had with the regular coin. Instead of showing spell specifics, however, the coin merely registered the presence of three types of goblin magic. He couldn't bring up any details at all. It was like the goblin spells were there but not there at the same time.

They met again outside the Wards, and headed back to the exit.

"Shit. Fucking stupid! Stupid!" Daphne clenched her fists. "What could possibly have possessed him to do something so monumentally stupid?!"

"I asked myself the same thing."

"I think we need to go see Hermione and Ron, just for a last-minute second opinion. Once we go to Gringott's with this, there's no going back." She bit her lip.

"I'll text them and see if they're decent."

Harry and Daphne took the floo in the main hall in the Atrium back to Potter Hall.

"I'll make us some sandwiches or something to bring." She kissed him and went to the kitchen, but didn't have to actually do anything - the previous weekend they'd made containers full of sandwiches for when they didn't feel like cooking. She packed handfulls of sandwiches and other snackables into an extensible tote.

"They're alright if we want to go now." Harry called.

"Alright, let's go."

Harry kissed her, and they stepped into the fireplace holding hands, and activated the network. They stepped out of Ron and Hermione's fireplace, and Hermione immediately hugged them both.

"So, what's the trouble, mate?" Ron asked.

"We spent the morning at the Department of Mysteries."

"Uh-oh. I think we should probably sit for this."

They all seated themselves, and Harry spelled his phone to project the illusion over the phone again, and played the video for them. When the machine started spewing galleons out by the bucketload, Ron's eyes bugged out and he started making strangled noises. When it was over, he exploded.

"Bloody hell, Harry! He's breaking a million different laws, some interspecies treaties, wrecking the economy and setting goblin-wizard relations back to the stone age!"

Harry nodded, and looked to Daphne. "That's why we're here. We have to do something, that much is certain. We wanted to talk it over with you and anyone else you can think of that might have a level opinion before we do it."

"Bill knows goblins and goblin law better than anyone else I can think of." Hermione said.

"Percy is a lawyer, he might know what's required." Ron added.

"Let's hold off on Percy for a bit, Ron. We know this needs to go to the authorities immediately. I think what Harry and Daphne are after is whether it should go at all." Hermione laid her hand on Ron's leg with a sympathetic glance to Daphne.

"Yes, he's my father, but truthfully saving him from himself might hurt people I care about more than him, so I'd like to know everyone's opinion." Daphne said. "Since it seems that saving him would mean breaking the law ourselves."

"We should find out first if there is some legal stipulation that says Ambrose has to be handed over to the goblins or if he can be put in Azkeban for the rest of his life." Hermione offered. "Maybe it doesn't have to be a death sentence."

Ron called Bill, and he picked up after the second ring. "What's up Ron?"

"Can you send me that video to send to him?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, and did so.

"Sending you a video to watch. Keep it to yourself, but I'm after your opinion on what we should do. You know goblins and laws concerning them more than anyone else I know."

Daphne set out the sandwiches and butterbeer on a side table, but was too tense to have any herself.

"Oh. Oh that's not good." Bill said after a minute.

Daphne squeezed Harry's hand, and smiled to say it was ok. "We were wondering if there's anything in goblin-wizard treaties relating to the situation? That you know of?"

Bill nodded immediately. "This has actually happened before a couple of times."

"It has?" Ron's eyebrows reached for the ceiling.

Bill 's voice came through the phone loud and clear. "When the goblins took over managing money for the wizarding world, both sides signed treaties of goodwill and whenever any counterfeiting cropped up - three times it was wizards, twice it was goblins - each time, the guilty parties were handed over to the other side. Addendums to the Treaty of Gold dealing with counterfeiting date back to 492."

"What happened to each of the guilty parties?" Hermione asked.

"Executed, I'd imagine. I know both goblins were tried and executed by the wizengamot. I can't imagine goblins being any more generous. Goblins see their banks as the pride of their Nation, it's a point of honour for them. They hate miscalculation, theft, and anything else that tampers with it."

"What would become of us for keeping knowledge of counterfeiting from them?" Daphne asked.

"Probably be tried as accessories." Ron said.

Bill agreed. "Most likely."

Daphne nodded. "It seems the path is fairly clear then. I should probably be the one to take it to the goblins then, hopefully they'll at least leave my mother and sister alone."

"If that's what you want, Daphne. I'm fine with trying to save him, just you and me." Harry said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and put her hand on his. Tears started falling onto her cheeks. "I know you would, Harry. I know it, and I love you all the more for it. I won't endanger you or anyone else for his sake."

She stood up. "Thank you all for listening. I should go talk to him before I turn him in."

"You mean we." Harry stood.

"I meant me. Alone."

"Tough. I'm coming with you or I'm just going to follow you. I trust you, and I know what you're capable of. It's him I don't trust. Think tactically. Going alone is a mistake."

"He's right." Ron said. "Even Aurors aren't allowed to travel alone."

Daphne nodded. "I know you're right, both of you. I do. I just... I need to talk to him, to face him without his public face on."

"I'll be invisible. As long as I'm there in case he tries anything." Harry insisted.

Daphne nodded. "That would be alright I think."

Hermione stood and pulled her into a fierce hug. "You have a good heart, Daph, and the courage to do what you know you should. Be as proud of yourself as we are of you."

Daphne's heart squeezed, and more tears came. What had she done to deserve friends like these?

"We're here if you need backup. Let us know how it goes, we'll be on pins and needles the whole time."

Daphne hugged her back. "I will. Thank you all so much. Thank you Bill!" She shouted at Ron's phone.

Ron looked at Harry. "Standard operating protocol?"

Harry nodded back.

Ron grinned at Daphne then. "Give 'im hell, mate." He said, and hugged her.

Daphne returned the hug, then smiled at her friends. "See you in a bit."

She and Harry held hands and Apparated.

They arrived on a circle of paving stones in a gazebo. Archways led to paving stone paths east, west, and north, each to a different house. The homes to the east and west were lovely cottages vined with ivy and well-manicured. The home to the north was almost castle-like in its dimensions. It was stone mostly, with some plaster construction on the second floor. Gorgeous bay windows sported stained glass frescoes that reflected colored sunlight onto the manicured grass surrounding.

Daphne looked back to Harry, but Harry had already put his cloak on. She felt him squeeze her hand. ""I'm here if you need me, hon." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded to him, not wanting to speak in case she lost her nerve.

A soft CRACK! sound signaled the arrival of a house elf.

"No no no! Mistress Daphne must not be here!" Migsy wrung her hands and hopped from foot to foot.

"It's alright, Migsy. I'd like to speak to my father, please."

"I will tell him, mistress. He won't be happy."

"I know, Migsy."

Migsy disappeared with another CRACK!

Daphne squeezed Harry's hand one last time and let go, resolutely walking toward the stone mansion without looking back.

When she reached the front door, she waited. And waited.

Daphne sighed and mentally slapped herself. She should have expected it. It was one of her father's favourite tactics to delay the opponent until they were irritated and emotional. She wondered when exactly his oldest daughter had become an opponent.

She took out her wand and held it to her neck to amplify her voice. "You might as well come out. You'll gain no advantage from me." She said in a calm, even voice.

The door opened, and Ambrose walked out, straight-backed and smiling.

"I should hope not. I raised you better than that."

"You raised me as cattle for sale, but that's not why I'm here."

Anger flashed across Ambrose's face, like a smooth mask being rippled from underneath.

"Why _are_ you here, hm? Run out of money? Get pregnant and don't know who the father is? Or were you just kicked out of everywhere else?"

Daphne kept her stony mask in place, but she felt each question like a knife in her guts.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me, father. It makes me fondly recall the months you spent pestering and arguing with and finally bribing Dumbldore just to get me into Hogwarts a year early. Why was that again? I remembered a man who was proud of the magic at my command, but maybe you were just anxious for a payout a year earlier than planned."

"An astute mind would recognize they're one and the same thing. Wasted potential is so sad."

"In that at least we are agreed. I came to ask you why you have chosen suicide."

Ambrose's mask of civility settled into place again and he smiled in a genteel fashion. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean there were a million things you could have done that skirt legality. You could have done any of them in a smart way and never been caught, but no. You had to interfere with the honour of the entire goblin nation. So again, why have you chosen suicide?"

Ambrose's eyes betrayed him. Daphne could see him running through the list of those who knew or might suspect. He made mental notes, and then addressed her again.

"Sorry, no clue what you're on about, dear daughter. Have you heard slanderous rumors during your time on the streets? Perhaps some misplaced pillowtalk from one of your customers?"

"I'm frankly surprised at you father. I would have thought you'd know better than to climb into bed with Rance Mulciber. Tell me, is he still hiding from every other remaining death-eater, or did he manage to sleaze his way into their good graces again after giving them all up to the ministry?"

Ambrose's eyes narrowed. "So it _was_ Mulciber. I'll have to take steps, I suppose."

"Take all the steps you want, it will amount to nothing. Your 'product' is out there in circulation right now. It's only a matter of time before you're rounded up by Aurors. For something like this there isn't anywhere in the world you can hide."

"Ah, but I am just as much a victim as anyone else, how was I to know?"

Daphne sighed. "Your age has caught you. That might have worked ten years ago, but not now. Did you know that Mr. Ollivander is a hundred and forty-two years old?"

"What's Ollivander's age got to do with anything?"

"The ministry didn't want what he knows to be lost, so he's spent the last two years giving his knowledge to a database in the Law Enforcement division. They have also collected similar knowledge from every other wandmaker in the world."

"So?"

"So... Aurors have a spell that collects data on the wand used in any magic. How can you not know this?"

Ambrose's face dropped all pretense and screwed itself into a mask of rage. "If _YOU_ hadn't denied me the wealth I'd have gotten from your marriage contract, none of this would be happening! This is _YOUR_ fault, you filthy traitorous little whore!"

Ambrose reached for his wand, but Daphne was pulled the wand from his hand with a wandless _Expelliarmus_ before he could even bring it to bear. She leaned closer to her father and let him see her face, mask gone. Her eyes shone with rage and betrayal.

"You would blame _me_ for _your_ criminal actions _seven years_ after I escaped the hell you planned for me?! YOUR greed and weakness have killed the Greengrass family. The end of our name is on YOUR hands!"

She turned on her heel and strode back to the gazebo Apparation point.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he pulled the cloak off and tucked it away again.

She clenched her fists, a mix rage and disgust warring on her face.

"I'm good. We should get to Gringott's."

"Are you sure I can't just break a few of his fingers or something? Please?"

Daphne laughed. "I love you for asking, but really, we should just go."

Harry sighed and held onto her, then Apparated them to Gringott's.

Diagon Alley was mostly empty that time of morning, but Gringott's was open for business at all times.

"Might be best if it's just me." She said.

Harry had to agree, even though he wanted to be with her.

"I'll wait at Fortescu's patio, just there." He pointed to the tables that were outside the ice cream parlour, umbrellas not yet open for the day's business.

She kissed him. "Thank you, Harry. For everything. I hope they won't take too long. I'll try to text you if they will."

"Speaking of which, let's have your phone. You'll need the evidence."

"Oh, right. Might help. The pouch of coins too."

Daphne handed her phone to him, and he cradled them both, touching the backs of them together, then tapped a few things. Daphne held the pouch of counterfeit coins in her hand.

"Transferring. There you go." He handed her phone back to her.

"Brilliant. See you soon." She kissed him again and entered the bank.

There were only three goblins on duty at the front desk, and no customers at all.

Daphne walked right up to the desk and waited patiently for the goblin to acknowledge her. He finished writing whatever he was writing, and lay his quill down, then looked at her.

"May I help you?"

"I am hoping that I can help you, actually. I would like to speak to the goblin in charge about a matter of counterfeiting."

The goblin jumped like she'd zapped his behind with a stinger.

"Follow me." He said brusquely, and led her to a side chamber where there was a conference table and chairs. He let her in, then turned and left again. She took a seat, then set her phone on the table and used illusion to cause the video to show up enlarged in 3-D. Then she set the pouch of coins on the table beside her phone.

Only moments later a small team of goblins filed into the room and closed the door. One of them, an older looking goblin, introduced himself while the others took seats.

"Good morning madam, I am Director Flailspike. I hear you have important news for us?"

"I do." She handed the pouch of counterfeit coins to him. "These are counterfeits I lifted from my father. I also have evidence that my father is creating the counterfeits."

"That is ...distressing." Flailspike handed the pouch to one of the others, who immediately left the room with it.

"If I may have your name for the record, miss?"

"Daphne Greengrass. My father is Ambrose Greengrass."

"So noted." Flailspike took a seat in the chair the other goblin had vacated. "May we see the evidence?"

"Of course. It's visual." She put her phone in the center of the table, and played the video of Ambrose and the machine making gold.

The goblins watched the whole thing with only grim expressions. When it was over, none of them seemed inclined to move.

"Why?" Director Flailspike asked after a long silence. "Why would you come here to us with this? Is not your Wizengamot your ruling body?"

"The Wizengamot has been somewhat unreliable recently. It's getting better with the new generation of wizards who are devoted to law rather than personal allegiance, but my father is still a member of the Wizengamot in good standing. I didn't dare trust them with it, especially because he's likely to try and bribe them with hefty sums of counterfeit galleons."

"I see. We are delighted by your offering, miss Greengrass, but it cannot have been easy to bring this to us, knowing what will happen to your father."

"It wasn't easy. It was the right thing to do, even though it likely means the end of my family. I would beg lenience however, for my mother and sister and the house elf Migsy. My mother and sister had no knowledge of this before I showed them last night, and Migsy may not refuse my father's orders. She should bear no blame for doing what she has no choice but to do."

Flailspike and the others all stood at the same time, and began filing out of the room, leaving only Daphne and Flalspike.

"This device that contains the evidence - may we take it for testing?"

Daphne nodded. "Please, be my guest. I only cast illusion on it to make the image watchable for everyone."

He pocketed her phone.

"Where may we reach you if we would like to speak with you again?"

"I'm staying at Potter Hall."

"Thank you again, miss Greengrass. I trust you can see yourself out?"

"Of course. You likely have much to do, and time is gold. Good day, Director."

"Good day, miss Greengrass."

Daphne left the bank and joined Harry at Florescu's patio.

"You alright?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will be. I know it's the right thing to do, but..."

"I've updated Ron and Hermione and let them know there's no need for cavalry."

"Thank you, hon. I'm... at a loss for what to do now."

"I'm proud of you, Daph. Not many people would choose what's right over family even if that family were as foul and enraging as Ambrose."

"I still can't believe he tried to blame me for not letting him sell me." She lay her head on his shoulder.

Harry stroked her hair. "How about a nice soak in the hotpool and see how you feel after?"

"Mmm. That's nice, I'd like that."

Harry Apparated them home, and undressed her when they got to the bedroom. He carried her into the hotpool and they soaked in the warmth while Daphne clung to him and sobbed bitterly.

* * *

Daphne reached for Harry, but didn't find him. Even the spot where he was had gone cold. She pouted, considered calling him, then sighed and sat up. The curtains were still drawn leaving the room dim, but the sunlight radiating around them told her it was probably time to get up anyway.

Harry stood leaning against the counter in the kitchen, a steaming cup of coffee next to him. He folded the newspaper he was reading when she approached, and smiled the warmest smile she could remember.

"Good morning, hon." He enfolded her in his arms and rained tiny warm kisses on her face. She wanted to nuzzle into them and go back to sleep.

"Good morning yourself, handsome coffee kitchen paper man. Thought you'd be at work already."

Harry chuckled. "I don't know if I can live up to all that."

Daphne stuck her bottom lip out. "I just woke up. Wait till nine am before poking fun."

"It's nearly ten."

"I reserve the right to be needy." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry just smiled, "I took the day, thought you could use the company," and then kissed her more.

"Okay okay I'm awake now." She stole one more kiss after he finished, smiling.

Harry walked her out to the dining table with his arms still wrapped around her, and waited until she was seated before bringing her a hot breakfast.

She leaned her head backward until she could see him. "You spoil me rotten. You know that, right?"

"I reserve the right to be pampering." He winked at her and kissed her again upside down. Daphne's heart squeezed again and warmed her insides. She sat for a moment, ignoring her food. She didn't deserve him. The same way her father didn't deserve her.

"What's the matter, hon?" Harry sat next to her with the folded paper. "Did I burn it?"

"No, breakfast is wonderful, Harry. You're wonderful. I just... I don't deserve you. After last night, seeing the filth I came from..."

"Hold it right there. Slow down, and just breathe." He scooched his chair past the end of the table so he could be next to her, and took her hands in his.

"First of all, if you don't deserve me because of what you come from, then I don't deserve you either. The human filth that 'raised' me treated me like a communicable disease. So we're the same in that regard."

Her vision went watery and she nodded. "I know, Harry, I'm sorry. I know." She swivelled sideways on her chair. She leaned her forehead on his chest and clutched handfuls of his shirt as she started crying and couldn't hold it back.

Harry cradled her head and stroked her hair as he held her. Great wracking sobs clawed their way out of her as she clung to him.

"Why?" She sobbed. "Why couldn't he just love me?"

Harry just held her and comforted her while she let it all out.

"I have done this exact thing with that same question more times than I'd like to admit." He said softly, "I still don't have an answer."

He lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Daphne. With all my heart. Will I be enough?"

"Oh Harry." Her voice twisted and she held him tightly, sobbing again. "I love you so much. You're so much more than enough."

They held each other for a long moment, until Daphne sniffed. Harry pulled a tissue from the livingroom and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She sat back to blow her nose, and dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her housecoat, then barked a quick laugh. "I really made a mess of your shirt, hon. Sorry."

Harry looked down at the mix of tears and runny nose and puffed his chest out. "Badge of honour."

She chuckled. "You're mad. Mad and I love you."

"Makes you mad too doesn't it, love? Just a smidge?"

"As a loon."

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of her head, then took his shirt off on the way to the laundry room. He pulled another one from their room upstairs, and was putting it on when he returned.

Daphne ate breakfast before it got colder, and couldn't shake the feeling like she was smiling on the inside. She thought it might be inappropriate considering the present circumstances, but it was there and wouldn't go away and didn't give a damn what she thought.

She cleared breakfast away when she was finished, and pulled Harry upstairs by the hand. They made love in the shower, and held each other while they soaked in the hotpool.

After drying off and dressing, Harry noticed he'd gotten a text while they were in the bathroom - from Daphne's phone.

"Daphne?"

"Yes love?"

"They want us at the bank."

"Well there goes lounging in my housecoat all day. When?"

"At our earliest convenience."

"Okay, respectable clothes it is. Let them know -"

"Just did."

" - we're on..." She didn't bother to finish, just kissed him and got dressed.

Harry wasn't surprised there were no members of the press waiting for them at Gringott's. No doubt the ministry would keep an extreme amount of blackout around the mess - if the goblins had even told them yet.

They were recognized as soon as they entered the bank, and quietly ushered into the back and up several flights of stairs.

"Must be reserved for VIPs." Harry whispered as they were led down an opulent hallway. The stone floors were polished granite and carpeted with a single long thin rug down the entire length of the hallway. The occasional doors were all reinforced with goblin silver hinges and locks and handles, and were all ornately carved, highly polished woods.

The goblin in front of them led them all the way to the door at the end of the hall. It was carved with images of goblin royalty and forging and magic, with an overflowing fountain filled with coins in the center.

The goblin stopped and pulled a key from around his neck, unlocked the door, and made a series of gestures that ended with a snap of his fingers. The door opened smoothly and silently. Without a word, he turned and hurried back down the hall and out of sight.

"Greetings, enter, enter!" A raspy goblin voice called from somewhere inside.

The door swung shut silently behind them after they entered. The room was not carpeted, instead the walls and floor were polished marble. The floor was black marble, and the walls were white marble with veins of red. The dominant feature of the room was an enormous desk, above which floated several images, some of them moving.

As they approached the desk, they could just see the head of a goblin peeking out from behind one of the displays.

"Welcome! Please, relax." He snapped his fingers, and two thickly padded, comfortable leather chairs appeared behind them.

"Good morning, ah..." Harry nodded to the goblin as they seated themselves.

"Irgnuk, Chairman Irgnuk."

"Good morning, Chairman."

"No titles, please! I'll have to start calling you Dark Lord Slayer and it'll just take too long. Irgnuk is fine."

"Thank you, Irgnuk, it's wonderful to meet you." Daphne smiled. "What can we do for you?"

"Delightful young people, just delightful." He smiled back. "Well, as you can imagine, I'm at something of a loss for where to go from here."

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow. How can we help?" Harry asked.

"It's unprecedented!" Irgnuk threw his gnarled hands into the air. "Counterfeiting itself not so much, but this was well done. Very well done. We'd not have caught it for weeks or months. So not only have you identified the issue and averted an economic catastrophe, you gave us the culprit on a silver platter, _when it was a member of your own family_. I'm flabbergasted! Unspunkled! Grinebriated!"

"My father posed a danger to the wizarding world at large and to the accumulated trust and goodwill between wizards and goblins." Daphne said.

"Exactly!" Irgnuk gesticulated wildly. "And _why_ did you come to us? Hmm? Because it was _the right thing to do_! Unprecedented!"

"How are things, if I might ask?" Harry said. "Are efforts to contain the counterfeits under way?"

"Oh, containment is already over. Bringing samples let us configure sniffers to detect them. Took most of the night, but they're all safely within a quarantine vault."

"Well done, that was quick." Daphne said. "There had to be hundreds of thousands."

"Seventeen million, four hundred eighty-three thousand, nine hundred ninety-four, to be exact."

"That's ...quite extensive." Harry boggled.

"Exactly!"

"I'm sorry, Irgnuk. Perhaps I'm not understanding your intent well enough. It's very nice to meet you and I'm enjoying our chat, but I'm not really sure why we're here today." Daphne put it as delicately as she could.

"Yeah, no clue." Harry smiled.

Irgnuk chuckled. "These are negotiations, of course."

"Negotiations?" Harry looked at Daphne, who shrugged back at him.

"For compensation!" Irgnuk grinned, showing rows of pointy teeth.

The sound of the penny dropping was nearly audible. Harry looked at Daphne, his eyebrows raised. Daphne frowned and shook her head slightly.

"We didn't do it for compensation, Irgnuk. We did it because it was the right thing to do."

"Precisely!" Irgnuk pointed a clawed finger at him. "That is exactly why you will be compensated. Lovely people, not so sharp. You have done the Goblin Nation a service, and Gringott's specifically, and you will be compensated, like it or not." He folded his hands together on the desk. "Our King has decreed that you will be compensated, therefore you _will_ be compensated, and that is all there is to it."

"Oh." They both said.

"I don't suppose you could go back in time and change my father into a loving man instead of a raving lunatic?" Daphne asked.

"Wonderful!" Irgnuk threw his hands to the ceiling. "Quite impossible of course, but a wonderful request."

She quirked a corner of her mouth at Harry.

"Could we have a few hours to talk it over?" Harry asked.

Irgnuk nodded. "Very sensible. I will be in this hemisphere for the next four hours. Return before then and we'll get everything hammered out."

"Thank you, we'll be as quick as we can."

Daphne took Harry's hand as they left the room.

"I don't think I want any compensation for giving my father to the headsman, Harry. No matter what he's become."

"No, I agree. It would feel dirty."

"That's it exactly."

"I... have an idea, but they may not go for it. I can't tell you what it is because it's a surprise for you, but it would hopefully satisfy their need for compensation and keep you feeling clean."

"You're being devious, again aren't you?"

Harry grinned. "Doing my best."

Daphne pulled him close and kissed him. "Alright. I trust you. I'll go home and get a workout in while you're being clever."

Harry kissed her deeply, then looked into her eyes. "Have I mentioned I love you?"

Daphne smiled back into his. "Yes, but don't let that stop you."

"I love you, Daphne."

"I love you, Harry. Go on and run with your idea then, I can see you're fit to burst."

He grinned at her and snuck a quick cheeky kiss as he backed toward Irgnuk's office and ducked inside.

Daphne was stopped at the front desk on her way out, and Director Flailspike returned her phone.

* * *

Harry almost ran down the stairs and out of the bank. As soon as he was outside the wards, he Apparated directly to the Ministry entrance.

"Mister Potter, we weren't expecting you -" Dennis said as he walked into the office.

"I know, Dennis. Everything's fine. I'm going on leave tomorrow, and I needed to get things set up for my absence - and please, you've seen me covered in dessert for Merlin's sake. It's Harry, not mister Potter."

"Alright Harry. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes, but you won't like it." Harry bent over the laptop on his desk, typing quickly.

"Try me."

" I need you to take over and be me. Deliver the next few speeches, submit the next few proposals."

"Yep, I won't like it. I'll do my best though."

"Brilliant, thank you! I've changed the password on my laptop to be your name, there should be everything you need on there. I'm not sure if where I'm going will allow me to be contacted, so I'm off to the Aurors to talk to Ron Weasley. If you have any trouble or need advice on anything, he's your man."

"Thank you for that."

"No, thank you." Harry clapped Dennis on the shoulder, and jogged across the atrium toward the security wing.

Harry burst into Ron's office. "Harry, didn't expect-"

"I know, I know. I have to go away for a few weeks. Not sure how long really."

"You didn't elope did you? Mum and Dad will be raging."

"Hah!" Harry laughed. "No, no. It's a secret, can't say, but I wanted to ask you if you'd look out for Dennis. He's going to have a go at being me til I get back, and I thought he might need someone to turn to who knows what I have planned and where to go next."

"Oh, yeah no worries. Good on 'im."

"Brilliant. Thanks mate." Harry grinned and dashed for the Apparation point.

When he arrived home, Daphne was already in the shower, so Harry started making dinner.

"Thought I heard the door." Daphne wandered into the kitchen, still drying her hair.

"Good workout?"

"Hermione joined in and we had a good talk at the same time."

"Brilliant."

"How was your idea?"

"They went for it. It'll solve the problem of accepting compensation without feeling dirty, but you won't like it."

"Then why is it happening?"

"Because it's something I really want."

He moved the pan off the heat to avoid burning the mushrooms and turned to face her. Her eyebrows were crowding each other and her eyes were scared. He pulled her close and breathed her in like she was the only air in existence, then kissed her. She responded, crushing him to her and gripping the back of his shirt.

"I suppose I'll live with it. What am I not going to like?"

"I'm going to be away for the next three weeks or more."

Her eyebrows crashed into each other and set her mood on fire.

"You're right. I don't like that."

"Would it make it any better if I said it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and it's a surprise for you?"

"Yes, but I still don't like it."

"You will when I'm back, I promise."

"I'll be pestering poor Hermione to death while you're gone you know. And Fleur. Even Victoire is going to be sick of me."

"It's also terrible timing, considering Ambrose and Mulciber and a few others were arrested today."

"They'll be in Azkeban awaiting trial until you get back. I'm not worried about them. I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"No crazier than I will be missing you."

She put her head on his shoulder. Harry held her, just swaying slowly to and fro.

"I was thinking..." He said. "maybe it's time Daphne surfaced and Eunice moved to Hawaii."

"I was thinking about that too, it's part of what Hermione and I talked about. I'm still not sure what I want to do with myself. I mean, I want to help you with your goals. They're good goals. I'm just not sure how."

"I'm sure we can work something out. You're sort of brilliant, after all."

"Sort of?"

"Well, you fell in love with me, that's a strike against."

Daphne snorted. "Self-deprecating wanker."

Harry laughed. "Yes, but I'm your wanker."

"Don't you forget it." She slapped his butt hard enough to leave a mark.

"Savage woman." He kissed her forehead.

"If you think I'm letting you leave without a good savaging, you're sorely mistaken. When are you leaving?"

"In the morning."

Daphne sighed. "Let me help with dinner then, no time to lose."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Daphne could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers, still smell his sweat on her skin when he disappeared.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Fuck."

She took out her wand, carefully applied her Eunice illusion, and Apparated to the ministry for another day of drudgery. At least she'd get to talk to Hermione and maybe Neville now and again.

She went through the motions, accomplished her tasks and kept her department running, but her mind was on the future, how to help Harry. What to do with herself once she was herself publicly again.

"That's the third time you've cleaned under the keyboard." Hermione said from the door.

Daphne sighed and put the keyboard down.

"Come on, let's get some lunch."

"Is it that time already?"

"Same time every day."

"Ha. Ha."

Hermione put an arm around her shoulders. "You should see yourself, you're like a robot. All the lights on, nobody home."

"I miss him already."

"He didn't tell you what he's up to, did he?"

"No, did he tell you!?" Daphne asked, suddenly excited.

"No, I wanted to see if I could get it out of you."

Her excitement vanished. "Shit. Got my hopes up."

"Sorry. No, Ron and I both tried to pry it out of him but he wouldn't budge."

"All he said was it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and that it's a surprise for me."

"Bugger. Sort of have to let him go at that point, don't you."

"Exactly. Bloody underhanded."

They left the Ministry and exited the building where the muggle entrance was located, then turned down the street toward the shops.

Hermione laughed and squeezed her. "You've still got us, at any rate."

"You've no idea how grateful I am for that, either."

"Nonsense, you're brilliant. It's a shame there aren't more of you."

Daphne stopped stock still on the sidewalk as realization surged through her like a stun bolt.

"That's it!" She said. "You absolute genius!"

"What? Are you alright?"

Daphne bear-hugged Hermione. "Better than alright, I know what I'm going to do! Even better than that, I can see it lined up like dominoes. Two birds with one stone, and the whole thing stops!"

"Not catching any of it, Daph. You've gone on ahead and left me be- oohhh. So _that's _what that feels like."

"There _are_ more of me, don't you see? Every pureblood family has at least one. I know what they're going through, I can help them."

"And if you take the daughters out of the families... no more bargaining chips, no more pureblood carousel, the whole thing falls apart. You genius!"

"_You_ genius, you made me think of it!"

"Where do we start? What can I do?"

"Umm... we'll need to know every girl from a pureblood family who is nearly of age. Fifteen or sixteen I think. Child marriage is illegal, so they can't be forced to marry anyone until seventeen."

"I'll see what I can pull out of the current records. Girls born to pureblood families in eighty-eight or eighty-nine."

"You're aces. There's no way we'll be able to just speak to the girls, their families would never allow it. I would say our best bet is to talk to them when they're at school. We'd never get them alone when they're at Hogsmeade though. Hm."

"Make them come to you. Or let them, rather, if they're not too indoctrinated."

"I could slip them a letter each. Catch them as they're boarding the train."

"I could show you the recognition charm we used when passing notes in the common room."

"Recognition charm?"

"Necessary for talking about boys with boys around. Say you write a quick note about how you'd love to grab Harry's arse. Use the charm, and if anyone picks it up and reads it it'll be potions notes or something, and only reveals the real note in the hands of it's intended target."

"That's so slytherin!" Daphne laughed.

"We're all everything to some degree or other."

"I won't disagree, but I love it when you're sly." Daphne grinned.

"I don't get to practice much, honestly. Ron's cracking at his job and piercing as it gets when he's after a criminal, but at home..."

"He just trusts you, that's all."

"I know, and that's great, but sometimes I'd like him to use his mind for my benefit, you know?"

"Want me to talk to him? Without him realizing we're having a talk?"

"Thanks for the offer, but it might be best if it comes from me."

"I have a few websites bookmarked that might give you some ideas. I could send them to you."

"That I'll take, thanks." Hermione grinned.

Daphne took out her phone and forwarded some links to Hermione's email.

Hermione flipped open the email, read the links, and her whole face turned red. She turned the screen off and shoved the phone in her pocket.

"You're _terrible_!" She whispered.

Daphne laughed and whispered: "And he _loves _it."

If it had been possible for Hermione to go any redder, she would have. "I don't want to know about Harry! Ew! Like being told what your brother gets up to in bed."

Daphne laughed harder.

Over lunch Hermione taught her the recognition charm, and Daphne began drafting a letter in her head. She finished the first draft after lunch in half an hour, and the next three drafts before leaving work. After a quick dinner and workout when she got home, she texted Hermione to see if they were decent, and then headed over.

"So I think, combined with a recognition charm and Harry's cloak, I should be able to sneak one of these into the luggage of the girls in question. They wouldn't be able to come talk until Christmas break at the earliest if they even want to, so that will give me a bit of time to make further preparations."

Ron handed the latest draft of the letter back to her. "I think it's brilliant, _but_, the Auror instincts say you should be prepared for more pureblood venom spat at you for your efforts."

"You think they'd come just to call me names?"

"Daph, I don't understand the female mind at the best of times, let alone ones that age. I'm just saying it's a possibility, and you should be prepared for it."

"Well, you're not wrong, really."

"Even if you are being a massive raincloud." Hermione shoved her shoulder into his side and then snuggled back into him. "What further preparations are you thinking and can I help?"

"I'm thinking of turning my house into their hideaway. It's under Fidelius and unplottable. There isn't a whole lot of room, but there's enough. Most of my things went to Potter Hall when Harry asked me to move in months ago."

"That's easily done, we can makeover the place, put in some beds and such." Hermione said.

"September first is coming up quick, so should probably get the letter done and ironed first." Ron noted.

"I think that's about done, honestly. If you want to tweak it to make sure it says what you want it to then great, but I think it gets the information across effectively as is. What you think, Daph?"

"I made it as good as I can, that's why I brought it to you, to see if there's anything I missed."

Hermione smiled. "As if you need proofreading."

"It never hurts. Besides, if anyone could, it'd be you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Are you going to include the name of the girl? Like Dear Jane, blah blah or leave it general?"

"I think personal is better. It'll be a little more harrowing trying to make sure the right girl gets the right letter, but worth it."

Hermione pulled out her phone. "The sixteen-year old pureblood girls are Eulalia Burke, Damaris Rosier, and Trianda Yaxley."

"Brilliant." Daphne started typing the names into her phone, but Hermione sent them to her as a text. "Oh. Thanks for that."

"Like I'm going to make you write them out." Hermione snorted. "The next three there are the fifteen year olds."

"Perfect. I think the only problem I'm having with the whole thing is that they will have to abandon their last years."

"Yeah it's not ideal, but I mean, graduation or freedom - bit of a no-brainer I reckon." Ron said.

"Well... assuming the girls choose freedom, maybe there's something we could do? I mean, you're as good as any instructor at Hogwarts, Harry is Harry, Ron could do defense, and I could do potions." Hermione added.

"I'll send McGonagall an owl and see if she'll send a curriculum for sixth and seventh years so we'll know what to teach. The ministry holds N.E.W.T. exams every summer." Daphne said.

"That'd be brilliant. Not much chance of their parents getting at them if they're in the middle of the ministry."

"Right. You two can go back to snogging then, I'll bugger off and write those letters." Daphne grinned and stood, sharing a pointed look with Hermione as she did.

"We were snogging?" Ron asked. "Go us."

* * *

She did her best to comb her hair with her fingers, but it remained greasy and limp even after the tangles had gone. Nothing could be done either about the horrifyingly bland shift dress that was her prison clothing. It was strange... Five years of quiet torment and now that it was over she was afraid of being perceived as slovenly. She laughed at herself mirthlessly. She was in _prison_, and concerned with her appearance. She sighed and wondered if maybe it was a reflex, a hold-over from her upbringing. Maybe it was an echo from a murdered pride better off forgotten.

The sun never shone in Azkeban. She suspected it was one of the functions of the wards to keep the brightness on the island drab, wan, and heavily overcast. The sun brought cheer, and was likely therefore banned. It was only by the gradually increasing ability to differentiate colours within her cell, and the slow movement of the shadows across the floor that she could tell the day had started. She had slept some, but nowhere near as much as she normally did. The frantic, frenetic ball of excitement within her chest would not allow more. This particular day had seen her quietly grooming while standing by the door to her cell. She stood patiently, unmoving, for as long as she could stand it. Then she began pacing back and forth in front of the door. That was when she noticed she could see colours in her cell, and realized it was day, or nearly day. She couldn't stand still after that. Part of her realized it was still far too early for her release, and before she really realized it, she was performing her morning exercise routine. Situps, pushups, squats, one-legged step-ups on the stone plinth that was her bed. The exercise made her feel better as it always did, and provided an outlet for today's excessive energy. She had started because there was nothing else to do, and had quickly developed a morning, afternoon, and evening routine. It broke up the day and gave her something to focus on other than how miserable and lonely she was.

She finished her routine pleasantly flushed with blood and breathing heavily, but nowhere near as sweaty as she had been when she started five years ago. She walked slow laps around the cell to cool down, and brushed her fingers through her long black hair again to make sure there were no new tangles.

She was pacing again when the jingle of keys stopped her footsteps and started her trembling. It grew louder and closer, and resolved itself into Fullerby Grinslow. He stood at her door searching through an enormous ring of keys.

He was a decent lad, five or six years older than Draco, and he had always treated her with professionalism, if not respect. Respect was a long forgotten dream in prison - not that she thought she was due any. Quite the opposite in fact, she was looking forward to earning some of her own.

"Sorry ma'am, it'll be just a moment..." He continued to fumble with the keys until he spotted the one he wanted. "Aha!"

He stuck it into the lock on her door and turned it, but nothing happened. He frowned, and pulled it out again, then tried another. Still nothing. He went through four more keys before her door issued a soft click and swung open.

"To the left ma'am, follow me and try not to run, the dementors are watching." He swung the door closed again on the now-empty cell, and strode down the hallway to the left.

"Of course. Thank you." She fell into step behind him. She had to keep her speed in check. She felt so light she might just start to fly.

The end of the hallway was a thick iron door barring the way to freedom, and it was all she could do to stand quietly aside and let Grinslow open it. She wanted to reach out and help, but that might be misconstrued, and a misstep at this point would be catastrophic. It took an age, but he finally opened the door and admitted her into the processing room.

Another guard - she thought his name was Quincecester? scanned her up and down with his wand, then looked at the resultant display. It was green, so he motioned for her to proceed to the next room. Grinslow was waiting for her next to the far door.

"No offence ma'am, but I hope to never see you here again."

She smiled. "You lovely man. No offence, but I hope the same."

"Yer family's waitin'." He flashed her a smile and opened the door for her.

The first face she saw was Draco's. He was stiff, as usual, but his face had lost some tension, in his jaw and around his eyes. She was half-afraid he might sneer like his father at seeing her condition. She had imagined a mix of haughtiness and disgust on his features, but there was none. He face said he was genuinely glad to see her, and it felt like another weight lifted from her. He stood next to his wife, and though she looked as she always did - the impeccable Pureblood - it was Astoria's face that shocked her most.

She expected disdain and condescension, with maybe a little disgust thrown in, but Astoria's face showed nothing but sympathy. _Sympathy_ for her jailbird mother-in-law. Clearly there was more to Astoria than Narcissa had given her credit for, and the unexpected warmth from the girl started a tingle behind her eyes that threatened to spill into tears.

Teddy, of course, was first.

"Grauntie Cissa!" He cried, and ran at her full tilt, an enormous smile on his face. She bent down and scooped him up, and he threw his arms around her neck and squeezed for all he was worth. She marvelled at the little person made of pure joy as she held him tight.

"Grauntie Cissa... you smell stinky." Teddy let go of her neck and held his nose.

Andromeda immediately shook her head, half-frowning and half-grinning, while Astoria bit her lip and clearly thought it adorable.

"I am indeed, Teddy. I haven't had a proper bath in a long time."

"Nana makes me have baths all the _time_." He threw his little head back in exasperation with a palm on his forehead.

"She just doesn't want you to get stinky like me." She kissed his little cheek and set him back on his feet. He tottered back to Andromeda and took her hand again.

Draco then stepped forward and embraced her in a warm hug. "Mother, freedom becomes you." He stepped back and smiled. Her shock must have registered on her face, because he explained.

"I decided I didn't want my children only knowing affection from other people, so I - we - have been trying to be more... open."

"But... I'm disgusting right now, Draco."

"You're my mother and your condition is irrelevant. We're all washable."

Andromeda hugged her from the side and whispered in her ear. "I told you things were changing."

"My turn!" Astoria grinned and hugged her as well. "Welcome back, second mother. Shall we get you home so you can start feeling like yourself again?"

Narcissa hugged and released the wonderful girl, and held her by her shoulders. "Thank you, first daughter, but I've decided the manor belongs you the two of you now. It belongs to the Lord and Lady, and I do not wish to intrude. I... there are too many memories that are... Yes there is plenty of space, but it's your space now. I will take my sister up on her kind offer and stay with Andi and Teddy until I get on my feet again."

"That's... somewhat disappointing, but I understand... about the memories." Draco said. "Shall we have Gobby transfer your things?"

"That would be wonderful, Draco. Thank you."

Draco nodded and held his arm out to his wife. Astoria seemed to sense it rather than see it, and her arm instantly wrapped around his.

"You're invited to dinner then. You both never need an invitation, you're family, but with it being Cissi's first day..." Andromeda said.

Astoria fairly beamed, and Draco smiled as well. "We will be there."

"Five PM, to allow time for dinner to settle before the little one heads to bed."

"We'll be there half four." Astoria nodded.

"Brilliant! See you then." Draco smiled and pecked Narcissa on her cheek before he and Astoria stepped into the floo and were gone in a whoosh of green flame.

Narcissa put her hand over her mouth and concentrated on not crying. "They're... He's so _mature_." She breathed.

Andromeda laughed at her. "That happens when they grow up. You've still got this little niffler to smother, at least for a while."

"Yay! I'm a niffler!" Teddy grinned and took Narcissa's hand as well as Andromeda's.

"Yes, you're a sniffly little niffler. Are you ready to show Grauntie Cissa her new home?"

"Yes! You're gonna love it Grauntie Cissa! We got loads of bouncy sofas and beds, and the back garden has big fat toadies!"

Narcissa laughed despite herself. "That sounds just wonderful, Teddy."

"Come on, let's go!" He tried to drag the two women into the floo.

When the green flames set them down, Narcissa could not believe her eyes.

The floor was bright honey oak hardwood, complemented by rich cream-coloured walls and contrasted by a dark walnut staircase that hugged the wall to the right. A skylight flooded bright, warm light onto the wood and made everything glow. it was utterly stunning, and Narcissa had to shield her eyes from it. She blinked rapidly, but she hadn't seen so much light in five years, and it was too much for her eyes.

"This is _beautiful_, Andi... how?"

"That's a story in itself, and it can wait until you've had a bath. My room is last on the right, and Teddy's next to mine. Pick any of the others that strikes your fancy. Some are larger than others now, because of... well, we'll get to that story when you're refreshed."

Andi gave her arm a squeeze, and shooed her up the stairs, then turned to Teddy. "You, mister Teddytonks, can go play until Grauntie Cissa is back downstairs. Don't forget to practice your colours, too. You know Uncle Harry will ask!"

"Okay Nana!" Teddy ran off toward the kitchen.

Narcissa climbed the stairs still not believing that this was the same house her cousins had grown up in. Black hadn't just been their last name, it had been the decor of the house, the colour of their clothes, and both their dispositions.

The second floor walls were a warm, light caramel color, contrasted with bronze teak flooring. Windows along the back wall let in as much light as the skylight did. The full left half of the house was library on the second floor, and both front and back the walls were made of glass with filigree ironwork keeping the glass in place. The right half of the house seemed to be smaller rooms devoted to potions or runes work and the like, all decorated in bright tasteful colours.

The third floor hall was carpeted in a lovely soft plush eggshell colour, with light periwinkle blue walls, and there were two other skylights like the one above the stairs, one each end of the U-shaped hall. Andi said she and Teddy were at the right end of the hall, so she started at the left end. The bedroom farthest left was enormous - much like the master suite at Malfoy Manor. She took one look, and despite the fact that it was absolutely lovely, she immediately closed the door again. The next two were similar, large and beautiful, but somehow more than she wanted. It was the middle bedroom, just left of the stairs that grabbed her attention. It was on the small side, perhaps twenty feet on a side, but she fell instantly in love with the bathroom. It was nearly as large as the rest of the room, and had a jutting lip at the top of an area tiled in black granite. The lip was made of different variegated stones, and formed a waterfall when she turned the tap. The different coloured stones also surrounded the black granite, and formed a walkway between the door and the sink, mirror, and bidet at the back of the room. The huge tub to the left of the shower area looked like it could seat four people, and had curious nozzles lining it.

She started the water and made sure it was a good temperature. She looked around until she located the closet just inside the bathroom and fetched two towels, then hung them on hooks beside the tub.

She knew she was far too filthy to just hop in the tub, however, so she stopped the water when the tub had filled enough, then turned the waterfall on and stood beneath it. The sensation of warm water flowing through her hair and over her skin was pure bliss, and she nearly fell to her knees with the satisfaction of it.

Shampoo and soap sat on a shelf built into the surrounding granite, and she wasted no time working the shampoo through her lank, dingy black locks. There was more grey in them than she'd like, but she could take care of that later, once she had somehow saved up enough for a new wand.

The soap smelled of lavender and honeysuckle, and brought tears to her eyes as she lathered herself with it. Five years of filth and loneliness and regret turned the water grey as it sloughed off her, and when she had rinsed she turned the shower off and sank with delicious slowness into the waiting bath. The simple freedom of _being clean_ brought her overwhelming gratitude- so much she had taken for granted, so many things she had been _so stupid_ about. The twisted privilege of her upbringing caused unbridled revulsion and hatred now that she had perspective. Now that she _understood_, the way only suffering can bring, the sheer joy of being able to have a bath filled her heart to overflowing. Tears fell from her cheeks to mix with the hot bathwater.

* * *

Even though Trianda was nearly as tall as her mother, she somehow always managed to look down on her.

"Tsk. Straighten _up_, Trianda." Her mother hissed. "No pureblood heir is going to want a hunchback - or a slacker. You'd better not come home with anything less than Exceeds Expectations, is that clear?"

"Yes mother." Trianda refrained from rolling her eyes, knowing it would just get her slapped again.

"Go on then. Study hard and become a valuable asset to your future husband. With any luck I'll have some contracts to look over by Christmas."

She never shut up about her future husband these days. Everything was always about attracting a pureblood heir. Stand up straight, exercise, don't eat sugar, flirt, but not too much. Trianda was unutterably sick of it.

Her mother spun on her heel and marched off of platform nine and three quarters and out into mugglespace. Trianda sighed and pulled her baggage into the line to be loaded onto the train.

"What's up, sexy?" a voice said into her ear.

Instead of being creeped out, however, she recognized the voice. She spun and walloped Violet in a crushing bear hug.

"Missed you too, Vi."

Violet hugged her back just the same.

"You've got _the face_ again. Mum give you a hard time?"

"When doesn't she? Still, it'd be worse if dad were around."

Violet put a hand on her shoulder in support. Once their luggage was stowed, they climbed aboard the train and found an empty cabin, then closed the door behind them. Violet threw her bag on the seat next to her, and Trianda did the same, but something caught her eye as she set her bag down.

There was a red envelope sticking out of it.

It hadn't been there on the platform. Had her mother put it there? Curious, she pulled it out of her bag and sat across from Violet. It had her name on the front.

"What's that?"

"Dunno. Wasn't there before mum left."

"It's not a howler?"

Trianda shook her head and held the envelope up. "It would have gone off by now."

"Well open it already." Violet switched to sit beside Trianda excitedly, after tossing Trianda's bag on the seat where she had been. "Maybe it's a love letter!"

Trianda laughed. "Yeah right." She broke the seal on the envelope and opened it. Inside was a folded parchment.

**Dear Trianda, **it read,

**Are you tired of hearing "The Good Of The Family"? Do you know what "The Good Of The Family" really means? It's how your parents condition you to do what ** _ **they** _ ** want instead of doing what ** _ **you** _ ** want.**

**I should know, I used to be you.**

**Have they discussed your marriage contract with you yet? Are they ever going to? Or is what ** _ **they** _ ** decide for ** _ **your** _ ** future ** _ **none of your business** _ **?**

**"Marriage contract" is a polite way of saying that your parents are selling you to strangers to be raped and impregnated for the rest of your life like a piece of meat.**

**What's that? You don't mind who you're being sold to? Good for you then, just keep shuffling along like a good little sheep. If you're unspeakably angry that ** _ **this is all just okay because you're from a pureblood family** _ **, then this letter is to tell you that you're not alone. You're not stuck. You can do something about it.**

**The first thing you should do is go to the hall of records at the Ministry and look up family geneologies. It is a FACT that every single supposedly "pureblood" family contains squibs and muggleborns.**

**Every single one.**

**Your family can erase them from your records, but not from the records at the Ministry. All their justification for using you as a sellable baby machine is a ** _ **lie** _ **. You need to understand that.**

**It is also a FACT that the purer a family's blood, the more inbred they are and the ** _ **weaker** _ ** their magic is. Having "pureblood" is a ** _ **bad** _ ** thing, not a good thing. Go research it. Don't take my word for it.**

**They take your choice away from you, decide what your future should be ** _ **for** _ ** you not because there's some benefit to it, but because it will get ** _ **them** _ ** wealth and influence. That's it. No other reason. Pureblood is bullshit. The pureblood way is bullshit.**

**When you decide that you are your own person and don't want to be sold to strangers for a hopeless life of rape as a brood sow, we can talk. I escaped. I can help you do the same.**

**If you want out, go to the Hyde Park homeless shelter, any Saturday before noon. Wear a yellow neckerchief.**

**\- Daphne Greengrass**.

"Morrigan's mad arse!" Trianda said when she'd finished.

"What? It's an advert for Sleakeasy, isn't it?"

Trianda just looked at Violet.

"I'd hoped you were finally getting noticed by Grant." Violet said, disappointed.

"What? Are you mental?"

Trianda was still looking at the letter. It was a letter. No advertisements at all.

"Try magical Sleakeasy, two drops tames even the wildest mane. Pictures of roaring lions and everything." Violet read.

Suspicious, Trianda started reading.

"Dear Trianda, are you tired..." She stopped. The letter was erasing itself for every word she spoke.

"Shit! Hand me my bag, quick!"

Violet shoved her bag into her hands, and she pulled out quill and parchment. She copied the letter word for word, and when she was finished, the original was blank.

"I've never seen you write so fast." Violet giggled.

"It's blank now. That's what I saw. " She handed her copy to Violet.

Violet read what she'd written.

"Is this for real? The vanishing princess wrote you a letter?"

"I don't care who wrote it. I want to know if it's right about my family records and pureblood being bullshit. Have I been fed a load of shit my whole life? Have you?"

"Hmm." Violet pursed her lips. "So, how are we going to find out?"

"We're going to follow her advice and research it. I bet there's tons of geneological information in the library, and there's a field trip to the ministry as part of Wizarding History next month."

"I guess learning more couldn't hurt. I mean, that's what we go to school for, right?"

"Right."

"What are you gonna do if the letter is right?"

"Probably leave. Maybe laugh while my mother flounders and fails. What are you gonna do if it's right?"

"My mum isn't trying to sell me so she can stay drunk all the time."

"No, your parents are lovely people. I meant I may not be able to to talk to you. If I choose to get away from my mother, I may have to disappear completely. Vanishing princess."

"Shit, I didn't think of that."

"Well, we've got until Christmas to think of some way to stay in touch."

Violet smiled. "I'm sure two brilliant witches can think of something."

Trianda smiled back at Violet confidently, but inside she bubbled with questions, boiling out of a sea of anger.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Daphne wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and launched another combination of jabs, kicks, and elbows at the training dummy.

She concentrated on her form and performing the correct movements with speed and precision, but inside she was was a spinning whirlwind of ragged tension. She had tried to study more, in order to be a better tutor for whichever girls showed up if any, but she had lasted barely ten minutes.

She and Hermione had set up everything she could think of in her own house, and that had given her two weeks of something to do, but constantly pushing, constantly going, constantly moving in order to take her mind off the aching Harry-sized hole inside her was taking its toll, and she knew it. She had even stopped going to visit any of their friends because she knew she was a wreck and didn't want to burden them with it.

After she had finished her own house, it had really gotten bad. Without that to do, without something to focus on, she was running or training or swimming all the time. Anything to take her mind off Harry and exhaust her utterly so she could sleep.

Seventeen rounds later, the training dummy conceded and went limp as she excecuted a cut kick to its inner knee, followed by a reverse punch with silent, wandless _stupefy_ included. It would be out of commission until tomorrow.

"Shit."

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven pm.

"Three weeks, six days, ten hours." She noted absently. She pulled the wraps off her hands and threw them in the hamper to be washed, then decided she should probably have a shower. It was too early for bed yet, but there were financials that should be looked after.

She stripped down on the way to the bedroom, showered, and threw her terrycloth housecoat on. Her hair was still damp when she reached the sofa, and pulled the day's financials onto the screen. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be anything to do. The economy seemed to be in a growth period, and every day their stocks were overall in the green. Even the new investments were humming along. They hadn't paid for themselves yet, but even the broomstick and quidditch supply companies were using their investment well. Everything seemed to be humming along nicely, leaving her nothing to do.

"Shit."

Three weeks, six days, eleven hours. She bit her bottom lip, trying to think of something to do.

The wards registered an arrival.

She sat bolt upright, every nerve tingling as she strained to hear more. The sound of a door closing reached her ears, and she was on her feet before she could think to get up. She entered the foyer and looked to the back door.

There he was.

He was covered in dirt and grime. Black smudges covered his face and arms, and were all over the front of what used to be a T-shirt - he had cut the sleeves off it, and it showed that his shoulders had changed. They were rounded and muscular when he left, and now they were still muscular, but also blocky and thick with muscle, like slabs made of thick rope.

He hadn't been eating or sleeping properly, she could see that immediately. He was too lean, and his eyes and cheeks were sunken. It made his head skeletal. His eyes looked up from the floor and saw her, and she could see light suddenly explode into them, the same way it exploded in her chest.

They crashed together wordlessly, each wrapping arms around the other with soft sobs. Harry lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist and hung there, squeezing him as he squeezed her.

She pulled his head up to her mouth and devoured his lips. The taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of him saturated her and filled her up and didn't stop until her joy poured from her eyes.

"I missed you so much." His voice was strained.

She looked down at his beautiful face, and saw fresh clean paths of skin stretching from the corners of his eyes to his hair.

"Don't do that again!" She sobbed.

"I won't. I promise."

She smoothed his hair back from his face and kissed him again, more tenderly this time.

"Upstairs. Go."

Harry kissed her and simply walked through the foyer and up the stairs with her attached to his front. She pulled him into the shower and began stripping him as he turned the water on. They made love first, each giving and taking what was too-long denied. Only then did they make an effort to scrub the grime off him.

"What are those?" She asked, dismayed at new marks on his hands and forearms.

"Burns. I will explain everything, I will tell you everything, I swear. I just can't yet. Not for a little while."

Daphne growled. "You'd better. You're pushing how much I can take, Harry. First you disappear for nearly a month and then you come home with burns all over your hands and arms!"

Harry pulled her close and nuzzled her neck, then rested his forehead on hers. "I'm fine. I wasn't in any danger. No adventures, no monsters, no dark wizards. I can't explain yet because it would ruin your surprise. Grant me just a little more time, and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's a good job I love you." She pouted.

Harry smiled, and it was like she came to life again.

"I love you." He kissed her.

"Then take me to bed."

Harry laughed and turned the shower off while Daphne grabbed towels and they dried each other. They didn't bother with robes, Harry just picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"You haven't been eating properly either." He said.

"I wasn't in any danger." She threw his words back at him, then stuck her tongue out at him. So he threw her onto the bed. She squealed as he threw her, but rolled off the far side and jumped under the covers, giggling.

They made love again, slowly, tenderly, and fell asleep holding each other close.

When Daphne awoke, the sun was already high in the sky, and she felt better than she had in weeks. She turned over to kiss Harry good morning, and there was no sign he had ever been there. For a brief, panicked moment she thought she might have dreamed his homecoming. Thankfully, just then he entered the room holding a tray full of steaming, delicious-smelling food.

She felt her eyes sting and then her vision went watery, but she blinked it away and sat up.

"I don't know if I'm hungrier for the delicious-smelling food or the naked man delivering it."

"Why settle? Eat first, cannibalize later." He winked.

Daphne laughed. "I missed you so much."

Harry put the tray down next to her in the bed, then sat down next to it and kissed her. "I missed you so much."

Bacon, eggs, toast, cinnamon rolls, and orange juice later, Harry put the tray down on the floor next to the bed as Daphne leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her, soaking in the feeling of being next to her, the feel of her skin against his, the smell of her hair.

"You're stronger. Harder." She said.

"So are you."

"I've been going fucking mental. I had to have something to do every second of every day or I'd notice you were gone."

"We've been practically the same then. I haven't stopped moving since I left except to pass out now and then."

"I completely renovated my house."

"I can't wait to see it."

"I..._may_ have started remodeling the basement here."

Harry laughed. "Then I look forward to finishing it together." He kissed the top of her head.

"You can help me study later too."

"Nope. Well, not today, anyway."

"Why not?"

"You and I are going shopping."

"Shopping for...?"

"An outfit for me that knocks your socks off, and an outfit for you that knocks my socks off."

"I see."

"Then I am taking you to dinner at a very special place, for a night you won't forget."

"I like the sound of that."

"The only question I have is where would you like to go shopping first? Paris, Milan, Or New York?"

"Are you serious?"

"Booked the portkeys first thing."

"You are serious."

"Bet your beautiful behind I am."

"Okay... well we can't go to New York yet, so let's save that for last."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's three in the morning there."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes it a bit difficult." Harry grinned.

"So... how about Milan first, Paris for Lunch, and New York after?"

"That's the plan, then."

Daphne kissed him and hopped out of the bed and ran around to his side, picked him up out of the bed, and carried him to the shower.

"I feel like such a princess." Harry said, grinning. Daphne laughed so hard she nearly dropped him.

By the time they were ready to leave, the portkeys were waiting for them on the stone table in the apparation point. Harry examined them all to see which one was for each destination, and selected the broken stapler that would take them to Milan. He shrunk the other two and put them in his pocket.

"Ready?"

Daphne grabbed his arm and the other half of the stapler as well. A brief sensation of being tugged by the inside of the bellybutton occurred, and the warm italian sun beat down on them.

"Ohh, this is beautiful! Look at the architecture! And the murals!" Daphne looked around, trying to see everything at once.

Harry slipped his wand out of its sheath just enough to cast a surreptitious _Linguo_ on each of them, then tucked it back out of sight.

"If I read the map correctly, we should be behind several banks, which means the shopping piazza should be..." He turned to find east, "That way."

It took them nearly ten minutes just to find their way out of the piazza they were in the center of, but once they did, the Galleria Vittorio Emmanuelle The Second became perfectly obvious. It was a huge, glass dome-ceilinged arcade three stories high. The entrance facing them was an enormous thin arch inside an imposing facade, in typical itialian style.

Harry pulled out his phone and took pictures, then backed up and took pictures of Daphne in front of it.

The inside of it was even more impressive. Five glass-ceilinged hallways radiated from a central area under a glass dome. More painted murals decorated arches at the top of the three-story buildings.

"We have to come back here. This is just gorgeous."

"As it happens, I was planning a trip without any real destination in mind. Shall we add Milan to the list?"

"Definitely." She smiled at him, and Harry felt his chest squeeze. He snapped a quick pic of that smile.

They both knew the name Gucci, so that was the first store they went to. The sales staff were very nice ladies who introduced themselves, and Daphne explained what she was after. They were more than happy to have Harry sit in a chair outside the dressing rooms while Daphne changed and then modeled each dress. Unfortunately, the 'style' for the season was baggy and frumpy, but fortunately they did have some older dresses on hand. Daphne chose one rather severe-looking navy wool dress with silver buckles in front 'for business', as she put it, and Harry had to admit she looked impressive in it. It wasn't exactly what they were after, but it was too good to pass up as well.

"Well, I'm not entirely disappointed. At least if I ever have to do something professional I'll get to look good doing it." She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Impressive and gorgeous, you mean. Like you could step off a runway and command an army."

Daphne laughed. "You say the sweetest things."

The next clothing store they saw was in the main rotunda, called Luisa Spagnoli. That was where Harry hit the jackpot. After trying on a few dresses she didn't mind but wasn't very enthused about, Daphne came out of the dressing room with an enormous grin on her face, wearing a flowing cotton dress that was only a dress because it was connected by a knot at her midriff. It would have otherwise been a long-sleeved midriff shirt and slitted skirt. It was ice blue, and simple, but elegant. It hugged her curves and bared her midriff all the way around. Harry's jaw dropped open and a snarling hunger raced through his mind. He nodded - it was all he had the brain for.

Daphne took one look at him and smiled smugly. She knew that was the dress when she put it on.

She had it boxed and Harry carried it out of the store with the other dress.

"Gets your broom off the ground, does it?" She whispered to him as they left the store.

"Huhhhuhuh." Harry grunted. His eyes fairly blazed with passion.

They finished up the shopping for Daphne with trips to the accessory stores in the galleria, for handbags and shoes to go with her outfits. Not for the first time, Harry marveled at how women just seemed to understand what went with what. When she finished, she grinned like a pampered cat.

"I guess it's my turn then?" He asked.

"About time too. Looking forward to this."

Harry quickly ducked into the men's room and checked to make sure no-one was around, then shrunk Daphne's purchases and stowed them in his pocket.

They made a quick detour into a few of the modern clothing stores that had men's clothing, but everything they had was either casual or bizarre. They had seen a few formal wear stores while they were shopping for Daphne, so they decided to try those instead.

The first two stores had nice suits, and good shirts and ties, but Daphne's reaction to them was minimal. Harry didn't see much difference between any of the suits at all, so his only cue as to what was good or bad was her expression.

The third store they tried was called Zegna, and after introducing themselves and discussing what they were looking for, the young gentleman nodded, and took Harry back to the dressingroom and brought him a suit. It had simple, clean lines, and was made of soft, super-fine worsted in dark charcoal. He also brought Harry a shirt in very slightly iridescent silver silk, and an emerald tie that matched his eyes almost perfectly.

When he stepped out of the dressingroom, he knew exactly how Daphne had felt earlier. He put one hand in his pocket and stood straight, shoulders back, turned slightly away from her. Daphne's eyes grew wide and slightly wild at the edges, and her fingers twitched.

"Oh that's the one." She growled.

Harry smiled at her and winked. He had to admit as he looked in the mirror, she was right. He looked good. He _felt_ good. He turned back to her and smiled smugly. He also picked out a red shirt and gold tie.

"Now I understand lingerie." She said as they left. "I want you to wear that so I can tear it off you."

Harry laughed.

They went back to the shoe stores and picked out a couple pairs of shoes that went with his new suit, then Daphne dragged him to the jewelry stores and helped him pick out some cufflinks and a tie pin.

"I don't understand the tie pin. The tie will be inside the vest the whole time."

"Details, love. Just because you don't _need_ it doesn't mean you shouldn't _have_ it. It provides a stopping point for the eye and adds a layer of depth to the overall look."

"Oh. Glad you're here to tell me these things." He kissed her, and she growled and bit his lip playfully.

In the end he bought two sets of cufflinks and tiepins, one in silver with emeralds, and one in gold with rubies.

"Shall we off to Paris then?" He asked when they left the store.

Daphne smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes please. I'm a trifle peckish."

Harry chuckled and waited until they had returned to their entry point in the banking piazza before casting notice-me-not on them both. He shrank the latest purchases and put them with Daphne's in his pocket.

He held his arm out and Daphne linked hers with it, then pulled the bent and pinless brexit button from his pocket Once she grabbed hold of it, a tug and a spin later they were in an alleyway.

It was slightly overcast, not the cloudless sun it had been in Milan, but still a nice day. The smell of baking bread hung heavy in the air, intertwined with coffee.

"Mmm, that smells lovely." Daphne smiled, sniffing the air.

"Smells like lunch." Harry said, and started toward the street. The alleyway they were in opened into Rue de Mogador, where they could see no less than eight cafes. As they were there to go to Galeries Lafayette - at Fleur's suggestion, who counted it among the thousand and one places you simply _must_ go - they decided to try Cafe Galerie.

The croissants were fresh and warm and flaky, and paired with the house garlic herb cream cheese, were delightful. They had a side salad with the house dressing, and coffee instead of wine.

The door opposite the one they came in opened into the mall itself, and they were surprised to discover it too had a domed glass ceiling like the one in Milan, but was much more ornate.

"I like this one too." Daphne said as she craned her head backward to see the roof.

"We'll have to take a day and come back when we have more time."

"Deal. Let's do you first here. You look so hot in the last one, I can't wait to see what they have here."

Harry laughed. "Same goes for you. I could not believe how drop-dead you are. I mean, I _know_ it, but still...I've been hit with stunners that were less powerful."

Daphne laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

The first place they went to look was a department store, and while they carried some nice suits from quality brands, none were putting stars in Daphne's eyes. The second place, however, was labelled simply 'Homme', and Harry knew right away from watching her face they were far more likely to find something there.

He tried on suit after suit that the salesman brought, but it wasn't until he asked if there was anything older than 'this season' that they found it. It was a dark navy suit with a midnight blue shirt and dark red tie with thin navy diagonal stripes, and when he put it on he knew it fit nicely. It hugged his waist without being constricting, and was just slightly tight in the arms and shoulders, but still allowed range of movement. When Daphne saw this one, her eyes narrowed to glittering slits and her hands curled into claws.

"We'll take it." Harry nodded to the salesman.

Daphne had the grace to wait until they were out of the store before pushing him against a wall and devouring his mouth. After minutes of passionately expressing her feelings, she finally relented. Breathing heavily and flushed, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed him once gently.

"Okay. I think I'm okay. For now."

"Remind me to wear these suits as often as possible."

She smiled at him. "We won't get a thing done."

Harry very nearly said something, but managed to stop himself.

"Alright, so where are we off to for you then?" He asked instead.

"I think there were a few women's shops near where we came in."

Harry held an arm out to her, and she latched on.

It was a shop called Karen Millen. She tried on a few dresses, but they were little more than hollow columns of material. Then Daphne seemed to take a long time with one dress before coming out to show it to him. She poked her head through the thick, obscuring curtains, and he could tell she was blushing. She bit her lip and looked at him, so he gestured for her to come out. She blushed harder, but stepped through the curtains and into view.

The dress was all silver sequins over some sheer, nearly invisible material. It had a high collar around her throat, and spread downward from the front of the collar without sleeves, and ended mid-thigh. The collar was the only thing holding it up as well. Daphne turned to show him, and it was completely backless all the way down to just above her behind.

"We'll take it." He told the saleswoman.

Daphne took one look at his face as he approached and fled back into the changeroom. Harry would have gone in as well, but the saleswoman held a hand out to bar his way.

"No sex in the changerooms please." She asked.

"Sorry." Harry said. "Sorry."

His fingers tingled.

They left immediately for another round of shameless public snogging, and then when Harry had calmed down some, Daphne led him by the hand into more shoes and handbag shops. Harry spied an interesting shop and kissed her on the cheek.

"Need the boy's room. Back in a twinke."

"You better be, after three weeks, six days, and eleven hours." She pouted at him then blew him a kiss.

He rejoined her several minutes later, grinning in a self-satisfied way.

Daphne didn't notice. "What do you think about these earrings with that dress?"

"I like those sapphire ones too. Match your eyes."

She held up the ones he pointed at to her ears.

"Yes indeed. I can't decide, get 'em both." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm starting to feel overly spoiled."

"Well then look at it from a practical standpoint. When you start living your own life again instead of Eunice's, you'll need nice outfits to do business in, schmooze at parties in, and take your boyfriend dancing in."

"You make a fair point."

"Shall we to New York then?"

"Soon as we pay for these, yes."

Outside the Galerie, Harry re-cast their Notice-Me-Not just in case, and they both held the rusty toy train caboose and activated it.

They landed in an alley next to a big green bin, and all around them buildings rose into the sky. New York was more sleek, more modern, but had less charm. It took them nearly a block of walking to figure out how to maneuver in the flowing crowd of strangers.

There were a number of malls in New York as well, but Harry had heard of the fifth avenue shopping district, even under the stairs in privet drive. A short walk west, and they were there.

"This is crazy!" Daphne said, laughing. "New York is a madhouse!"

Harry had no argument for that.

A few minutes later they stood in front of Saks Fifth Avenue, the famous store he'd heard his aunt dreaming of. Without waiting, he pulled the door open for Daphne and followed her inside.

The inside of the store was enormous. Milan and Paris had educated staff to help you find what you were looking for - here _everything_ was on display. It was like walking into an endless resort lobby with well-appointed furnishings of wood and chrome. There were potted trees every so often that gave a splash of green, and it seemed as though everything had been laid out from a shopper's perspective. Everything was in clearly and stylishly labelled sections. Want men's wear? Head left. Accessories? Head right. Women's clothing was straight ahead. Harry suspected there was actually some serious thought put into how everything was arranged.

"This is a bit different." Daphne said.

"You're first this time, let's go peruse."

She smiled back at him and reached for his hand.

Because everything was available, they didn't need any assistance. Daphne held dozens of dresses up to her front and returned them to the rack in a blink. The ones she thought had potential she handed to Harry. Fortunately for Harry, she only found four she wanted to try on. She tried on three of them without exiting the changeroom.

"Alright love? Find any up to snuff?" He asked.

"Those first three were nice," Daphne said from inside the change room, "But I was saving best for last, what do you think?"

She stepped out of the change room in a beautiful sleeveless lace and satin gown in deep, dark maroon. It had a high neck and hugged her body perfectly, down to just below her knees in the front, and dropped to her heels in the back.

"That's the one. The first one was elegant, but simple. The second one was... inflaming. That one is elegant and sophisticated, and fits you perfectly."

"He's right, you know. You're just beautiful. You're so lucky." A New Yorker from her accent, an older woman to their right entered the changing area, and stood looking jealously at Daphne.

"Thank you." Daphne said graciously with a slight curtsey, "I feel lucky." She smiled and retreated into the change room.

"You both from England?" The lady asked Harry.

"This morning, just to come here. I'm Harry, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He held out a hand to the lady, who shook it.

"A pleasure. What a sweetie. You came just for the shopping?"

"Yes, I had some making up to do, so I planned a day just for her."

The lady smiled and put a hand to her one side of her face. "This one's a keeper, honey!" She called to Daphne, then turned back to Harry. "Welcome to New York, I hope you both have a terrific day." She grinned.

"Thank you, that's very kind. You as well."

She retreated into one of the other change rooms, and Daphne exited hers.

"You're so charming." She whispered to him and kissed his cheek.

"Wasn't trying to be. She was just nice." He whispered back.

Daphne just looked at him lovingly and led him to the men's wear section. It took her exactly four minutes to pick out a single-breasted light grey suit, in worsted so fine it fairly shimmered. She picked out a white shirt to go with it, and a dark maroon tie that matched her dress.

She handed him the garments, and pinched his behind when he entered the change room.

When he came out, she bit her lip and nodded. "Exactly. Black shoes, silver and ruby cufflinks and tie pin. Possibly Garnet."

Harry chuckled and went back into the change room to swap out of the suit so they could find accessories.

When they were finished, they left the store and headed back to the alley where they had appeared. Another quick Notice-Me-Not, and they were able to shrink all their purchases for easy carry.

"Did you enjoy today?" He asked as he took the bristle-less paintbrush from his pocket.

Daphne smiled and kissed him, then wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"I loved it. One of the best I can remember."

Harry just smiled. "Me too. Hungry yet?"

"I am, actually. What time is it?"

"Nearly six in London."

"Just time to pop home and change then for this special dinner of yours."

Harry smiled and offered her the end of the paintbrush.

They arrived back where they started, in the back garden of Potter Hall.

"So where are you taking me, anyway? Is this a restaurant?" Daphne asked as she unlocked the door.

"No, I've done the cooking. It'll be just you and me."

"Now I am curious." She said as they climbed the stairs.

"Good. The more curious you are, the more fun it is to torture you by not telling you." He grinned and emptied his pockets onto the bed.

She grinned back at him. "Pillock."

Harry just laughed and took a bow before unshrinking their parcels.

"Which one should I wear tonight?" She asked.

"The last one. Deep red. With the black shoes and gold earrings."

"The cream shoes go better with that."

"Agreed, but the black ones don't have as much heel, it'll be easier to walk on the grass."

"Grass, hm?"

Harry smiled.

"You're too good now, Harry. Go back to when you were easy to get information out of." She pouted.

He laughed and pulled his shirt off. "Which suit?"

"Hmmm... Navy. With the white shirt and dark red tie. Gold cufflinks and pin."

They changed in a hurry, each trying not to look at the other lest they become delayed. When they were finished, the desire in the air between them only intensified.

Daphne sent him a look that promised savagery and went to the bathroom to apply makeup while Harry applied his cufflinks and tiepin. Daphne didn't usually wear makeup, but when she did, she did it so that it looked like she wasn't wearing any. Harry had no idea how she did that, but the effect was stunning in any case. It was as though she simply became more of herself. Today was no different. When she joined him in the bedroom again, Harry's chest squeezed and felt like her beauty had become a blade lodged between his ribs.

"You are the most beautiful woman I could ever imagine." He told her as he looked her in the eyes. He meant it.

She looked away and blinked quickly. "Stop it, you'll make me overflow again." She took some deep breaths and then kissed him.

"Sorry." He said when they broke the kiss. "Nearly overflowed myself. You look amazing."

"So do you." She rand her hand over his bicep and shoulder. "Mm."

"Are we ready?"

Daphne nodded. "Wherever it is, here we come."

An instant later, they were standing in a field. The grass was thick and lush and green, and she could smell the ocean nearby. Harry tapped her on the head with his wand, and a manor house appeared out of thin air, along with the dirt road leading to it.

It was an enormous log cabin, two stories in front with a third in the rear. The logs were barkless and shone like dark amber in the sun. Beyond the house was a large stand of trees, acres thick, that got thicker as it extended to the right, and she could hear the ocean on the other side of the trees.

"This is beautiful! Where _are_ we?"

Harry took her hand and began walking toward the house. "This is where I come when I don't want to be found. It's unplottable and Fidelius, and not listed in any of the family assets. I happened across a mention of grandfather's secret hideaway in one of his journals, and spent weeks looking for it."

There was a sign over the door of carved oak that read "Potter's Greengrass of Home".

Harry saw her reading the sign, and smiled. "It originally said Potter's Green, but I fixed it."

"I appreciate you showing me this, Harry. Are you sure you don't want to just keep it to yourself?"

Harry stopped and kissed her, and something in the way he looked at her made her stomach flip-flop.

"I'm sure."

The inside of the house was also well-kept. There was an enormous stone fireplace in the great room to the right, and it covered the center of the right wall of the house from floor to thick-beam rafters. Sofas and chairs spread around the hearth facing each other, and thick, plush throw rugs covered most of the honey-oak floor.

Harry pulled her toward the stairs directly ahead, a staircase that started in the middle of the foyer and curved up and left in an open, lazy spiral.

They didn't stop on the second floor, but Daphne could see at least one room on that floor was a library. They reached the top floor, and Harry led her down the hallway to the left. There were closed doors along it, but halfway down on the right-hand side there was a short set of stairs leading up into a huge round room made entirely of glass. The floor was the same honey coloured oak, but the walls and domed ceiling were all glass.

A table set for two was in the center of the room toward the far wall.

"I thought it might be nice to enjoy the sunset while we eat." Harry said.

"This is amazing, Harry."

He snapped his fingers at the table, and the candles flickered to light. Soft music began playing, and Harry pulled out the chair for her.

When she was seated, Harry took out his wand and gestured at the floor. Moments later, plates of steaming food and a standing bucket with ice followed by a champagne bottle floated up the stairs toward them. The plates set themselves in front of them, the icebucket gently caught the champagne, and settled next to the table.

"This is a perfect day, Harry. Perfect. Almost worth waiting for."

Harry quirked one corner of his mouth. "Sorry about that. I really didn't expect it to be so long."

"What did you - no, nevermind. I know you're not going to tell me." She sighed.

Harry chuckled. "Just a little more patience, love. I'll tell you everything when we get home."

"Thank you for today. For all this. For letting me into your secret."

"There's no-one I would rather share it with." He smiled. "Thank you for being brave, for having the courage to make your own life and becoming the woman I adore. You have incredible strength, Daphne - of mind and body, and I love that about you." He said as he poured the champagne.

Daphne smiled and blushed. "You don't think just anyone could be your equal, do you? I'm just happy it turned out to be me."

"I kinda thought that was how it worked, yeah. I'm glad I was wrong." Harry held up his glass. "To Us."

Daphne clinked his glass. "To Us."

They took their time eating, stopping often to look around as the sun gently set into the ocean. They watched the sun gradually set behind the blue horizon, and the stars wink into view one by one.

"What was it you were studying? I thought you were done with school?" Harry asked when they were finished.

Daphne stopped with her glass halfway to her lips. "Oh! I got so caught up with you being home, and then today, I forgot. I'm going to try to help girls like me, who are stuck in pureblood families and soon to be sold."

"That's outstanding!"

"I thought so. That's why I remodeled my place, to turn it into a kind of getaway house where they can't be found."

"And you're studying so you can help them get their final year."

Daphne grinned at the way he put it together. "I asked Headmistress McGonagall for a curriculum for final year, so hopefully I'll be able to see them through."

"You'll be brilliant. I assume that isn't all you'll be teaching them?"

"You assume correctly." She smiled at him. "They'll need to know how to live without house elves, how to cook and clean and defend themselves. All the things I needed to know and didn't."

"And muggle laws and such."

"And fashions. That's going to be the fun part."

"I think they couldn't hope to have a better teacher."

"The best part of the whole thing is that if we manage to free enough of the girls, the medieval pureblood nonsense can't continue."

"You'll be loved by the next generation and hated by this one."

"I already thought I was hated by my own family, any more is just laughable. I'm just glad it turns out mum and Tori don't hate me after all."

"I couldn't be happier for you, love. I know it'll take time, but I think they'll love the new you as much as I do. I am here to hold you when it gets frustrating. I'm behind you, come what may."

He had that look in his eye again, and Daphne could feel his words, like they had a gravity all their own.

"That makes everything alright." She smiled.

Harry's chest squeezed, and he bit his bottom lip to stop it quivering.

The night had descended around them, and as he blew the candles out and reached for her hand, the stars surged in brightness, lighting the entire sky.

Daphne's breath caught. "Look at that. It's so beautiful."

"I thought we might take a walk and enjoy it."

"A-ha." Daphne grinned. "Black shoes. You've had this whole thing planned."

They descended the stairs and Harry held the door for her.

"I've thought of nothing else for a month."

They held hands as they walked not up the road away from the house but left, out into open field and toward the woods. Daphne enjoyed the quiet, the crickets chirping, the occasional hoot of a owl. They walked lazily, unhurried, but she knew Harry. He might seem like he was being aimless and spontaneous, but he was cleverer than anyone suspected. He knew where they were going, he was just enjoying the time it took them to get there.

She took his hand in both of hers and lay her head on his shoulder as they strolled.

"So... where are we going?" She asked.

Harry chuckled. "I love your mind."

"I love yours. You seem like you're being aimless and spontaneous, but you aren't. You're just enjoying the journey."

"And you've caught me out again."

"Of course. So, where?"

"There's a lovely spot for stargazing just ahead."

She was glad Harry knew where he was going, the darkness was profound compared to the city. The only way she could tell they were approaching the wood was the stars being blocked out by the treeline.

Two rows of lights flared into being along the ground, leading through the wood. As they approached, Daphne could see they weren't lights exactly - they gave off enough light to walk by, but they were tiny winged people, dancing and cavorting in the air above the grass.

"Faerie lights." Daphne grinned. "Adorable."

"If I had to guess I would say it was grandmother, or maybe grandfather for her. No idea what spell they used."

Daphne had visions of her children playing with them, and it brought a lump to her throat. The sound of the ocean grew as they walked, and she realized they were heading through the wood toward the cliff.

"I'm sorry neither of us will get to meet them, they seem like lovely people."

"Same. I would have loved to show you off." He kissed her hand.

At the end of the path, the faerie lights were placed up the boles of two trees whose branches met overhead in the shape of an arch. As they passed beneath the faerie light arch, Daphne could see moonlight reflecting off the ocean below as the moon rose behind them. The ground rose to a bluff just beyond the trees, and when they had crested the rise, the whole of the sky was visible in all directions.

"I've never seen so many stars." She said.

"It's almost as beautiful as you are." Harry smiled at her. With his free hand, he slipped his wand out of his pocket and casually flicked it toward the sky without her seeing.

A shooting star blazed across the sky, and Daphne pointed at it excitedly.

"Look! A falling star!"

"Close your eyes and make a wish."

"What? Why?"

"It's a muggle thing. It's what they do. Don't tell me what the wish is though, that would spoil it."

Daphne shrugged, and faced the ocean as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, some of the stars had shifted their places in the sky. The very night sky read "Daphne, Will You Marry Me?"

Unbelieving, she looked at Harry.

He was on one knee, holding her hand with one hand and a box in the other. The box had a ring in it.

She looked back at the sky, and then back to him. Her vision blurred and she put a hand to her mouth as her lips quivered.

"Oh Harry." Her voice stretched through her tight throat, and he stood again with open arms to catch her as she stepped into him.

"So that's a yes then?" He asked.

Daphne laughed and wiped her cheeks. "Of course yes. Always yes."

He pulled up her left hand and slipped the ring onto it, but it was miles too big. It was big enough to fit Harry's thumb. She started to wonder how he could have misjudged so badly, when the ring shrank to fit her finger perfectly. A warm sense of recognition flooded up her arm from it, and all over her body as a soundless explosion of magic emanated from it.

Her tears were almost forgotten as she gaped in awe at the thing on her hand.

"Harry, this..."

"Is what I've been doing for a month."

"I don't understand. This is goblin wrought silver, isn't it?"

"It is. I remembered what Bill said about goblins and how they view ownership. I didn't want any goblin thinking they had a right to it, I want it to be passed down in our family. So, that was the deal I made with Irgnuk. They taught me how to make it."

"You _made_ this?!"

"It has my maker's mark on the inside. It's yours and only yours."

"I can't ... I don't... how?"

"Well, I knew they wouldn't go for it if I said I wanted to learn their secrets, so I agreed to let them obliviate the knowledge of how to make it once I was finished. I really only wanted the rings."

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him purple.

"This is unbelievable, Harry! I can't, I mean..." She stared at the simple, elegant eight-pointed star diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds in a fragile-looking setting.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She didn't bother to hide her trembling this time, as fresh tears coated her face.

Harry handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you." She dried her face and focused on breathing deeply to get herself under control again.

"I can't believe you planned all this before you even left. You were ahead of me. "

"You had other things on your mind at the time."

"I know, I'm not complaining, it's just vaguely unsettling... like losing to Hermione at potions."

Harry tilted his head back and roared with laughter.

"It's not _that_ funny."

"Does she know that still bothers you after all this time? You're besties, for Merlin's sake!"

"It doesn't _bother_ me..."

Harry chuckled, grinning at her in the starlight.

"Oh shut up."

Harry tucked a strand of wind-blown hair behind her ear and kissed her soundly.

Daphne smiled and rested her forehead against his when they broke the kiss, looking at the ring on her finger.

"I'm going to marry you."

"That is sort of the point of it, yeah."

"I mean... _me_. _I_'m going to _marry_ Harry Potter. I'm going to be _Mrs Potter_." She grinned maniacally and grabbed handfuls of his hair in glee. "I'm gonna _marry_ you!"

"No-one better for the job, either."

Daphne squealed in delight and then stopped as her rational mind reasserted itself with a sobering thought.

"Speaking of which, doesn't that mean you'll carry a certain amount of hatred as well for what I'm doing with the girls?"

"Only if you'll carry a certain amount of hatred for what I'm doing with the Wizengamot. They already hate me."

"Fair point, really."

"Two hatreds for the price of one. We're a Sunday special."

Daphne laughed and kissed him again. "I love you so much Harry."

"I just want to keep making you happy for the rest of your life, Daphne. I love you."

"No-one better for the job, either." She grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Harry poked his head into the main hall and saw Ron and Hermione, each carrying bottles of wine.

"Come in you two, you know you don't need to announce yourselves. Our home is your home."

"Oh no. We need to announce ourselves. Loudly. I'd hate to barge in while you were ...being adventurous." Hermione said pointedly.

Harry opened his mouth to object, but couldn't. "Fair point." He left a placard anyway so whoever showed up could just come in.

He hugged both of them as they entered. Hermione went to the kitchen where Daphne was overseeing the final steps of dinner, and Ron and Harry retired to the sofa in the livingroom. Harry had made extra chairs and sofas around the room to accommodate the number of guests they were expecting.

"I can't remember the last time you had dinner party, mate. Must have been months and months ago." Ron said.

"Boxing Day, I think, last year."

"Oh yeah! Poor Angelina."

"Yeah, she's lucky George is still rail thin and doesn't weigh much." Harry smiled.

Ron laughed. "He's coming tonight?"

"No, they're in Jamaica on holiday. We'll see them at Christmas I guess."

"I'll keep George out of the liqueur chocolates this year." Ron grinned.

"Did Dennis come chat you up while I was gone?"

"Only once or twice. I was surprised he had most everything in hand."

Harry nodded. "He's a good man. I'm glad he's working with us."

"Speaking of which, next year's files came while you were off. We'll have to vote on them next week."

"That's great. I'll bring the butterbeer."

"Where did you go, mate? Seriously, just disappearing for a month?"

Harry grinned. "Why you think I asked everyone over? I only want to have to explain it once."

Ron grinned again. "Figures. Lazy bastard."

Harry summoned Ron a butterbeer and clapped his shoulder as he went into the kitchen.

"Need anything?" He asked.

"We're good hon, thanks for asking." Daphne kissed his cheek.

"Brilliant." He gave Hermione a hard-returned hug, and went back to the livingroom, but didn't get to sit down.

"Hello?" Neville's voice came from the front hall. Harry went to meet them.

"Come in, come in, don't be shy!"

Neville and Hannah arrived arm in arm, both of them practically glowing. Harry shook Neville's hand and hugged Hannah.

"Come sit. Can I get you a ...what? Water? Juice? Butterbeer?"

Hannah laughed. "I'm dying for some girl talk." She kissed Neville and Harry on the cheek, and shooed them into the livingroom while she went to the kitchen.

Harry laughed and looked at Neville. "Butterbeer?"

"Please."

Harry sat in the chair across from Neville and Ron, and pulled a butterbeer from the cupboard for Neville.

"Thanks." Neville grinned. "You look better than you did when you got back, Harry. What the hell were you doing for a month?"

"That's what the dinner party's for." Ron said. "Lazy bastard only wants to have to say it once."

Neville Tsked. "Disappointing, Harry. You used to be so full of energy." He grinned.

Harry chuckled. "Get stuffed, both of you."

Ron and Neville both laughed and clinked bottles.

"How is Daphne's project coming along?" Ron asked.

"Won't know until Christmas, really. Not until the students are out. We have both been brushing up on seventh year curriculum though."

"Project?" Neville asked.

Harry leaned forward and dropped his volume. "While not technically illegal, it'll still make a lot of pureblood families very angry, so I'll ask you not to discuss it with anyone."

Neville sat forward, dropping his volume as well. "Of course Harry. I like it already."

Harry flashed a grin, and went back to being conspiratorial. "You know how Daphne escaped her father and a marriage contract. We're trying to help other girls in the same position. Daphne's made her house into a kind of getaway and training area so she can teach them what they need to know to survive on their own."

"That's bloody brilliant." Neville grinned.

"They'll miss out on their last year and N.E.W.T.s, so we're going to try to tutor them instead, and they can test at the ministry."

"What can we do?"

"I wouldn't ask, Nev, you've got your own lives to live."

"Come on, Harry."

"Alright, alright. We'll call you if we need a herbology teacher then, alright?"

Neville clasped hands with Harry. "Count on it."

"Um...Hello?" A new voice sounded from the hallway, and each of the three seated in the living room recognized it. Ron went slightly green on hearing it.

"You didn't." Ron whispered at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "If Daphne wants her sister here..."

Ron sighed and sank back against the sofa. Harry got up and welcomed Draco and Astoria, and noticed Astoria was considerably more relaxed than she had been at the pool party. She kissed Draco's cheek as she left the livingroom for the kitchen and hugged Daphne.

"Drink?" Harry asked Draco.

"I'd love a firewhiskey if you have it." He looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

Harry nodded and poured him three fingers of Ogden's Blue Label. Tiny whorls of blue flame eddied within the amber liquid, and Draco looked at him in surprise as he handed it over. it wasn't Ogden's best whiskey ever, but surprisingly tasteful for Potter. Or maybe not so surprising, considering what he'd seen of the man in the last little while.

"Thank you." He nodded at Harry and took a sip, then sat in a chair next to the sofa Ron and Neville sat on. Harry resumed his seat across from them.

Neville nodded to Draco. "Draco. Nice to see you again."

Draco's eyebrows shot up for just a split second. "Thank you Neville, that's unexpectedly kind. I certainly didn't expect to be back here... quite so soon."

"Friends are always welcome, Draco." Harry said.

Draco swirled the liquid in his glass, watching the blue whorls. "Thank you... Harry. That's... something to think on."

Harry nodded and smiled as he relaxed back into the chair.

"That's nice and all, but what I want to know is - when are we gonna play Quidditch again?" Ron asked.

"As soon as you learn how to play, of course." Neville said blithely.

Draco laughed, then seemed to realize he was laughing, and stopped. He held up his glass to Neville. "Thank you, Lord Longbottom." He said.

"For what?" Neville said, cautiously grinning.

"I'd have been hexed if I'd said it." Draco flashed a grin.

"Cheeky gits, the lot of you." Ron shot back.

Harry laughed.

"Unca Hawwy! Unca Hawwy!" Victoire's voice grew louder as she approached, and she raced around the corner from the foyer and jumped into his lap, driving her tiny knees into his stomach.

"Hello Victoire!" Harry hugged the little girl back, and shifted her to one arm as he stood up and walked to the door. Bill and Fleur were still just approaching.

"Bill, Fleur. Good to see you again." Harry smiled. "You remember Neville, Lord Longbottom."

"Mais oui." Fleur said, and accepted Neville's kiss on her knuckles before Bill shook his hand.

"And propriety dictates I introduce Draco Malfoy as well. Draco, Bill and Fleur Weasly." Harry sent a grin Draco's way to let him know he was just being a git, but Draco's sudden scowl-turned-to-confusion said it wasn't something he was used to yet. Draco kissed Fleur's knuckles as he bowed over her hand.

"Enchante, madame." He said smoothly, then shook Bill's hand. "A pleasure, Mister Weasly."

"Draco. Good to meet you." Bill said.

Victoire was trying to hide from Draco in Harry's neck.

"Victoire, this is my friend Draco. Draco, this is Victoire." Harry turned to she could see him.

Draco put his hand over his heart and bowed deeply. "It is my great honour to make your acquaintance, Princess Victoire." He said.

Victoire giggled, but held her arms out to her mother.

"Still shy." Fleur said to Draco with a smile. "She just loves 'er uncle 'arry." Fleur smiled, and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Uncle Harry loves her right back, don't I?" He kissed Victoire's head.

"Yes!" She shouted, then giggled.

"She's just learning she can shout." Bill said as he shook hands with Harry. "It's been a wonderful week."

"We spoke of zees, Victoire. Mind your manners when you are ze guest, oui?"

"Oui, mama." She pouted.

"Bon fille, now go play."

"Oui, mama." She let go of her mother's neck, and Fleur set her on the floor. Harry took out his wand, and made a series of swift, flowing movements with it, then pointed to a spot down the hall and said "_Amica_!"

A small, plush white dragon appeared at the end of the hall, slightly taller than Victoire, complete with a saddle. It looked at Victoire and said "Will you be my friend?"

Victoire squealed and wrapped her arms around it.

"And you thought she'd be bored." Bill whispered to Fleur.

"No wondeur she loves 'er uncle 'arry so much." Fleur kissed Harry's cheek again, and went into the kitchen to talk to the rest of the women.

"Thanks for that, Harry. You're going to have to teach me that now, or we'll have to come by every week." Bill grinned.

Harry laughed. "No worries, Bill. You're welcome anytime anyway, but here." He showed the movements in slow motion. Bill learned the spell fairly quickly, much to his own surprise and delight. Harry sort of figured he would, it wasn't very difficult.

"You've made my life easier, thanks mate." Bill clapped him on the shoulder.

"Butterbeer?"

"Love one."

BIll followed his daughter into the livingroom, and Harry fetched a butterbeer from the cupboard. Afterward, Harry sat back down and nodded at Draco. "That was well done, mate. I wasn't aware you had contact with children much."

"Just Teddy, but... it seemed appropriate."

"Ron, what's the date today?" Neville asked.

"September twenty-first. Hermione's birthday was Friday, for Merlin's sake." Ron replied. "Why?"

"Just need to mark it on the calendar as the day Draco Malfoy impressed me." Neville smiled and raised his beer at Draco, who repeated the gesture back at Neville with a quiet grin.

* * *

Daphne hugged Fleur when she entered the kitchen, as did Hermione. "Fleur, welcome, as always, thank you for coming." Daphne said.

"Mais oui, I do not 'ave to cook, merci pour la invitation!" Fleur hugged them both back.

Daphne grinned. "Always glad to help. Fleur, this is Hannah, Hannah Abbott, Fleur Delacour-Weasley."

"The french Triwizard Champion, I remember." Hannah said. "A pleasure to actually meet you." Hannah said with a big smile. "Victoire is just gorgeous."

A pleasure to meet you as well. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. She eez so spoiled by 'er uncle 'arry." Fleur smiled to the far end of the livingroom where Victoire was riding her plushie dragon on imaginary adventures.

"Speaking of Harry spoiling children, where's Teddy and Andromeda?" Hermione asked.

"Should be along soon."

"Oh good, that'll make Harry-" Hermione was cut off by a "Hellooo!" From the foyer as the green flames died down.

Harry was off his chair in a flash and out to greet the newcomers, who would be Molly and Arthur Weasley. Daphne took a deep breath and let it out. For all intents and purposes, they were Harry's parents, and really, deep down, she wanted them to like her as well, even though her brain knew that it really didn't matter that much.

She heard a male voice and a female voice talking to Harry, and probably hugs, but then a higher, softer female voice as well. Who was that?

She caught a glimpse of long, straight red hair, and Daphne's heart sank in her chest like a frozen rock.

It was Ginny.

Daphne tucked the tiny voice of fear far away in the back of her mind, there wasn't time for it. Harry showed the Weasleys into the kitchen, all smiles.

"Mister and Missus Weasley, allow me to present Daphne, my -" He cleared his throat, "girlfriend. Daph, Mister and Missus Weasley."

"A pleasure to finally meet you both." Daphne smiled and shook Arthur's hand.

She offered her hand to Molly, but Molly ignored it and hugged her. Daphne hugged her back, silently overjoyed.

"Harry's told us so much about you, it's a shame we couldn't meet before now. I'm so sorry about your family, dear."

"We've both known Ambrose a long time." Arthur explained.

"Well then you might enjoy what we have to tell you after dinner. Can I get you some tea? A butterbeer? Anything?"

"I'd love some tea." Molly said, smiling.

"Butterbeer, if you don't mind." Arthur said.

Daphne poured Molly some tea, and a butterbeer floated to Arthur from the cupboard.

"Was that wandless?" Arthur asked.

Daphne smiled. "Harry's been teaching me." She looked over their shoulders. "How about you, Ginny? Anything?"

"I'd love a butterbeer, please."

Daphne floated one over to her as well.

"Thanks." She said, and went to the livingroom.

"Nana! Gwandad! Unca Hawwy made me a DWAGON!" Victoire charged through the kitchen and into Arthur's legs.

"Those look just like the ones your uncle Charlie looks after!" Arthur said.

"I'n a dwagon widew!" She pointed out into the foyer again, and charged off. Arthur followed, smiling, to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

Daphne couldn't help but watch with a melting heart. "She's so adorable."

Hermione and Molly shared a silent conversation in a glance.

"Well, good to know everything out here is sorted. Now to deal with my lazy sons." She turned and hugged Daphne again. "Thank you for being good to Harry. He smiles so much more now." She whispered.

Daphne smiled. "I should say the same to you. Please make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, dear." Molly smiled broadly and went into the livingroom and collected a hug from Neville.

"So that was the 'where are my grandchildren' look?" Daphne asked Hermione quietly.

"Yup."

"Good to know. I trust Harry, but I don't have to worry about Ginny being here, do I?"

"I don't think so. It would be out of character for her to try something. Unless she was drunk."

Daphne let out a sigh. "Thank you."

Hermione chuckled and hugged her. "What are friends for?"

Daphne grinned at her and checked the turkeys.

* * *

Teddy dropped both their hands the instant the green flames died.

"Uncle Harry! Auntie Daffy!" He cried, and raced off as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

Narcissa, however, tried desperately to ignore the lump of cold dread lodged firmly between her lungs. Andi had been a dear for the last few hours, feeding her constant reassurance, but with how she had treated some of the people expected to be here... she thought that if they screamed at her until she left in tears she'd be getting off lightly.

Andromeda smiled at her briefly in support, and then walked off after Teddy. Narcissa took a deep breath and followed. She was glad Andi knew where she was going, because Potter hall seemed to be roughly the same size as Malfoy Manor, and she could have wandered for hours. It _felt_ nothing like Malfoy Manor, though. The walls and decor were high-quality, but not chosen for ostentation. This place was warm, welcoming, and easy to feel at home in. They followed the left branch of the hallway toward a corner, but stopped at open double doors before they reached the corner. Teddy took one look inside the room and stopped in his tracks.

"Whoah!" He said, stunned. "Twor! You got a dragon!"

A beautiful little strawberry-blonde girl rode out of the room on a plush white dragon and hugged Teddy from the saddle.

"I'n a dwagon widew!" She stated matter-of-factly. "Let's go on some ventuws!"

She heard someone just out of sight say "_Amica_!", and a second plush white dragon appeared in front of Teddy.

"Will you be my friend?" It asked him.

"YES!" Teddy cried, and climbed into the saddle.

Narcissa felt her chest squeeze. Draco had been like that, once upon a time. So young, so full of life, so innocent. Teddy's eyes and hair changed colour to match the little girl's, and they rode off together down the hall.

The room beyond the double doors held sofas and chairs, arranged around coffee tables and rugs. It was a room for relaxing in, a place for conversation and interaction, and Malfoy Manor had no such places - at least, it didn't used to. She hadn't been there in five years, after all. That was all she saw of the room initially, because she spotted Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and five redheaded people - probably Weasleys - and Draco, all sitting and chatting while sipping drinks. Draco looked _comfortable_. Yes, five years was a long time, but he'd never mentioned _befriending_ Potter or anyone else. A lot could change, she knew that, but it was still something of a shock.

Thankfully, Draco saw her and came over to her. He _hugged_ her again. Another shock, but a wonderful one.

"Mother." He said with a smile. "Let me introduce you."

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled genuine gratitude at her son.

He took her arm and escorted her into the circle of conversation, and pointed her at Potter. "Lord Potter-Black, may I introduce my mother, Narcissa. Mother, Lord Harry Potter-Black."

Harry stood and kissed her knuckles as propriety dictated. "You are welcome here. Please, relax and make yourself at home. And call me Harry. I leave the Lord stuff at work." He smiled at her, and she could feel warmth radiating from his eyes. He meant what he said, it was obvious. After years of allowing Draco to spew hatred of all things Potter, after supporting Lucius's feebleminded plots against him and the Weasleys and anyone else they associated with... it cut her to the quick to be _welcomed_ among them. She blinked back the tears and forced herself to breathe. She curtsied while bowing her head.

"My thanks, Lord Potter-Black... Harry. I am deeply humbled by your welcome. I feel I owe you a great many apologies for my actions over the years."

Harry chuckled. He _chuckled_. "Yes well, as I'm sure Draco can attest, I'm hardly blameless. Thank you for coming tonight, I know it was short notice, but I hope we can start over?"

"I'd like that very much. Thank you... Harry."

He smiled at her, and she could see the depth in his eyes. He _understood_. She didn't know how, but it was plain that he did. Before Azkeban she might've spat in his face and called him an enemy. If only she could go back in time and prevent herself from becoming who she had been... She smiled back at him, and Draco turned her to the rest of the group.

"Just smile and get through it, mother. It gets easier." Draco whispered so only she could hear.

Oh Draco, you wonderful boy. As though she hadn't been doing so since she was Teddy's age. She glanced at Draco, and realized she had to stop thinking of him as a boy. He was a man now, married and responsible.

"Mother, these are the Weasleys. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Ron, and Ginevra. Weasleys, my mother Narcissa."

"We've met, but not in many years." Arthur said as he greeted her formally. "On behalf of the Weasley clan, it's lovely to see you again, Missus Malfoy."

"You're very kind, Mister Weasley, but it's just Narcissa now."

Arthur's face seemed to peel backward away from his smile as it fell and his eyebrows climbed. "Oh." He said. She could see he wanted to say something else, to ask questions, but he had enough propriety to simply smile and let it go with a smile - and not an uncharming one.

"And this is Lord Neville Longbottom, Lord Longbottom, my mother Narcissa."

Neville bent to kiss her knuckles as well.

"A pleasure to meet you, Narcissa. Always a pleasure to meet someone so brave. Please, call me Neville."

"Thank you Neville. Coming from you, that's high praise indeed."

Neville flashed a grin and a slight bow.

"Can I get you something to drink, Narcissa? Tea? Whiskey? Anything in between?" Harry asked.

"Do you have any wine?"

Harry grinned. "Red, white or rose?"

"White, please."

Harry smiled and went through an arch on the far side of the room and almost immediately returned with a tall fluted glass of white wine and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"As I said before, please make yourself at home. I'm not much for formality, I prefer guests to enjoy themselves."

She had to smile at the sincerity.

"The ladies are in the kitchen just through there if you'd prefer their company, but feel free to explore as well." He grinned. "Draco's already had the tour, so if the two of you need some time to chat..."

Narcissa smiled. It was one thing to say she was welcome, but this boy - this man - made her _feel_ welcome. It was astonishing what time could accomplish.

"Thank you Harry, that sounds wonderful." She said softly.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Harry." Ginny sat on the loveseat next to Harry, sideways, facing him with one knee up. "What's the deal with Malfoy and his mother?"

"You too, Gin. If I'd known you were in the country, I'd have invited you. Draco's married to Daphne's sister, so they're family now. I thought your season isn't over for another couple months?"

Ginny made a sour face and sipped her butterbeer. "Sorry for that. Guess you should have chosen better." She grinned and winked at him to let him know she was kidding. "Got knocked off my broom last week, broke a few things. Fine now, obviously, but mandatory medical suspension."

"At least you know they look after their athletes properly."

"True. I'd have been back up yesterday if I was still playing for Holyhead. Would suit me better, but they've done the research on how long it takes to fully heal, and that's what the mandatory suspensions are for."

"Well you look good, as always." Harry smiled.

"You too. I'm actually a little jealous. You've put muscle on."

"Some, I guess. It was recent, and we'll tell the whole story after dinner."

"I'll tell you, I never would have seen you and Greengrass together. She was a Queen Bitch in school. Is that her mum with them in the kitchen? The one who looks like she's never seen the inside of a kitchen before?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, that's her. And Daphne said the same thing, honestly."

"About me?!"

"No, about herself. She regrets the time wasted when we could have all been friends."

"Oh. Well... shit."

"Shit?"

"I wanted to hate her. I wanted her to be horrible so I could rescue you."

"Sorry for that then. She's wonderful and I'm very happy."

Ginny sighed and looked him in the eyes. "It's over for us, Harry. I know that. I messed it up and there's no going back. It's just ... no-one is ever going to compare to you, you know? You're Harry flipping Potter."

"Gin, neither of us 'messed up'. Both of us _were_ messed up, and had been for years. It took a long time for us to work through the fallout from the war. Hell, I'm _still_ working through it. We had some good times though. Neither of our lives were going the same direction and never were. To make it work I would have had to come with you and been a partybloke, and let everything here chug along as it was until the next dark lord surfaced. You know I can't do that. If you were going to stay with me, you'd have given up on your dreams, your talent, and resented me for the rest of our lives."

"I know..."

"It doesn't make it any easier to take, I know."

"No, it doesn't."

"You will find someone who's right for you, Gin. I know you will. You're brilliant, beautiful, talented. When you do, bring him along and we'll all take the piss out of him too."

Ginny laughed.

"Until then, do what you do. Live. Fly. Be Ginny. We've got every single game you've been in you know."

"You do?"

Harry nodded. "We sit here and cheer you on when we're able to catch a live one."

"You should've said something, I can get you tickets if you want."

"That would be outstanding. We'd love to come and cheer you on in person."

"Try not to make too big a commotion - unless you tell me first and you're just distracting the other team." She smiled.

"No promises." Harry grinned.

* * *

"She's nothing like I thought she'd be." Molly said quietly as she sat next to her husband. "Nor is Narcissa. Lenora seems to be about the same, but she's likely dealing with her husband, so I'll wait to get to know her better. Can you imagine?"

"I'd say vanishing for years away from Ambrose has done her a world of good. Lenora likely should have as well. Boils my blood to think what Ambrose has done. I'm proud of you, as well. You could tell she was nervous." Arthur patted her hand.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not sad it isn't Ginny, but Ginny's living her own life. I'm just happy Harry's found someone. Look at how happy he is."

"Look at how happy they both are. Do you remember her face at the station?"

"Yes, the poor thing. Trying desperately to be untouchable."

"Might've been the best thing for her at the time, surrounded with people like that."

"I don't know about you, but I'm dying to know what happened."

"I am as well. She seems so cheerful, so full of life now."

"Wonder how much Harry had to do with that."

"Maybe a fair bit, but she had to have been at least somewhat that way to attract him. You know how he is."

"That's true. Now he's all smiles and laughing and secure. I'm so happy for him, Arthur. He deserved so much better."

Arthur smiled at his wife and squeezed her hand. "He'd not be half that without you, you know. I'll share some of the blame with you, but he needed a mum more than anything."

Molly smiled and squeezed him back. "Maybe, but I'd have been lost without you."

"I love you Mol, but we both know that's bollocks. You're strong as anything, always have been. I'm the dreamer in this relationship."

Molly laughed. "I remember." She kissed his cheek. "Our children are grown now, out in the world on their own and doing well, apart from the war. Maybe it's time you started tinkering again?"

Arthur laughed. "I never stopped, we just couldn't afford it. I'll get back to it, certainly, but not before I get Harry and the kids to show me how they managed all these muggle techiewhatsits. I mean - Harry installed one in the Burrow, and I still have no idea how he made it work."

"Better ask him before he has his own children to take his time."

Arthur nodded. "I will. You should take up your potions again, too. You were brilliant at it."

"I've actually been thinking I might see if Hogwarts needs a teacher when the house gets too empty... What in Merlin's name is Draco Malfoy doing in _this house_?" She hissed quietly to her husband as they entered the living room and took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Remember, this is _Harry's_ house, not ours. He's free to invite whoever he likes and we _will not_ cause a scene and embarrass him. Just get along with everyone best you can, and we can scream about it when we get home."

"I just... No, you're right. Quite right, of course. I just can't help think of everything..."

"Anytime it gets too much Mol, we do have a grandchild in the house. You can always go cuddle Victoire. She loves her Nana."

"She does, the dear. I will, Arthur. I won't embarrass Harry, I promise."

"Thank you love." He kissed her cheek. "Oh dear Merlin, there's Narcissa. You promised, Mol. Keep it under wraps. Smile and be polite."

"Easy for you to say, at least you got to punch Lucius once." She whispered.

"Hang on..." Arthur watched as Narcissa was greeted by Draco and then 'introduced' to Harry. "Is it me, or does she look frightened?"

"No, you're right, she does."

Arthur stayed calm and polite when Narcissa was 'introduced' to him, and when she said she had no last name, he understood. Of course she was frightened, the tables were turned. She had no family, no money, no protection, and was in the same house with many people she'd wronged in the past. She was likely frightened out of her wits, the poor thing. He was about to grin with delight at her situation, but he looked her in the eyes instead. He saw fear there, yes, but also honesty. Courage. _Humility_. She was _nervous_. This was not the same Narcissa they had known.

When Narcissa moved on to Neville - and the boy had become a brilliant politician - he sat next to Molly, conflicted. Yes, Narcissa had deserved what had happened to her, but truthfully Arthur had expected her to seethe with indignation and anger at her mistreatment. Instead, she seemed contrite. He was unsure what to make of it.

"I want to be sympathetic, Arthur, I really do. Knowing what she did though..."

He patted Molly's hand again. "I know. I'm not quite certain what to make of it myself. Come to think of it, Draco hasn't sneered once or made any kind of pureblood noises at all, has he?"

"Actually... no, he hasn't." Molly looked shocked as she realized it.

"I think... I think they may have -" He was interrupted by Daphne from the archway to the kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, everyone! If you'd like to take your seats at the table, we can get the feeding started." Daphne smiled, and took her wand out. Working in concert, Daphne and Hermione floated bowls and plates and platters and gravyboats out to the table.

It took a moment to get Victoire away from her dragon, even after Teddy dismounted and tried to help her. Harry had to make the dragon say it was her dinnertime too and they could play again after dinner before she would go to the table without screaming.

"This looks amazing, Daph!" Neville grinned.

"Hear hear." Arthur agreed. "Thanks to the chef or chefs!"

"My pleasure, don't let it get cold!" Daphne grinned, taking her seat next to Harry.

To Hermione's absolute shock, Ron waited until everyone was digging in before doing so himself.

"What?" He asked when he saw her looking at him.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked him.

"Feeling like I'd rather make you proud than embarrassed." He kissed her cheek.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

Ron chuckled and winked at her.

Andromeda heaped food onto Teddy's plate, and he of course ignored the vegetables and scoffed the meat almost immediately.

Victoire didn't wait for Bill to finish cutting her meat, she picked up the biggest piece with her fingers and sucked the gravy off of it.

"Non, non Victoire! Avec ta fourchette!" Fleur said. Victoire put it down and licked her fingers before stabbing a piece with her fork and eating it.

"Oui, c'est bon, Victoire." Fleur kissed her head.

"I have to say, this is all delicious, dear." Molly said. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Daphne grinned. "I'm glad you like it Mrs. Weasley. Basic skills I learned watching cooking shows on the internet. The rest, indirectly," She glanced at Hermione, "I learned from you."

"Oh." Molly smiled broadly. "Well job done then. You're brilliant, both of you."

"We had a good teacher." Hermione grinned.

Daphne's mother only looked at her with sadness and respect, and whispered, "Well done, dear."

Daphne smiled back at her.

"You're all brilliant." Harry raised his wineglass. "To the best friends and family anyone could want."

"Friends and family!" Everyone raised their glasses. Victoire copied everyone and held her sippycup in both hands over her head.

Everyone chatted amiably during the meal, and the mains were over fairly quickly. Daphne and Hermione cleared the table and brought out desserts and tea while Harry packaged up leftovers.

Victoire made short work of dessert, and managed to get cupcake icing up her nose and in her eyebrows. When she was finished, Fleur made sure little hands and face were clean again, and Bill summoned another dragon to play with.

Harry summoned one for Teddy, and the children zoomed away to burn off the sugar.

When the tea was poured, Harry began.

"Thank you all for being patient, I know you're all wondering where I've been and why we suddenly invited you to dinner on short notice."

"I'm just happy for the free meal, mate." Ron grinned.

"Aaaand there's my Ron." Hermione grinned at him.

Harry beamed at them both before continuing. "The truth is... Daphne has - rather foolishly - agreed to marry me."

"What?" Ginny sat up, looking stunned.

"About time!" Ron laughed.

"Congratulations." Astoria beamed at her sister, then looked at Draco from the corner of her eye. He looked back and nodded at her. "Congratulations." He added to Daphne and Harry.

"Congratulations!" Hannah and Neville said in unison.

"Oh my." Molly said.

"Brilliant." Arthur smiled.

Bill just sighed and handed Fleur a galleon.

Fleur beamed at both of them. "Congratulations, et merci."

Daphne took her wand out and removed the Disillusionment on her finger.

"Oh my god, that's beautiful!" Hermione said.

"Blood - er, " Ron looked over at Victoire and changed his choice of words, "That's a heck of a ring."

Astoria's eyes went wide.

"Is that goblin silver?" Arthur asked.

"I hope not." Bill said.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Lenora asked Bill.

"Goblins have a different idea of ownership of an item. To them, anything made by them belongs to them, regardless whether it was sold to someone else. To them, that price is the rental fee for the item until your death." Bill replied.

"Oh." Lenora said. "Yes, I see how that might not be the best."

"It is goblin silver, and that's where the rest of the story comes in. Get comfortable, everyone. Daph, it's your story as well, would you like to start?" Harry looked to Daphne.

Daphne smiled at him. "Thanks love. I suppose it really starts with why I disappeared in the first place."

"I'm not complaining with the result, but I was curious." Molly admitted.

"That makes three of us." Lenora said, nodding to Molly and Astoria.

"Actually, it probably starts with why you fought with us instead of against us at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"True." She leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. "It occurred to me some time between getting to Hogwarts and the beginning of the actual fighting that Riddle was all about the pureblood agenda. That same pureblood agenda that would have seen me marry Theodore Nott before I was even eighteen years old."

"Nott? Eww." Ginny made a disgusted face.

"I... I never knew it was Nott, Daphne. I'm so sorry." Hermione paled.

"Yes, not my idea of a bright future." Daphne smiled. "That was the fate that awaited me and every other woman if Riddle were to win. That's why I stood with all of you. I would like to say it was because I realized you were in the right, or any other noble reason, but I was not who I am now back then. I was still the girl my father had raised me to be - except smarter. He would never have wanted me to understand that my marriage contract was really a bill of sale, but I did." She paused to sip her tea. "So after the war, when I went home, I showed no change. I let you and father see the dutiful daughter you wanted to see while I secured funds for my escape. Sorry for that, mother. I would like to have told you, but I couldn't take the risk. And I should have taken you with me, Tori. I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself though. I thought tactically, not realistically."

"You were correct to do so, Daphne. I very likely would have told your father. I did not believe he was as far gone as he was then." Lenora said quietly.

"We've already been through it, Daph. It's history now. Forget it, it worked out well." Astoria smiled at Daphne.

Daphne nodded back, and smiled at her mother, and took a deep breath before continuing. "When I had enough resources stockpiled, one day I just pulled on an illusion and disappeared into downtown London to live as a muggle."

"You lived as a muggle!?" Arthur stared, dumbfounded. "No wonder you know all the techiwhatsits!"

"The fun stuff didn't come until later, Mr. Weasley. In the beginning I was scared and alone and thinking everything was just the same on the muggle side. I didn't know about jobs or anything until all my money was gone and I had nothing to eat and nowhere to go."

"Oh you poor dear." Molly said.

Daphne shook her head. "Like I told Harry, it was the best thing that could have happened. I learned I wasn't special. I learned that nothing comes without working for it. I learned the value of integrity and honor and being true to myself. It was hard, it cost me my first real friend, but over the course of a year or so I managed to pull my head out."

She almost missed Narcissa nodding knowingly.

She looked to Harry to see if he wanted to continue, but he shook his head. "Might as well say how we met, it's part of the story." He smiled.

She smiled back at him. "So jump ahead a few years, I've learned how muggles live and I'm being one of them. I was lonely though, and well - erm."

She looked to Harry again. "Should I?"

Harry nodded. "We can trust them. You won't be working there much longer anyway."

"I've actually been working at the ministry of magic for nearly three years."

Eyes around the table went wider and eyebrows climbed.

"How is that possible? Someone would have seen you. I'd have seen you." Arthur looked confused.

"You have, Mr. Weasley." Daphne waved her wand and assumed her illusion.

"Eunice Blatterly?! _You're_ Eunice Blatterly?!"

"Sadly muggle jobs don't pay very much unless you've had a muggle education."

"How?! I mean, your illusion is perfect, I can't detect a thing!"

"I'll get to that, it plays into how Harry and I met."

"This is like watching a mystery novel. We need to come over more often." Bill grinned.

Fleur giggled and held his hand. "Mon dieu."

"So, working at the ministry I was able to pay the bills and stay out of sight, but it was a lonely time, with one foot in the muggle world and one foot in the wizarding. As a way to deal with the frustration and loneliness and other emotions, I began writing stories. I wrote them and posted them to a website - like a notice board for the computer."

"Storylondon." Hermione grinned.

"Exactly. Well, I thought it was safe. No wizard would ever use a computer for the internet, let alone peruse my tiny corner of it. I posted my stories about life in the ministry and blithely staggered on. Unfortunately - or rather, fortunately as it turned out - there was _one_ other person from the wizarding world who not only did exactly that, but read and liked my stories."

"I came across one chapter one day, after coming home from the ministry, that almost perfectly described my day, in detail that no-one who wasn't there could have known." Harry interjected.

"So the next day, I log in to write some more, but I have a letter waiting for me. Someone who read my work and liked it wanted to meet me in person. Well, I didn't have anything better to do, and it's not like I was afraid of grabby muggles, so I agreed.

"I should probably state at this point as well that they weren't just stories - I had developed something of a crush on Harry from watching him every day at the ministry, and that was the crux of the story he had read.

"This is just fascinating!" Hannah grinned, sipping her tea and clearly enjoying the story.

"Anyway, so I went to dinner as Eunice, and the gentleman I met - who looked nothing like Harry - was smart, funny, kind, and respectful. I got comfortable, and I drank too much wine - though in my defense it was very good wine. Harry told me later that it was then that my illusion slipped, just a split second, but enough for him to tell I had one."

"Imagine my shock." Harry said. "Years of Auror training in spotting illusions, and I'm caught blindsided by a woman I've been sitting with for hours."

"You were probably just busy looking at her -"

"Ron!" Hermione slapped his shoulder.

Ron chuckled. Draco cleared his throat. Neville grinned kissed Hannah on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have minded." She winked at Harry. "Well, after a lovely dinner, we went for a walk. I still thought he's just a pleasant muggle, but in a small park near the restaurant, he whipped out his wand."

"Oh Harry, you didn't. On the first date?" Neville frowned with mock scorn.

Everyone laughed at that.

"His _actual_ wand, Nev." Daphne corrected.

"Oh, well that's alright then." Neville grinned.

"So he showed me he's a wizard, and then my paranoia kicked in and I figured he's one of father's snatchers. I started looking for other snatchers hidden in the bushes or behind trees or in alleys." She took out her phone and pressed the screen a few times. "Instead, I got this." She pressed the screen again, and Harry's voice said "Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Everyone laughed again, and Fleur said "Oui! Now I understand!" as she clapped delightedly.

Daphne grinned at her friend. "So then I thought just what you think I'd be thinking at a time like that. I kept my wand pointed at him and made him drop his illusion first. Imagine my horror when not only have I been on a date with the object of my affection, but that _he knows_."

"Oh nooo!" Hannah laughed.

"Most embarrassing night of my life. Also one of the best." She held Harry's hand. "Instead of anything else, Harry was Harry. He was sweet and gentle about the whole thing, and genuinely interested."

"The way she had written about me was just astonishing. She knew me, and we'd never even met. I _was_ genuinely interested. Especially after getting to know her enough to see that she was brilliant."

"It all sounds straight out of a cheesy romance novel. I love it." Ginny smiled.

Astoria enthusiastically agreed. "I know! I love it! I just can't believe it's _my sister_." She grinned at Daphne and then shot a look at Draco, who smiled back at her.

"We went back to his place and talked until far too late in the morning. The reason he didn't catch my illusion until I'd had to much to drink, Mr. Weasly - to answer your question - is because of this." She pulled her necklace off and gave it to him to inspect. "I spent nearly a year making it."

"Do you mind if I...?" He pulled his wand out.

"No, please, go ahead."

Arthur waved his wand over it, then has smile vanished, replaced by surprise. He pointed his wand directly at it and furrowed his brow in concentration.

"That is astonishing!" He said as he handed it back. "World class, truly."

"Thank you." Daphne smiled at him. "Back to the actual story, a little over a month ago... okay, no, back further. After Harry invited me to move in, we started to make inroads toward ensuring my father voted the way he should have if he had a conscience. Harry showed me how to be sneaky financially, and we were starting to be in a position to deprive father of wealth if need be - though we hadn't actually done so. I was also taking days off here and there to try to dig up some dirt on father or his business partners. I had a number of leave days built up from never taking a day off... And that was about the time that mother collapsed and went to St. Mungo's." She put her hand on her mother's shoulder with a smile. "Still makes me furious thinking he did that to you." He brows fell and her eyes went hard as she said it, then relaxed again afterward.

"Thank you both for being there." Lenora said with a sad smile. "That's a different story, please continue."

"When she was recovering, mother mentioned that father had said 'chitterglitter' in passing. The only place he could possibly have come across that term was my childhood diary. I wandered into a cave on the edge of our property one day and the ceiling was full of bats. Their little eyes glittered in the low light as they chittered, so I wrote in my diary that it was chitterglitter cave."

"Oh! Why didn't you say anything?" Lenora asked.

"Mum, you were just over being _Imperious_ed for four years. I wasn't about to give you any stress."

Astoria took a breath like a hiss and glared at Daphne.

Daphne frowned at her. "Tori, everyone at this table is family now. It's going to come out at father's trial tomorrow anyway."

"That's why we wanted you all to come on short notice, we thought it would be best if you heard everything from us instead of reading it in the paper." Harry added quietly.

"Thank you for that." Molly said. "Much appreciated."

"Yeah, thanks you two. Appreciate being treated like family." Neville grinned and squeezed Hannah's hand.

Daphne smiled at Neville before continuing. "So I naturally wanted to go investigate the cave, since why would father mention it at all if there's nothing there?"

"Thankfully, she listened to reason and let me go instead." Harry squeezed Daphne's hand.

"I did, and a good thing too. Harry was able to catch father on video making counterfeit galleons."

"_COUNTERFEIT?!_" Arther exclaimed, then covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry, sorry everyone."

"I didn't think that was even possible." Neville blanched.

"Neither did we. In any case, before turning him in to Gringott's, I went to see him, to see if there was maybe something inside him worth saving." Daphne said sadly. Astoria and her mother both had the same quiver to their lower lips.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Daphne smiled at Hermione, and didn't bother to hold back the water in her eyes. "He blamed me for not being there to sell. He said he did it because he didn't get the income he would have from my marriage contract."

"Old bastard." Ron whispered.

"I don't understand." Draco said. "Ambrose Greengrass is one of the wealthiest men on the Wizengamot."

Daphne nodded. "You're right. He had no legitimate reason. Of course, he had no reason to call me a muggle-loving prostitute either."

"I'm so sorry, Daphne." Lenora said, her eyes sad.

Daphne smiled back at her and wiped the corners of her eyes. "Well, after conferring with Ron and Hermione and Bill, we decided that father was going to hurt a great many people with his little scheme, so I took the evidence that Harry collected along with the counterfeit coins directly to Gringott's."

"I imagine they were happy to see you." Hannah said, eyes wide.

"They were. So happy that they wouldn't let us _not_ accept compensation for it."

"Oh, that's not right." Ginny said. "For your own dad, even if he was a bastard."

Daphne nodded at Ginny. "My thinking."

"So they wouldn't let us get away without compensation, but we couldn't accept compensation, but after thinking about it for a second or two, I had an idea. I know from Bill - thank you Bill - how goblins view ownership of an item, so I asked them to teach me how to make goblin-wrought silver so that I could make our rings. I offered to have them obliviate it again when I was done, as I didn't want their secret, I just wanted the rings." Harry explained.

"You _MADE_ that?!" Neville goggled.

Daphne took it off and handed it to Neville so he could look at it.

"Yeah, there's your initials. Nice inscription as well."

"What's it say? I can't read it from here." Hannah craned her neck to look.

"Daphne, all my love always - Harry."

"Aww." Hannah smiled. Neville passed her the ring, and she looked it over before passing it to Molly, and the ring made its way around the table.

"So that's where you were for a month?" Bill asked.

Harry nodded. "I was in the undergleam. I was a forgegoblin for a month in order to learn."

"They hardly ever let anyone _see_ the Undergleam, let alone go there, and they never_ teach _anyone." Bill said, eyes wide.

"That's what Irgnuk said. Said it was a first." Harry nodded.

"Wait, Irgnuk? Chairman Irgnuk?" Bill asked

"Yeah, that's him. Nice bloke, bit erratic. You know him?" Daphne asked.

"I would imagine so. He oversees all of Gringott's everywhere in the world I've never met him personally." Bill said.

"Oh. Well I guess they took the whole thing seriously then. Glad we got to meet him." Harry smiled.

"Probably averted another goblin-wizard war, both of you." Neville said.

"Oh I don't think it would have gone that far." Harry shook his head. "Might have strained things some, but war over one criminal?"

"I guess we won't be seeing Ambrose in the Wizengamot anymore?" Arthur asked, as gently as he could.

"Not after his trial tomorrow. He'll be handed over to the goblins as per the Treaty of Gold, I imagine." Daphne answered. Sadness and anger warred on her face.

"That's an unkind choice to put on you, Daph, I'm so sorry." Hannah said as her eyes filled.

"No more unkind than the choices forced onto Harry and the rest of you. I'm just sorry I wasn't in any shape to help at the time." Daphne smiled back at her.

"Not any fault of your own, dear." Lenora smiled consolingly. "Not after seeing the truth about your father."

Molly rose from her seat and went around the table and pulled Daphne into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne. You didn't deserve any of that. If nothing else, at least you've got us now. Welcome to the family." She said.

Daphne burst into tears and clung to Molly. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry, this is supposed to be a happy dinner." She pulled away from Molly while she wandlessly pulled some tissues from the livingroom and dried her eyes.

"I don't know about you, but that makes me happy." Harry smiled.

"That's it, you too." Molly said, and pulled Harry out of his seat into a thrashing great hug.

Everyone laughed, and Daphne retreated to the kitchen and brought back another pot of tea.

"You should show them the video, hon." She said to Harry as she sat back down. "More tea anyone?"

"I'm already sloshing, thanks." Neville said.

Narcissa took another cup of tea with a quiet "Thank you."

"Honestly, I'm a little shocked at you all." Ron said. All heads turned to look at him. "The most obvious question, and no-one's thought to ask it." He turned to Harry and Daphne. "Have you set a date yet?"

Harry was busy tapping on his phone.

"No date yet, but we should probably get it sorted." Daphne said.

"We were more concerned with making sure everyone was clued in first." Harry smiled.

"No reproach, Harry. You've done well. If you hadn't done it this way, I'd never hear the end of it." Arthur grinned, with a glance at his wife.

"Cheek." Molly said.

Everyone laughed.

"I always wanted a summer wedding, something beautiful and warm, but I'm also not sure I want to wait until summer." Daphne said.

"I love your enthusiasm." Harry said and kissed the back of her hand.

"You don' need to stay een zees country, n'est-ce pas? As long as you 'ave ze proper papier?"

Daphne flashed an enormous grin at Fleur. "You absolute genius."

"She's right, doesn't matter where you have the actual ceremony as long as you have a British license and such." Ron nodded to Fleur.

"I sense a lot of portkeys in the near future." Harry smiled.

"Bet your tight little -" Daphne stopped herself, looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and blushed bright red. "I mean... yes. Lots."

Neville and Hannah both roared with laughter, and even Molly had to smile.

"Daphne! There's children present." Ron teased.

Hermione dissolved into fits of giggles. Even Lenora, Astoria, Narcissa and Draco chuckled.

Ginny caught Daphne's eye and made a gasping motion with both hands in from of her. Daphne blushed harder and nodded knowingly, and Ginny burst out laughing.

"So what's the video?" Arthur asked when they had calmed down.

Hermione still giggled.

"Come into the livingroom, and I'll show it. Better on the big screen than handing around my phone." Harry said as he got up from the table and pushed his chair in.

They all adjourned to the livingroom, and Harry transferred the video from his phone to the TV over bluetooth with a swipe of his finger.

"What!?" Arthur boggled. "How did you do that?"

Harry winked and said "Magic."

Ron groaned.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist." Harry apologized.

"You little beauty." Arthur laughed.

"I promise I'll explain it all, Mr. Weasley. Are you free Sunday?"

"That would be lovely."

"Done then." He turned the lights lower so there was no glare on the TV, and started the video. The camera angle was behind Daphne and Harry as they walked the fairylight path , and remained behind them to show the pair in silhouette as the stars moved and wrote out their message as Harry sank to one knee and presented her ring.

Daphne hadn't realized that her entire body shook with the shock of seeing him on one knee, and when she said "Oh Harry" she had already been crying.

"Oh that was well done." Hannah said, wiping her eyes. "Just lovely."

Ginny got up and walked quickly into the hall.

Harry knew her, and knew that meant she was quite upset. He went to get up, but Daphne held him down. "I'll go. I think we need to talk anyway."

Harry relaxed and kissed her as she got up. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

"Have to be, you love me." She smiled, and went after Ginny.

She found Ginny at the end of the hall outside the ballroom, and Daphne could see by the way she held herself she was shaking slightly.

"You alright?" Daphne asked.

Ginny straightened and wiped her face before turning to face her.

"No. No I'm not. I wanted to hate you. I wanted you to be the horrid, stuck-up cunt I remember from school."

Daphne chuckled. "I was, wasn't I?"

"And now you're not. You're beautful and charming and warm and lovely, and even though we're broken up for years, it still feels -" She broke off as a sob escaped her throat.

"Like you're losing him."

She nodded, hand in front of her mouth.

Daphne pulled some tissues from the livingroom and handed them to her.

"He still loves you, you know. He always will, and there's nothing I can do about that. I'm rather jealous of you for it."

Ginny shook her head. "It's small comfort. We were no good together. I was selfish and childish and we fought all the time. You only have to look at him to see he's so much better off with you."

"You were still good to him though. You still love him."

Ginny nodded. "I'd hoped... He's marrying you now though."

"That doesn't mean you're not welcome here, Ginny. You loved him enough to let him go, to want him to be happy, and I owe you everything for that."

Ginny nodded. "I do love him, it just hurts. I'm sorry for this, I didn't mean to come and make things awful for either of you."

"Don't be silly. Even if I couldn't see that you're a wonderful person, I love Harry, and Harry loves you and you'd still always be welcome. I'm sorry for causing you pain."

Ginny wiped her face and then nodded.

"If you ever hurt him..." She began, and was interrupted by Daphne as she laughed and swept her into a hug.

"Thank you for that. I adore 'if you ever hurt him' speeches. Just ask Hermione."

Ginny barked a surprised laugh. "Yeah, she said you were a bit odd when she met you."

"Oh I'm _quite_ odd, but it makes her giggle."

"She's definitely loosened up since you've been around, I'll say that much."

"Oh?"

"She never used to swear much at all, and now she's getting inventive with it."

Daphne laughed. "I introduced her to some... more colorful parts of the internet, so yes, that's probably my fault."

"Can you show me too? Some of the things that came out of Hermione had me in stitches."

"I would love to. Are you ok now?"

Ginny nodded. "I will be."

"Are... we... ok now?"

Ginny smiled. "We will be. Took me a bit to get used to Hermione as well, when I thought she was after Harry."

"You thought she was after Harry?"

"Back in school, before she got together with Ron."

"Ah, I can see that, yeah. They did go everywhere together, didn't they?"

"You have no idea. I thought they were hopping off to shag constantly."

Daphne laughed, remembering Hermione's "Ew!" when it came to Harry's lovelife.

"Yeah, such the wrong idea. I was young and jealous."

"At least it was Hermione. It's not like you can stay mad at her long."

"That's the truth. She's too innocent - at least she used to be."

"I'm doing what I can, but she's naturally shy."

"It's working, keep it up. We'll make a proper sailor out of her yet."

"How long are you around for? Harry said you were on mandatory leave, but that's all."

"I get to go back in three weeks."

"Perfect. We should do a girl's night."

"I like it. I've been dying to get Hermione squiffy and take her to a male strip club."

Daphne held out a hand, and Ginny shook it. "Partner. We're making this happen."

Ginny smiled. "Partner. Don't forget your camera."

Daphne laughed. "As if! This is going to be legendary. Call me tomorrow, and we'll work up an invite list. How's next Saturday night for you?"

"Perfect."

"Thanks, Ginny. I'm sorry for being such a stuck up cunt in school."

"I can't say anything, I was a self-righteous bitch as well."

"You had reason to be. I was only looking out for myself and didn't give a shit about anything else."

"You were in Slytherin. I imagine every girl had reason to be that way."

"You're not wrong, but still..."

"Nothing to be done about it now, so come on, they'll think we're snogging back here."

"Well, you are really pretty." Daphne winked.

"Now I am definitely leaving." Ginny looked a little wild around the eyes.

Daphne laughed. "Just teasing. I mean, it's true, you are really pretty, but I don't swing that way either."

"Good!" Ginny relaxed. "Made it quite awkward there for a moment."

Daphne giggled. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"I mean, it would be fine if you did, I don't have anything against ...people like that... just, it's not me."

"Yeah, I knew some girls in school who were. Always made me feel a little weird around them. Besides, as if I'd ever cheat on Harry."

"No, and I know it's a popular fantasy for men to have two women, but that isn't Harry either."

"No, it isn't."

Ginny sighed. "You suck."

"Come again?"

"I was all into having a sulky moment and chastising myself and hating you and you had to go and ruin it with your being nice and talking exactly like my friends. Stupid cow."

"Bring them along next time and I'll take the piss out of them too, whingey bint."

Ginny laughed and wrapped an arm around Daphne's waist as they walked back to the livingroom.

Ginny flopped into Harry's lap and put her arm around his neck, then stuck her tongue out at Daphne.

Daphne rolled her eyes and gave Ginny the V, then smiled and sat next to Narcissa on the sofa.

Harry looked from Ginny to Daphne and back.

"I'm confused?" He said inquisitively.

"Well, the first step to healing is acceptance." Ginny patted him on the head.

Hannah laughed. "That's good, I'm going to have to steal that."

Neville gave Ginny a deadpan face. "Great. Thanks Ginny."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Daphne could feel the tension in the room when they walked in.

Daphne's father sat in the thick ironwood chair in the center of the oval room, restraints clamped around his wrists and ankles. Harry nodded to Neville and Dennis in the back row as he took his seat with Daphne, Astoria, and Lenora in the front row of the gallery. Luckily they were seated directly behind Ambrose so he couldn't see them. It would have added to Daphne's stress to have to deal with him glaring at her the entire time.

Harry reached over, took Daphne's hand and squeezed it gently in reassurance. They knew everything was going to become public during the trial, and they had spent hours talking about it that morning. Today was the day the Vanishing Princess would reappear, for good or ill.

Almost on cue, several people shuffled into the back row past Neville and Dennis, and took out parchment and quills that both hovered in the air before them, waiting. Two of them took out cameras as well. The stands on the other side of the entranceway began to fill up as well, and Harry noted Theodore Nott's entry alongside his older brother Jacob.

Harry's face settled into a scowl, and not just for the Notts. He had never liked the press, and Daphne knew why. It was her turn to squeeze his hand reassuringly, and he took a quick break from his glower to wink at her.

"Don't worry," She whispered to him, "It'll be fine."

Harry gave her a small smile and leaned over to whisper in her ear, but nibbled her lobe instead. "I know," He whispered afterward, "But I love you, so I'll always worry anyway."

"This needs to hurry up," She whispered back, "So I can get you home." She could see in his eyes he'd lit her fire on purpose and his eyes danced with their own flames.

He didn't have a chance to say anything else, the main body of the Wizengamot filed into the room and up into the stands to their seats. With their different coloured robes and ridiculous hats, they looked like a shuffling octogenarian sleepover party from the fourteen-hundreds.

Ron and Hermione filed in and stood next to them. Susan Bones also arrived, but stood in the back next to the press. Kingsley was the last to arrive, and took the podium. He was also the only one not wearing the black or red robes the rest were. He wore his customary purple and gold stylish, african-inspired robes.

"Order!" He bellowed, banging with his gavel. "We convene Magical Britain versus Ambrose Greengrass. Court Scribe!"

The Court Scribe of the day was a woman from Hermione's office, Velma Brixbatton. She was a tidy, bright lady who could easily be confused - in proper attire - for a parade ground sergeant. If she wanted to be heard, you heard her. No matter how far away you were. She stood and began to read the preliminaries.

"In the case of Magical Britain versus Ambrose Greengrass, held this day September twenty-fourth in the year two-thousand and three, the charges against Ambrose Greengrass are as follows:

"One! That he did knowingly and in flagrant disregard of the Treaty of Gold produce false currency with the intent to distribute such for fraudulent gain.

"Two! That he did willfully imperil the citizenry of Magical Britain by taking such action as to threaten a new Wizard-Goblin war.

"Three! That he did knowingly and without regard for the laws of magical Britain undertake to distribute currency without a license from the Ministry.

"Four! That he did knowingly distribute fraudulent funds to members of the Wizengamot."

"Five! That he did knowingly and willfully cast and maintain the Unforgivable Imperious Curse."

Velma nodded to Kingsley and retook her seat in front of the podium to resume the actual scribing of the session.

Harry leaned over and whispered to Daphne, "Figures they'd invent a charge of counterfeit bribes. Wonder how many of them contributed to that charge?"

"Too many." She whispered back, the sad truth evident in her disappointed gaze.

"And that it came before the consideration of cursing your mother." He glowered at the entire assembly.

Daphne squeezed his hand again, as she didn't trust her voice while trying to remain outwardly calm.

"On the fifth charge, that of employing the Imperious Curse, how do you plead?" Kingsley asked Ambrose loudly.

"None of your business!" Ambrose glared at him, "How I conduct my affairs in my own home is my own business and no-one else's."

"Let the record show the Defendant was uncooperative and unrepentant."

"So noted, Minister." Velma answered.

"On the fourth charge, distributing fraudulent funds to members of the Wizengamot, how do you plead?" Kinglsley asked Ambrose again.

Ambrose laughed. "Aww, did the corrupt politicians not like their bribes being counterfeit? Boo hoo."

Kingsley shook his head slowly and didn't bother to open that can of worms. "On the third charge, distributing currency without a license, how do you plead?"

"You can't GET a license for that, moron!" Ambrose snapped, instantly hostile again.

"On the second charge, endangering the citizens of Magical Britain, how do you plead?"

"As if the sheep give a damn! Voldemort and a handful of shit eaters nearly owned everything because the bloody sheep were too stupid and lazy to pick up the weapons they all carry already and say no! Fuck the sheep."

"And on the first charge, breaking the Treaty of Gold, how do you plead?" Kingsley looked almost sorry for the ranting Wizard. Harry knew Kingsley had seen people who'd gone 'round the twist from plying Unforgivables, and it was always a shame because it was preventable. In Ambrose's case, Harry was less inclined to be lenient since the evidence of Ambrose's mental instability started before he'd put his wife under the Imperious. That, and he'd called the woman he loved - his own daughter - a prostitute.

"Fuck the bloody gobbos too." Ambrose looked Kingsley in the eye. "We should be handling our own money."

Kingsley sighed. "Let the record show the Defendant is blatantly hostile. Congratulations, Ambrose, you've succeeded in requesting trial by Veritaserum. Aurors!" Kingsley motioned to two of Ron's junior Aurors, four of whom were stationed by the door. Madley pulled Veritaserum from her robes while Ackerly pulled his wand and forced Ambrose's mouth open with a modified bodybind Hermione had created to help Ron on the job. It was called Veritareception, and was a standard part of the Auror spell complement. Ironically, Ron was the one who used it least. He was tasked by Susan to make prisoners spill what they knew, and that was more effectively done by intimidation.

Ambrose's jaw opened and stretched forward while his head tilted back and his tongue extended. He held this pose while his eyes stared hatred at Ackerly and Madley, but especially at Shacklebolt. Madley dripped three drops of the clear liquid on Ambrose's tongue, then re-stoppered the vial and hid it in her robes again. Ackerly left Ambrose in his Veritareception pose for a moment, to ensure adequate absorption of the potion, then cancelled the spell. Ambrose retracted his tongue and closed his mouth, but the hatred was gone from his bearing. He simply stared straight ahead with glassy indifference.

"Is your name Ambrose Ian Greengrass?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes."

"Did you cast the Imperious Curse on your wife?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She was going to leave me."

"How do you know?"

"I was pushing her away. She might not have left for years, but she would have."

"Why use the Imperious to make her stay?"

"I needed to control her. To control my life."

"You used an Unforgivable on the woman you claim to love just to satisfy your need for control?"

"Yes, though I haven't loved her in years, nor she me."

"This is getting a little far afield. Are there any questions for the Defendant from the Assembly on the matter of the Imperious Curse?" Kingsley looked to the rows of Witches and Wizards in the seats of the Wizengamot.

No-one raised a wand or a voice, so Kingsley nodded and turned back to Ambrose.

"Did you counterfeit galleons?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I don't know exactly. Over ten million."

A susurration of gasps sounded from the Assembled Wizengamot and the spectators in the Gallery.

"Why? You're one of the richest men in the country!"

"I desire power and influence. It's just another symptom of needing to control."

"Let the record show the Defendant admitted guilt on all charges." Kingsley told Velma, who nodded as she took it down. "Are there any further questions from the Assembly?"

One wand raised from the Assemblage.

"Lord Nott?" Kingsley acknowledged the man.

"Did you sign a betrothal contract between your daughter Daphne and my son Theodore?" Mustalpho Nott asked Ambrose with a smug grin.

"Yes." Ambrose answered.

Daphne's hand clenched around Harry's. "Don't interfere." She whispered to him.

Theodore immediately strode out from the gallery he sat in and straight up to Daphne, where he grabbed her upper arm and attempted to pull her away from her seat. Instead, Daphne stood and used her legs to shove as she planted both her palms just under Theodore's breastbone. Theodore wore a mask of surprise as he sailed backward over the low railing that separated the gallery from the courtroom floor and landed hard on his back on the granite.

"Don't touch me, filth." Daphne commanded. Her voice was ice, cold and furious, and the mask she had worn for seven years at school emerged once again into the public eye - though this time it was not a mask. It was not studied indifference she displayed, but a cold and glittering killing rage.

Theo scrambled to his feet, suddenly much less sure of himself. "You belong to me! You're _my_ property!" He screamed.

"I was never my father's property to sell, imbecile. I belong to _NO-ONE_."

"The law says otherwise!" Mustalpho yelled from the Wizengamot seats. "Legally you belong to him!"

"No money changed hands. The contract was never valid." Ambrose said in his dispassionate, disconnected voice.

"So legally, I belong to no-one." Daphne said, still glaring death at Theo. "But, since after I leave the ministry today you will never have another chance, I will give you one chance and one chance only, Theo. Beat me in a duel here and now, and I will uphold the contract."

Harry wanted to jump the railing and break Theo into a million pieces. It took every ounce of will he had to stay seated and trust Daphne. He did trust her, and she knew what she was doing. She was smarter than anyone except maybe Hermione, so he kept his cool and waited to see her plan.

"I accept!" Theo snarled, a hint of danger in his eyes.

"Aurors! Dueling wards please!" Kingsley called out. Dueling in a courtroom was technically not allowed, but what good was being the Minister if you couldn't take entertainment when it happened? He was tempted to start a small bet, but he already knew the outcome. He knew Daphne and Harry were close, and even in his prime, Kingsley himself would have bowed out rather than taken a fight against this Daphne Greengrass. She made the hair on the back of his neck dance.

As Daphne passed Harry he whispered "I don't want to lose you, Daph. Please be careful." She looked into his eyes as she exited the Gallery and entered the courtroom - now a dueling room.

Madley and Ackerly returned to the courtroom carrying four wardstones each, which they distrubuted around the room on the floor. They waited until Ambrose had been removed from the dueling area by Kingsley and Theodore and Daphne were inside the dueling area, then activated the stones. A shimmering curtain erupted from the floor and curved far overhead. When the curtain met itself near the ceiling, the whole thing became invisible.

Ron and Susan took postions by the door, wands out, and Harry turned to face Theo Nott's brother Jacob. Any sign of surreptitious interference and he'd incapacitate Jacob in a blink.

Inside the dueling wards, Theo pulled his wand out. Daphne did so after glaring at him for a moment.

"Wands up!" Kingsley barked. "Salute!"

Theo observed the command by nodding his head ever so slightly in Daphne's direction. Daphne didn't move a muscle.

"Begin!" Kingsley shouted.

Kingsley had barely begun the word before Theo unleashed a barrage of stunners. Either his aim was terrible or he was counting on her dodging in both directions at once. Instead, Daphne moved only her wand arm as she batted aside anything that came close.

"Pathetic." She noted dispassionately. Somehow in the midst of deflecting spells, Daphne had become a Queen, and she glared down her nose at the man who was her own height. She wore majesty like a cloak. Her crown was haughty disdain. "No wonder you're still single Theo, your wandwork is just pathetic."

One of the reporters behind Harry laughed, and caused Theo to glare at the woman. It was only for a second, but he seemed to realize his mistake as he was making it. He threw up a shield and jumped to his left at the same time. Daphne, however, was far too quick.

SMACK!

The sound reverberated around the courtroom, of flesh impacting flesh. Theo stumbled as he landed, nearly falling to his knees before her. He reached up to touch his left cheek and held his hand there.

"You _hit_ me!" He whined. His eyes were still wide.

"You seem surprised, Theo. Are you more surprised that I did it or more surprised that you liked it? Did it remind you of the Slytherin dorms?"

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Daphne began to stalk him. She circled deceptively slowly to her right, toward the Wizengamot seats. "What's the matter, Theo? Hit a little too close to home? Is it the attention you miss or the abuse? Surely you must get enough abuse at home to compensate."

"Shut UP!" He was clearly angry, though frightened at the same time. Or maybe he was angry because he was frightened. He raised his wand again and fired another barrage, though this time it was all cutting curses. "_Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo!_"

Daphne had circled in front of her father, but he was still under the effects of Veritaserum, so he barely registered any reaction at all when cutting curses impacted the wards in front of him. Daphne dodged two of them and deflected a third, but didn't need to move for the other two. She continued lazily circling while she taunted him.

"Better Theo, but you're still using children's curses. Is that the best you can do? Flint must still keep your balls in his coinpurse, I guess."

"_SHUT! UP!_" Theo shouted. "_Confringo! Diffindo! Stupefy!Confringo! Reducto! Confringo!_"

Daphne danced just out of the way of each curse, using the minimum of effort, and making the entire thing look like a waltz. Harry felt a stab of pride and desire from watching her effortlessly provoke and evade her opponent. At the end of Theo's barrage, Daphne spun to her right and ended up in front of Nott's father's seat. The old man sneered at her smugly, as though he was bending her to his will. It was a good thing for him Daphne had her back to him.

"Shameful. What a shameful display, Theo. You know what you have to do to beat me, Theo. You can feel it bubbling inside you, just like Marcus's leftovers."

Theo blanched. "You can't..."

Daphne merely glared her icy disdain at him. "I'm curious what you miss more Theo, Marcus filling your arse with shame? Or the cuddling afterward?"

Theo's face contorted into a mask of rage.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _He screamed. The massive green bolt flew straight and true. It passed through Daphne's smiling face, blew through the dueling wards behind her, and slammed into his father's breastbone.

Mustalpho Nott pitched forward into the stands in front of him, deceased.

"_Expelliarmus._" Daphne said casually as she appeared three feet from where her illusion had been. Theo's wand sailed out of his hand into hers.

The entire chamber was engulfed in a stunned silence. Even Theo barely paid any attention as she relieved him of his wand.

Daphne crossed the short distance to Kingsley, who still gaped at both Notts with a disbelieving expression on his face. She handed Theo's wand to him.

"I think you'll want this for evidence." She said, then turned and crossed the room to resume her seat beside Harry.

"You're perfect and I love you but you scared the shit out of me." He whispered to her.

Madley and Ackerly busied themselves removing Mustalpho's body from the Assembly while Kingsley moved Ambrose back into position in front of the podium.

Ron and Susan placed Theo under arrest for the murder of his father and removed him to the holding cells to await his own trial. Harry thought that trial would likely be nothing but a formality, as the entire Wizengmot had witnessed the crime.

Kingsley banged his gavel several times, probably more to shake himself out of his stupor than any need to call for order.

"Madam Scribe, would you remind us where we were, please?"

Velma looked over her records. "Let the record show the Defendant admitted guilt on all charges, and then any further questions from the Assembly." She read back to him.

"Right, thank you." He nodded to her before he turned and addressed the Assembly. "Are there any _further_ questions from the Assembly in the matter of Magical Britain versus Ambrose Greengrass?"

Again, no-one raised a wand or a voice.

Kingsley banged his gavel once. "Ambrose Greengrass, you shall be remanded to the custody of the Goblin nation, as per the Treaty of Gold, no later than noon tomorrow." He banged his gavel again three times. "This concludes Magical Britain versus Ambrose Greengrass. Dismissed."

The Wizengamot immediately stood and began to shuffle out of the the Assembly stands. Hermione wrapped her arms around Daphne and whispered "Don't scare me like that! I think my heart stopped!"

Daphne hugged her back. "Sorry, wasn't time to explain."

They were interrupted by the reporters from the back row. "Miss Greengrass! Miss Greengrass! A word please!"

Daphne let go of Hermione and leaned over to whisper to Harry, "See you at home," Then she stood up and faced the reporters.

"I'll give you two words," She said, "_Mixtionis Perfectus._" She vanished, but Harry could feel her pass by him on her way out of the courtroom.

"I don't suppose we could ask you some questions, Lord Potter? Please?"

Harry sighed internally, but stood and turned around to face them. "You can always ask. I may even answer."

"I'll see you later, Harry." Hermione whispered as she shuffled behind him and turned to leave.

"We'll call." He said as she exited the courtroom.

"Lord Potter, what is your relationship with Daphne Greengrass?" The reporter on the end asked. He was a young guy, probably only a year or so into the job. Every reporter to his left groaned simultaneously.

"What publication you with?" Harry asked in return.

"Uh, Daily Prophet, sir. Thurston Bowlby, Daily Prophet."

Harry turned to the other reporters. "Now you know who to blame." He turned and walked out of the courtroom.

"What was that about?" Thurston Bowlby asked as the other reporters muttered angrily.

"Potter doesn't answer personal questions, dumbarse!" One of them growled, "First personal question and he leaves! How do you not know that? How did your editor let you out without knowing that?"

Thurston's eyes went wide. "What? Since when?"

"Since always! Since the battle of Hogwarts! Where have you even been?!"

"Shit, my editor's gonna kill me."

"Never mind your editor kid, _We're_ gonna kill you. Then our editors are gonna kill yours for letting you off the leash too soon."

"Oh. Um..." Thurston looked around, and noticed they were the only ones left in the courtroom. "Shit!" He hopped the bench seats and bolted from the courtroom.

* * *

Damaris followed the map she'd copied from the Atrium. It led her through winding passageways and through entirely unrelated departments, but after ten minutes of walking the map finally delivered her to the Hall of Records.

It seemed an incredibly stupid design to have the Hall of Records - technically a public domain - buried so far within the Ministry warren that no public would ever find it. Unless of course that was the entire point of having where it was. Bloody typical.

The Hall of Records turned out to be a tiny thing, little more than an alcove with a couple of desks flanking a set of three pedestals. On each pillar was a book, ornately carved with runes, bound and covered in silver. The front of each pedestal had a small brass plaque with one word on it. The pedestal on the left read 'Births', the one in the middle read 'Marriages', and the one on the right read 'Deaths'

She already knew all the names of all the twenty-eight supposedly "Pureblood" families in Britain, so at least she didn't need to consult a list while she was looking up names. Memorizing things saved time, and Damaris liked saving time for things she'd rather be doing. She lifted the 'Births' book over to one of the tables, and took out her inkpot and parchment so she could write down what she found out in the book. It would be nice if there was a faster way to look up and copy information, but there wasn't - at least, not that she knew of.

She had just opened the book when Brown and Yaxley entered the Hall of Records.

"Hey." Yaxley said. "You're Rosier, right? Ravenclaw?"

"Yes. You're Trianda Yaxley and Violet Brown. We've been in the same year for six years now. I've only just started my research, so if you need this book..."

"Are you looking up your family?" Trianda asked.

"Yes. Did you get the Vanishing letter too?" Damaris took note of their shocked reactions. Apparently neither of them had thought that anyone else might've gotten one.

"Wow, yeah, I did. Are you... Are you going to take her up on the offer?" Trianda raised her eyebrows and bit at her lower lip.

"I don't currently have any reason to. I'm here for the information. The letter highlighted a lack of knowledge on my part that I found unacceptable. Are you going to?"

"Maybe. Depends what I find here. If she's right, then I'll go comfirm she's right about the rest. If she is..."

"Why don't we work together?" Violet asked. "You were here first, so we'll do your family first. You look up births, we'll sit over here and look up deaths. It'll go faster that way."

Damaris could see that would indeed be faster. "Very well. I also want to skim over the other sacred twenty-eight as well and see if she was correct."

"Good, me too." Trianda nodded, then took the 'Deaths' book off the pedestal and put it on the desk opposite Damaris. "Do you want to just go alphabetically through them all?"

"Might as well. We'll get to our own soon enough." Damaris nodded back.

They went through the other families fairly quickly, as they didn't really care to study the information they were collecting, but when they got to Rosier, Damaris's family, she discovered that for the last twelve generations, each one had given birth to at least one squib. In every single case, that squib died at age eleven. The deaths, just like the births, were recorded by magic. There could be no fooling these books.

The causes of death varied, of course. Drowning, Falling from a height, Accidental magic discharge. The fact that they all happened the day after each child's eleventh birthday told a different story. Her family had murdered at least one child every generation.

"Rosier, Harlan. Died August third, nineteen eighty-six." Yaxley said in a hushed tone. Clearly she wasn't as dumb as most other Huffles, she realized what that meant.

Damaris shook herself. She had been silent for some time. "I was born May twelfth, nineteen eighty-seven. My parents murdered my brother for being a squib. I had a brother."

"Are you okay?" Brown asked.

Was she? It would take time to think it through and discover how she felt about it, but that could be done later. In private. She compartmentalized her feelings and proceeded. They were on a school trip, and didn't have time to deal with it at the moment.

"No. I will need to think it through later. We don't have time to deal with it right now in any case. There are eight more families to get through, including yours."

Yaxley nodded. "Alright, but if you need someone to talk to later, we're in the same boat."

Damaris didn't smile at the friendly overture, but she recognized she meant well... and she might just take her up on the offer later. It would be nice to talk to someone who understood. She nodded, and they got back to work.

Seven 'Pureblood' families later, Trianda sat on tenterhooks waiting for Damaris to read out names. Did she have any siblings? If she had, did she still? Had her parents murdered them? She didn't think her mother had it in her, but father had been around back then.

"Yaxley, Hayley. Born June eigth, nineteen seventy-five." She read. It was the only entry before Trianda's own birth date of June twenty-seventh nineteen eighty-six.

Damaris watched as Trianda's eyes scanned the page furiously, seeking. She let out a bark, half laugh and half sob. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Violet.

"I have a sister." She said.

Violet started crying too. "That means you're going to disappear. You have to go find her. You know you do."

Trianda hugged Violet. "You're already my sis, Vi. But yeah, now I probably am. I owe it to her, especially if she was raised in some shitty orphanage not knowing anything. Nobody we know would help me either, except you."

"And me." Damaris found herself surprised at the words that seemed to leap spontaneously from her lips. She paused for a moment to analyze the origin of the words, and found herself staring into a bubbling pool of slowly rising rage inside her.

"Thanks, Damaris." Yaxley smiled at her.

"I find myself increasingly angry. I need to go think about it, but right now I would like nothing better than to curse my family and every other child-murdering family into oblivion."

"Then we're in the same boat." Violet said.

"We should get back to the group. We probably already have detention." She said as she stood. She moved the 'Births' book back to its pedestal, then the 'Deaths' book after Trianda handed it to her.

They left the Hall of Records as a trio, and for some reason Damaris thought that none of them would ever be the same again. She needed solitude to process the information and her resulting emotions. Her anger was understandable, but the strange, hollow feeling of loss for something she never had confused her.

* * *

"No." Susan said for the eigth time. "Daphne Greengrass broke no laws. Aurors have better things to do than bring people to the Ministry just so the Minister can apologize for bringing them here."

"She killed my father!" Jacob yelled.

"Your brother killed your father. You were there. You watched the whole thing."

"She _MADE_ him do it!"

Susan just looked at the now-Lord Nott under flat brows.

"Fine. I'll deal with her myself." He growled.

"By all means, if you wish your line to become immediately extinct, go after her. Very few things would make me smile more. You could hire all the mercenaries in Europe and the outcome would be the same. The more people you throw at her, the more bodies I'll have to clean up, and the outcome will never change. You are nowhere near capable of achieving what you desire. Go home and learn to live with it. If you press the issue, it'll be your body and anyone with you that I end up cleaning."

Jacob Nott glowered at her, but said nothing else. After a dramatic pause, he turned on his heel and left her office.

"Thank Merlin for that. Fucking wanker." She muttered. "I'll never know how you managed all the idiots, Auntie."

Kingsley walked in a few minutes later and sat in the chair opposite her with a sigh. Without waiting, she took a bottle of blue label from her bottom drawer and conjured two glasses.

"Cheers." He nodded at her over the glass before he took a sip.

"Cheers." She knocked back a mouthful and waited for the burning to fade before she took a breath. "How you holding up?"

"That was... I've _never_..." Kingsley wiped his face with his hand.

"Next year come to the pool party. Then you'll really load your trousers."

Kingsley frowned. "What?"

"Harry's pool party. I know he invited you."

"Yeah, what's that got to do with..."

"He and Daphne invented a game where you try to coat your opponent in a dessert of your choosing. Turn them into a giant dessert, really. I'm already trying to turn it into something I can implement here in training. Hermione, Daphne, and Harry put on a display of magical power and skill that still makes me change my knickers. Everyone else was pretty good too. Next year they'll have had a year to practice."

"No wonder Daphne makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up and salute. She and Potter are together?"

"Engaged."

"That would be why he never took his eyes off Jacob Nott. Merlin help anyone standing against those two. I thought it was a good thing he and Granger weren't breeding when you mentioned it. Now..."

"Yeah. With any luck I'll be able to coax their offspring into this office and keep them."

"Good luck. Something tells me it won't really matter where they are or what office they occupy."

"Mm. Probably."

"I can't get over... I didn't even see when she did it! Illusion and Disillusion simultaneously! Seamlessy! How can you fight someone you can see but might not be real while the real one is somewhere else?" Kingsley shuddered. "I'm _so_ happy I'm just a stupid politician now. I don't envy you, Sue."

Susan grimaced. "Yeah, thanks for that." She poured both of them another drink.

* * *

"Never again." Ginny growled as she struggled to keep a liquid Hermione on her own feet. Daphne finished unlocking the door and pulled her wand.

"_Mobilicorpus._" She whispered, and Hermione levitated into a reclined position with a quiet "Wheeee!"

"Do you want some water or something? Are you alright to Apparate back home?" She asked GInny.

"I'd love some tea. That last bourbon made my teeth grow fur."

"At least that's all it did to _you_. I'll go tuck Missus Nastydrunk into bed in her and Ron's room upstairs and be back in a minute. Make yourself at home." Daphne waved her wand at the kitchen and the kettle began to heat up. She floated Hermione in front of her up the stairs and into the room she and Ron shared whenever they stayed over. She put Hermione down on the bed and began to look through the drawers for some kind of pyjamas for her best friend, but the best she could do was an old pair of sweatpants and a Gryffindor T-shirt. Once Hermione was under the blankets and snoring lightly, she left a bucket beside the bed just in case.

The kettle steamed as she pulled two cups from the cupboard, so she carried the tea into the livingroom where Ginny was flipping channels.

"Thanks for that." She said when Daphne handed her the tea.

Daphne sat beside her on the couch for a moment while she sipped her own.

"I can't... I mean, you would think..." Ginny started, "I thought she'd be such a cute, happy drunk. I thought she'd be..."

"Yeah. I certainly didn't expect _that_." Daphne agreed.

"At least you got her wand away from her before she started using it, not that it made much difference."

"Well, made a difference to the Statue of Secrecy. Do you know what set her off?"

"Not exactly. Something about being touched. I couldn't tell if she was upset because one of them touched her or because she wanted one to and he didn't. She wasn't making any sense at all. I thought it best to just get her out of the crowd and let her calm down." Ginny sipped her tea, lost in the memory. "That was before we even got to the strip club with all that beef everywhere."

"Wait, you mean she started getting that bad before we even left the first bar?" Daphne's eyebrows rose.

"It came in waves. She seemed to calm down and go back to being normal after the first time, so I thought it was just someone cheesed her off and dismissed it. You were there when she got weepy that first time."

"Same as you, I thought it was just someone being mean, told her to ignore the bastard." Daphne sipped her tea and went over the scene in her mind again. Hermione had just finished her fourth mojito, and Daphne could tell she was already very tipsy. Hermione's smile had simply fallen from her face as she had gravitated toward Daphne and wrapped her arms around her. She thought Hermione had just been hugging her until she felt the woman sob. Daphne just held her close while she cried for a few minutes, then helped her dry her eyes. She'd tried to get her to talk about it, but Hermione had simply shaken her head and gone back to dancing with Susan, Hannah, Angelina and Astoria. At the time she hadn't thought anything of it, but in hindsight Daphne could feel there was something Hermione was holding inside that caused it. She would have to see if she could get Hermione to talk about it later.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we earned a lifetime ban from every beef club in London after that." Ginny sighed dejectedly.

"I would be fine with that honestly, I had never been to one before, but it wasn't what I thought it'd be. I'm just sorry for those poor men having to deal with the awful things she said to them."

"I _never_ heard her swear like that before. It was like she opened her mouth a a tide of horrid obscenity came out. What the magic does 'nugatory' mean, anway? Or cacatory?"

"Nugatory means inadequate. Insignificant. Cacatory... I'm not sure. I'll have to look it up." Daphne sighed.

"Oh." Ginny held her tea in her lap, both hands wrapped around the cup with a blank expression on her face. "Yeah that makes it worse. Let me know when you do. I'm kind of afraid to find out, but I can't not know."

Daphne wrinkled her nose. "Same."

"Kinda makes you think, you know?"

"About where she finds obscure words to swear at people with?"

"No, it's Hermione. Of course she knows obscure words. No, I meant... I thought I knew her, you know? I would have sworn up and down she could never be an angry, weepy, _violent_ drunk. I thought she'd be sweet and cute. It's made me think I don't really know her at all." Ginny stared into her tea.

"I'm there with you. She's my best female friend, we tell each other everything, even the uncomfortable stuff, but tonight... I think she's keeping some things deep inside and not sharing them with anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with the war."

"Shit, I keep forgetting about that. I keep forgetting she'd suffered... been _tortured_, for fuck's sake..." Ginny sipped her tea and Daphne noted her hands trembled.

"We've talked about that. We've been all through what LeStrange did to her, and she's used it to make herself stronger. She's tough, you know. Far tougher than anyone gives her credit for. I wouldn't want her as an enemy."

"No, me either..." Ginny recalled how she had in fact viewed Hermione as an enemy a few short years ago, over the man neither of them got to have. It was a sobering thing to think about what Hermione might have done to her if she'd actually been interested in Harry. Thankfully, and regretfully as far as Harry was concerned, that was in the past.

"Thanks for helping me get her here." Dapnhe said after a long moment. "She would have been a bugger to try and manage on my own."

Ginny grinned and sipped her tea. "What are friends for?"

"Actually, how are you? We have literally dozens of rooms if you'd rather crash here for the night. I know Hermione isn't going anywhere."

Ginny smiled back at her. "Thanks, but no thanks. I've been drunk enough to know I need to be in my own bed to be able to sleep. It makes no sense, but that's how it is. The tea is helping though."

"Want another?"

"This is good thanks, I'll be off after."

"Well use the floo, don't risk splinching yourself."

"That was the plan." Ginny smiled briefly. "Do you think she'll remember any of that?" She toyed with the rim of her teacup. "I mean... would it be better to just let it go and never bring it up or do you think she'd rather talk about it?"

Daphne sighed. "Honestly I would rather she need to talk about it. I'm insanely curious to find out what made her do... any of that. All of it. I love her like a sister, I want to reach inside her and pull that festering thorn out... But no, even if she does remember it I don't think she'll ever say anything about it ever. Probably best if we just don't mention it."

"Damn." Ginny said under her breath. "That's what I thought too, but... shit."

"Yeah. I'll talk to Susan, Hannah, Angelina and Astoria tomorrow about not saying anything."

"Hope it hasn't put them off going to clubs as well. Sue looked like she was about to arrest her more than once." It would suck if Ginny had no-one to go to clubs with when she was home for visits.

Daphne smiled back at her. "That might have been amusing, but I'm almost certain Hermione would not have taken it well and we'd be having tea in Sue's office about now."

"Yeah, while Hermione slept it off in a holding cell."

"Can you imagine the look on her face when she wakes up in one?" Daphne started to laugh, then remembered Hermione had been held against her will during the war and thought better of it. "Sorry, I forgot she'd been captured during the war again. Probably wouldn't be funny at all really."

Ginny put her hand on Daphne's shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean. She's just always... Hermione. That's why I thought tonight would be fun in the first place."

Daphne nodded. "We both did."

Ginny put her empty teacup on the coffee table and stood up. To her credit, she only wobbled slightly before gaining her balance. "Wooohh. Definitely time to go. So spinny." She took several deep breaths.

Daphne stood and followed her to the floo, then gave her a hug. "Stay safe, give us a call when you're up and about and feeling human again."

Ginny hugged her back. "Will do. Sorry our idea kind of flopped."

"Same here. Still, if you don't take a chance, you never really know." Daphne smiled at her.

Ginny grinned back. "Maybe next time. The Burrow." She said, and vanished in a blast of green flame.

Daphne sighed. She hoped the other witches didn't feel too bad about it. First she stumbled over a trauma trigger and turned Harry into a frightened child, then tonight she took away Hermione's iron will and exposed whatever raw nerve was underneath to the world. What a bloody disaster.

"Apparently you still need lessons in compassion and forethought, dumbarse." She muttered. She took the teacups into the kitchen and cleaned them and put them away, then headed upstairs with a sigh.

She changed and brushed her teeth - normally she didn't wear anything to bed, but without her heat source in bed next to her, she thought it would be a good idea to wear some pyjamas. She was about to get into bed when her thoughts turned back to Hermione, and instead she headed to her room to check on her.

She opened the door as quietly as she could, but she needn't have worried. Hermione lay on her left side at the side of the bed near the bucket, but the bucket remained empty. Daphne sat on the very edge of the bed and brushed the hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear.

"MMmmm." Hermione stirred and grabbed her wrist to force her palm against her cheek. "S'nice... like face cool nice face mmmm." She rubbed her face in Daphne's palm. She had to smile, and put her other hand on Hermione's forehead. She nuzzled into that one as well.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't think what it might mean to you, I was only thinking about you having fun." Daphne said softly.

Hermione let go of one of her hands and tried to throw the covers off herself, then slowly and laboriously kicked them off. "Daphphphe. Bessess fren." Hermione reached up and pulled her down into the bed behind her, then snuggled backward into her. "Mmmhhmm." She sighed contentedly. "Luv Daphph. He Loves Daph."

Daphne reached down and covered both of them with the blankets. She hadn't planned to spend the night spooning Hermione, but really it was the least she could do after practically forcing her current state on her. Hermione found her other arm and draped it over her side, then forced Daphne's forearm between her breasts and laid Daphne's palm on her face again. Daphne made herself as comfortable as possible and hugged her best friend. "Love you too, Hermione. I'm sorry."

Hermione jerked slightly, and Daphne could feel Hermione's mouth open. She drew a deep breath and Daphne could feel tension in the body next to her. Daphne raised her head to look and saw Hermione's face twisted in sorrow. A long moment passed before Hermione drew a shuddering breath and wailed softly. She clutched Daphne's arm to her chest and sobbed as though her world had ended.


End file.
